


My Enigma

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AGED UP! Both adults, Aged up characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Abortion, Attempted rape/sexual assault, Communication Failure, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Escaping kidnap, Eventual Romance, Forming Friendships, He doesn't go through with it, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Learn to communicate omg, M/M, Making real friends, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Night Stand, Personal Growth, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trigger Warnings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love - so they think!, Yuri Plisetsky is growing up!, just so much fluff, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 140,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: “It doesn't matter what I do, how I change, how old I get…” Yuri sighed. “Otabek likes me apparently, but he doesn't want me.”__________________________18 year old Yuri Plisetsky is left heartbroken when Otabek turns him  down due to his age, and embarks on a campaign to avoid him until he's moved on...Which is impossible! A drunken one night stand leaves omega Yuri with a little problem, and his self destruct mission worsens. Only one person can save him from himself... But will he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Enigma** \- Something that is difficult to understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Why not have three fics on the go at once!?  
> Yikes lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

If there was one thing Yuri Plisetsky loved, it was the ice.  
And Otabek Altin, but nobody knew that!  
ESPECIALLY Otabek himself!  
Yuri was 18 now, and the tentative friendship/relationship they'd had for the past 3 years could finally turn into something more.  
He knew that Otabek’s coach had retired, and Otabek had wanted to move to Yuri's training rink under coach Feltsman.  
Yakov had been more than happy to take on the now-21-year-old, and today was the day that Otabek was starting his first training session under Yakov Feltsman.  
Yuri had shown up to the rink early; he'd been working on a routine for his free skate for this season, which would finally display his feelings for his best friend in the language they communicated in best (besides Russian and English) – skating.  
His most vocal supporters were, of course, Victor Nikiforov and his fiancé Yuri Katsuki.  
He'd grown much fonder of them both over time, and now considered them his friends, meaning he yelled at them less and wasn't mean to them anymore.  
Much.  
Anyway, those two sickeningly sweet lovebirds had encouraged Yuri to do this; they'd supported the relationship he and Otabek shared, and thought that proving his love for the older man on the ice was the perfect way to do it.  
For an omega, it was a bold move!  
Yuri Plisetsky was an omega, yes.  
He had presented at 14, which explained why he had been so bad tempered and foul mouthed; he'd been angry that he was an omega.  
All his life, he'd assumed he was an alpha, or a beta at the very least.  
Omegas were always seen as weak.  
That being said, Victor Nikiforov was an omega, and he'd pretty much been on top of the world before!  
The best figure skater in the world!  
Nobody was more stunned than Yuri, when it was revealed that Katsuki was an alpha!  
Otabek was an alpha, too,  
Yuri had never disclosed his secondary gender to him; he was ashamed of it.  
But now, he was ready.  
He wanted Otabek to fall for HIM, and then Yuri would reveal that he was an omega, and hopefully they'd become mates, bondmates…Parents? Husbands?  
Who knows?

 

  
The doors opened, and Otabek walked in, his eyes resting on Yuri, and a smile just for him was painted on the Kazakh’s face.  
Yuri beamed, his heart pounding.  
“Beka!” He hurried over to the break in the barrier and hugged his friend, breathing in that delicious cinnamon scent.  
“Yura, I've missed you.” Otabek responded, his voice muffled against Yuri's shoulder.  
“I've missed you too. I've been meaning to tell you something. I…” Yuri was broken off by a female voice squealing.  
“OTABEK!” Mila flung herself into his arms, knocking the wind out of him.  
“Hello, Trouble!” Otabek wheezed.  
Mila beamed at him and slung her arm around his back, sneakily adjusting her bra to push her breasts up a little more..  
Yuri stared in horror and his heart shattered as he realised sometbing...  
Mila liked Otabek too.  
And Beka wasn't exactly shaking her off.  
This was a nightmare; the routine he'd worked so hard on suddenly felt like a mistake.  
Yuri's skin suddenly felt clammy and sweaty, as his heart pounded and his throat formed a lump.  
He just had to tell Otabek!  
Soon!

 

 

__________________________

 

  
“Yura, what's the rush?” Otabek asked, amused, letting Yuri drag him along.  
Practice was over, and everyone had gone to the locker rooms, leaving Yuri and Otabek alone.  
The blonde swallowed hard.  
“Just…Watch me, okay?” He said, before heading back out onto the centre of the ice.  
Otabek leaned on the wall, watching intently.  
Yuri burst into life on the ice, as he always did.  
‘I need him to see. To understand…’ Yuri thought to himself as he moved gracefully, ‘To know just how much I need him, how much I want him, how much I LOVE him.’  
He executed a perfect triple loop, before launching into a combination spin.  
Otabek's eyes were on him, impressed and slightly envious, but proud of his friend.  
Yuri entered the second half of his routine, where he'd planned the most jumps.  
Nailing a quadruple toe loop, Yuri moved into a graceful step sequence, rounding it off with a saucy hip wiggle at Otabek, making the latter stare at him in awe.

 

There were a lot of slightly more…Adult moves thrown in.  
The elements were impressive as always, but there was something slightly sexual to this routine, mixed in with something longing and helpless. Like love?  
Usually, the two thrown together wouldn't mesh well, but somehow this did!  
Once the entire routine was over, Otabek clapped.  
“That was impressive as always, Yura!” He grinned.  
“So…Did you understand?” Yuri asked hopefully.  
“I did.” Otabek nodded, “It's about maturity; how much you've evolved. Even to include slightly suggestive moves.”  
Yuri frowned. “N-no, not exactly, although I can see why you'd think that. But…”  
He broke off, looking at the floor, slightly crestfallen.  
“Yura? What is it?” Otabek asked in his soft voice, eyes full of concern.  
“I…It's nothing.” Yuri sighed.  
If Otabek couldn't tell from his skating, then he obviously didn't want it.  
“Anyway, I'm going to scrap this program.” Yuri turned away.  
“But why? Don't do that! It's incredible!” Otabek protested.  
“Nobody will understand the message.” Yuri answered pointedly.

 

  
“OTABEK!” Mila appeared at the rinkside, beckoning to Otabek.  
“Excuse me,” He said, skating over to greet the redheaded woman.  
Mila flirted and giggled, whilst Otabek just nodded along in his usual stoic way.  
Yuri couldn't watch.  
His heart plummeted; Otabek didn't love him back.  
If he did, he'd have seen what Yuri's program was REALLY trying to say.  
Yuri skated over to the break in the barrier and hurried off the ice.  
“Yura? Wait!”  
What now?  
“You're leaving? I was hoping we could spend some time together off the ice?” Otabek asked.  
“Yeah, I was just telling Otabek about that new café that opened in town, let's all go together.” Mila added.  
Staring at the wall as he took off his skates, Yuri scowled. “No thanks. I don't want to tag along on your date!”  
“Date?!” Otabek looked surprised.  
But Yuri was already racing off to the locker room, so he didn't answer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yurachka? Is that you?” A voice called out as the Russian entered the apartment he lived in.  
“Hi grandpa! Yeah, it's me.” He replied.  
“Ah, how was practice?” Nikolai Plisetsky asked as his grandson slipped into the room.  
“Fine.”  
“Oh? What's wrong, really? You seem down...Did Feltsman upset you?”  
“No, no. Yakov doesn't get to me. Besides, it's nothing.” Yuri forced a smile for his grandpa. “Where's Mama?”  
“She had to work late. She'll be back soon.”  
“Oh.” Yuri frowned. “I kind of had to talk to her about something.” He sat at the table, tracing shapes onto the polished surface with a finger.  
“What is it, Yuri? You can tell me.” Nikolai sat down and listened expectantly.  
With a sigh, Yuri leaned back awkwardly. “I um…My heat is coming up. My doctor made me come off suppressants because I'd damage my body if I took them for too long without…Well, anyway…I was hoping she'd help me find a place.”  
“By yourself?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Hmm, I take it things didn't go well with that alpha you like then?” Nikolai guessed.  
Yuri reddened and stared down at the tabletop.  
“No.” He croaked. “I didn't even get a chance to tell him. He didn't understand the meaning behind my routine. Mila has already sunk her claws into him.”  
“Mila?!” Nikolai looked surprised, “I thought she was dating that soccer player?”  
“She dumped him.” Yuri shrugged. “Weeks ago.”  
“That may be so, but I was always under the impression that Otabek preferred men? At least YOU.” Nikolai’s brow pulled together in confusion.  
Yuri snorted sadly. “Apparently not.”  
“Oh Yurachka, are you sure you're not just assuming things? Try asking the boy himself.”  
“Hmm…I need to get a clear head. I'm going to go for a walk. Could you ask Mama about the Heat Hotel for me, please?”  
“Yes of course.” Nikolai ruffled Yuri's hair, the way he'd done since he was a child. “Be careful, won't you?”  
“I will, you too grandpa. I've got my phone.” Yuri replied, hugging his grandpa before leaving the apartment again.

 

 _________________________

 

 

Wandering through town, Yuri blankly peered through the shop windows.  
He decided to buy some treats for his cat, so he wouldn't just be wandering around aimlessly.  
The pet shop sold Koroleva’s favourite salmon flavoured treats, amongst catnip mice that she loved to play with and roll all over.  
Yuri picked up the treats, and a purple catnip mouse before paying for them and heading out of the door.  
Deciding to head over to pick out some treats for his grandpa and mother, Yuri hurried into a nearby café, selecting his mother’s favourite fruit tart, his grandpa’s favourite peach topped cake, and a delectable strawberry and chocolate cake for himself.  
He handed the money over whilst the cakes were wrapped in paper bags to be taken out.  
“Yuri!” A voice called.  
Yuri froze…How could he have forgotten?!  
He peered over to the far side of the café, where Mila was calling him over, and Otabek was smiling at him.  
The young man's heart pounded rapidly, as he thanked the lady behind the counter.  
“Yuri, come sit with us!” Mila called.  
Yuri swallowed. “Sorry, I have to get back.” He lied. “Maybe another time.”

 

  
Racing out of the door, Yuri tried to calm his breathing.  
He'd just managed to regulate himself, when, through the window, he spotted Mila lean over and kiss Otabek on the cheek.  
Feeling tears sting his eyes, Yuri broke into a run.  
He ran most of the way home, and upon reaching the apartment, Yuri threw down the bags on the table and shut himself in his room.  
“Yuri? Is that you?” His grandpa called out.  
The blonde stood behind the door and tried to calm his breathing, his cheeks stained with tears.  
What was happening?  
“Yurachka?” Nikolai knocked softly on the door, “Are you alright, my boy? May I come in?”  
Taking a deep, ragged breath, Yuri slowly opened the door.  
“Oh Yurachka!” Nikolai took one look at his grandson’s face and pulled him close to him. “What happened?”  
“I saw Mila kiss him.” Yuri sobbed.  
“There, there, little tiger. No person is worth your tears. You're far too good for someone who hurts you.” Nikolai soothed.  
“But I love him.” Yuri whispered, blushing hard.  
“I know you do. Unrequited love hurts, it does. But your mother and I love you unconditionally. And so do those nice older men you always hang around with. Victor and Yuri, isn't it?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Who's to say that Otabek and Mila will last anyway?” Nikolai shrugged. “You're loved plenty. Dry your eyes, I'll make your favourite for dinner, hmm? Tonight we will celebrate you.” Nikolai smiled.  
Yuri forced a grateful smile; he really did love his grandpa and mother.  
He thanked his grandpa, and then led him to the table, opening the bag and handing Nikolai his peach cake.  
“I bought you and Mama cake.” He said softly. “And some cat treats for Koroleva.”  
“You're a good boy, Yuri. Thank you. Someone will be very lucky to have you one day.” Nikolai ruffled his hair, and Yuri gave a thin smile and a shrug.

 

 ________________________

 

 

Yuri retreated to his room whilst his grandfather made dinner.  
He heard his mother come home, too.  
Staring into his bedroom mirror, Yuri held his scissors and frowned.  
Looking at the picture on his phone screen, Yuri swallowed hard.  
He could do this!  
It was long overdue…  
Slowly, he started snipping his hair.  
Strand after strand fell to his bedroom floor.  
His shoulder length hair soon cut short, into a choppy, messy but stylish short style.

Grabbing his razor, he began to tidy up the sides and back using two mirrors angled so he could see the back.  
After a while, he was finished.  
It looked good!  
Yuri was pleased with himself.  
Tomorrow he would book an appointment for what he wanted next; piercings!

 

  
Boldly he stepped out of his room and padded into the kitchen where his mother stood in her work suit and heels, next to his grandpa.  
“Good evening, Mama.” He said, picking up the bag of fruit tart he'd bought her, and gingerly holding it out.  
She turned around.  
“YURI!” She gasped. “ YOUR HAIR!”  
“Don't you like it?”  
“It…It's so short! You look so…Manly! You look incredible!” Karina Plisetskya marvelled. “But why did you cut it?”  
Yuri glanced pleadingly at his grandpa who nodded slightly in return; he wouldn't say anything.  
“I just wanted a change.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Oh, well you look lovely, Yurachka. What's this?” She eyed the offering in the paper bag.  
“I picked it up for you earlier when I was in town.” Yuri opened the bag and Karina beamed.  
“My favourite! Thank you, Yuri. Such a good boy. I'll save this for after dinner, okay? I'll put it in the fridge.” She kissed Yuri's hair.  
“Dinner is served!” Nikolai announced, as he put the boiling hot pirozhki on the plates, along with some vegetables on the side.  
“Thank you, Papa. This looks fantastic!” Karina kissed him on the cheek, before the family took their seats.

 

 

As Yuri ate, he couldn't stop thinking.  
His grandpa was right; even if Otabek DID belong to Mila now, Yuri was still loved.  
He should focus on those people, and sure, maybe cutting his hair was a little dramatic, isn't that what most people did when they were heartbroken?  
Changed their appearance?  
Yuri knew changing his appearance wouldn't stop him loving Otabek, or missing him, but Yuri had made up his mind…  
He was going to move on from Otabek…  
Cut him off completely.  
Maybe then, it would hurt less.  
Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow! Your hair!”  
“You look amazing!”  
“It's so short and soft. Can I touch it?”  
That last one was Victor, of course.  
“Uh…Hands off, old man!” Yuri laughed, playfully swatting him away.   
“Ahh, you remind me so much of myself.” Victor grinned.  
“And that's a good thing? Shit, I didn't think I was THAT extra!” Yuri quipped.  
He, Victor, Yuri Katsuki and Georgi all laughed.  
“Hi everyone!” Mila called out, waving to everyone.  
“Morning, Mila!” The group replied...  
Except for Yuri, of course. He merely scowled at her.  
“Oooh! I LOVE your hair, Yura!” She beamed, running her fingers through his shorn blonde locks.  
Yuri growled and swatted her away; “Like I give a shit what you think!”  
Mila looked puzzled, and Otabek walked over.  
“Hey, play nice, tiger.” He chuckled.  
Yuri's heart skipped a beat and he avoided Otabek's gaze.  
“Just…S-shut up!” Yuri replied, turning away and skating across the ice to loiter near Victor who was coaching Katsuki.  
Otabek frowned.  
“Lover’s tiff?” Mila teased.  
“I'm not sure what's got into him…” Otabek replied, confused.

 

  
He skated over to Yuri and took him by the hand.  
“Yuri? What is it? Have I upset you somehow?”  
“No.”   
“I can tell when you're lying. Please tell me what it is? I can't make it right if you don't tell me.”  
“You can't make it right anyway.” Yuri hung his head.  
“What?” Otabek blinked. “Yura, what did I do?”  
“I saw you with HER!” Yuri spat, glaring at Mila.  
The rink fell silent, and Yuri Katsuki guided Victor away to another part of the rink so that the younger skaters had some space to talk.  
“Yes, I know you did.” Otabek frowned, “We called you over…”  
“No, I saw her kiss you.” Yuri folded his arms.  
“Oh. But it was just on the cheek.” Otabek explained. “Did it really upset you that much? I'll ask her not to do it again…”  
“That will go down well!”  
“What?”  
“Not kissing your own girlfriend.” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
Otabek laughed; “Mila isn't my girlfriend!”   
“She isn't?” Yuri blinked.  
“No. I don't want a girlfriend!” Otabek smiled. “I’m a cat person...” He gave Yuri a pointed look, but Yuri didn't get it.  
Yuri nodded and sighed softly, before turning back to continue skating, but Otabek stopped him.  
“I mean you.” He said gently. “I like YOU, Yuri.”  
Yuri's heart pounded as he turned to face Otabek. “What?” He whispered.  
“I like you.” Otabek repeated.  
The blonde’s face broke into a grin.  
“Really? So…We can be together?” He asked, his eyes dancing.  
Otabek shifted uncomfortably. “When you're a little older.”  
Yuri's face fell again. “I'm 18, Beka. I'm an adult…But I've actually been legal for two years!”  
“I know, but…”  
“You…You don't think I'm mature enough, do you?” Yuri's voice faltered.  
“No, I do. It's just…” Otabek paused. “I’d just like you to be a little bit older.”   
Yuri stared at him.   
“I'm legally an adult now, Beka.” He said again.   
Otabek opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.  
Yuri's mouth set into a thin line.  
Without another word, he turned around and glided away, through the break in the barrier.  
“Where are you going?” Yakov asked, folding his arms.  
“I feel sick.” Yuri replied, removing his skates and storming out of the rink.  
“Yurio! Are you okay?” Yuri Katsuki called, but he received no reply.

 

 

__________________________

 

  
“Yurio!” A voice called out.  
Yuri was outside by now, and finding it hard to breathe.  
He almost hadn't heard his name being called.  
“Hey,” Katsuki and Victor caught up to him.   
“We…Sort of heard.” Yuri Katsuki said awkwardly. “Are you alright?”  
“M-my chest…It hurts. I can't breathe.” Yuri replied, unaware that tears were cascading down his cheeks.  
“Aw, Yurio. Come and sit down.” Victor put an arm around him and guided him to the wall so sit down. “Close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths. It sounds like a panic attack.”  
“Definitely a panic attack.” His fiancé agreed.   
Yuri Katsuki had anxiety disorder, and panic attacks were frequent with him; over the years, Victor had learned how to help him through them.  
“Pay attention to what's around you; REALLY listen. What can you hear?” He asked the blonde in a low voice.  
“Just…My heart pounding.” Yuri replied.   
“Beyond that. Strain your ears and listen to the outside noises.” Yuri Katsuki said.  
The younger listened harder;  
“Um...Birds? Cars…People…A dog.” He listed.  
“Okay. Good. Keep listening.” Katsuki replied gently.

 

 

Slowly, Yuri began to calm down, and shakily stood up.  
“I think I'm okay now.” He murmured.  
“Alright. We’ll come home with you.” Victor answered. “I'll let Yakov know.”  
“But your practice…”  
“We’ll book a couple hours outside of practice time.” Victor reassured. “Don't worry about that.”  
He smiled kindly and strode back inside.  
“How do you feel?” Yuri Katsuki asked.  
The teenager bit his lip.  
“Like shit.” He hung his head.  
As his older friend gently patted his back, Yuri felt his eyes sting.  
He couldn't stop himself…  
“I love him.” He blurted out, covering his face as his shoulders shook with each sob. “Not just a stupid teenage crush! I really love him.”  
The older Yuri said nothing, just hugged the blonde and let him cry it out.  
Neither of them noticed that Victor had returned until he covered the youngster with his red and white Olympic jacket.  
“Come on, Yurio, let's get you away from here.” He said softly, helping him to stand.  
They escorted the heartbroken teenager back to his apartment.

 

 

Noticing that nobody was home, and two notes had been left on the table, they set about making a hot drink for Yuri, covering him in warm blankets.  
“I'll be right back. Just going to the store.” Yuri Katsuki announced, dropping a kiss on Victor’s lips.  
He slipped out of the apartment, leaving Victor alone with Yuri.  
“So…What happened?” Victor asked.  
Yuri took a tentative sip of his tea.  
“It doesn't matter what I do, how I change, how old I get…” He sighed. “Otabek likes me apparently, but he doesn't want me.”  
Victor frowned. “Are you sure? He's always been besotted with you from what I've seen.”  
“I thought that too.” Yuri looked down. “But…He told me himself; he wants to wait until I'm older.”  
“You're 18 now though.” Victor was confused, “I can understand him wanting to wait until now at least. But why even older? You're an adult now.”  
“Right?! That's what I told him! I don't understand…I've matured heaps! He said it wasn't to do with maturity though; just age. I don't get it.” Yuri sighed.  
Victor shook his head. “Me neither. Honestly I thought he would have been eager to go out with you.”  
Yuri stared at Victor.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, he's always had a soft spot for you.” Victor said, “It's obvious!”  
“Seems to have gone now.” Yuri replied miserably.  
He felt the lump in his threat rising again and the familiar sting in his eyes.  
Before he knew it, he was crying again.  
“For fuck’s sake!” Yuri cursed, wiping his eyes. “I hate this!”  
“Hey, hey, come here.” Victor put his arm around his younger friend.  
“I love him!” Yuri confessed for the second time that day. “I really love him, Victor.”  
“I know you do.” Victor said softly as he rubbed Yuri's back. “Things have a way of working themselves out. You'll see. Is there anything I can do? Maybe…I can talk to him?”  
Yuri shrugged. “It's up to you.” He answered miserably. “Nothing will change his mind, I don't think.”  
“Well I can try.” Victor offered.   
Yuri didn't reply, he just leaned on Victor's shoulder and tried hard to stop himself crying.

 

 

 

Yuri Katsuki returned a few minutes later and helped to clean up Yuri's eyes with cold water on cotton wool, and revealed his purchases;  
Lots of junk food!  
“It's training season, darling! We can't feed him this!” Victor chuckled.  
“Junk food always helps a broken heart.” His fiancé replied, “Besides, Yurio doesn't gain weight easily. But maybe this will make him want to train harder to work it off, and exercise releases endorphins. Win-win!”  
Victor laughed harder. “You're right!”  
“Who cares about all that? I just want this to go away. Food please!” Yuri forced a smile.   
The older men laughed and handed him the ice cream and a spoon.  
“Don't tell anyone I told you this, because I'll deny it, but…You're both the best. Thank you.” He said.  
Yuri was then bombarded with hugs from both men, and sighed, not bothering to fight them off.

  
The three of them sat around eating junk food in the living room, covered in fluffy blankets and chatting amongst themselves.  
And that is how Yuri's grandpa found them when he returned home an hour later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have read and commented so far :)
> 
>  
> 
> Little bit of smut later in this chapter.  
> Drunk (but mutually consensual) sex TW.

Yuri spent the next couple of weeks avoiding Otabek.  
And Otabek wasn't having any of it!  
“Please, Yura. Talk to me?” He asked one day in the locker room, “We’re still friends after all.”  
Snorting, Yuri slammed his locker door shut; “Are we?”  
He stormed off, leaving Otabek with a confused and hurt look on his face.  
“Don't worry too much, just give him some time. He's still really upset.” Yuri Katsuki said quietly.  
Otabek nodded. “I never meant to hurt him. If I'd known…” He trailed off. “Never has it been my intention to hurt Yura. He means a lot to me.” He finished.  
“I know.” Yuri replied. “He's uh…He's sort of told Victor and I what happened. Well, his version of events, anyway.”  
“Great.” Otabek sighed. “So I'm bound to be public enemy number one around here for a while.”  
“Not at all!” Yuri shook his head. “He is our friend, but…Well, we know you didn't mean any harm. Maybe just give him time and then try to talk to him?”  
The Japanese offered a smile, and Otabek returned it, thinly.  
“Thank you.” Otabek said. “I'll just have to wait for him to come to me.”

  
Another week passed, and Otabek hoped that his best friend would eventually come to him.  
But when Yuri Plisetsky was hurt, he was pretty much mute.  
Everyone grew concerned when he'd gone three weeks without even mildly raising his voice, and was doing everything Yakov and Lilia told him to do!  
Yuri was almost silent now; barely speaking to anybody.  
He'd had to change his free skate entirely, of course, and had managed to do so very quickly!  
His new routine was almost flawless already, and he pushed himself hard every day, trying to take his mind off Otabek.  
But it didn't work;  
The blonde thought that spending time away from Otabek would help, but it made matters worse!  
Otabek was always there, still practicing around him, and still applauding him from the sidelines whenever he nailed his routine.

One day, all of that changed…  
Mila came into the rink as usual for practice.  
Everyone was already there, and Yuri was just tying up his skates.  
“Oh, Yuri! I was hoping I could talk to you.” Mila addressed him.  
The blonde looked up.  
“Um…You see, Otabek has asked that he and I go to grab some lunch together on Saturday. I-I wanted to check with you first. Do you mind? If you say no, I won't go.” She hesitated.  
Yuri visibly stiffened and stopped mid-lacing.  
Seconds passed before he stood up and grabbed his drink.  
At first, Mila thought that he was ignoring her, and gave up, ready to tell Otabek that she wasn’t going to meet him, but Yuri slowly turned around.  
“Go ahead. Help yourself to him; we all know you already have, you backstabbing Сука!” Yuri upturned his blue energy drink all over Mila’s hair, making her shriek, and causing everyone else to stare in shock.  
“YURI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?” Yakov bellowed.  
“Yuri, are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!” Otabek frowned, rushing over to the red headed woman with a towel at hand.  
But the teenager didn't respond.  
He took off his skates again and pulled his Converse back on, swinging his bag over his shoulder.  
Victor and his Yuri rushed past to see if Mila was okay.  
“I can't believe you did that.” Victor glared at him, “Mila is your friend! She'd never go behind your back.”  
“And why are you taking her side!?” Yuri shouted. “You know she's been seeing Otabek!”  
“No, we know that you THINK she has!” Victor snapped, “Look, we are here for you, but this isn't how you deal with things. She isn't with Otabek! If she already was, she wouldn't have asked if you were okay with it!”  
Yuri swallowed hard.  
He couldn't cry, not here.  
Without another word, he stormed out of the rink and didn't look back.

 

 

 _________________________

 

 

 

Sighing, Yuri closed his laptop.  
He'd found a few other rinks in the area; Saint Petersburg wasn't short of those!  
After scribbling down the numbers and the names, he decided to call in the morning.  
Unless…  
“Unless I just retire now.” He whispered to himself, voicing his thoughts.  
He put his head in his hands;  
Skating was his life, it was all he was any good at!  
What would he do without it?  
No, he couldn't retire; he was only eighteen.  
Eighteen…  
Frowning, Yuri peered up at the clock.  
9pm.  
Fuck it.

Jumping to his feet, he threw on a pair of jeans and a collared shirt, shrugging on his best leopard-print-sleeved varsity jacket.  
Pocketing his phone, keys and wallet, he scribbled a note for his mum and grandpa that he'd gone out and would be back later tonight.  
Stepping out of the door, Yuri made his way to the local bar.  
Mishka was a popular bar on weekends, but tonight it was almost empty except for a few people.  
Well, it was still early, really.  
The barman approached as Yuri took his seat on a barstool.  
“Что бы вы хотели?” The barman asked.  
“Геннадий, пожалуйста.” Yuri replied, flashing the man his ID.  
Moments later, Yuri was passed a shot glass of Gennady; elderberry and vodka.  
The blonde paid for his drink and downed it in one, swiftly ordering another.  
As he swallowed down his second drink, he glanced around the bar to check out who might be there.  
It didn't matter who it was; frankly he just wanted to get laid tonight!  
He was so miserable, and clearly Otabek wasn't going to take his virginity anytime soon.  
Or ever!  
Trying not to cry, Yuri ordered a different drink and slid the money over.  
“Do you want to slow down, perhaps?” The barman asked in heavily-accented English.  
“No.” Yuri replied. “I'm depressed as hell. I need a drink. Or five. Or ten.”  
“I see.” The barman nodded, “But please drink responsibly.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” The teen sighed as he peered around.

 

 

 

_________________________ 

 

 

 

Half an hour passed, and many drinks were consumed, before Yuri felt a presence next to him.  
Subtly inhaling, he realised it was an alpha.  
Looking the stranger up and down, Yuri smiled to himself.  
This man was pretty good looking!  
He didn't look much older than him either, and after a quick glance at the driving license the man had in his hand, Yuri discovered that he was only a year older at 19.  
“See something you like?” The alpha grinned.  
“Mm, maybe!” Yuri replied coyly. “Who knows?”  
“I’m Aleks.”  
“Yuri.”  
“I know who you are.” Aleks responded. “Yuri Plisetsky, right?”  
“Oh, you've heard of me?” Yuri gave a flirtatious smile. “How would you like a celebrity shag? One night only?”  
“Damn, you're forward!”  
“Is that a no?”  
“Absolutely not! I'm a huge fan of yours already. Being banged by you would be an honour!” Aleks grinned.  
Yuri laughed. “Actually, you'd be the one banging me.”  
“Omega?” Aleks asked.  
Yuri nodded.  
“Holy shit! I never would have guessed. And there's me about to submit to you! I mean it's not unheard of for omegas to top too, you know? I wouldn't mind. I'm not a fussy alpha, you know.” Aleks said.  
Yuri leaned in closer. “I want you to fuck me.” He said clearly. “No strings attached.”  
“Wow!” Aleks breathed excitedly.  
Before anything else could happen, someone barged between them.  
“Yuri, what in god’s name are you thinking!?” The person hissed.  
Otabek.  
“Piss off, Beka. This is none of your business!” Yuri growled. “It's just sex!”  
“You're seriously going to lose your virginity to a person you don't even know?!” Otabek frowned.  
“Whoa, wait…You're a virgin?! How is that possible? I mean…you're YOU!” Aleks exclaimed. “This is a huge honour!”  
“He's steaming drunk.” Otabek snapped. “Yuri, what are you playing at?”  
“You can talk about being drunk, Beka!” Yuri argued. “I can smell it on you! You're slurring!”  
“So are you.”  
“Ummm…Guys? Are you two like, an item?” Aleks asked, confused. “Am I missing something here?”  
“You're not missing anything. Otabek doesn't want me. I'm single and free to fuck who I like!” Yuri protested, glaring at Otabek.  
But Otabek didn't budge.  
“I think I'm gonna go.” Aleks said awkwardly. “Uh…Sorry, Yuri. But it was nice meeting you. Still a huge fan!”  
He dashed out of the door, after downing his only shot of the night.  
“NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” Yuri spat. “I was totally in! If you hadn't come along, I'd be getting my brains banged out tonight! What the hell is your problem?”  
Wordlessly, Otabek led Yuri out of the bar, into the almost deserted street.  
“Oh, so you dragged me out here to fight, did you? Well go ahead, asshole! Hurt me more than you already have! Be a big man in front of your precious Mila! You…” Yuri was cut off by Otabek planting his lips on his.  
Yuri was so startled, he almost fell backwards, but Otabek held him tightly.  
When they broke apart, Otabek was staring at him.  
“Come on.”  
He led the omega through the dark streets, until they reached the apartment that Otabek now lived in.

 

 

__________________________ 

 

 

  
After being in the night air, both of them somehow felt far more drunk than they had in the bar.  
Otabek had moved from another bar to Mishka, where he'd seen Yuri and Aleks, Yuri had found out.  
That's how Otabek had found him; apparently he had the same idea as Yuri – go out and get drunk to make himself feel better.

Once in the apartment, the two of them were kissing frantically.  
“You're a total ass. You'd better make it up to me!” Yuri released some of his sweet pheromones, drawing the alpha in even more.  
The latter buried his nose in Yuri's scent gland as his hands wandered south and began to unbutton Yuri's jeans. “Oh, I plan to, Yura!” He responded huskily.  
Yuri was working on Otabek's jeans in return.  
Within minutes, they collapsed on the alpha’s bed, stripping naked and kissing feverishly, grinding against each other.

Before long, Otabek was inside Yuri, fucking the omega deep and hard.  
Yuri moaned loudly, his hands running through short, dark hair.  
“Kiss me.” He whispered, and Otabek leaned down, their lips meeting in another alcohol-flavoured kiss.  
“Fuck, Beka! Ooohhhh!” Yuri moaned, “Oh god…I'm gonna come.”  
“Me too.” The alpha replied.  
“Do it inside me.” Yuri gasped, “Ahhh FUCK!”  
The omega came hard then, vocally, coating his stomach in sticky white.  
Following suit, Otabek gave a low growl as he deposited his seed deep inside Yuri.  
Panting for breath, the two of them engaged in another sloppy kiss, before falling asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms.  
Yuri smiled to himself as he drifted off;  
This was where he had wanted to be for so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure that's not how your first time is meant to go, angry kitty! D:
> 
>    
> Сука - Bitch
> 
>  
> 
> Что бы вы хотели? - What would you like?
> 
>  
> 
> Геннадий, пожалуйста. - Gennady please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...  
> Ohhh boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter upload today, since I'm sick and had nothing else to do D:
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos, comments etc.

Waking up in the morning, Yuri groaned.  
His head hurt and he felt appalling.  
Peering around him, he realised that he wasn't in his room…  
Where was he!?  
Oh god, his grandpa and mother must be out of their minds with worry!  
Turning over a tiny bit, Yuri winced.  
His hole felt used and sore, and oddly exposed.  
Looking under the covers, the omega gasped – he was completely naked!  
And the biggest shock was that he recognised this room.  
No…  
It couldn't be…  
Slowly looking to the left of him, Yuri's mouth fell open; Otabek was asleep next to him.  
Naked.  
Oh shit…NOW he remembered their drunken romp last night.  
This wasn't supposed to have happened!  
This wasn't how he'd wanted his first time to be – alcohol fuelled, rough sex!  
Sure, it had been with the person he loved, but…  
He had been so hurt by Otabek, and he was supposed to be keeping a distance and trying to get over him.  
And what about Mila?!  
Yuri threw his clothes on and located his keys, wallet and... his phone charging on the side.  
He couldn't remember plugging the charger in?  
Hurrying to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his hands, Yuri slipped out of the apartment and raced home.

 

  
Otabek awoke some time later, smiling to himself, until he realised that Yuri had gone!  
Vanished without a trace.  
Sadly, Otabek took a deep breath.  
Why did Yuri leave?  
Had he ever even been here at all?!  
Maybe Otabek had dreamt it…But that didn't explain why he was naked and hungover!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A couple of weeks passed, and now Yuri was stepping onto the ice at a new rink.  
It was costing him money, but at least he could concentrate here, without drama or couples all around him.  
He hadn't been back to his home rink for two weeks, since the incident with Mila.  
Yuri was nailing all of his jumps, and had more or less perfected his routine.  
“STILL WOODEN!” A voice called, causing the youngster’s head to whip around in surprise.  
“Y-Yakov!?” Yuri was stunned to see his coach here.  
Skating over to the barrier, Yuri frowned.  
“I've been all over every rink in Saint Petersburg.” Yakov said. “I was even considering Moscow, or that place in Japan that you went off to.”  
“Hasetsu.” Yuri answered. “Well, I'm here, as you can see.”  
“Indeed.” Yakov folded his arms. “And like I said; you're still wooden. Your first competition is in just over a month. You need to work on this!”  
“But it's fine! It's perfect!”  
“TECHNICALLY, yes. But you're not up to your usual standard. Something is missing…Or should I say someONE?”  
Yuri couldn't reply.  
That was far too close to the truth for his liking.  
In fact, forget ‘too close to’; it WAS the truth!  
He looked away.  
“Come back, Yuri.” Yakov said, in a slightly softer voice. “Come home to us.”  
“I can't.” The blonde replied, not meeting Yakov’s eye.  
“You have always been as stubborn as an ox, Yuri!” Yakov sighed. “But we want you back at our rink. Maybe being around everyone will help.”  
“Being around them was actually the problem.” Yuri answered. “Fucking happy couples everywhere.”  
“Only the one.” Yakov frowned. “Victor and Katsuki. Nobody else. Georgi’s girlfriend isn't a skater, so she doesn't come to the rink unless she meets him afterwards.”  
“But…Mila and Otabek…”  
“Are not a couple, Yuri.” Yakov said. “Is that why you haven't been coming along? Do you like Mila?”  
“No.” Yuri growled. “Not Mila.”  
And then the penny dropped…  
“Otabek.” Yakov said slowly. “I should have known.”  
“Yeah well, it's all over now.” Yuri sighed. “Not that it ever started!”  
“That's not what I heard.”  
“Excuse me!?”  
“Well I knew you and Otabek had a one night stand a couple of weeks ago. I overheard him telling Yuri Katsuki.”  
“THAT GOSSIPING BASTARD!” Yuri raged.  
“No, he wasn't gossiping. He was asking for advice from what I heard. I didn't hear any more. Anyway, I just assumed that it was the result of a drunken omega/alpha thing. Not once did I think that you two really liked each other.” Yakov blinked.  
“It's very much one sided.” Yuri sighed sadly. “I love him. He doesn't love me.”  
“Regardless, if that is the case, which I highly doubt, you can't let this ruin your career! You're one of the top figure skaters in the world at the moment. Now, if you want to keep hold of that title, you'll come back to the rink and let me continue coaching you with the others. I can't keep flitting between rinks, and I won't.” Yakov said firmly. “The choice is yours.”  
As he turned to leave, Yuri called after him;  
“Wait! Okay okay, I'll come with you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
“Yuuuuuriiiii! Kiss your coach-slash-husband-to-be!”  
“Victor I kissed you five minutes ago.”  
“Well, it's time for another one!”

“Yuri! Move from the hips. Really MOVE them…Like you do in bed.”  
“Wha…VICTOR!”

“Why the fuck did I come back here?” Yuri Plisetsky groaned as Katsuki and Victor flirted constantly on the ice.  
He scowled as Victor skated around, serenading his alpha on the ice, making him laugh.  
“Oh, come now, Yura!” Georgi said, “They're in love!”  
“So? Do they have to make such a public spectacle?!” Yuri shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.  
“If it was you, you'd be the same, I'm sure. Love is such a wonderful thing. Once you experience it, you'll understand.” Georgi sighed wistfully.  
That made Yuri angry.  
“Who says I DON’T know what it's like?!” He barked.  
Georgi blinked at him.  
“YURI! Get back to work! If you're still wearing your jacket, then you're not boiling hot, and if you're not boiling hot, then you're not working hard enough!” Yakov yelled.  
Yuri pulled a face and made his way back onto the ice.

 

He'd been back for ten days, and was already fed up again.

Otabek had left him alone, looking sad and morose.  
Even Mila was keeping her distance from them both.  
Yuri would stare at Otabek sometimes, wondering why he looked so miserable, then when he realised that Mila wasn't speaking to Otabek either, Yuri felt as if he'd found the answer to his question.  
Running through his routine again, Yuri launched into a combination spin.  
As he span, he began to feel dizzy and nauseous.  
Forcing himself to stop, Yuri hurried over to the barrier, shakily leaning on it to steady himself.  
“Yuri?” Yakov frowned. “What happened there?”  
“No idea.” The blonde replied, taking deep breaths. “Water, please, someone?”  
It was Victor who hurried over and handed the younger a bottle of cold water as he sat down.  
“Are you okay?” The older omega asked.  
Taking a few more deep breaths, Yuri nodded.  
But then he suddenly gagged, and Victor jumped back out of the way, producing a trash can in front of the teenager.  
Yuri dry heaved, but then it subsided.  
“I-I'm okay now.” He breathed.  
“But you're white as a sheet!” Victor observed. “You've gone so pale.”  
“I'm already pale.” Yuri sighed, getting back up, but losing his balance on his skates.  
“Here, let's take those off.” Yuri Katsuki said, skating over and hurrying to the bench to help his younger namesake take off his skates.  
“God, you're shaking!” The Japanese looked worried.  
“What's all the fuss about?” Yakov demanded.  
“Yurio is sick.” Victor answered.  
“No, I'm fine now.” The blonde protested, unconvincingly.  
“Hmm. You have been under a lot of stress lately…” The other Yuri said, thoughtfully. “Maybe you should go home and get some rest? What do you think, coach Feltsman?”  
“I think you're right. Plisetsky, get yourself home and rest. You are not fit to skate if you're ill.” Yakov said firmly.  
Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it again.  
Come to think of it, he did feel tired and unwell.  
“O-okay.” He whispered, slipping on his outdoor shoes and grabbing his bag.  
“Will you be okay?” Victor asked. “Shall one of us come with you?”  
“No, no. I'll be fine.” Yuri reassured. “Thanks.”

 

  
Slowly ambling out of the rink, Yuri didn't even notice that he was passing by Otabek, who looked worried and was biting his lip.  
“Yuri, are you alright?” He asked in a small voice. “Please, let me help you.”  
Shaking his head slowly, Yuri took another deep breath. “Thanks, but I'll be fine.”  
Otabek looked stunned that he hadn't been either shouted at, sworn at or otherwise flat out ignored!  
He really MUST be ill!  
“Um, okay…” Otabek stammered. “Well, call me if you need anything. I can bring you soup or something?”  
Yuri frowned at him. “Er, thank you but I'm really not hungry.” He answered, “See you when I'm better.”  
Pacing away, Yuri headed home to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite kitten goes into heat...Or not.

Whatever had affected Yuri that day, quickly subsided.  
His heat was due that weekend, and true to his word, Nikolai had asked Karina to sort the Heat Hotel for Yuri.  
And now his room was booked, and he was due there tonight.  
He was packing blankets and soft things to build a nest with, and whilst rooting through his wardrobe, Yuri pulled out a white, blue and yellow jacket with ‘Kazakhstan’ on the back.  
Otabek’s old official jacket…  
Yuri remembered the day Otabek had caught him curled up asleep on the sofa wearing the jacket whilst they shared a hotel room one off-season.  
Nothing had happened, of course; they had separate beds.  
But Yuri had found Otabek's jacket and gone to sleep in it.  
He was awoken by Otabek's amused face, watching him sleep like he was the most adorable thing in the world…  
“It's okay, you can keep it.” Otabek had said, “I've outgrown it. Please keep it.”  
And so Yuri HAD kept it.

 

Now, as he gazed at the garment in his hands, Yuri's eyes welled up, and he felt a strong urge to toss it away.  
But he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
Lifting the jacket to his face, Yuri breathed in Otabek's scent and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall.  
How had it come to this?  
He'd not only lost the one person he'd ever truly loved, but his best friend too.  
And since they were the same person, it was a double blow.  
“I miss you so much.” Yuri whispered into the jacket. “I love you.”  
But he told himself that he had to let go.  
As much as he would love Otabek's scent with him in his nest, he wasn't his alpha, and so the jacket was carefully hung back in the wardrobe, and the doors were closed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Now, are you sure you have everything you need?” Karina asked as she and her father said goodbye to Yuri that evening.  
 _‘No. I need Otabek.’_  
“Yes.” Yuri nodded, instead.  
“Please call if you need anything. I know they provide food and water in there, and extra towels and showers and stuff, but…”   
“Karina, he will be fine.” Nikolai chuckled. “Yuri is a grown man now.”  
Yuri wasn't sure he agreed with that, but he didn't say so.  
“Oh, I know. It's just…He’ll always be my little boy!” Karina sobbed.  
“Gross, Mama.” Yuri rolled his eyes, grinning.  
He was wrapped up in a hug from both sides, and for a moment, he really didn't want to leave.  
“I'll be fine, I promise.” He said. “These places are really secure. I looked into it. Omegas are free and safe to have their heats in peace. They have suites on the other side of the complex for omegas who have alphas, but I won't be there.”  
 _‘But how I wish I was.’_ He thought sadly.

 

 

After the goodbyes were over with, Yuri walked up to the reception desk and checked himself in.  
Minutes later, he was given a room key and led to his room, shown how everything worked, and then wished a happy and healthy stay, then left alone.  
Peering around, Yuri found mattresses and blankets stacked up against the walls, a large en-suite bathroom, a regular bedroom, a sofa and a small kitchenette with an easy-to-use keypad for room service.  
There was storage space and what looked like another assistance button.  
Slowly slipping his bag off his back, Yuri placed it in the storage space and kicked off his Converse, tucking them away by the main door.  
Where would he even start?  
Yuri was very aware now that he was completely alone in this.  
Of course, he'd had a heat before, but that was when he'd presented!  
Four years ago…He couldn't believe it.  
He hadn't known and he hadn't been able to stop it, barricading himself in his bedroom at home, unsure of what to do, so he'd just ended up using whatever he could find that could be inserted into him.  
After that, he'd been terrified of his future heats.  
With his skating career, he'd been on suppressants ever since…  
This was his first REAL heat.   
Of course, now, he'd researched and knew what to do.  
Sort of.

 

  
Pulling the mattresses down, the Russian began to build a nest.  
But it just didn't look right.  
It took him almost two hours until he finally got it how he wanted it, and then began to lay down blankets and towels and some pillows up the head end of the nest, until, finally, he was satisfied.  
Crawling inside, Yuri released some of his own pheromones from the scent gland on his neck, to mark the nest as his, before he finally curled up inside and waited patiently, flicking through some magazines he'd brought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Waking on Saturday, Yuri yawned and stretched, realising that he had fallen asleep in his temporary nest.  
He paced into the bathroom to relieve himself.  
As he washed his hands, he felt a sudden rise in his body temperature that caught him off guard, and his penis was now standing to attention as his hole puckered, moist with slick.  
Hurrying back into the main room, Yuri dove into his nest and selected one of his smaller toys, to open himself up.  
Moaning softly, he pushed the toy inside himself, past the ring of muscle.  
He was tight, but he wasn't as tight as he had once been…  
 _Of course!_  
He wasn't a virgin anymore, was he?!  
Yelping, Yuri suddenly remembered WHO he had lost his virginity to!  
Drunk, maybe, but it had happened!  
The mere memory of that event, the memory of Otabek's thick, long cock inside him, made Yuri even more horny.  
He rolled his hips, riding against the dildo.  
It wasn't enough.  
He needed more.  
Swapping it for a larger, thicker dildo that vibrated, Yuri inserted it inside himself, and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as the tip of the toy hit his sweet spot and vibrated and pulsed against it deliciously.  
Yuri panted and moaned as orgasm racked his body, and come erupted out of his wet, now-red glans, and dripped down his foreskin.  
Slick covered the towel, but he couldn't stop.  
He continued to assault his prostate with the toy, until he came again.  
After that, nothing else happened.  
No more urges hit him, and he was confused.  
Weren't omega heats supposed to be constant and barely bearable?!  
This had been like a normal bout of horniness to him…His first heat hadn't been like that, had it?

 

  
Nothing happened the next day either.  
Or the next.  
Yuri apologetically checked out on the third evening, but the receptionist told him it was okay, and only charged him for three days.  
Hurrying home on the bus, Yuri received a lot of stares and leers from alphas.  
“Mmmm, you smell delicious.” One particularly unpleasant one said, edging closer. “You in heat or something?”  
“And he's unclaimed, look!” His friend beside him said.  
Yuri glared at them both.  
“Fuck off! I already have an alpha.”  
Okay, so he didn't, but they didn't need to know that.  
It made them reluctantly back off, though, and once he'd reached his stop, Yuri haughtily heaved his stuff off the bus and made his way into the apartment.  
“Yuri!” His grandpa was surprised to see him. “Back so soon?”  
“It only lasted one day. Barely worth it.” Yuri rolled his eyes.  
Nikolai frowned. “Really? How odd! Omega heats usually last four to seven days.”  
Shrugging, Yuri rummaged through the cupboards and found some chocolate he'd put in there at the start of the week.  
“Well this is my first one off suppressants in four years.”  
“So then surely, it should be stronger…”  
“Grandpa, I don't know, okay! All I know is it lasted a day. I've wasted time away from skating for this. Total waste of time.” Yuri growled.

 

Heading into his room, Yuri slammed the door and continued to chomp on the chocolate bar until he'd finished every last morsel.  
Fishing his phone out of his bag, he plugged it into the charger and switched it on.  
Yuri was stunned to see a text from Otabek;

 

_‘Are you okay? Been worried about you. You didn't turn up at the rink and coach Feltsman wouldn't say anything. Text back xx’_

 

  
Sighing, Yuri went to ignore him, but then had a change of heart.  
“Annoying asshole.” He whispered, fondly.

 

_‘I was in a Heat Hotel. Total waste of time though’_

 

He didn't bother putting any kisses on the end.  
He was supposed to be moving on.  
Collapsing on his bed, Yuri pulled out his training schedule, and studied it.  
Really, he would need to work extra hard to make up for missed practice time.  
Deciding to at least stay active, he leapt to his feet and changed into his workout clothing, dousing himself in masking spray.  
“I'm just going out for a run.” Yuri said to his grandpa, “And I'm sorry for snapping at you.”   
He gave his grandpa a hug as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.   
“No worries, I understand it must be frustrating for you. Be careful, won't you?” Nikolai called after him.  
“I will!” Yuri promised, jogging out of the apartment.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri was just lacing up his skates at the rink on Thursday, when he felt a presence.  
“Hello, Yuri.” A female voice said tentatively.  
He looked up, glowering at Mila.  
“What do you want?”   
Mila sighed. “Why do you hate me so much?” She asked outright, “What did I ever do to you?”  
Snorting, Yuri stared at her.  
“Seriously!?” He snarled. “You know what!”  
“Yuri…If I knew, I wouldn't be asking.” Mila sighed, sitting on the bench beside him. “Look, if this is down to me being friends with Otabek, I don't understand your logic. He's friends with everyone else here, and he has other friends too. Why can't he be friends with me?”  
“As if friendship is all you want from him!” Yuri laughed sadly. “You practically throw yourself at him!”  
Frowning, Mila stared at him. “Since when?”  
“Oh I don't know…Like when he arrived here, you leapt on him. You kissed him in the café…”  
“On the CHEEK!”  
“AND you keep hanging around with him.”  
“That's what friends do. I'm only doing it because if I didn't, who would?” Mila argued, “Look, Yuri. He's still new here. He told me he feels so alone since you stopped being friends with him.”  
“Wait, he's making this MY fault?!”  
“No! But you've attacked me for no reason, and you completely ignore him. Whatever you think is going on between us…There's NOTHING! Just because he turned you down, that's no reason to end your friendship.”   
“HE BROKE MY FUCKING HEART, MILA!!!!” Yuri shouted, and everybody stared at him.  
Otabek included.  
Mila’s expression changed from one of annoyance to one of realisation.  
Yuri turned red, and seeing Otabek approaching him, he got up abruptly, taking to the ice.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri threw himself into his skating, but he kept messing up.  
For once, he couldn't land all of his jumps without – at the very least – putting a hand down.  
“YURI!” Yakov shouted, “YOU CAN DO THIS! TRY HARDER!”  
“Shut up.” Yuri growled.  
He was aware of everyone staring at him, and wished they'd leave him alone.  
Yuri attempted a triple toe loop – easy enough – but he flubbed the landing and fell.  
“YURI! GET BACK UP AND FOCUS!” Yakov called out.  
Rage was building inside the teenager, and he gritted his teeth, sure that he was about to lose it.  
Attempting a spin, he messed up, and visibly fumed.  
On his third attempt at trying a triple, he managed to land, but he fell right after, slamming his fist on the ice in frustration.  
“YURI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING…”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN!” Yuri flung back. “I’M TRYING! I CAN’T DO IT! JUST FUCK OFF, ALL OF YOU! STOP STARING AT ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
He immediately burst into tears and flung off his skates, racing out of the rink.  
Otabek frowned and went after him.

 

 

  
“YURI! Wait!”   
Yuri spun around to reveal Otabek sprinting after him.  
“Don't!” The Russian protested. “Stay away from me. Please.”  
“I can't.” Otabek shook his head. “Not anymore. Come here.”  
He wrapped Yuri in his arms and held him close to his chest, releasing some of his scent to try and calm the omega.  
“I'm so sorry, Yura.” Otabek whispered. “I had no idea.”  
“Bet you're pleased with yourself, huh? Proven you're alpha enough, have you? Well congratulations.” Yuri wept.  
“Never! I've never felt worse in my life.” Otabek protested. “I wondered why you'd been avoiding me and acting strangely. And then we had sex that one night. God…You must really hate me. I can't imagine how that made you feel.”  
“Like shit.” Yuri wiped his eyes, “I never thought you of all people would hurt me this badly.”  
“I'm so sorry, Yuri. I really am.” Otabek hugged him, pressing a kiss to the omega’s temple. “Did…Did I really break your heart?”  
Silence.  
“I never meant to do that. Truly.” Otabek murmured into blonde hair. “You mean the world to me.”  
Tears coursed down Yuri's cheeks.  
“If-If I mean that much, then why? Why won't you be with me?” He asked.  
“Yura, I WANT to be with you, I do. I've just been struggling to come to terms with you being 18. I've known you since you were fifteen – a child! I just needed some time to adjust to you finally being an adult.” Otabek replied.  
“We had drunk sex, Beka.” Yuri pointed out.  
“I know. It was irresponsible.” Otabek replied.   
“Oh, great. Thanks!”  
“No, LISTEN! That morning after, you'd just left without a word. I thought you regretted it. I was hurt…” Otabek confessed.   
Yuri's eyes widened. “Really?!”  
“Yes. I thought I'd really messed up…I've missed you, Yura. These past few weeks have been awful without my best friend.” Otabek sighed.  
Yuri faltered. “S-so you just want to be friends, still?” He whispered.  
“For now.” Otabek nodded. “Just for a while, until I'm used to the idea that you're an adult now. I'd feel wrong, otherwise.”  
Yuri blinked hard. “No.”  
“No?”  
“Beka…Either you want me or you don't.”  
“Of course I want you!”  
“Then be with me.”  
“It's not that simple…”  
“It literally is! YOU’RE the one complicating it!”  
“Yuri, please don't be like this.”  
Yuri stared at Otabek, and then boldly kissed him on the lips, right in the middle of the street.  
He gently slid his tongue over Otabek's, and when they broke apart, hearts hammering, the blonde gave Otabek a coy smile;  
“Did that feel childlike to you?” He murmured, “Does THIS?” He pressed his semi-erection up against the other man’s.  
The older’s heart started to pound faster.  
“Ah…Is that your post-heat talking?” Otabek chuckled nervously.  
Yuri stared at him, caught off-guard.  
“How…How did you know?!”   
“I can smell it on you.” Otabek replied. “Well, I can smell SOMETHING. Sweet and enticing. Definitely omega.”  
“Well, you'd be right.” Yuri sighed, looking down. “Although it wasn't much of a heat! Only lasted a day.”  
“That seems odd.”  
“Yeah, well, I've been suppressing for four years, so…Guess my body hasn't woken up yet!”  
A silent pause.  
“Uh, I'm going to go.” Yuri said, “I'm getting a bit of a cramp in my stomach.”  
“Oh, are you okay?” Otabek looked concerned.  
“Mm, yeah. I think so.” Yuri frowned. “Just need to rest. I've probably caused myself stress.”  
“Yura, wait!” Otabek said suddenly.  
Yuri turned around, and the next thing he knew, Otabek was kissing him.  
Soft and gentle, and the tiniest hint of tongue gently brushing over Yuri's.  
Breaking apart, the pair stared at each other.  
“Maybe we can just take it slowly at first?” Otabek said quietly, blushing. “A relationship, I mean. S-starting now. What do you think?”  
Yuri's heart flipped over, and he grinned.  
“Sure.” He replied nonchalantly. “I'd love to!”  
Both men shyly beamed at each other before parting.  
For the first time in weeks, Yuri finally felt happy! It almost didn't feel real, but it was!  
A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he hurriedly jogged home, trying to ignore the cramping in his abdomen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“You're in a good mood!” Yuri's mother smiled as her son helped set the table for dinner that evening.  
“I have a good reason to be!” Yuri replied happily. “Beka and I are okay again! We're going to take things slowly.”  
“That's brilliant news!” Karina beamed. “I'm so happy for you!”  
Blushing bright pink, the young skater grinned. “Thanks. I'm happy too!”  
“Visitors, Yuri.” Nikolai announced, emerging from the entrance hallway.  
Yuri turned around and saw Victor and Yuri Katsuki entering the apartment.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Katsuki asked.  
“Much better, actually. Um…Let's talk in here…” Yuri led his older friends into his room and closed the door; “Beka and I managed to talk. We're going to take things slowly.” He beamed ecstatically.  
“Really? That's amazing!” Victor grinned.  
“I'm so glad it worked out.” Yuri Katsuki added. “Um…There is something else, though. You might want to sit down.”  
Yuri frowned in surprise and confusion as he slowly sank onto his bed.  
Victor exchanged a glance with his fiancé and they both sat down.  
“It's not great news, I'm afraid…After today, Yakov um…He doesn't want to keep coaching you. For this season anyway.” The platinum got straight to the point.  
The blonde stared at him in horror. “Th-then I'll apologise.” He squeaked. “I was just so hurt and angry with everything. My moods have been so weird lately. I didn't mean…”  
“We know.” The other Yuri said softly, placing a placating hand on the youngster’s shoulder.  
“That's why I'm going to coach you instead. A little late, but I made a promise to you, and frankly I don't want to see you quit. Neither of us do; rivals or not.” Victor said. “You're our angry little friend and you've still got years ahead of you, and more talent in your little finger than a lot of other skaters – except for MY Yuri of course!” Victor winked, “Yakov has agreed, but us three will practice when the others aren't around.”  
Yuri blinked. “But…I'll barely get to see Otabek…” he whispered.  
“Yes you will. They don't spend all day, every day down at the rink.” Victor chuckled. “He does 25 hours of practice a week. So will you. Just over a day’s worth. It will be fine, I'll make sure you see your boyfriend.”  
Yuri blushed hard at that.  
Boyfriend…  
It felt right somehow.  
“And you know we love you really, but please try to keep your moods regulated; if you snap at me, I'll make you stand under a waterfall again. So what do you say?” Victor eyed the teenager challengingly.  
“Thank you!” Yuri launched himself at Victor, hugging him tightly, surprising the older man and his fiancé. “You two are the best!”  
“Be careful, Yurio!” Katsuki laughed, “That's the second time you've said that. People might think you're turning…Pleasant!”  
The blonde snorted with laughter. “Ugh. Who wants that!?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri receives a little surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww okay because you guys are being so sweet and I appreciate you, I'll throw chapter 8 at you too ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind words and for reading!

After two weeks of training with Victor and Yuri Katsuki, Yuri found that actually, he was able to concentrate better.  
He and Otabek had been seeing more of each other, and spending time together like they used to…Only now, with little kisses involved.  
Yuri's skating definitely improved, too!  
“I think I know what was missing before!” Victor teased. “Definitely love!”  
“Shut up.” Yuri blushed.  
But he couldn't help smiling.  
Even though he was working himself so hard, having constant cramps and slight nausea, Yuri was on top of the world!

 

  
One day, after practice, he sat on the bench to take his skates off, awkwardly tugging at his shirt.  
“What's up with you?” Katsuki chuckled.   
“It's this shirt. It's…Uncomfortable on my…Chest area.” Yuri replied, blushing furiously.  
“Ohhhhh!” Katsuki nodded in understanding. “Well take it off and just wear your jacket, then. We won't judge you.” He shrugged.  
The teenager did just that, and let out a sigh of relief as his torso was exposed to the cold air of the rink. “That's a little better. Ish…Ugh, but they're still hurting!”  
He got up and wandered over to the ice, and laid down on his front.  
“Yurio! What are you doing!?” Victor called out, chuckling. “You'll get frostbite! Get off of there!”  
“But it's helping.”  
“You'll freeze your nipples off! Are you insane?”  
“Actually…That doesn't sound like a bad idea. They're fucking killing me! God, I hate being an omega!”   
“Hmm… I'm an omega, and I don't get that regularly.” Victor frowned. “I think that only happens if you're pregnant.”  
Suddenly, the penny dropped.  
The older skaters didn't seem phased, but Yuri instantly panicked.  
Getting up slowly, he walked back over to them and pulled off his gloves, picking up his phone.  
He went onto Safari and searched Google; ‘pregnancy symptoms’.  
As he read through he list, his heart pounded in his chest, and his ears rang…

  
_Nausea, vomiting, cramping, mood swings, no heat or a significantly short heat with little arousal, change in appetite, cravings…Tender and swollen breasts/nipples and nipples darkened in colour._

  
Looking down at his chest, Yuri noticed that they were, in fact, a little swollen and had changed from his usual colour to an almost brown colour.  
He read on, and was stunned to read comments on the information page from other omegas who said they'd experienced day-long heats, and some others, not even that!  
Just like Yuri had experienced!

 

Gasping, Yuri dropped his phone on his jacket.  
“Yurio?” Victor frowned. “What is it?”  
The teenager couldn't speak; he merely trembled.  
He couldn't be…  
Could he?  
They'd used protection…Wait…No they hadn't.  
“Oh god. Fuck fuck fuck, FUCK! NO!” He panicked.  
“Hey, what happened? Is it your family? Are they okay?” Katsuki asked, putting an arm around the teenager.  
A flood of nausea hit Yuri, and he raced into the bathroom, making it just in time.

 

Yuri threw up bile and flushed the toilet, standing up shakily, heading to the sink to wash his hands.  
“I-I brought you this. To wash your mouth out.” Katsuki suddenly appeared behind him. “Yurio, I know.”  
The omega stared at his friend as he swilled the water around his mouth.  
“I…Don't understand.” He whispered, depositing the mouthful of water into the sink. “How can you possibly…?”  
“When we came to visit a couple weeks ago to tell you Victor would be coaching you, you smelled different.”  
“Does…Does that mean my family might know!? Would Otabek!? Why did no one say anything!?”   
“Shhh, it's okay…You don't KNOW if you are yet, for sure.” Yuri Katsuki offered. “Listen, I'll get you a test, okay? I'll get you a couple. I won't tell Victor if you don't want me to.”  
Yuri backed away a little. “Y-you're an alpha.” He pointed out, dumbly. “Why are you being nice to me? I know my scent has changed, and you might like it or whatever, but you're with Victor and I have an alpha already!”  
“Relax. I don't want you THAT way!” Katsuki frowned. “You're just my friend, plus I'm way too old for you! Besides, you know I'm bonded to Victor.”  
“ARE you!?”  
“Yes. The bond marks kind of give it away.” Japanese Yuri turned around and pointed to a bite mark on his neck; omegas accepted bonds from alphas by biting them in return, and clearly Victor had accepted the bond.  
Well, why wouldn't he?!  
Kstsuki’s bond mark looked like it had been there for a couple of years, and Yuri had never even noticed!  
“So…Will you let me help you?” The dark haired asked softly.  
Nodding wordlessly, Yuri headed into the locker room and sat on a bench whilst his older friend hurried out of the rink.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“You have to wait three minutes.” Yuri Katsuki said, reading the back of one of the boxes he'd bought just minutes ago. “I'll wait in the locker room, okay?”  
“Okay.” The Russian replied, taking both testing sticks into the cubicle with him at the same time.  
The three minutes development time felt like an hour!  
Eventually Yuri took a deep breath and looked at both tests.  
His heart sank…  
Both were positive.  
Yuri was pregnant.

 

  
The teen started to panic and cry.  
Tossing the tests away, he washed his hands thoroughly and then tried to compose himself as he drifted out into the corridor.  
Everything felt surreal; like he was in a nightmare or a TV show or SOMETHING.  
Nothing felt real.  
Even the corridors in the rink he'd been training at almost every day for years, felt and looked unfamiliar.  
Pacing automatically to the locker room, he spotted his Japanese friend inside.  
“Well?” The raven haired asked.  
And what Yuri said next…Well, he didn't know WHY he said it, but…  
“Oh it was negative.” He lied, “False alarm. I'm not pregnant.”  
“Thank goodness for that!” Katsuki sighed with relief, briefly hugging the younger, “Must be a huge weight off your shoulders.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Weird.”  
“I imagine you do…I'm sorry for making you worry unnecessarily.”  
“Not your fault, Pork Cutlet Bowl!” Yuri forced a smile. “But I do feel kinda…”  
 _Scared_.  
 _Upset_.  
 _Completely terrified_?!  
“Kinda what?” Katsuki asked.  
“Strange.” Yuri shrugged. “Hard to explain. Um…Could you tell Victor that I'm going to head home? And tell him thanks for the training today. I…I need to be alone for a while.”  
“Of course. See you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Yuri numbly made his way home, his head spinning, barely thinking or looking where he was going; just narrowly avoiding piles of dog mess and cars.  
‘ _Pregnant!…I’M pregnant!_ ’  
Somehow he managed to survive the walk home without being hit by a car, or stepping in anything unpleasant!  
Nobody was home, he noticed.  
Of course, his mother was at work, and his grandpa had gone to visit a friend.  
Yuri absentmindedly petted his cat before feeding her and then traipsing to his bedroom.

 

  
Flopping onto the bed, Yuri stared up at the ceiling.  
HOW could he let this happen?!  
Remembering that night, he swallowed hard, realising a far more scary thought;  
The life he was now carrying inside him could have been a complete stranger’s, had Otabek not shown up!  
A brief smile appeared on his face; _this was Otabek's baby!_  
But it soon faded when Yuri realised that he couldn't do this…He wasn't ready.  
His whole career would be over if he had a baby.  
Otabek might not even want to be a father!  
Yuri certainly didn't want to be a parent – not yet, anyway.   
He couldn't tell Beka! The fragile relationship they had repaired and were slowly building, would just be put under strain…Again!  
Yuri had a decision to make, and only he could make it.  
Once again, he felt completely alone, and rolling onto his side, he buried his face in the pillow and finally let the tears spill onto the soft fabric as his body was racked with sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

“Yurio?...Yurio?...PLISETSKY!”  
“Huh?” Yuri spun around, feeling stupid.  
“Weren't you listening?” Victor frowned. “I asked you to show me how your short program is going. I've seen the free skate plenty of times, and it's pretty much perfect; now I want to work on your short program.”  
It was the next day, and Yuri was back at the rink, under Victor's tutelage.  
“Okay.” He nodded.  
His mind was clouded as he made his way across the ice, narrowly avoiding a collision with the other Yuri.  
“Watch it!” Katsuki laughed. “Honestly! You've been in your head all day. Are you still, um...?” He lowered his voice.  
“Ah…No, I'm fine. Sorry.” Yuri shrugged, “Just thinking…What might have been, y’know?”  
Why the hell did he say that!?  
Katsuki shot him a sympathetic smile, but left it, carrying on with his own short program routine.  
As the blonde watched him, he was amazed;  
Yuri Katsuki had REALLY come on over the last couple of years.  
Well…He had beaten Yuri Plisetsky both years and taken home the gold under Victor’s coaching in those two years, both at the Grand Prix and the World Championships!  
Katsuki was currently number one in the world.  
Yuri just HAD to get his gold back…  
Of course, there was a slight, teeny tiny problem; he was pregnant!  
Biting his lip, Yuri watched his older namesake completely dominate the ice, and began to calculate in his mind…  
Should he add more elements to his second half instead of the first?  
Currently, Yuri had two quads in the first half of his program…If he moved at least ONE into the second…He might stand some chance.  
“Yurio?” Victor called across. “Come on! Let's see it.”  
“Oh I-I was just waiting for Katsuki to finish his, before I…”  
“What makes you think I'm stopping?” The Japanese chuckled, “I'm running through this a few more times to get it perfect! Just go.”  
Yuri was surprised.  
From where he was standing, Katsuki’s short program looked flawless already!  
But…

 

  
Yuri skated to the centre of the ice, taking his starting pose.  
And…Go!  
He glided along the ice, with the routine and the music in his mind.  
Step sequence…Three point turn…Triple loop…NAILED IT.  
Next was another triple; a flip…Under-rotated.  
He'd have to try harder.  
Mentally cursing himself, Yuri pushed himself onwards, and threw himself into a camel spin.  
After that was his quad axel…Nailed it!  
“Good!” Victor praised from the edge of the ice.  
Yuri kept on.  
Entering the second half of his program, he launched into a quadruple lutz.  
Nailed!  
Another step sequence...   
Next was his combination jump with his second quad of the second half; triple axel, quad toe loop combination…Perfect!  
And finally, a combination spin before ending on his finishing position.

 

  
“Brilliant!” Victor called, as he and his fiancé clapped hard. “The only problem was that triple flip in the first half, otherwise that was good. And I think putting the quad lutz in the second half was a good move. Keep working on it!”  
“O-okay.” Yuri panted.  
“Right. That's practice time over for today.” Victor announced, holding hands with his mate. “We have some wedding planning to do!”  
“You're not getting married until next summer!” Yuri frowned.  
“I know, but there's a lot to plan and organise.” Victor said seriously.  
“And guess who wants a huge wedding?” Yuri Katsuki chuckled. “I want my beautiful omega to be happy! Especially after all he's done for me.” The alpha kissed Victor lovingly.  
“Awwww YUUUURIIII!” Victor cuddled him.  
The blonde rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
He couldn't wait for him and Otabek to be like that, secretly!

 

 

 

 

At that moment, the Zamboni was started up at the edge of the rink, and the driver honked the horn comically.  
“You three! Hop on the back!” He called out.  
Victor laughed, pulling his mate along with him.  
Katsuki grabbed Yuri's arm and pulled him along, too, the three of them helping each other onto the back of the Zamboni and laughing as it drove along the ice.  
Victor and the driver started singing in Russian, whilst the two Yuris laughed.  
For a few minutes, the younger forgot all about his troubles, until he started to feel a little queasy.

 

 

The queasiness lasted until he'd taken his skates off after exiting the ice.  
“Ugh.” He groaned, “That was fun, but I feel like hell.”  
“How come?” Victor frowned as he replaced the blade guards on his own skates.  
“Oh, just nauseous. Motion sickness, probably.” Yuri shrugged.  
Victor looked puzzled. “Oh? I didn't know you got motion sick? You've always been fine in cars, planes, trains and boats.”  
Even the mention of moving vehicles made Yuri nauseous again, and he had to run to the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Poor Yuri staggered to the sink to clean himself up after emptying his stomach, and proceeded to wash his hands and gargle with some water to wash the sour taste out of his mouth.  
Spraying his masking spray over himself after he'd been sweating, he hurried out of the bathroom again, almost colliding with Yuri Katsuki.  
“Are you sure you're not pregnant?” The Japanese raised an eyebrow. “You're acting really weird. Plus you just threw up in there. I heard you.”  
“So you're spying on me!?”  
“NO. Yurio, I'm worried about you.”  
“I'm not pregnant. I'm due on my heat any day now. I suppressed for so long that my body isn't used to the effects. Honestly.” Yuri lied.  
He was worried about how easy it was to bullshit about this, but Katsuki seemed to accept it as the truth.  
“Okay, good. That actually makes sense.” He nodded. “Yuko had the same once…”  
“Well, there you go then. See? I'm totally fine.” Yuri plastered a smile on.  
“Oh, Otabek is looking for you. He's talking to Victor outside the locker room.” Yuri Katsuki said.  
The blonde paled a little.  
“Ah, o-okay. I'll um…” He hurried ahead and almost collided with Otabek this time!  
“Hello, Kitten!” The Kazakh greeted, kissing Yuri on the cheek, and recoiling. “Have you been sick?”  
“Y-yeah. Messed up heats and shit. Suppressants messed me up.” Yuri chuckled nervously.   
“My poor pussycat. Let me look after you?” Otabek tilted his head to the side.  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded. “See you two on Monday.”  
He waved to his older friends as he and Otabek walked out of the sports centre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
“I've missed coming here.” Otabek smiled as he curled up with Yuri on the sofa.  
He'd brought Yuri's bedroom fan into the room and put it on near him to keep him cool, but covered him in a soft blanket and given him a cold bottle of water to drink.  
“I've missed you being here, too.” Yuri admitted as he leaned back against Otabek and closed his eyes.  
The Kazakh kissed the top of his blonde hair, freshly damp from the shower.  
“Mmm…Your hair smells like peaches.” He hummed.  
“It's just boring old cheap shampoo.” Yuri protested.  
“Who cares about the price? It smells divine. YOU smell divine. This must be your pre-heat smell.” Otabek complimented, growling softly. “Oh! Sorry. I got a little carried away. I didn't mean to growl…”  
Yuri was panicking.  
He was thankful that Otabek had never smelt him before a heat; he didn't know that the sweeter pheromones meant that Yuri was pregnant, and not actually due for a heat.  
Yuri would have to mask himself a lot more until he'd decided what he was going to do.  
“Now you're nervous. Sorry.” Otabek backed off a little.  
“S-stop smelling me!” Yuri chuckled nervously.  
“I'm sorry.” Otabek apologised again.  
There were a few moments of silence, before Yuri felt something on his hip.  
Turning to look, he spotted Otabek’s fingers ‘walking’ up his hip.  
At that moment, Yuri suddenly realised what his boyfriend was about to do.  
“Beka…” He grinned, his tone warning.  
Otabek eyed him mischievously and his fingers ‘walked’ a couple more paces up Yuri's waist.  
Yuri panicked; Otabek's hand was so close to his stomach.  
“Beka, NO!”   
But it was too late…  
Otabek started to tickle him, making him cackle with uncontrollable laughter, until they'd both rolled off the sofa and were on the floor, laughing and gasping for air.  
“Ahem!” A voice at the door interrupted. “What are you two imps up to?!” Nikolai asked with a grin.  
“Hello, Mr Plisetsky!” Otabek replied innocently.  
“Beka was tickling the hell out of me, Grandpa!” Yuri answered breathlessly, “Isn't that SO CRUEL? A big strong alpha, attacking a weak little omega like that?”  
Otabek snorted. “There's nothing weak about you!... However, you ARE little.”  
“Right, that's it!” Yuri rolled them over so that he had Otabek pinned to the floor, and started to try and tickle him, but Otabek's expression remained blank.  
“Oh, I'm not ticklish.” He said, grinning evilly.  
“Wha- UNFAIR!” Yuri was incredulous.   
“I'll leave you boys to it!” Nikolai chuckled, as Otabek began to tickle Yuri again.  
A sudden cramp in Yuri's stomach made him jolt upright.  
“Ow, ow! Beka, stop!” He gasped, clutching his stomach.  
“Are you alright?” Otabek looked worried.   
“Um yeah. Just a cramp.” He replied, as the older helped him up onto the sofa again.  
“Sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you.” Otabek grimaced.  
“Pussy!” Yuri laughed, earning a tickled neck for his trouble.  
He was just thankful that Otabek hadn't noticed anything TOO out of the ordinary.  
If he found out about the pregnancy…Surely it would be game over.  
Yuri just couldn't face that.  
He had to do something, and soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri arrived at the clinic nine days later, after having booked an appointment.  
As he wandered into the waiting room, he took his seat, nervously peering around.  
He desperately hoped that nobody recognised him.  
Fortunately for him, everybody seemed to be wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
As he waited, he secretly checked out the other patients.  
Most were women, but there was another male – obviously an omega – who looked about his age.  
There were no visible bumps here…Apparently they must be very early on in their pregnancies too.  
Yuri guessed that he was over a month along, but after reading up online, he was confused by how the dates worked out…It made his head hurt.  
All he knew was that he'd had sex just over seven weeks ago, and that had been his first and only time, so obviously that was when he must have conceived.

 

  
When his name was called, he hurried into the room behind the doctor, his hood up to hide his face.  
Nobody even seemed to recognise or acknowledge him, thankfully.  
“Please take a seat.” The female doctor said, gesturing to a comfy-looking chair next to her desk.  
Yuri sat down, taking his hood off and peering around the room.  
“Now then, do you know how far along you are?” The Doctor asked.  
“No.” He answered. “Um…I-I had sex just over seven weeks ago. It was my first and only time. It was with an alpha...My boyfriend.”  
“Okay.” The Doctor nodded, typing this into the computer. “And it's a termination you want?”  
Yuri swallowed hard, nodding.  
“Alright…So I'll need to ask you to take another test to confirm that you are in fact pregnant. It's just protocol. Then we will do an ultrasound scan to see how far along you are.” The doctor told him.  
“Oh, I…I don't want to look at it.” Yuri answered quietly.  
“You're allowed to look away, but by law we HAVE to do an ultrasound I'm afraid.” The Doctor replied. “I'm sorry.”  
Nodding, Yuri sighed.  
He was handed a test, and he walked into the bathroom.  
Returning minutes later with the positive test, handing it to the doctor.  
“Yep. Definitely pregnant!” She confirmed.  
‘ _No shit._ ’ Yuri thought to himself.

  
“Okay, could you hop up onto the bed for me please?” The doctor patted the bed, and Yuri eased himself up.  
“So after this, I'll ask you to sign a consent form if you still want to go ahead with the termination.” The Doctor said, turning on the monitor. “Lie back please, and I'll warn you; the gel will be a bit cold!”  
She squirted some blue gel onto his stomach, and Yuri exclaimed in shock.  
“Told you!” The Doctor chuckled good-naturedly.  
Yuri swallowed and looked away.  
The doctor took some measurements, and then spoke;  
“Okay…Yep, you're measuring at six weeks and two days. Plus of course the time it took to implant into your uterus.” She said.  
Yuri just nodded.  
Seconds later, he heart a strange pulsing noise.  
“Huh. My heart sounds kinda slow for how freaked out I am!” Yuri laughed nervously.  
“That's not _your_ heartbeat…” The doctor replied.  
Yuri stared at the monitor then.  
“Is it the…?” He whispered.  
“Yep.” The Doctor turned the monitor for him to see properly. “This little grey and white shape here, that looks like a bean…That's your baby! And this little blinking point here is its heartbeat.”  
Yuri stared, fascinated.  
He could see and hear his unborn baby at six weeks!  
“It…It already has a heartbeat? So soon?” He whispered.  
“That's right.” The doctor answered.   
As he continued to stare in awe, Yuri was acutely aware that tears were sliding down his cheeks.  
“But, that tiny little…That's…That's my baby?”  
“Yes it is.”  
“Oh god. I'm sorry, I can't do this.” He leapt off the table. “I can't. I want to keep it. It has a little heartbeat and everything, and it's actually ALIVE!” He wept.  
The doctor gently put an arm around him.  
“You were so brave coming here today. It's your body, and it's your choice.” She said softly. “But I am happy for you that you're giving this a chance. Do you know the father?”  
“He's my boyfriend. My best friend. Both, really.”  
“Ah, so will he support you?”  
“I don't know.” Yuri swallowed. “But I guess that's a risk I'll have to take. F-for my child.”   
He tried the word out for the first time, and it felt alien to him.  
But as strange as it felt, and how different he felt, the one thing he did know was that it felt RIGHT.  
“Sorry for wasting your time.” He said to the doctor.  
“No, you didn't waste my time. Like I said; this is a huge decision! Massive. You were so brave and you ARE so brave. I have some information leaflets here, and here's my list of midwives.” The doctor handed him some assorted leaflets and sheets of paper. “You'll need to inform your general practice physician of your pregnancy, and contact a midwife to arrange a booking appointment.”  
Yuri nodded. “Okay.”  
“And hey…Congratulations!”  
“Thank you!” Yuri smiled, “For…Well, everything.”  
He left the clinic and stepped out into the street, taking a deep breath.  
Absolutely EVERYTHING was so different now.  
Even all the familiar sights around him looked strange.  
He _felt_ strange.  
This was brand new territory, and he was so scared, but he knew he'd made the right decision for him.  
And for his baby.  
His first competition was in a week; he'd be able to compete then, surely?

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Ambling along the streets, Yuri calculated which competitions he'd be able to take part in before he got too big.  
He could still compete for a while, right?  
Didn't doctors recommend exercise when pregnant?  
Some people WEIGHTLIFTED for god's sake!  
He'd even read about some betas and omegas horse riding and rock climbing until they were about six months!  
Others went running and took part in marathons, even!  
Figure skating was nothing compared to all of that!  
Yes, he would do it.  
Yuri would still compete, up until the GPF, at least.  
His first competition was Skate Canada, and then Rostelecom.  
He was sure he could do it!  
But what about Otabek?  
Yuri stopped in his tracks as he considered whether or not to tell Otabek.  
He guessed he had no choice…

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Arriving at the rink early the next day, Yuri saw the other skaters just finishing.  
Georgi, Mila and Otabek were just coming off the ice.  
They hadn't seen him yet, and he really needed to talk to Otabek alone.  
Waiting by the doors, he caught snippets of a conversation between Otabek and Mila;  
“I couldn't stop seeing him as a child…I know he's 18 but I kept seeing him as 15…Different now…I'm so happy, I could…”  
Otabek suddenly stopped speaking.  
Yuri could only watch in horror, as what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Mila grabbed Otabek by the face, and suctioned her lips to his.  
Otabek pushed her away, looking stunned and angry as he jumped to his feet, wiping his mouth.  
“I'm not his biggest fan right now.” Mila shrugged.  
“So what does that have to do with me? Why kiss me!?”  
“I always thought you were more of a ladies’ man, Otabek.”  
“Don't be ridiculous! Its Yuri I love!” Otabek stormed off, and caught Yuri himself racing out of the rink, and out of the sports centre entirely.

 

 

  
Otabek had tried to catch up with him, but Yuri had disappeared from sight.

the alpha sloped back inside, defeated.  
“Why the hell did you do that!?” He fumed at Mila.  
The redhead raised her eyebrows.  
“He's been such an ass lately. I wanted to wind him up.” She shrugged. “I have a boyfriend.”  
“Then why on earth would you do that? And I happen to love Yuri! I keep telling you this. Why wind him up anyway? Just leave it alone. If you've destroyed my relationship with him, I'll never forgive you!”  
With that, Otabek stormed out of the sport centre.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very heartbroken and confused kitten ahead; proceed with caution :(

Yuri hid away and switched his phone off for days, crying hard into his pillow.  
Victor grew worried and came to see him on the fifth day.  
“Yurio…I need to know if you're still coming to Skate Canada. Our flight leaves tomorrow night, and if you want to pull out of the competition, I need to know so I can inform the ISU.” He got straight to the point.  
The teenager sniffled, not giving Victor an answer.  
“Come on, Yurio.” Victor tried again in a soft voice, “I know how heartbroken you must be feeling, but use those emotions as your fuel! You're a winner, Yuri Plisetsky! Come on…Show him what he's missing! And kick his ass while you're at it.”  
Still no reply.  
“As your coach, I want you to compete to win…Or at least come second to my husband-to-be! But as your friend, I want you to compete FOR YOU. To prove just how strong you are. You can do this.” Victor tried one more time.  
Yuri's head rose a little.   
“Fine. If it'll stop you nagging, I'll compete.” He sighed.   
“Good man.” Victor ruffled his hair. “Remember what time we're meeting?”  
“Two in the afternoon. You're picking me up here.” Yuri recalled. “It's a night flight.”  
“That's right. So be ready, okay? I want both my skaters in top form!” Victor smiled.  
“Wow, Katsuki is right; you really do sound weird acting like a proper coach.” Yuri gave a small laugh.  
“I AM a proper coach, Yurio!” Victor blinked. “I've retired from skating and become a full-time coach. I was recognised before by the ISU and I am now.”  
“You know what I mean.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Of course.” Victor smiled, standing up. “From here on out, it's all about skating, da?”  
‘ _And my baby._ ’ Yuri thought to himself.  
“Uh huh.” He said out loud.   
Victor slipped him a hard package wrapped in foil and winked. “I hear this is good for heartbreak.”  
Yuri looked down at the chocolate bar Victor had given him, and gave the first genuine smile he'd managed in days. “Thanks Vitya.”  
The platinum stared at him, surprised by the teen’s use of his affectionate nickname.  
Only his fiancé, his in-laws and Yakov had ever called him that!  
Victor beamed at Yuri and hugged him. “See you tomorrow!” He grinned, heading out the door.  
Yuri began to slowly eat the chocolate as he packed his last few things into his suitcase and carry-on bag.  
Victor was right; he had other things to focus on now!  
Skating and his baby.  
They were going to come first from now on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri had been wise enough to take some anti-emetic medicine with him, and had taken some before the flight, so he was unaffected.  
Bored, but unaffected.  
He was slightly annoyed by Victor and Katsuki’s constant canoodling on the plane and the giggles that emanated from their direction.  
Rolling his eyes and huffing, Yuri stuck his headphones on and flipped through the channels on the seatback screen.  
Finding a stand-up comedy channel in English, he resigned to watching that, turning the volume down a touch, just so he could close his eyes and sleep for the rest of the flight.

 

After a few moments, he was disturbed by a rather large man trying to squeeze down the aisle.  
“Sorry. Just doing my recommended in-flight exercises!” He said cheerily.  
Yuri raised an eyebrow ironically.  
‘ _Why not try exercising OFF the plane, too, fatso?!_ ’ He thought to himself, harshly.  
It appeared that Victor and Yuri Katsuki had read his mind, because they were biting back laughter and hiding their grins behind their hands.  
Sighing, Yuri fell asleep again.  
Even though Victor was extra as hell, at least that meant he booked business class seats; they were SO comfortable!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours later, after a 2 hour stop-off in France, they landed in Canada.  
Victor helped both Yuris get their hand luggage down from the overhead compartment, and handed it to them, before retrieving his own.  
With final checks to make sure they hadn't left anything behind, they were satisfied, and followed the other business class passengers off the aircraft.  
Switching his phone on, Yuri’s phone connected itself to a Canadian signal, and corrected its time; 3:00pm.  
So it was 10:00 at night in Saint Petersburg!  
Yuri yawned, exhausted.  
He was glad that Victor had thought to book the flights a few days in advance so they could sleep off the jet lag before the competition.

 

  
As they passed through immigration and made their way to baggage claim, Yuri stretched, earning wolf whistles from passing alphas.  
“Fucking pigs!” He snarled.  
Yuri Katsuki growled in warning at the other two alphas, who scuttled off timidly.  
“I know I'm Victor's alpha, but I'll look out for you, too, okay?” Katsuki said to Yuri. “Just whilst we're here.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri replied. “But who would seriously be stupid enough to mess with me?”  
“Well, that is true!” Katsuki laughed, lacing his fingers through Victor's.

 

 

As they approached the exit towards the taxis, Victor spotted paparazzi, and put his sunglasses on.  
Katsuki followed suit, and so did Yuri.  
He hated this.  
The press were like vultures, and he was too tired for this shit, plus he was scared of being crushed in the throng of people, especially now he was carrying precious cargo!  
As soon as they stepped onto the sidewalk, the paparazzi went wild, and reporters shoved their cameras and microphones in the trio’s faces.  
“VICTOR! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU’RE COACHING YURI PLISETSKY THIS SEASON TOO?”  
“YURI KATSUKI, ARE YOU AND VICTOR REALLY GETTING MARRIED NEXT SUMMER?”  
“YURI PLISETSKY, WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH KAZAKHSTAN’S OTABEK ALTIN?”  
That last question made the blonde freeze.  
His companions noticed his reaction and linked arms with him, with Victor simply saying; “No comment.”

 

 

As soon as they were ushered into the back of the car they'd hired to drive them to their hotel, Yuri burst into tears.  
“Is everything alright, sir?” The driver asked worriedly.  
“He's having some personal problems. Then the press hounded him about it.” Katsuki answered, not going into detail.  
“I'm sorry to hear that. The press are vultures! Rabid! I hope you'll be okay.” The driver replied sympathetically.  
“Thank you.” Yuri replied, dabbing his eyes with the tissue Victor had given him.  
This was already so hard…  
He wasn't sure he could manage Skate Canada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As it turned out, he was right.  
Yuri did terribly.  
He didn’t even place.  
In all his years of skating, Yuri Plisetsky had lost for the first time; heartbreak and skating apparently didn't mix!  
Now, he stood on a bridge, with a bag of bird seed, tossing it into the water below him, the ducks and swans greedily feasting on it.  
Yuri and the others were staying in Canada for another few days before the flight home.  
Rostelecom was in two weeks, but he hadn't made it to the next step in the Grand Prix series.  
Yuri Katsuki had, of course, won gold, and had made it to Rostelecom.  
His place in the GPF this year was pretty much in the bag.  
Also, Yuri had heard through other skaters that Otabek had also placed first in The Cup of China where he'd been assigned.  
He was through to Rostelecom, too.  
In a way, Yuri was glad he wouldn't have to see him anytime soon.  
Everyone was spending almost every waking minute training, and if not training, then competing.  
Yuri probably wouldn't see Otabek until February!  
He'd be around five months pregnant by then.

Also, Yuri was sure that he'd have got over Otabek by then…  
Oh, who was he kidding?  
He'd never be over him. Never.  
“Yurio?” Victor's voice interrupted his thoughts; “Are you ready? We’re going to take some photos of this beautiful scenery.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri replied, slowly tagging along.  
He felt like a third wheel, and it was a horrible feeling.  
What he wouldn't give to have Otabek back.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks turned into months, and Yuri grew glad that he hadn't qualified for the next stage of the Grand Prix Series, or Worlds.  
The competition was tougher than ever!  
So many new faces, so much talent!  
He wouldn't have stood a chance, competing whilst pregnant!   
Yuri had realised in the last few weeks that he felt heavy and would have never been able to balance properly on his blades, let alone perform any jumps or spins!

 

 

Yuri watched on TV from the comfort of his own home, cheering on Yuri Katsuki, who ended up taking home the gold again, and slid the medal over Victor's neck, kissing him on camera, in front of thousands.  
Otabek won silver in the GPF, and Yuri was silently pleased.  
As for Worlds – which took place in February that year – he took home bronze, whilst Katsuki won gold AGAIN.

 

“Your Uncle Yuri won. Obviously!” Yuri said into his growing baby bump. “And your daddy came third. He doesn't know about you, yet, but I'll tell him soon.”  
He received a little kick in reply, and tenderly stroked his stomach.  
At 21 weeks, the Russian had found out just over a week ago that he was expecting a baby girl.  
When he'd finally confessed to his mother and grandpa why he'd failed so miserably in Canada, he expected them to be furious, but they were initially shocked, and then overjoyed!  
“Ohhhh Yurachka! I'm going to be a grandmother!” Karina wept proudly, hugging her son.  
“And I'm going to be a great grandpa!” Nikolai laughed. “You're doing a very brave thing, Yurachka, raising this baby on your own. Well…You won't be on your own; you have us!”  
“Thank you grandpa.” Yuri had replied tearfully.  
That was two months ago, after his 12 week scan.  
But now, his little girl was growing beautifully, and already active; rolling around in his abdomen, and kicking and nudging.  
For how afraid Yuri had been initially, he soon grew used to carrying a baby.  
He loved feeling her kick and wriggle inside him, and knowing it would only get stronger over the next few months made him happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the skaters returned home, Yuri went along to the rink to greet them after their interviews.  
This happened every year upon their return, and this would be the first year Yuri had not been part of things.  
For a while, he felt a stab of loss and envy, but tiny kicks and rolls in his belly reminded him of what was more important right now.  
Yakov and Victor sat at either end of the table, with their skaters in the middle.  
Georgi had just missed taking home the bronze at the GPF, coming in fourth.  
But he seemed pleased with that result, regardless; it was his biggest achievement to date.  
Mila had medalled silver in the women's singles at both events.

 

“Coach Feltsman, Yuri Plisetsky suffered a crushing blow this season, not even qualifying for the second event in the Grand Prix series. Are you worried about his next season?” One reporter asked, and Yuri froze, awaiting his former coach’s response.  
“Yuri Plisetsky is actually under Victor’s tutelage now, but I don't think either of us are worried about his next season. Yuri is a remarkable skater who just happened to be going through a personal crisis this season. I know he can bounce back!” Yakov replied, and Yuri smiled fondly, blushing.  
The next question was aimed at Victor; “Coach Nikiforov, another dominating win for skater Katsuki this year, congratulations to you both! I think the question we all want to know is: are the rumours true?”   
_What rumours!?_  
Yuri frowned, wondering what they could possibly be talking about.  
“First of all, thank you! Second of all, it depends which rumours you're referring to… “ Victor responded slyly, “Are Yuri and I getting married in the summer? Absolutely! Our wedding will be in August, not June as originally planned, because, yes, the rumours are true…We are expecting a baby! I'm currently 13 weeks! A complete surprise!”  
There were cheers and claps as Katsuki kissed Victor on the lips, and then on his tiny bump, in front of the cameras.  
The alpha grinned at his omega coach and pressed their foreheads together.  
Yuri couldn't help but smile; he was genuinely happy for them.  
Then he caught Otabek's eye, and gave a shy smile.  
Otabek beamed at him from his seat at the table, and Yuri knew then that he couldn't avoid him any more; he HAD to talk to him, to see him, to tell him…  
Nothing had stopped Yuri loving that man, and likely never would.  
Long months had passed, and Yuri had pined for him all along.  
It almost felt like they'd bonded!  
But of course, they hadn't.  
Perhaps it was due to carrying Otabek's child within him that made him feel this way, or maybe it was just because he had always been in love with his best friend.  
He didn't know which, and he didn't care.  
So much had changed over the last few months, and Yuri had time to really think about everything.  
He wanted Otabek back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After the press interviews had finished, Yuri pulled his long jacket around him to keep warm, crossing his arms as he approached his friends.  
Mila seemed to have forgotten her vendetta against him, for she ruffled his hair and slipped past into the arms of an attractive, muscular guy; another hockey player, then!  
“YURIO!” Katsuki wrapped the blonde up in a hug. “We missed you! I know we spoke on the phone but it wasn't the same! How are you?! Nobody has properly seen you for months, everyone's been so worried!”  
Yuri chuckled. “Congrats to you and Victor. Not just for two gold medals, but the pregnancy. Can't believe you knocked him up!”   
“I know. It was such a shock! I think uh…One of our condoms must have broken! Anyway, we're so happy…We're expecting twins! Can you believe it?!” Katsuki babbled happily. “Anyway, you didn't answer any of my questions, Mr!”   
“Oh…Uh I'm doing okay. It's been a tough few months for me, too.” Yuri swallowed hard. “I've been avoiding going out much; don't want the press catching wind of what I've been going through.”  
“Aw, Yurio. I'm so sorry we haven't been here for you, what with competing…But we're here now, and we…” the Japanese drifted off as Yuri undid his coat and silently showed his own baby bump to his friends.  
Their eyes were so wide that Yuri though they'd fall out at any moment.  
“Before you say anything: Keep your voices down; I know what you two are like!” He hissed.

 

  
Victor and Katsuki dragged him over to a quiet space and lowered their voices.  
“Y-you too!?” Victor asked. “We can be pregnancy buddies!”  
“I'm further along than you, Victor.” Yuri pointed out. “I'm 21 weeks.”  
“But…Who's the father? Hang on, you must have been pregnant back when I helped you, then! Why did you say you weren't?” Japanese Yuri looked hurt and confused.  
“Who do you think is the father?! Otabek is! And was scared. Honestly, I wasn't going to go ahead with it, but…I heard the heartbeat when I went for the abortion appointment, and I just couldn't go ahead with…Well, you can see that for yourself. I couldn't give her up.” Yuri responded.  
“Her?” Victor blinked.  
“Yeah.” The blonde replied with a smile. “I'm having a girl! I found out last week. She's so active!” He laughed softly, rubbing his stomach.  
“Awww, congratulations!” His friends chorused as quietly as they could.

 

 

Unfortunately, even with hushed voices, the group attracted Otabek, and Yuri nervously covered his stomach again with his coat.  
“Yura.” Otabek said softly as he approached, “I've missed you so much. You never gave me a chance to explain…” he wrapped Yuri up in a tight hug, and the past few months of pain and loneliness slipped away, down Yuri's cheeks.   
“I've missed you too.” He whispered. “I really need to speak to you. Properly.”  
“I need to speak to you too. These past few months have been unbearable without you.” Otabek answered, and Yuri realised then how tired and sad he looked; dark rings lined Otabek's eyes, his mouth was in a downward curve, and his face somehow looked softer.  
But he was still as handsome as ever!

  
“Let's go somewhere private.” Yuri took his hand and they went inside the sports centre, to the empty rinkside.  
“You want to skate?” Otabek asked. “I'm so glad you haven't given up on skating after what happened at Skate Canada. I-I saw what happened on the livestream. What caused that? Was it my fault? I…I tried to call you but I couldn't get through…”  
Yuri looked down. “No, I should have concentrated.” He sighed. “I changed my number, too, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, how you broke my heart…”  
Otabek's expression turned sad again, and his eyes misted over. “I've been terrible to you. I'm so sorry. However, I didn't kiss Mila; she kissed me! I was so angry with her. I haven't spoken to her since.”   
“To be fair, I didn't stop to think or ask; I know there's nothing really going on with you and Mila.”  
“There never was, Yura, I promise! Mila kissed me to annoy you, and I pushed her off.”  
“I know that now. God! We're a couple of morons, aren't we, Beka?”  
“Yes we are!” Otabek chuckled, and then turned serious, taking Yuri's hands in his. “I love you, Yuri Plisetsky. I want to be with you.”  
“I love you too, Otabek Altin.” The Russian choked up, as they wrapped each other in a tight embrace, and all of the hurt melted away like ice.

  
“Oh…Now, I need to tell you something.” Yuri wiped his eyes, undoing his coat again, and flattening his sweater against him. “I'm pregnant, Beka. With your baby.”  
Otabek stared in complete shock at the bump that Yuri was displaying.  
“Y-you…How far along!? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me before?!” He stammered. “I would have helped you. Have you been doing this all alone for the last few months?!”  
“I'm 21 weeks. So five months.” Yuri replied. “And I was terrified you'd leave or never speak to me again. I've known since I was around five or six weeks.”   
Otabek stared in disbelief. “We were together then!”  
“I know.” Yuri sighed.   
“You…You told me it was your pre-heat! You lied to me and then kept it secret all this time?!” Otabek frowned, his voice clearly displaying how hurt he was. “Why?”  
“Because I was scared! Terrified!” Yuri answered. “I just told you that. I was confused; thought there was something between you and Mila, and if I suddenly came out saying I'm pregnant, you'd either only stay with me because you felt you had to, and I didn't want to trap you! Or you'd want nothing to do with me or the baby. I…I'm sorry…” He looked down.  
Otabek shook his head. “I would never do either of those things. And why would anything be going on with Mila? I know she tried to make passes at me, but surely you realise that I'm not into her? I'm not into WOMEN!”  
Yuri blinked in surprise.   
“It's always been you.” Otabek blushed. “And…Even though I'm so mad at you for keeping this from me for so long, and devastated that you thought I'd do that to you, and upset that you've gone through this on your own…I still want you. Both of you. Whatever anger or sadness I'm feeling at the moment is nothing compared to how I feel about you. I can't lose you again, Yura. I can't. These past few months have been the worst of my life. So…Can we resume our relationship?”  
Yuri couldn't answer because he was crying so much, but he nodded vigorously, and Otabek scooped him up in a careful hug, and for the first time in months, kissed him long and lovingly on the lips, savouring every lost moment.  
After they finally stopped, Otabek’s hand hovered over the bump. “Can I?”  
“Of course! She's your child too!”  
“She?”  
“We're having a daughter!” Yuri grinned as he wiped his eyes.   
Otabek timidly placed both hands on the bottom of Yuri's stomach, one either side, and felt their baby girl moving around inside, grinning broadly.  
“Wow! She's active!” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, she's VERY active, but this is the most active she's ever been. Think she's happy to finally meet her daddy!” Yuri replied.   
“Then that makes two of us.” Otabek smiled. “There's one condition to resuming our relationship, though…”  
“What?” Yuri asked warily.  
“We TALK. Communicate…Think and speak before we act.” Otabek smiled softly. “Can we do that?”  
Yuri beamed at him. “Yeah. We can do that.”


	13. Chapter 13

Yuri and Otabek had a LOT to discuss.  
They made their way to Otabek's apartment and sat together on the sofa, just talking for hours, sipping hot chocolate, and dipping cookies into them.  
The two of them caught up on months’ worth of information; Otabek's declining mental health, for one thing, which Yuri felt terrible about.  
“I'm really sorry.” The omega nuzzled into him.  
“It's okay. You're here now.” Otabek sighed with relief. “Although I'm still not impressed that you hid our baby from me for five months.”  
“Again, I'm really sorry.”  
“I know. But like I said, you're here now and everything will be okay.”

 

  
They talked about pretty much everything just like they used to.  
Of course, skating came up, too.  
But the most talked about subjects were the pregnancy and their relationship.  
“Do you still see me as a child?” Yuri asked worriedly.  
Otabek shook his head;  
“No, absolutely not. There's no way I could now. Seeing everything you've been through, and seeing how you've tackled the first half of your pregnancy alone…” He shook his head. “You're incredible, you know that? I've always thought so. I just can't believe I missed the first five months.”  
“You didn't miss much, honestly!” Yuri laughed. “Just me being cranky, miserable and sick. I spent most of the time feeling like shit! The last two trimesters are the best part anyway. At least she knows you're here now.”  
“Do you think she can hear me?”  
“Oh yeah! Try talking to her.”  
Otabek blushed, leaning down over Yuri's bump, and clearing his throat.  
“Um hi. I'm your father, and I'm really excited to meet you…Hope you're nice and safe in there?” He was answered by a kick, to which Yuri reacted.  
“You felt that?” Otabek asked.  
“Well duh. She's in my body, so…” Yuri laughed.   
“That's amazing! Have you named her?”   
“No. I wanted us both to name her.”  
“Ah.” Otabek nodded, “Um…Whose last name is she having, first of all?”  
“Again, that's something we need to discuss, but I was hoping both?” Yuri flushed pink. “But I have no idea which order they should go in.”  
“Hmmm.” Otabek hummed thoughtfully. “We can figure that out later.”  
“Yeah. For now, I just want to relax. I'm kind of tired.” Yuri sighed.  
“I'll walk you home, unless…” Otabek broke off.  
“Unless what?”  
“Unless you'd like to stay here?”  
“Are you scared of my grandpa, Beka?” Yuri teased.  
“No. I'm more worried about your mother, to be honest.” Otabek replied.  
Yuri laughed. “Seriously!? Mama wouldn't do anything! I think she'd be pleased…She's been rooting for us! They both have.”  
“Even after everything?”  
“Thankfully they had more sense than I do. They helped me realise these last few months that I should have given you a chance to say your piece instead of just running off and getting mouthy.” Yuri smiled.  
“I see…Well actually, the reason I want you to stay here is so I can spend some time with you. Alone.” Otabek reddened.  
“Oh…Um…” Yuri faltered.  
“Not sex!” Otabek reassured. “I actually meant…Cuddling.”  
He had gone so red that Yuri was really laughing now.  
“God you're cute!” Yuri kissed him on the cheek, “Okay, I'll stay over. But no kinky shit. I really am tired!”  
“You have my word.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Otabek let Yuri into the bed first, letting him choose a side, before sliding in next to him.  
Both of them were nervous, even though they were just cuddling.  
They were both very aware that the last time they'd been in this bed together, their baby had been conceived!  
It was terrifying but comforting at the same time.  
“Uh…Should I cuddle you from the front or behind?” Otabek asked.  
He generally wasn't a cuddly person.  
Neither of them were, really. But with each other…It was a different story!  
“Whichever you prefer, I'm fine with both.” Yuri replied.  
Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind, where he could cuddle Yuri AND cradle the bump.  
Burying his face into the back of the omega’s neck, Otabek took a breath in, closing his eyes.  
“Mmm…You smell amazing.” He murmured. “Like warm honey and…um…Sweet sugary…Something.”   
The alpha was growing dazed from the scent, and Yuri rolled over, facing him.  
“Hey. Keep it together, Beka.” He said firmly. “Let's just sleep this way.” He nuzzled against Otabek's chest, breathing in the soothing, faint scent of washing detergent on the alpha’s dark grey t-shirt.  
Nothing was better than being curled up against the man he loved, he decided then; absolutely nothing even came close!  
After a few moments, he heard Otabek hum softly in amusement. “You're purring, Yura!” He sounded surprised.  
“Am I?!” Yuri frowned. “Sorry.”  
“No, don't be! I'm glad that you're happy.” Otabek rested his chin on Yuri's hair, after planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Yuri awoke the next morning, he sighed and rubbed his eyes, smelling food.  
His mouth watered, but then as he stood up, he felt the urge to pee.  
“Ugh.” He groaned, dragging himself to the bathroom.  
This was getting annoying, but he couldn't really complain.

 

After he'd finished and washed his hands, he padded into the open plan kitchen/living room, and saw Otabek cooking…  
Shirtless!  
Eyeing him approvingly, Yuri sauntered over and gently squeezed his boyfriend's ass, making him jump.  
“Morning!” Beka said, grinning. “Um…You can eat stuff with egg in, right? I made French toast, but…”   
“I can eat eggs.” Yuri nodded, “But first, come back to bed.”   
“I'm not tired?” Otabek frowned.  
Yuri smirked, amused. “I think you misunderstood…Come back to bed.” He raised his eyebrows.  
“OH!” Otabek blushed, his eyes wide in realisation. “Ah, is that really a good idea?”  
The omega pressed his erection against Otabek.   
“My body says yes.”  
“My mind is saying let's talk about this first.” Otabek replied; “Look, we only just managed to sort things out yesterday. Whole MONTHS have gone by where things were strained between us. Is having sex right away really the best idea?”  
Yuri whimpered. “Usually I would agree, but unfortunately horniness is a side effect of pregnancy, and I'm in the second trimester so it's at its peak right now.”  
“Oh I see…Well how would you usually deal with it without me?”  
There was a pause and then Yuri spoke in a low and husky voice;  
“Hmm…I'd start out by just, you know, gently stroking my dick. Like this…”   
He pulled down his pants and revealed his erection, slowly working up and down his length.  
Otabek stared in surprise, his mouth opening and closing.  
“…And then, maybe I'd insert a finger. Kind of like this…” Yuri turned around so that his boyfriend could see him working his hole with a single digit.  
The alpha was stunned into silence, but almost instantly, his own erection was making itself known.  
Yuri was doing this on purpose!  
“Y-you need to stop.” Otakek croaked unconvincingly.  
“Why? You said I should deal with it myself, so I am…Ohhh…FUCK that feels good! If only I had something bigger…” Yuri eyed him mischievously as he continued to pleasure himself.  
A low rumble came from the alpha’s throat, and within seconds, he'd picked up Yuri in a bridal hold and was carrying him back into the bedroom, and gently onto the bed.  
Slick was already leaking from the omega's entrance, and his tight pucker was contracting hungrily.  
“Ground rules.” Otabek said; “Our first time together was…Well, frantic, rushed and irresponsible. Not to mention both of us were intoxicated!”  
“And?”  
“AND…We didn't really get a chance to savour it, to really feel each other and get to know each other sexually. I think we should have a first time do-over.”  
“Beka, I think it's a little late for that.” Yuri laughed, rubbing his stomach pointedly.   
“Maybe, but we can pretend.” Otabek shrugged. “Our real first time wasn't careful and it certainly wasn't very loving! It was both of our first times doing that…Well it should have been special.”  
Yuri was grinning at his boyfriend. “I never had you down as a romantic!”  
“Neither did I.” Otabek admitted, “But apparently I am when it comes to you.”  
Yuri smiled and caught Otabek's lips in a kiss, and the alpha leaned down over him as they made out, gently inserting himself inside his omega.  
Yuri hissed slightly, and Beka paused.  
“Does it hurt?” He asked.  
“A little, but it's fine. It feels good, so keep going.” Yuri reassured, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.  
“I'll try to be gentle with you, okay?” Otabek replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
True to his word, Otabek was slow and gentle with Yuri;  
He drew in and out with long, deep strokes, hitting Yuri's prostate deliciously.  
Panting, Yuri threw his head back and raised his hips a little more to heighten his sensitivity, and almost instantly, his mouth fell open and he moaned;  
“Ohhhh…Ahhh, Beka. Right there! Faster!”   
The alpha increased his speed, lowering his head to kiss Yuri.  
Well, Yuri had been right about pregnancy increasing his libido!  
Almost immediately, he was spilling all over his stomach, crying out for more.  
“We-we’re supposed to be going slowly.” Otabek chuckled.  
“Fuck that! I'm gonna come again, keep fucking me! Harder!” Yuri moaned with a slight grin.  
Otabek drilled harder into the omega, drawing out not just one, but two more orgasms, before eventually, he found himself ejactulating hard.

  
  
Slowing to a stop, the young couple collapsed together on the bed, kissing passionately.  
“That was amazing.” Yuri breathed. “I knew it would be!”  
“Mmm.” Otabek smiled, “You know, I think we were seriously made for each other.”  
“Same here.” Yuri replied, rubbing his boyfriend’s muscular arm, “But stop being so gross and romantic and shit.”  
“No.” Otabek laughed, kissing him again.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuri says exactly what's on his mind, and he and Otabek take a huge next step in their relationship!

“Yura? Are you okay?” Otabek asked after they'd managed to disentangle themselves.  
“Mmmm.” Yuri hummed, nuzzling into his partner's chest. “THAT was how it should've been!”  
“So glad to be of service.”  
“Ow! Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed it! She's doing quad loops in there!”   
“I'm not sure how to feel about that.” Otabek blinked, causing Yuri to burst out laughing.  
“Right, I think it's time you had breakfast. Both of you need it.” Otabek hauled himself out of bed and pulled on his clothes.  
Yuri was perfectly content to just stare at his boyfriend's ass and his now flaccid penis.  
“God you're hung!” Yuri commented.  
Beka went completely red, quickly pulling on his boxer briefs. “Not really. I'm average for an alpha.”  
“Pffft! Yeah a hung as hell alpha! How big is it? In inches?”  
“Oh, I'm not sure.”  
“You're totally lying! Beka! Tell meeeee!”  
“Um, maybe about 11 or 12.” Otabek replied in a low voice.  
Yuri's mouth fell open. “SHIT! I have no trouble believing that AT ALL! Is that when it's floppy, or when…”  
“How about we go and eat now, hmm? I'm sure our baby girl must be starving and I expect you are too!” Otabek interrupted, his cheeks pink.  
“Not until you tell me!” Yuri crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.   
“Fine…Yes that is my natural state. Erect, I'm 13. Can we please go eat now?” Otabek looked bewildered.  
Yuri's mouth hung open. “Th-THIRTEEN!!???”  
“I'll be in the kitchen.” Otabek muttered as he scuttled off.  
Yuri was shocked and amused – and a little aroused! – but he managed to pull himself out of bed, one hand on his back, the other on his bump, and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
After he'd eaten, Yuri disappeared back into the bedroom, confusing Otabek.  
He wasn't sure if he'd done something to upset Yuri, but the Kazakh wanted to find out!  
When he got to the bedroom door, he was surprised to see that Yuri had made himself a little nest out of the bed, some more blankets and a LOT of Beka’s clothes.  
As soon as the omega spotted his boyfriend in the doorway, he blushed; “I-I can explain.” He stammered.  
“It's okay. You're building a nest, I can see that. So…You want to stay here for a while, hmm?” Otabek leaned on the doorframe.  
“I know home is…Well, home! But I feel safe here, and plus I need things that smell of you. You are my alpha.” Yuri replied.  
That made Otabek smile.  
“I'm your alpha?”  
“Oh. Well…You're my boyfriend, so…You don't have to be my ACTUAL mate if you don't want to.”  
“Yura…I want to. I'd LOVE to! Just say the words, and I'll mark you. We can bond, if you feel ready.”  
Yuri stared at Otabek; that was a huge thing!  
Bonding was not something to be taken lightly.  
Mind you, for around six months – and the three and a bit years that Yuri had properly known him – the omega had been pining for him, unable to get over him.  
And it seemed the feeling was mutual…  
They were even having a child together for goodness sake!  
“I'll let you think about it. It's a big decision.” Otabek shrugged, “But you can stay. You can move in if you want to…It would make life a lot easier once our baby is born. And if you want a nest, I have the perfect room next door.”  
Yuri stared. “Not…Not your sound studio?”  
Otabek had soundproofed the walls in the next room with acoustic foam, and all his DJing equipment was in there.  
“I couldn't take that room! Where would you…”  
“That doesn't matter.” The alpha shrugged. “You and the baby matter more. If you need a nest to help you keep safe and calm during pregnancy, then you can have my sound studio. It'll be soundproof, if that makes you feel any safer? I can fix a lock on the door too, if you…”  
Yuri cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips.  
“Is that a yes?” Otabek grinned.  
Yuri nodded, purring hard. “On one condition…We share the nest.”  
“You want me in your nest?!”  
“Duh. You are my mate and the father of my child, so…”  
“But the whole point of nests is so that an omega has a quiet, safe space to themselves, isn't it?” Otabek mused.  
“Yeah, unless we're mated or bonded. Especially if we're pregnant.” Yuri answered.   
“Okay, if you're sure you'd like me in there, then I'll gladly share a nest with you!” The alpha replied, nuzzling up against Yuri's cheek affectionately.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Otabek instructed Yuri to relax whilst he cleared out his small studio after breakfast, and hauled in a spare mattress he kept for guests, placing it on the raised sofa bed in the room, before carrying in the blankets Yuri had gathered, and then letting the omega take over.  
He might be inexperienced, but even Otabek knew that omegas should be the nest builders.  
Slipping away to let Yuri arrange their nest to his liking, he waited to be invited back in.  
Once he was, he was thrilled to see so many of his old clothes being used.  
Yuri pulled him in, sliding his arms around the alpha’s neck as he leaned up to kiss him.

 

As he laid down amongst Beka’s clothes, Yuri closed his eyes and purred loudly, cuddling up to his mate.  
“This is what I wanted for so long.” He confessed. “To be with you, to share a nest with you…Admittedly, for heats, but…Y’know…Pregnancy too.”  
“Me too. I just struggled to get past that ridiculous block in my mind. I kept seeing you as that fifteen year old I met again in Barcelona! I was afraid of being inappropriate or hurting you. I ended up hurting you anyway.” Otabek sighed.  
Yuri snorted. “Yeah, you were kind of a douche for doing that.”  
“Ouch!”  
“You know me; I don't sugarcoat shit.”  
“Evidently!” Otabek laughed, “Well, to be fair, you could have spoken to me about all of this too, and then maybe we could have sorted this out.”  
“Fine, so we both suck at communicating.” Yuri replied. “But I promise I'll try from now on.”  
“Me too.”  
A silence fell over the couple as they basked together in the warmth of the nest.  
“Beka?”  
“Yes, Yura?”  
“I…I want to bond with you. The proper way.”   
Otabek stared at Yuri.  
He knew what he meant, of course…  
The ‘proper way’ included mating and knotting.  
Alphas had various types of knot for different things;  
First was a general mating knot, where the base of the penis enlarged upon ejaculation, but not to its full size.  
Second was a breeding knot, where the knot DID grow to its full size, and more semen passed through to impregnate their mate. (This put the chance of conception up to 80-90%!)  
Thirdly and finally, there was the bonding knot, which happened – obviously – for bonding; during sex, when the bond marks were given, the alpha would knot mid-bond and thus be able to share an extremely intense orgasm with the omega, securing their bond.  
But this only happened if the bond was accepted by the omega, who would have to bite in return to accept it.  
That last option was what Yuri wanted!  
“You're sure? You want the bonding knot? It's the same size as a breeding knot…I don't want to hurt you or the baby…” Otabek said uncertainly. “We can just do a non-mating bond; just the bites?”  
Yuri shook his head. “I want this. After everything we've been through, I know it's what I want. Nothing could destroy us.”  
Otabek smiled fondly, stroking the omega's blonde locks.  
“I'm glad you feel that way too.” He said softly. “I'll try to be as gentle as possible.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The process took a while; the young couple were too busy savouring the feel of each other.  
Yuri had climbed onto Beka's lap and was carefully taking almost all of him after a few minutes, his arms wrapped around the alpha's shoulders and neck, as Otabek's strong hands held Yuri in place, either side of his waist.  
Their lips were connected in a soft but eager kiss, their tongues softly gliding over one another.  
“I'll need to turn you around in a few minutes, Yura.” Otabek breathed.  
Yuri just nodded, desperately claiming his lips again.  
Something about the way they made love felt so right.  
Both of them had always expected sex to be just fun and rough and feel-good, but now they were experiencing a whole new territory!  
It was connecting them in the most intimate way, and for once, neither of them wanted to go faster or harder.  
Stopping the kiss, Yuri rested his forehead on Otabek's shoulder and opened his eyes to look down; he could just about see where most of his alpha’s length was buried inside him, and only a couple of inches remained outside of his body.  
Tightening his arms around his lover’s neck, Yuri exhaled and let out a small moan as he lowered himself a little more to swallow up his boyfriend's cock.  
Otabek gave a soft moan, too, then started to root around Yuri's exposed neck for his scent gland.  
Lightly, he kissed the skin and ran his tongue over it, arousing the omega even more.  
It was time.

 

  
After being helped to turn around on Otabek's lap, Yuri lowered himself on the alpha’s cock again, taking as much as he could.  
They maintained their slow pace, but this time, Otabek's lips hovered above the back of Yuri's neck.  
“Are…Are you sure? Sure you want this?” The alpha asked. “You can back out now if you want to.”  
Shaking his head, Yuri leaned back into the embrace from behind, and moaned; “Bite me!”  
Otabek bit down on the omega’s skin, and Yuri cried out in pain for a second, but upon feeling the knot swelling inside him, his groan of pain turned into one of pleasure.  
The pain in his neck subsided, and Yuri managed to turn himself around on the knot to face his alpha again, making them both moan with pleasure.  
Once facing Otabek, Yuri pinned him down and kissed at his neck.   
Otabek turned his head to face away, exposing his own scent gland. “Are you accepting?” He gasped.  
“Mmhmm.” Yuri nodded.  
“Bite.” Otabek panted, and the omega reciprocated the bond mark, as Otabek moaned out loud, his knot growing even more.  
Yuri rocked back and forth, milking the knot as he bit down, and their shared bond orgasm shook both of them to their very cores;  
Their bodies trembled and sweated as they both came hard together, their fresh bond marks throbbing with mutual pleasure.  
Both of them buried their noses in each other's necks as they panted to regain their breath.  
“Wow.” Yuri breathed, pushing his short hair back.   
“I know.” Otabek replied. “We-we’re bonded. It's amazing.”  
“Mmm.” Yuri sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Beka's shoulder, smiling as the knot kept milking him every so often with the slightest movement.

 

 

After a few minutes, the baby kicked, and there was a small pull at the bond mark on the back of Otabek's neck.  
“Did…Did she just kick? I felt that in the bond!” He said, stunned.  
“Seriously?!” Yuri stared up at him. “Oh wow! Here, put your hands on the bump. She's going apeshit in there!”   
He guided Otabek's hands to the undersides of his rounded stomach and waited.  
Sure enough, the baby kicked again, and Beka once again felt a tug at his bond.  
“That's incredible!” He whispered.   
Yuri grinned at him, and they both welled up a little; their emotions getting the better of them.  
The alpha finally released his shrunken knot and kissed at Yuri’s bond mark. “Forever, my beautiful omega.”  
Yuri hummed softly and nodded. “Forever, my alpha.” 


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri and Otabek were lying in each other's arms on the bed, in post-bond bliss.  
The alpha was gently kissing the omega's face all over and stroking his back.  
“You're so amazing. My beautiful omega.” He whispered.  
Yuri was purring loudly, smiling as he nestled into his mate’s bare chest.  
“I love it when you purr.” Otabek smiled, “Have you ever purred before?”  
“Honestly, no.” Yuri confessed. “Only with you. I didn't even know I could!”  
Otabek hummed and kissed his mate’s blonde hair.

 

A loud knock at the front door startled them both.  
“Mmm, ignore it. We're having some alone time.” Yuri said dreamily.  
Otabek was more than happy to do just that, but the knocks grew louder and more frantic.  
Yuri felt the alpha’s protective annoyance through the bond.  
“Wait here, Yuri.” Otabek said, wrapping his clothes around the omega, before stepping out of bed and wrapping a robe around himself.  
Padding to the door, Otabek opened it, and was stunned to find Yuri's grandpa at the door.  
“Ah! Did I wake you?” Nikolai cast a skeptical eye over Otabek being dressed in a bathrobe. “Or were you in the bath?”  
“Ummm neither, Sir. Is everything okay?”  
“Where is he?! Yurachka didn't come home last night!”  
“Oh. He said he'd messaged you…He's here.” Otabek replied, before calling out; “Yura! It's your grandfather!”  
“You'd better not have hurt him!” Nikolai fumed at Otabek.  
“I…I would never!” Otabek blinked.   
Nikolai spotted Yuri emerging from the bedroom in just boxer briefs and Otabek's jacket.  
“YURACHKA! Did he hurt you!? Listen, Altin, if I find out that you're using him as a sex doll or whatever, well…I'm the closest he has to a father and I won't hesitate to protect him!” He shouted.  
Otabek frowned in confusion.  
“Uh…Mr Plisetsky, I have no intention of using Yuri. In fact, we have bonded.” He replied.  
Yuri nodded in confirmation. “We have. We've only JUST bonded today. He wouldn't bond with me if he intended on leaving…And actually you caught us just after…Uh….”  
Nikolai’s expression softened and then he turned bright red.  
“Ah. Ahem. Well, I do apologise.” He answered gruffly. “It's just that I worry for him. He's had to deal with the first few months of his pregnancy alone. I know you were away competing, but…”  
“And he didn't tell me.” Otabek added.  
Nikolai stared at him; “What?!”  
“I only found out yesterday…” Otabek replied.  
Yuri went completely red and his grandpa eyed him crossly.  
“YURI! YOU HAD ME THINKING THAT HE WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND THE BABY!”  
“What?! I never told you that, though!” Yuri frowned. “And don't shout. It's bad for the baby.”  
Otabek had to try so hard not to laugh or even smirk at that comment!  
Yuri was so cheeky!  
Nikolai clearly thought so too.  
“Normally you would be in trouble for sassing me, but I'm just glad to see you are safe, and happy, finally.” He said, before turning to Otabek. “You know, he's been so miserable for months on end? I think he must have been pining for you.”  
“And I've been pining for HIM. I couldn't understand why any of this happened, but we've talked and cleared it all up now. It was an exceptionally huge misunderstanding!” Otabek replied, “Both of us were hurt, but I have no intention of hurting him again. I love Yuri more than anything; you have my word that I'll take care of him.”  
Nikolai looked at Yuri. “I suppose this means you will be living with Otabek now?”  
“I…Um…” Yuri looked troubled. “I want to. But what about you?”  
“Oh I can take care of myself; I'm not THAT old, Yurachka! I'm only 20 years older than your mother, and she was young when she had you!” Nikolai laughed. “I will be fine. You can't hold back on your own life because of me. Go and live it! You have your whole life ahead of you, and an alpha who will love and protect you.”  
Yuri was tearful as he hugged his grandpa. “Okay.” He nodded as he breathed in the familiar smell of mint, “If you're sure? I'll live with Beka.”  
“It's what's best for you and your child.” Nikolai said. “And I'm sorry for disturbing you! I'll let you get on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
After Yuri's grandpa left and Yuri promised to pick up his stuff soon, the omega sloped back into the bedroom and threw himself down onto the bed.  
When he'd been gone for a few minutes, Otabek grew concerned and wandered into the bedroom.  
“Yura?”  
No answer.  
“Yura, love? Are you alright?”  
Yuri nodded, but the tug at the bond and the sour scent of sadness told Otabek otherwise.  
The alpha sat on the bed beside his mate and stroked his hair.  
“Do you want to go into the nest?”  
“No.”  
“Okay…May I ask why?”  
“This smells of you.”  
“But I smell of me, too!” Otabek said softly, “maybe we can lay together in the nest?”  
“Mmm I guess.” Yuri wiped his eyes.  
“You're worried about your grandpa, aren't you?”   
“Yeah…I know it's stupid and there's not much I can do, but…”  
“How about we visit him every other day? Or he can come here?” Otabek suggested. “Your mother too.”  
“Really? You wouldn't mind?” Yuri asked.  
“Why would I mind?” Otabek frowned. “I suppose in a way, they're my family too now. We are bonded, after all, and we are having a baby together. Of course one day we will get married, maybe have another child…”  
“WHOA! Back the hell off!” Yuri spluttered, “As much as I'd love that, I'm only 18, almost 19…I'm not even thinking about that yet.”  
Otabek just laughed. “Fair enough. But…In case you ever find yourself doubting my love for you again; remember that I want this and I'll wait as long as it takes.”  
Yuri blushed hard. “You're so gay.”  
“I know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Another knock at the door that afternoon disturbed the nesting couple.  
“Hmmm…Not often I get visitors! You're popular” Otabek grinned as he slipped out of the nest and pulled his shirt back on.  
He'd been cuddling up to Yuri with his shirt off, at the omega's request; Yuri loved Otabek's muscular body and nuzzled lovingly against him.  
Yuri whined a little now, his eyes pleading Otabek not to get up and move, but the alpha had to answer the door.  
Reluctantly, Yuri followed him.  
Opening the door, they were stunned to see Victor and Yuri Katsuki had come to visit.  
“Hello Otabek! I hope you don't mind our bold visit? Yurio’s grandpa said he was here, and…Oh!” Victor suddenly shielded his eyes. “Yurio, you appear not to be wearing any pants!”  
The omega looked down.   
“Ah. I keep forgetting that Otabek's hoodie won't cover much of me anymore with this bump in the way!” He smiled fondly. “I'm wearing underwear though?”  
“Ermmmm…”  
“Fine. I'll go throw some sweatpants on.”

 

Yuri hurried into the bedroom and threw on some of Otabek's sweats, returning moments later, looking surprised. “What do you know? They fit me!”  
Otabek looked delighted that his sweatpants fit his pregnant omega and rumbled approvingly.  
“Uh, anyway, come in!” He blushed, inviting the older couple into the apartment.  
“We won't keep you. We just have some things for our little expectant friend!” Victor beamed.  
“But you're pregnant too.” Yuri pointed out. “Shouldn't you be buying stuff for your own babies?”  
“Oh we've already got started on that.” Katsuki replied. “But you're like a little adoptive brother to us! We wanted to treat your little baby, too, since we're honorary/adoptive uncles!”  
“That really wasn't necessary…” Otabek looked embarrassed.   
“Yes it was!” Victor beamed. “Yurio! Look what we found!”  
He pulled a garment out of a bag, and the younger omega's eyes popped out on stalks!  
Victor was holding a ‘mum and baby’ matching set of leopard print onesies, complete with a hood with ears on it!  
“This…Is so COOL!” Yuri gaped. “THANK YOU!”  
“We knew you'd like it!” Katsuki grinned. “There are some other goodies in there too.” He nodded at the two bags.  
“This…Is too much.” Yuri’s eyes welled up. “Thank you, I…”  
“Not at all! Hey, CAN YOU BELIEVE WE ARE BABY BUDDIES?!” Victor beamed excitedly. “Look! Here are my scan photos. We're having twins!”  
He pulled out four scan pictures from his pocket; one pair labelled ‘Baby A’ and the other labelled ‘Baby B’.  
“Cute!” Yuri smiled. “This is mine…”  
He took his pen scan photo out of his pocket and showed it around.  
It was the first time Otabek had seen the scan picture too, and he was awestruck.  
“Can I see?” He asked softly, and Yuri handed him the photo.  
“She looks just like a proper baby already!” Otabek was surprised.  
“Yeah. You should've seen her at 6 weeks! She was just a tiny little bean! It's crazy how fast they grow.” Yuri stroked his bump.   
“I wish I'd been there to see it.” Otabek replied sadly. “And your 12 week scan.”  
There was a pause whilst the alpha gazed at the photo of his unborn daughter.  
“Why don't we go baby shopping? Now?” Victor suggested with a grin on his face.  
Yuri frowned at him; he knew that grin…  
“Let's split up! I know! I'll go with Otabek and Yurio, you go with my Yuri.” Victor suggested.  
The blonde narrowed his eyes, and even Katsuki looked a little alarmed.  
“Uh how about Otabek comes with ME, and YOU go with Yurio? Alphas together and Omegas together!” He said quickly.  
“Do we have a choice?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
Victor looked put out, but forced the grin back on his face.  
“Great! So get ready, we can go now!” He replied.  
Victor grabbed the other omega's hand and pulled him outside once he'd grabbed his wallet and keys, only just managing to pocket his phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“See you later my love!” Victor kissed and nose-nuzzled his fiancé as the group parted ways in town, promising to meet up at a café in two and a half hours.  
“Gross.” Yuri whispered.  
“Now now, Yura. We're just as bad!” Otabek gave an impish smile; “Let's show them how it's done!”  
He and Yuri exchanged a mischievous smile, and seconds later, were pretty much making out in the street, the older couple staring in shock.  
“Mmmm! Goodbye stud!” Yuri murmured, and Otabek gave him one final kiss.  
“Missing you already, kitten.” He replied, watching as Victor energetically led the other omega off into town.  
“Ah…Sorry about Victor. I know what he was up to.” Yuri Katsuki blushed. “He was planning to interrogate you about your intentions with Yurio.”  
Otabek chuckled. “Hmm I thought as much. Shopping isn't really mine and Yura’s thing…Although, if it's for the baby, I don't mind.”  
“But I'll bet you'd like to do it without an interrogation, right?” Katsuki laughed.  
Otabek nodded. “Definitely!”  
“Understood.” Yuri replied. “Well, I'm a little more laid back than Victor!”  
“I know.” Otabek smiled. “So where do you want to…”  
“I just have one question.” Katsuki interrupted awkwardly.  
Otabek was caught off guard; “Oh…Sure. Fire away.”  
“What exactly ARE your intentions with Yurio?” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuri are protectively meddling lol and some confessions are brought out in the open...And of course, some domestic fluff.

Otabek just stared at the other alpha.  
“Ah, is this a good cop, bad cop thing?” He chuckled nervously.  
“What? Oh! No, I just genuinely want to know.”  
“I would have thought my intentions were obvious?” Otabek blinked. “Look.”  
He fiddled with the back of his collar, and Yuri peered at his neck, gasping.  
“You…You and Yurio BONDED!? When?!”  
“This morning.”  
“But…You were apart for so long, and then there was Mila doing what she did, Yurio hiding the baby, and…”  
“And we worked it out. Yura and I have properly talked. I love him more than anything in the world, and I know you and Victor were…Preoccupied…So it might have escaped your notice that I wasn't my best this competitive season.” Otabek said sadly. “I was in a very dark place.”  
“But you did amazingly!” Yuri frowned.  
“Yes. I was prescribed medication.” Otabek confessed. “I'd already sort of imprinted on Yura. I didn't mean to, but…Well it happened. So my pining was even worse. I ended up hurting myself and…Well I don't like to think what else could have happened. I was put on medication for depression. I'm still on it now.”  
Katsuki stared in awe. “I'm really sorry.” He said gently, “I know how it feels to suffer a mental illness. Does…Does he know?”  
“I had to tell him.” Otabek sighed. “We've spoken about everything, and I can't keep something like that from him. We've worked it out, and honestly? We love each other so much, we don't see any other way to be. I want him. He wants me. I need him and he needs me…So we bonded. In only a few hours, I feel better than I have in months! And of course, our baby girl will grow up in a home where her parents love each other and will be happy. It's healthier for all of us.”  
“So it's definitely love?”  
“It's definitely, undoubtedly love.”  
“Your daughter will be so lucky!” Yuri smiled.  
“So will your twins.” Otabek returned, “I don't even need to ask about your feelings for Victor.”  
The Japanese blushed hard. “He's everything to me! I love him more than…Well…EVERYTHING!”  
“I feel the same for Yura.” Otabek’s cheeks turned pink as he gave a small smile.  
A silence fell over the pair for a few moments.  
“Can I show you what I'm going to buy Victor? I bet Yurio would love one too!” Yuri grinned.  
Otabek nodded. “Lead the way!”

 

__

* * *

 

 

“Sooooo…” Victor rocked back and forth on his heels as he and Yuri Plisetsky stood by a refreshment stall, drinking hot chocolate.  
“So what?” Yuri frowned. “You wanted to interrogate my boyfriend, but now you're here with me and you're bored?”  
“No.” Victor replied. “I just…I can't believe you didn't tell him.”  
“Tell him what?”  
“About the baby.”  
“Oh.” Yuri sighed. “Look, I was scared. Really scared and so confused…As you know, I thought there was something going on between him and Mila…I thought if I came along and told him I'm pregnant, he'd think I was trying to trap him or ruin them or god knows what. It's stupid, I know. I was also scared he'd leave me and I'd lose him for good.”  
Victor looked at him sadly.  
“I may not know Otabek as well as you do, but I do know that he's got a heart of gold. That he loves you. I know he'd never treat you like that.”  
“Then why did you want to interrogate him? And don't even try to say you didn't! I know you too well.” Yuri narrowed his eyes.  
“I just wanted to make sure that he would treat you right. I know how destroyed you were these last few months…You're like a little brother to me, Yurio.” Victor admitted. “You're like family.”  
Yuri stared at him in shock, and then before he could stop himself, his eyes filled with tears, which escaped down his cheeks.  
He threw himself at Victor, hugging him tightly.  
“Oh god I'm sorry Victor! It's these stupid hormones!” He sobbed.  
“Awww it's okay. But you're going to set me off too.” Victor wiped his eyes.  
“Don't tell anyone I did this or I'll rip your precious hair out.” Yuri warned.  
Victor gasped. “You wouldn't dare!”  
“Then don't tell anyone.”  
“Can't I tell Yuri? He's my fiancé, the love of my life…”  
“You can tell Katsudon but NOBODY ELSE.” The blonde rolled his eyes.  
“Anyway,” Victor changed the subject; “Like I was saying: I know how bad these past few months have been for you. I just wanted to know that Otabek would love you and take care of you.”  
“He will.” Yuri replied, “I know he will.”  
“Have you spoken to him?”  
“I already told you…Yes. We had a very long and deep talk about everything that happened, our feelings…Everything.”  
“That's good.” Victor nodded encouragingly.  
“Hmm.” Yuri didn't sound convinced.  
“But?” Victor frowned.  
“He…He's on medication, Victor. For depression.” Yuri swallowed hard, looking down. “Because of me.”  
“No! No, it isn't because of you.” Victor shook his head. “Don't ever blame yourself.”  
“It kills me knowing that he went through that all because I didn't communicate in the first place. I really hurt him.” Yuri's cheeks were dampened with tears again.  
Victor slipped an arm around him. “You must never blame yourself for something like that. Depression is an illness, Yurio. Unfortunately these things happen to people who don't deserve it…Look at my Yuri; he has terrible anxiety disorder. He's such an amazing person, and he doesn't deserve it. But these illnesses don't discriminate. They sneak up on you and…” Victor trailed off. “I also know what depression feels like. Believe me.”  
Yuri stared at him. “You?”  
“Yes. Me.”  
“But…You're YOU!”  
“Whatever that's supposed to mean, remember: mental illnesses don't discriminate. No matter what walk of life you come from, how much money you have, where you are in life…You can still have depression.” Victor looked down at the ground. “I was so alone before my Yuri came along. Everything was so predictable and felt robotic and repetitive. I felt like I wasn't HUMAN. I was just here for skating. I had nobody to love me and nobody to love in return. Nobody to confide in…No one I could trust. I began to believe the things the press made up about me. Began to hate myself…”  
His platinum hair fell over his eye as he remembered, and Yuri was alarmed to see a tear slide down the older man ‘s cheek.  
“Victor?” He croaked.  
“Sorry. Uh…Oh yes…It sounds cliché but he saved me from myself. I think you've done that for Otabek. He was very much like me…Didn't you notice? Very quiet and subdued, always alone, hid himself away…” Victor asked.  
“Perhaps.” Yuri shrugged. “So… It wasn't because of me?”  
“No. I think maybe he always struggled, but losing the light in his life might have made it worse.” Victor answered awkwardly.  
Yuri swallowed hard. “Well, that will never ever happen again.” He replied. “We bonded today.”  
Victor stared at him. “You did WHAT!?”  
“We bonded.” Yuri showed off his bond bite, and Victor was shocked.  
“I can't believe it! YOU bonded? You BONDED?!”  
“Yes. We bonded. Why are you so shocked?”  
“Yuri…This is massive! Huge! This is basically omega and alpha marriage, you do realise?” Victor was wide-eyed. “You've promised yourself to someone FOR LIFE!”  
“I know how it works, Victor.” Yuri replied crossly. “And I want it. I want him. I LOVE him.”  
The other omega softened, calming himself. “I'm sorry, it's just…You're only eighteen.”  
“Almost nineteen.”  
“Yes. But you're still a teenager.”  
“I'm legally an adult!”  
“Yurio, are you absolutely sure?”  
“YES!” Yuri growled. “YES I'm sure. YES I know how long ‘forever’ is; that's WHY I wanted to do it! And yes I'm aware that it's basically marriage, that's another reason why I wanted to do it! I might not be ready for ACTUAL marriage yet, but I know for definite that I want to be with Beka forever. I love him!”  
“Ah…Hi guys.” A voice spoke up.  
Victor and Yuri turned to see that their alphas had found them, and Katsuki had greeted them, looking awkward.  
Yuri looked at Otabek, who was smiling fondly at him.  
“I heard what you said.” He said, stepping forward. “And I want the same thing. I love you too, my little kitty.”  
The couple kissed lovingly, not caring who saw.  
“Our work here is done!” Victor whispered to his fiancé as they held hands and kissed softly.  
“Yep! So can we stop meddling now?” Katsuki pleaded.  
“As you wish, my love.”

 

* * *

 

 

That evening after dinner, Otabek shyly presented his gift to Yuri.  
“I uh…Thought you might like this.” The alpha blushed.  
Yuri gasped as he pulled the item out of the large bag…  
It was a pregnancy pillow; almost boomerang shaped, and with a custom cover on it!  
“I figured you'd prefer a black and white leopard print to the poodle-print that the other Yuri bought for Victor.” Otabek added.  
“Wow, it's perfect! And so soft!” Yuri marvelled. “Thank you!”  
He knelt up and snaked his arms around Otabek's neck, kissing him lovingly.  
“I ended up getting some basics, too. Just like sleepsuits, socks, burping cloths and stuff like that.” The alpha said as he nodded towards the other bags.  
“Awww! I got her a few bottles, a couple of hats, pacifiers and a blanket, but LOOK AT THIS!” Yuri dragged one of his bags towards him and pulled out a mobile. “Tigers!”  
Otabek chuckled. “Of course!”  
“So…Can we go and christen this pillow?” Yuri asked hopefully.  
“It's not really, uh…It wasn't made for…You know…Making love on…” Otabek replied awkwardly.  
Yuri stared at him.  
“Making love!?” He snorted, “Who are you? Victor!? Besides, I didn't want to have sex on it. I wanted to sleep on it.” He burst out laughing, and Otabek went pink.  
“You wanted to cuddle?”  
“Duh.”  
“Right, well, we can do that.” Otabek stood up and tried to hide his embarrassment.  
“You are so cute and so weird.” Yuri grinned. “’Making love’! Hahahaha!”  
“Shut up.” Otabek turned on Yuri to tickle him, but the omega locked his neck in place and planted a big kiss on his lips.  
“YOU shut up.” Yuri countered. “Come to bed.”

 

  
The omega sauntered off into the bedroom with his pillow and glanced flirtatiously back at Otabek, who was staring at him in awe, his cheeks dusted pink.  
Yuri hummed with light laughter. “Aww. So helpless. Cute!”  
He disappeared through the door, and Otabek swallowed.  
Well, his mate was right!  
He WAS helpless!  
Helplessly in love!  
Otabek slowly rose and took a deep breath as he followed Yuri into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh?  
> You want more angst?  
> Well if you insist... ;)

The following morning, the couple were cuddling in bed, with Yuri purring loudly.  
“I'm so glad I can make you purr.” Otabek smiled softly, placing a kiss on the omega's forehead.  
“Mmm.” Yuri sighed blissfully, nuzzling down on his alpha’s chest.  
They were disturbed by the doorbell again, and both sighed, frowning.  
“Seriously?” Yuri groaned.   
“As I said yesterday; you're popular!” Otabek hummed. “Don't worry, I'll get it.”  
“No, I'll go. I'm wearing more than you!” Yuri grinned, stepping out of bed in his sweats and Otabek’s hoodie.   
The alpha was just in underwear, after having a warm omega sleeping on top of him all night.  
“And by the way, that pillow…Amazing! Thank you. I'll be sure to properly thank you later!” Yuri grinned, kissing Otabek one more time.  
The doorbell rang again.  
“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Yuri called out.  
As he opened the door, he spotted his former coach standing at the door.  
“Yakov!” He beamed. “Hi! I'll just go and get Beka, why don't you come in?”  
“Actually, Yuri, it's you I've come to see.” Yakov replied. “Your mother and grandfather informed me that you were living here with Otabek now.”  
Yuri blinked, and then turned pink. “That's right…O--oh. Uh, is this to do with how badly I did at the GPF? I honestly didn't mean to let the team down. But I really do have a proper explanation! You see…”  
“It's not about the Grand Prix, Yuri. It's about Otabek.”  
“Um…Okay?” Yuri was surprised. “But you said you wanted to talk to me?”  
“I do. But I'd like to discuss your relationship.” Yakov said.   
“Why?” Yuri was confused.  
“How can I put this?” Yakov took a breath, “I think that you being with Otabek right now is bad for him.”  
“W-what? That's not true!”  
“His health is declining, Yuri. Because of you.”  
“He told me it wasn't because of me!” Yuri frowned. “He said…”  
“It doesn't matter what he said. Yuri, you know I have a duty to look after my skaters, and his mental state this past season was in tatters. I'm sorry, but as long as he is under my tutelage, I have a duty to look out for his best interests...Do you love him?” Yakov asked.  
“Of course I do! More than anything!” Yuri croaked.  
“Please, Yuri, then let him go. I'm not saying this to be cruel. But his focus needs to be on skating right now.” Yakov said softly. “He can't be distracted.”  
“You don't understand…” Yuri whispered. “We've bonded. And I'm pregnant with his child! Look!”  
He flattened the hoodie against himself, and Yakov’s eyes widened.  
“I see.” The older man said. “But this changes nothing. You have a large support system now. They will look after you. Go back to your family, Yuri. That's where you belong…You and your child will have them.”  
“But Otabek wants to be in our daughter's life!”   
“Maybe arrange contact, then?”  
“He told me he wants to stay with me! We bonded!”  
“Yuri.” Yakov’s voice sounded stern. “Broken people cannot fix broken people.”  
“You think I'm broken?” Yuri's heart pounded.  
“I think you're destructive and Otabek doesn't need that in his life.” Yakov answered. “If you really love him, you'll do what's right.”  
Wordlessly, Yuri pushed past Yakov and raced outside, tears streaming down his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri ran and ran until he physically couldn't run anymore.  
He was in a part of town he didn't recognise that much, and his stomach was cramping from over-exertion.  
The baby kicked him as he panted for breath, and he stroked his bump.  
“It's okay, princess. We-we’ll be fine, alright? We don't need anyone.” He murmured.  
But of course, he didn't believe a word of it, and he cried hard as he found a bench in a secluded area of the park to rest on.

 

He must have been there for some time when he heard people approaching.  
Sighing, he looked up, and spotted a group of guys around his age loudly jeering and shouting at nothing in particular.  
Bringing his knees up to his chest, Yuri crossed his arms over his knees and buried his face in his arms, his cheeks damp.  
“Hey, look!” A voice shouted, alarmingly close to him now, making him look up. “A lone omega.”  
“Leave him alone! He's pregnant.” Another guy called across, but the shouting guy paid no attention and sat down uncomfortably close to Yuri.  
“What's the matter? Did the daddy leave you?”  
Yuri ignored him.  
“I'm talking to you.” The guy stuck his finger into Yuri's side.   
“Leave me alone.” Yuri glared.   
He went to get up and walk away, but the guy grabbed him by the arm. “I SAID, I'm talking to you!” The guy growled.  
Yuri's heart sank as a powerful stench filled his nostrils.  
This was an alpha, and not a friendly one!  
Yuri managed to pull himself free.  
“And I said leave me alone.” He replied tiredly.

 

 

  
Wandering away, Yuri was acutely aware that he was being followed from a distance.  
He hurriedly made his way back towards town and disappeared down a small alleyway, hiding behind some boxes.  
The group of alphas passed the alley, but Yuri didn't trust that they had gone completely.  
He waited for a few minutes until the sky blackened, and loud crack of thunder sounded above him.  
Rain began to pour down heavily, and Yuri was soaked through.  
If he didn't hurry, he'd catch pneumonia or something! And he couldn't risk harming the baby   
Bravely, he sprinted out of the alleyway, thankful that the coast was actually clear.  
As he made his way through town, Yuri pondered what to do.  
He had to go home…But where WAS home now?  
The omega found himself bursting into tears again, his heart breaking for him and his unborn child, for Otabek…  
What should he do?  
What WAS the right thing to do?  
Was he really the reason Otabek's health declined?  
Maybe he really should let him go if that was the case…

 

 

He was freezing now and soaked to the skin, his daughter pelting him with kicks.  
 _‘I'll head to Victor and Katsuki’s place.’_ He decided, as tears continued to slide down his cheeks.

  
As he passed by the café, he felt someone grab him by the wrist.  
Yelping in alarm, Yuri felt himself being dragged down the alley next to the café, and came face to face with the alpha from earlier.  
“Ugh! What are you doing?!” Yuri panicked as he was pinned against the wall.  
“SHUT UP!” The alpha raged. “Not another word, omega.”  
“I'll say what I want. Let me go!” Yuri growled.   
He received a sharp smack to his face, and growled even more.   
“Be a good little omega for me, okay? Less of the talk. Don't you dare disrespect an alpha ever again, especially me. Got it?” The alpha pressed himself uncomfortably close, and Yuri felt his arousal against him.  
Squirming out of the way, he grimaced.  
“Ah-ah! What did I say?” The alpha grabbed Yuri's jaw and forced him to look him in the eye.   
Yuri shut his eyes.  
“LOOK AT AN ALPHA WHEN FACED WITH ONE!” The alpha yelled, striking him again. “Learn some respect!”  
“Respect is earned, loser! Get the fuck off me!” Yuri raged, bringing his knee up and hitting the guy between the legs.  
Yuri started to run, but was caught again, brought to the floor with a crash, his head hitting the side of the wall.  
“Now then. You need teaching who's boss.” The alpha growled. “Submit. NOW!”  
“Fuck off! I'm bonded.”  
“Then I'll have to overwrite it, won't I?”  
“No way! Besides, I'm pregnant!”  
“Only one way to deal with that then, isn't there?” The alpha gave a twisted grin, balling his fist.  
Yuri clamped his hands over his stomach, but before any impact could be made, someone punched the alpha, flooring him in one hit.  
“Yuri, take my hand.” A voice said.  
Looking up, Yuri spotted someone he recognised.  
“Do-do I know you?” He stammered, as his head started to pound and spin a little..  
“I'm Aleks…We met at a bar a few months back…I'm your fan, remember?” The guy replied. “No time for that, though. Quickly…Get out of here! Come with me!” Aleks led Yuri away, and into a warm building somewhere.   
Yuri's head began to feel even more strange, and his eyesight went blurry.  
“Uh…Aleks? What's…What's happening? I feel weird.” He slurred.  
“Whoa, you've gone white as a sheet. Sit here, Yuri. I'll go get you a drink of juice.” Aleks replied. “Is there anyone I can call?”  
Yuri managed to mumble something in reply, but he wasn't sure what he said.  
He slumped forward and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When he woke up, Yuri was staring at a white ceiling, and his head hammered, his throat scratchy.  
He tried to speak, but nothing more than a painful mumble came out.  
God, it hurt to speak.  
“Yura, shhh. Don't try to talk if it hurts.” A soothing voice beside him said. “Welcome back! How do you feel?”  
Otabek!  
“B-Beka?” Yuri whispered.  
“I'm here, baby.” Otabek replied, his voice sounding broken.   
“How IS the baby?” Yuri slurred.  
“She's absolutely fine. They did a scan every day whilst you were unconscious. She's kicking away like nothing happened!” Otabek answered with the faintest hint of a chuckle.  
“Unc…scious?” Yuri tried.  
“Yeah. You've been out of it for three days, Yura. Um…The police want to take a statement from you as soon as you're able to. It's quite important.” Otabek swallowed.  
“W-why?”  
“Someone tried to…An alpha attacked you. Tried to…”  
“Tried to rape me?” Yuri whispered, fearfully.  
“Yeah.” Otabek exhaled. “Aleks helped you. He came and got me.”  
“Who?” Yuri was confused.  
“That guy you met in the bar that time. The night we um…The night our little girl was conceived.” Otabek answered.  
Yuri had trouble remembering; he tried to frown, but it hurt.  
“Was it him? Did he…?”  
“NO! No. The police took your sweatpants and my hoodie as evidence and found fingerprints, but they weren't his. Aleks didn't lay a finger on you below the shoulders.” Otabek said. “Oh, and your hands, but that was it. He saved your life. I was looking everywhere for you! As soon as I heard, I came looking for you, checking everywhere I thought you'd be, but I couldn't find you. Then I get a call from Aleks. Said you gave him my number, and he told me you'd collapsed and been taken here. I went looking for you after Yakov told me what happened…”  
“Oh. Yeah. He told me not to be with you anymore if I loved you.” Yuri recalled. “Apparently I'm the reason your health declined.”  
“That's NOT true.” Otabek shook his head furiously. “And he has no right to speak on my behalf or make statements like that. You know I'm not a liar, Yuri. I'd never lie to you. You are NOT the reason I have depression. I'll tell you the real reason when you're better.”  
“But…Yakov was right wasn't he?” Yuri answered sadly. “I am distracting you from skating.”  
“No. You NOT being in my life distracted me.” Otabek replied. “I imprinted on you a while ago, Yura. It wasn't intentional, I swear, but not having you around…Well. I need you, Yuri, I need you so much. I love you. Nobody gets to decide who I do or don't have in my life. ESPECIALLY when that person is you.”  
“Even if it's your coach telling you?” Yuri blinked.  
“Yakov isn't my coach anymore.” Otabek smiled. “I fired him. I think you'll find my new coach to be far more understanding.”  
“Who?” Yuri asked, and when Otabek just smiled, Yuri finally got it; “Victor?!”  
“Yep.” The alpha nodded. “Anyway. I'd better let the doctor know that you're awake now. Maybe now you can start eating some normal food, hmm?”  
“What _have_ I been eating?”  
“You've been on an IV drip and fed through a tube for three days, Yura.”   
“Really!?”  
“Yes.” Otabek nodded. “I'm so sorry I wasn't the one to find you. I don't know what I'd have done if either of you were hurt. If I lost you…” the alpha broke off. “Don't listen to Yakov, okay? He doesn't know anything about my health, not really. He doesn't know anything about us. I'd choose you over skating any day. You and the baby are everything to me. I love you so much.” His voice broke and for the first time ever, Yuri saw Otabek cry.  
Yuri leaned up as much as he could to hug his mate, and sighed as he breathed in his scent.   
“I love you too, Beka.” Yuri murmured, purring in his mate’s ear. “I'm not going anywhere. Ever again!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little of everything;  
> Cute family/domestic stuff, deep talk, justice, a little fluff, and some advice of a particular nature... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is later than my others!  
> Have had a busy day!
> 
>  
> 
> Mental illness discussion ahead - please consider this your trigger warning.

“Oh Yuri! My poor baby!” Karina Plistetskya wept as she visited later that day. “I'm just so glad you're awake. I was so scared we'd lose you!”  
“Nnnggg…Mama, you're crushing my stomach!” Yuri groaned as his mother held him tightly.  
“Sorry darling. I keep forgetting my little kitten is expecting his own little kitten!” Karina wiped her eyes. “How is the baby? Is she okay?”  
“She's fine.” Yuri nodded, “Kicking the shit out of me as usual!”  
“We brought you some of these.” Nikolai stepped forward and handed his grandson some grapes and pirozhki.  
“Thank you.” Yuri said gratefully. “I'm starving!”  
“Have the police spoken to you yet?” Nikolai asked.  
“No.” Yuri delicately bit into a pirozhki and was delighted to discover that it was full of jam and apricot – his favourite! “Beka, when did they say they were coming?”  
“In an hour or so.” Otabek replied, checking the clock in the room.  
“I am so angry with that Feltsman!” Nikolai seethed. “How dare he blame Yurachka for…Well…You know.”  
“Don't worry, Mr Plisetsky, I fired him.” Otabek snorted. “What he said was total rubbish! Victor said he would be my coach instead. He seems very excited about it! But even if he hadn't offered, then I'd still have fired Yakov. I'd choose Yuri and our child any day.”  
The room fell silent and Nikola and Karina stared at Otabek.  
The alpha looked confused as Nikolai approached him, looking serious.  
“Are you saying that you would choose my grandson and great-granddaughter over your entire skating career?!”  
“Yes Sir.” Otabek nodded. “Always. Even though he'd never ask that of me.”  
Nikolai took a deep breath inwards and extended his hand.  
“Call me grandpa.” He said with a smile.  
Otabek’s eyes grew wide. “A-are you sure?”  
Nikolai nodded. “You're family now.”  
He shook Otabek's hand, and Otabek looked shocked, but then relieved and happy.  
“Thank you.” He said softly, sounding so sincere that Yuri felt like there was a hidden meaning behind it.  
“And call me Mama!” Karina grinned, hugging the Kazakh. “Look after them, won't you?”  
“Always!” Otabek replied, and Yuri saw him wiping his eye.

 

 

  
After Yuri's family had left, the omega patted the space beside him for Otabek to sit down.  
“So.” Yuri said. “You're officially one of us now! Are you going to explain why you're so emo over it or not?”  
Otabek sighed. “The real reason I have depression is to do with my family.” He began.  
"But I've met your family?" Yuri frowned.   
"Yes, but you don't know the history. We might be okay now, but things weren't always that way." Otabek took a deep breath; "The ice skating and the dancing started it, even though I hated dancing. The fact that I'm gay made it worse. They said I brought shame to the family and I needed 'cleansing'. So I was shipped off to my grandmother’s, who was surprisingly more accepting, but she died when I was 14. I ended up moving around a lot with my old coach – the one before coach Feltsman. I have brothers and a sister too, as you know. But...My parents called the shots back then and my siblings didn't have a say in the matter.” Otabek took another deep breath. “They disowned me. Or at least my parents did. That's why I developed depression. I'm a loner, but it's not like I chose to be! If even your own family let you down, who can you trust?”  
Yuri laced his fingers through his mate's.  
“Well, I mean, at least you managed to work things out and be close again. But...Even if they screw up again, you have your own family now.” He said softly, guiding both of their hands to his baby bump.  
The couple's eyes met, and Yuri smiled.  
“And I won't make the same terrible choices.” Otabek whispered, pressing his forehead to Yuri's.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Yura?” Otabek was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him. “Babe, the police are here.”  
Yuri stretched and blinked, waking from his nap.  
“Sorry to wake you, Mr Plisetsky. We just need to take a statement from you.” One of the police officers said.  
“O-okay.” Yuri stifled a yawn.  
“Ah, Yuri is a little concussed; he has a head injury, as you can see.” Otabek explained.  
“Thanks for letting us know. We'll write that down. But if he does remember any more, then tell him to contact us.” The officer replied, “Now…Yuri, can you remember anything? What happened?”  
Yuri frowned, but it hurt him to do so.  
“Ouch! Um…I remember being in a park and this guy sat next to me. He was harping on about something, being a typical alpha. I got up and walked off but he grabbed me. I managed to get free, and then I left, but he followed me. So I hid…” Yuri recalled, and the officer wrote it all down. “Uh…It was raining. Thunder…Um…I remember being dragged into an alleyway and he tried to get me to submit, but I wouldn't. He was pressing himself against me, kept insisting that I do as I'm told around an alpha. Oh, he hit me too, hit my head against the wall, and tried to punch me in the stomach when I said I'm pregnant. Then someone came along and floored him. I remember my head hurting and feeling weird. But that's it.”  
He stopped when he heard a low, angry growl from across the room.  
“Beka?” Yuri said timidly.  
“Sorry.” Otabek replied. “Hearing that he hit you and tried to harm the baby is making me angry.”  
“I can confirm that we did find a suspect going by your friend’s description…Aleks, was it?” The officer asked Yuri.  
“Um…Well we aren't really friends; I barely know him. But yeah he was the one who helped me.” Yuri answered. “He saw the person who did it.”  
“Can you remember what the suspect looked like?”  
“Uh…I think he had dark hair. Not quite BLACK, but close enough…Um I'm not sure if his eyes were green or hazel? Pretty tall. Maybe 6ft tall or just under?” Yuri struggled to remember. “He was bigger than me, and much stronger. I did try to fight him off, but as you can see, that's not exactly easy.” He gestured to his swollen stomach.  
The officer nodded. “Yep. Well that matches the description Aleks gave us.” He confirmed. “We have already arrested a suspect but you and your witness will need to formally identity him.”  
Yuri nodded and swallowed. “Okay.”  
“When do you think you'll be discharged?”  
“I-I'm not sure.”  
“Ah. Yes. Okay, well we will ask one of the doctors.” The officer replied, “Could we have a contact number for you?”  
Yuri gave the officer his phone number and the police promised they'd keep the man in custody until he was identified.  
Nodding, Yuri said goodbye as the police left.  
Shooting a look at Otabek, he gave a weak smile, and the alpha hurried to his side and took his hand.  
“I should have answered the door after all the other day, when Yakov came. This is all my fault!” The alpha signed.  
Yuri shook his head. “No! It isn't your fault! Neither of us knew this would happen!”  
Otabek looked unsure and he shook his head. “I suppose, but I'll be doing my best to keep you extra safe now. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Yuri had been discharged, Otabek kept his promise, and did everything in his power to keep his mate safe.  
Yuri was frightened to go outside until they'd been to identify his attacker.  
Sure enough, the police had got him!

 

 

When Yuri was just over 23 weeks pregnant, he finally had enough of being cooped up, and despite pleas and protests from Otabek, Yuri went to the shops on his own.  
He had to regain his independence!  
As he wandered to the local shop, he spotted Victor out for a jog!  
“Hi. Um…What are you doing?” Yuri laughed.  
“I'm jogging, as you can see.” Victor chuckled. “It's good to see you back out! How do you feel?”  
“Hmm, a bit nervous.” Yuri admitted. “But we needed some stuff, so I'm heading to the shop.”  
“Oh, me too. But I decided to jog here!” Victor replied as he slowed to a walk. “Phew! So much for me having a fit pregnancy!” He caressed his growing stomach. “These two won't let me stay trim!”  
“Yeah, I know the feeling!” Yuri laughed, looking down at his own baby bump. “I still can't believe Katsuki knocked you up!”  
“I'll have you know that my Yuri is actually a very attentive, passionate and gentle but incredible lover!” Victor answered.  
Yuri stared at him. “Did I ask?”  
“I like to inform people of my fiancé’s skills.”  
“So I noticed.”  
“So what's Otabek like in bed?” Victor asked suddenly.  
Yuri spun around and stared at him in shock. “Wha…VICTOR!? I am NOT telling you that!”  
“You haven't slept with him much, have you?”  
“Okay, if that's what you like to think, I'm not stopping you.”  
“…So you HAVE slept with him a lot?”  
Silence.  
“Yuriooooo! Tell me!” Victor sang.  
“Look, we haven't done anything in two weeks and I'm fucking dying here!” Yuri hissed. “I need to get laid and he's treating me like I'm made of glass. Pregnancy is making me double horny…” He trailed off, going pink. “You know…Maybe you and Katsuki could help me?”  
“Do you want us to speak to Otabek for you?” Victor asked.  
There was a pause.  
“I actually meant…Oh forget it. I'd never do that anyway. I was just saying it out of frustration. Sorry.” Yuri shook his head. “God. What is WRONG with me?!”  
“Wait, you were suggesting that WE have sex with you!?” Victor looked horrified. “Oh Yurio, NO!”  
“Relax old man, I wouldn't do it anyway. You two are ancient, and no offence but Otabek is all I want.”  
“I'd have preferred it if you hadn't mentioned my age twice in that sentence.” Victor sighed. “I'm only just 31.”  
“Sorry.”  
“If you want my opinion, I think you should talk to him…Really explain…”  
“I have. He just says he's more interested in me getting better.” Yuri groaned.  
“Then there's only one thing for it.” Victor gave a mischievous grin. “You'll have to seduce him.”  
“Okay, but I'm not so good at that. I did it once, but…I seem to have lost that ability.” Yuri blushed.  
“Fear not, Yurio. If anyone can help you, it is my gorgeous fiancé who seduced me merely by dancing and skating. I was putty in his hands. The most beautiful and sexual creature on the planet! Why, he even…”  
“Alright. I get it! I'll ask you and Katsudon for seduction advice. Just please STOP talking about your sex life or I may have to kill you.” Yuri grimaced.

 

* * *

 

 

An awkward silence filled the living room of the Katsuki-Nikiforov home.  
Victor smiled and batted his lashes at his fiancé, who had gone completely red.  
“Let me see I've got this right…” Yuri Katsuki said slowly, “You want advice on seducing your boyfriend?”  
“Yes.” Yuri replied.  
“…And you came…to ME?”  
“Yep.”  
“What makes you think I know anything about seducing people?”  
“SERIOUSLY!?” Victor spluttered.  
“What?” Katsuki looked confused.  
“The whole Eros thing? The whole dancing and dry humping me thing? NOTHING AT ALL?!” Victor looked incredulous. “Yuri, my love, you make love to me on almost a nightly basis.”  
“Gross.” The blonde pulled a face, crossing his arms.  
“You know exactly how to seduce me!” Victor continued, ignoring their younger friend’s dig.  
“Yeah. But I don't know what turns OTABEK on, do I? That's between him and Yurio.” The Japanese shrugged.  
Victor groaned. “Yuuuuriiii, you're killing me!”  
“Look Katsudon, why don't you just tell me how to seduce him as an ALPHA? Surely you'll know how to do that? You are one, after all.” The blonde said, leaning forward.  
Katsuki looked thoughtful for a moment. “Hmmm…I suppose I could…”  
There was a pause.  
“Okay!” The Japanese finally said, “So, here's what you should do…”

 

* * *

 

  
Yuri had conveniently “forgotten” the milk he'd bought earlier, leaving it with Victor and Katsuki on purpose to buy him some time to prepare his surprise.  
When he told Otabek that he'd forgotten to buy milk, the alpha wasn't even slightly bothered. “Not to worry, kitten. I'll go and get some! Will…Will you be okay here? Alone?”  
“I'll be fine.” Yuri responded with a smile, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. “Thank you!”  
“No problem.” Otabek smiled, closing the door behind him.  
Yuri seized the opportunity and hurried off to the bathroom.  
He relieved himself and then took a quick shower, making sure he was all clean everywhere, before he released a load of his pheromones around himself and the bed.

 

 

Stepping out of his clothes, he pulled the garment out of the bag from under the bed; he'd bought it earlier on the way home, but now he was nervous.  
Would Otabek even like this?  
Yuri was pregnant after all…  
Deciding to just go for it, he pulled on the lace boxer briefs, and looked down at his behind; the lace boxer briefs deliberately had a hole cut out of them for…’easy access’.  
Okay, so Yuri had ventured into a sex shop on his way home!  
He had been mortified!  
But now, looking in the full length mirror, he decided that actually, he looked quite sexy.  
The garment made his ass look enticing and open! Just what alphas liked!  
Shimmying down to lie on the bed, Yuri waited.

 

Thankfully, he only had to wait a couple of minutes;  
Otabek arrived home and Yuri heard him put the milk in the fridge.  
“Yura? Where are you?” Otabek called out.  
“In here!” Yuri called back, grinning.  
He let out some more of his scent and rolled over so that his ass was on full display, the room smelling of his sugary-honey scent.  
Otabek opened the door, and his eyes almost popped out on stalks, his mouth falling open.  
“Oh. Hello.” Yuri greeted flirtatiously, looking the alpha up and down with a bright smile. “I've been waiting for you!”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> That's all that needs to be said xD

 

Otabek could do nothing but stare…  
Yuri rose up onto his knees and wiggled his hips a little, tightening his ass.  
“Aren't you going to come in, my handsome alpha?” He asked, looking at Otabek from under his eyelashes.  
‘ _Why the fuck isn't he pouncing on me?!_ ’ Yuri thought to himself.  
“I'm just so horny.” He tried again, feeling his confidence beginning to shatter a little, “It's been so long, and I want your big, hard knot.”  
Otabek was still staring, and Yuri was growing embarrassed and worried.  
“DAMN IT, OTABEK, FUCK ME!”  
The alpha seemed to snap out of his trance then.  
“I thought I was dreaming!” He said, blinking. “This is real?”  
“Mmhmm!” Yuri grinned, holding out his hand.  
Otabek took it and stepped closer. “You forgot to get milk on purpose didn't you?” He hummed.  
“Is it that obvious?” Yuri asked innocently. “Oops!”  
“You're so naughty.” Otabek chuckled.  
“Then let me make it up to you by milking YOU.” Yuri murmured huskily, running his hand through his mate’s short, dark hair.  
Gently, they touched tongues, and then kissed as the omega pulled Otabek closer by the belt loops, and began to undo his jeans.  
The alpha was already hard, his large cock twitching with anticipation and arousal.

 

 

  
Taking Otabek's length in one hand, Yuri leaned down and licked a stripe on the skin, from his balls upwards.  
Next, he licked on the glans, before taking as much of the alpha's dick in his mouth as he could manage.  
Otabek moaned softly, his hand running through Yuri's blonde hair.  
Egged on by the pleasured moans, Yuri began to suck Otabek off, trying to forget the humiliating blowjob lesson from Victor and a poor, unsuspecting vegetable earlier!  
Judging by the way the alpha was breathing and moaning, Yuri figured he was doing it right.  
It was confirmed moments later with Otabek remarking; “Fuck, Yura! Where did you learn to do this?! You're incredible!”  
Yuri stopped for just a second to reply; “There were vegetables involved. I don't want to talk about it.”  
Otabek stared down at him in shock, but didn't question further as pleasure built up inside him, coursing to his penis.  
“Right. That's enough!” Yuri took Otabek out of his mouth and released his grasp on the base of the alpha's penis.  
“What? But I was close!” Otabek was scandalised.  
Yuri just smirked.  
“I could continue…But, I mean…You'd be missing this.” He turned around and displayed his lace-clad ass one more time, parting his cheeks. “Wouldn't you prefer being inside me this way?” He gave a sultry glance and was amused to see his boyfriend's face turn completely red!  
“I…I…W-when did you get so dirty?” Otabek stammered. “You're just supposed to be an angry kitty, not a sex demon!”  
Yuri grinned. “You really think I'm a sex demon?!”  
“Well…I…”  
“Come here.” Yuri pulled on his mate’s t-shirt and dragged him closer, snaking his arms around his neck. “Let me show you just how sexy and demonic I can be!”  
The omega claimed Otabek's lips and quite literally RIPPED the shirt off him.  
“Yuri!!!!” Otabek gasped.  
“Relax, I'll get you a new one. It was a plain black t-shirt. Can get them everywhere!” Yuri shushed him.  
“I suppose. But you can't just go ripping my cl…” Otabek couldn't finish that sentence because Yuri was claiming his mouth once again.  
In the end, the alpha just accepted it and even let Yuri do a little sort of lapdance, where he ground their erections together.  
Closing his eyes, Otabek laid his head back even more, grabbing at handfuls of Yuri's ass.  
Feeling the intentional ‘easy access’ hole at the back, he inserted a finger and Yuri moaned against his lips.  
“One finger isn't enough. Fill me up.” Yuri breathed. “It's been weeks! I want you to knot inside me.”  
Alarmed, Otabek's eyes snapped open.  
“Excuse me!?”  
“Pleeeease, Beka. Aren't I being a good little Omega for you? Isn't this what all alphas want?”  
“You're a very good omega, Yuri! But you're also so naughty.” Otabek growled softly. “I don't want to hurt you…”  
“So cute.” Yuri chuckled. “But I need you. You won't hurt me. Come on my Alpha. Fuck me. Knot deep inside me.”  
That pushed Beka over the edge.  
With as much strength as he could muster, he flipped them so that Yuri was on the bottom, and pushed one leg up.  
Otabek decided to take things slowly just to punish his mate for being so naughty!

 

 

  
Otabek pushed his tip against the omega’s tight, pink pucker and teased it slowly, using the slick Yuri was already leaking as lubricant.  
Yuri was whimpering.  
“Put it in!” He was panting.  
“In a minute, Yura.” Otabek replied cheekily, pressing kisses on to Yuri's face.  
“Noooo!” The omega whined, reaching around and grasped Otabek’s cock, sliding into himself with a moan.  
“You're hungry today, aren't you, Yura?” Otabek chuckled softly as he leaned down over his lover and kissed his neck.  
“Only for you!” Yuri replied.  
Otabek thrust in and out of his omega long and hard, peppering his neck with kisses and bites.  
“Do you like that?” He asked, “Or does my naughty, naughty mate want it harder?”  
Yuri nodded, making a noise that sounded like a mixture of a moan and a whimper.  
“Y-yes!” He managed to breathe.  
“Yes what?” Otabek teased.  
“Ha-harder.” Yuri said. “I want that knot.”  
Otabek gave a small smile; “As you wish, baby.” He obliged and pounded harder into his lover.  
He felt Yuri clench around him and knew he was close.  
Wrapping a hand around the omega's length, he started stroking him up and down, causing his boyfriend’s breath to hitch in his throat as he neared release.  
Otabek was close too, but he wanted Yuri to come first, so he tried his best to hold back.  
“Come for me, baby.” Otabek whispered in Yuri's ear. “You might be naughty, but you're such a good omega, you deserve it.”  
Yuri whimpered again, then his chest rose and fell as his breathing quickened.  
He came hard, moaning, and costing Otabek's hand and his own stomach in white.  
The alpha loosened his grip and then held one of Yuri's legs up as he pawed at the lacy material that barely covered his ass, pounding into the omega harder, his knot growing.  
Otabek's vision went white and his ears rang as his knot grew to its full size for this session, and he ejaculated inside his lover.

 

 

  
The two of them carefully laid down, purring and kissing lovingly.  
“It's not every day you do that! What on earth made you decide to be such a dirty, dirty boy today?” Otabek asked, nibbling at Yuri's earlobe.  
“You made me wait two weeks for sex. I'm pregnant and horny; I wanted you badly!” Yuri answered, pushing his boyfriend’s hair back. “Mmmm…You look delicious like this.”  
“As do you!” Otabek chuckled, kissing Yuri again.  
They made out for a while on the bed until the knot had shrunk back down to normal size, and Otabek pulled out.  
The couple laid side by side and Otabek cleaned up Yuri's stomach with a tissue.  
As they nuzzled on the bed, with Yuri purring loudly, the doorbell sounded.  
“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Yuri groaned.  
“Just ignore it, Yura.” Otabek hummed, drifting his lips softly over the omega's soft skin on his face, before pressing kisses onto his lips.  
Yuri kissed back, but the doorbell rang again.  
“Ugh!” Yuri grumpily hauled himself up and wrapped his leopard print bathrobe around himself.  
“I'll go, Yuri.” Otabek said.  
“Nah, I'm up already.” Yuri disappeared out of the bedroom and made his way to the door.  
“Victor!?” He blinked.  
“H-hello, Yurio.” Victor replied.  
He seemed…Off.  
A bit distant.  
“I'm not sure what I'm doing here.” He said quietly.  
Instantly, the blonde was worried; something was wrong!  
“Victor? What is it?” He asked.  
“Yuri and I had a huge fight.” Victor answered, before tears slipped down his face. “I don't know if he still wants me anymore!”  
“Look, come in.” The younger invited him in and closed the door, leading his guest over to the kitchen. “What was the fight about?” Yuri asked as he set about making some hot chocolate.  
“I suggested that we get married sooner rather than later, and he didn't want to.” Victor wept. “He kept saying that there's too much to do, and I said that I don't NEED an extravagant wedding; I just want HIM. Then he said…He said that we shouldn't rush into it anyway. He said whirlwind weddings always end in disaster. And then I tried to reason with him and we just ended up arguing. So I said it sounds like he doesn't WANT to even marry me! And he said he does but I'm making too many demands and being a groomzilla!? And then I walked out.”  
“Ah jeeze. Well, look, I'm no expert here, but wedding planning does take ages and a lot of work, right? There's a lot to do isn't there?” Yuri frowned.  
Victor nodded. “Yes, but I don't care about all that. I just want him.”  
“Hmmm, I know you do. Well, maybe it made him nervous, talking about getting married sooner?”  
“Perhaps. But I'm NOT being a groomzilla! I don't care if we have an extravagant wedding or not. We could get married in a shack just wearing sweatpants for all I care! I just want our babies to have married parents when they're born, that's all.”  
“I see where you're coming from, I guess.” Yuri nodded slowly. “But also wouldn't it be great to have your children there when you get married? They can see their daddies get married!”  
“I know, but they'll be far too young to understand or know what's going on!” Victor replied sadly.  
“Hmmm…” Yuri said thoughtfully. “I'm not sure what would be best. I mean…If I could marry Otabek before our daughter is born, then I would! But then again, you don't need to be married to be good parents! My mother wasn't married and she is an amazing mum. Marriage doesn't necessarily make a child happy.”  
“I suppose.” Victor nodded.  
“You and Katsudon are ridiculously in love. Heavy on the ridiculous!” Yuri raised an eyebrow. “I doubt he meant it when he called you a groomzilla.”  
“He needs to apologise for that!” Victor huffed.  
“And I'm guessing he will.” Yuri shrugged. “It's you two. You could never be doomed. Come on. Wedding planning is stressful, right? Bet it's even harder with twins on the way!”  
“They weren't planned.” Victor said as he cradled his tiny bump. “I wanted to wait until after we were married, but…I'm glad they're on the way now!” He smiled tenderly. “Yuri's been so amazing since we found out. He's so attentive and caring.” Victor gushed.  
“See? You're back to your disgusting self.” The younger grinned.

 

 

  
Another ring of the doorbell didn't surprise Yuri at all, and he knew who would be standing there before he'd even opened the door.  
“Hi, Yurio. I'm sorry to bother you…Have you seen…”  
“He's over there.”  
“Victor! Thank god. I was so upset and so worried! Please don't run off like that, especially when you're pregnant!”  
“You called me names.”  
“I called you ONE name. But I am sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it. You're not a groomzilla at all. You're so sweet and loving; I know you don't NEED a huge wedding, but I wanted to give you one anyway because you deserve the world.”  
“Oh Yuuuuriiii!”  
Victor and Katsuki ended up kissing right in front of Plisetsky, who rolled his eyes, shook his head and smirked.  
“For fuck’s sake, you two! Get a room!” He grinned.  
Otabek was leaning on the door frame of the bedroom, not even looking remotely surprised at the scene in front of them.  
“So…Can I have you back to myself now?” He asked Yuri.  
“As soon as these idiots leave, sure.” Yuri snorted.  
“Oh! Sorry Yurio…Otabek. Uh…We're going. Thanks for helping Victor.” Yuri Katsuki blushed as he helped his fiancé to his feet and the two of them scurried to the door.  
“Have fun in bed!” Victor impishly called from the hallway.  
“You too.” Otabek replied, closing the door, and Yuri erupted with laughter.  
“Oh I wasn't kidding; time for round two!” Otabek scooped the omega up, making him yelp and laugh again.  
“Wasn't once enough?” Yuri asked.  
“No. Those damn lace underwear won't leave my mind.” Otabek blushed.  
Yuri purred; “Well then, I’d better take responsibility!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone finds Jesus, please send him my way. Oops LOL


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time we all enjoyed some fluff!  
> These two are just as dorky and cute as Victuri, really ;)

After their second (and third!) round, the couple grew tired and hungry.  
After they'd showered together and changed, Yuri was lying back against Otabek's chest, whilst Otabek sat up with his arms around Yuri.  
“Hmm, y’know…If we keep having all this sex, you might end up getting me pregnant!” Yuri said, deadpan.  
“Ah, I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time.” Otabek replied, “Although perhaps it's a little too late for that.” He rested his hands on Yuri's swollen stomach.  
Yuri gave a gasp; “Oh no! What should we do?!”  
“Meh, let's keep it. Better than a dog, right?” Otabek joked.  
Yuri couldn't help but laugh at that because it was so ridiculous, but so funny to him.  
There was a comfortable silence between them whilst Otabek just tenderly stroked Yuri's baby bump.  
“I heard what you said earlier, by the way.” Otabek said after a few minutes.  
Yuri frowned. “That narrows it down!”  
“What you said to Victor…About how you'd marry me now if you could.” Otabek clarified in a small voice.  
Yuri looked up from where he was scrolling through Instagram on his phone.  
Otabek couldn't help but smile at how cute Yuri looked upside-down.  
“Oh. You heard that?” Yuri's cheeks pinkened. “Sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“Don't want to scare you off.” Yuri shrugged.  
“You wouldn't though.” Otabek answered, lacing their fingers together. “It's just…I thought you didn't want to?”  
Yuri shrugged again. “Well…Things have changed.” He replied in a quiet voice.  
The alpha just nodded thoughtfully.  
“If you're planning some cheesy Victor-and-Katsuki-level proposal, you can cut it out right now.” Yuri chuckled nervously.  
“No, I'm not.” Otabek answered after a moment. “Just…Thinking.”  
“Don't hurt yourself.”  
“Hey!” Otabek tickled Yuri's sides, making him snort with laughter. “But what would you say?”  
“Are you asking right now?”  
“No. I'm asking for future reference.”  
“Well, obviously I’d say yes, idiot!”  
“Good to know.” Otabek smiled, nodding slowly. “Want to order food?”  
“Ugh, yes please! I'm starving here.” Yuri groaned, and then felt a kick from inside him. “Alright, sorry! WE are starving here!”  
Otabek chuckled, picking up his phone. “Pizza or something else?”  
“Pizza…Oh and ribs! With like EVERY side. But not beans because I'll literally puke…Oh and lots of garlic and herb dip please!” Yuri beamed angelically, which made Otabek laugh again.  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
“That'll be all, servant.”  
Otabek tickled him again as he called the number for the local pizza chain restaurant, and placed their order.

 

__

* * *

 

 

Otabek stared at Yuri as his mate scarfed down half of the Pizza, most of the ribs, and the wedges and some garlic bread, before making a start on the chocolate cake that Otabek had ordered for him as a treat.  
“Jesus, Yuri!” Otabek laughed, still on his last slice of pizza.  
“Told you we were hungry.” Yuri shrugged, inhaling the last piece of his cake.   
He downed half a bottle of water and then leaned back. “Did you enjoy that, princess?” He placed a hand on his bump.   
“I'm sure she did.” Otabek replied. “Oh, this reminds me; I was thinking we could invite your mother and grandpa round for lunch tomorrow after your scan. What do you say?”  
Yuri beamed. “Yeah! Um…What should we make?”  
“Leave it to me.” Otabek answered mysteriously. “One of my specials.”  
Yuri's eyes almost popped out. “Ohhhh I LOVE your special meals!”  
“Which is your favourite?”  
“Don't make me choose!”  
Otabek just laughed at that. “Okay. I won't make you choose. Shall we say 12:30? Do you want to call and ask them?”  
“Thank you.” Yuri kissed Otabek on the lips and picked up his phone…

 

 

“They can't wait! Mum said to thank you for the invitation.” Yuri said a few minutes later.  
“Her welcome!” Otabek smiled.   
Yuri stretched and rested his head on Otabek's outstretched legs.  
“Stroke my hair?” He requested.  
Otabek chuckled softly, but did it anyway.  
“You really are just like a cat!” He commented.  
“Because I don't give a shit about stuff?” Yuri grinned.  
“Well…That, yes. But also because you're grumpy, moody and love your privacy.” Otabek joked.  
Yuri hissed and took a pretend swipe at him, making him laugh even more.  
“But also because you're cute! And you only require food, strokes and sleep.” Otabek added.  
“I'm CUTE!? Really?”  
“The cutest.”  
At that moment, Yuri's beloved cat pushed her way into the room and jumped up beside her owners, nestling down near them, purring contendedly.  
“Second cutest.” Otabek corrected, jokingly.  
Yuri playfully pushed him backwards and straddled him, both of them laughing breathlessly.  
“I love you, Beka,” He said, turning pink.  
Otabek's heart began to beat double-time.  
Of course, Yuri had said it before; usually in response to Otabek saying it, or if it was a particularly romantic moment…  
But this was such a random and intimate moment, after they'd both just stuffed their faces with food and were lazing on the bed.  
Somehow, this meant more.  
This moment made Otabek completely, 100% sure that Yuri meant it.  
He reached up and pushed a stray lock of unstyled floppy fringe out of Yuri's eyes. “I love you too, Yuri.” He smiled.  
Their mouths met in a soft kiss, and something in the atmosphere shifted.  
Somehow, this had become by far the most romantic moment either of them had experienced.  
It took Yuri by surprise, and he broke away timidly.  
“What's wrong?” Otabek asked.  
“After everything…Ugh, this is the dumbest shit ever…” Yuri shook his head.  
“Tell me, love. What's wrong?” Otabek stroked his cheek.  
Yuri leaned into his hand and sighed. “After everything that's happened, I just…Now – right now – is the most vulnerable I've ever felt. But I don't want to stop. It makes no sense, huh?”  
“No, it does. Sort of. I feel it too.”  
Neither of them were prepared for what was said next…  
“I…I don't JUST love you.” Yuri said slowly, and Otabek looked confused. “I'm IN love with you. Like…Soulmates I guess? God, this is sappy. Sorry.”  
“You've just told me you're in love with me, that I'm your soulmate, and you're APOLOGISING!?” Otabek chuckled.   
“Shut uuuupppp!” Yuri groaned, covering his face. “It's so cheesy.”  
“But is it true?”  
Yuri took his hands away, and looked his mate in the eyes; “Yes.” He nodded. “It's true. I'm so stupidly in love with you.”  
“Good. I'm so stupidly in love with you, too.” Otabek replied. “So much.”  
“Please can we just make out before I get any more embarrassed?” Yuri whimpered.  
Otabek laughed and took Yuri's face in both hands, kissing him tenderly.

 

 

  
Yuri's text tone disturbed them mid-makeout a few minutes later;  
“Ha! It's Victor!” Yuri chuckled; “He says him and Katsuki made up and they're all good now. Ugh…And sorry it took him so long to text me; they talked for ages and just finished having sex. WHY DID I NEED TO KNOW THAT?!”  
Otabek snorted. “One question; where did the nickname Yurio come from?” He read the text over his boyfriend's shoulder.   
Yuri quickly explained about his first trip to Hasetsu in pursuit of Victor, and how Yuri Katsuki’s older sister said that two Yuris was too confusing, so she called HIM Yurio.  
“Ahhhh! I see why.” Otabek nodded. “Yurio!”  
Yuri glared at him. “Only they're allowed to call me that! If you do it, I will take away all pregnancy sex privileges. And the lingerie.”  
Otabek looked genuinely scandalised, which made Yuri laugh.  
“Now, I need my beauty sleep. This little madam is beating the shit out of me. Don't forget my scan is tomorrow! Officially 24 weeks!” Yuri grinned, kissing Otabek on the lips.  
“How could I forget?” Otabek replied, spooning Yuri from behind as they nestled down in bed, and he cradled the bump from behind.  
This was the first scan that he had attended since Yuri's pregnancy!  
He'd only known Yuri was pregnant for just under three weeks; the day that they'd rekindled their relationship after so many months apart.  
So much had happened in those three weeks, but Otabek felt closer to Yuri than ever before.  
They'd truly come together at last, and the love confessions tonight had finally made everything so much more stable, at least to him.  
Neither of them had ever felt happier!

 

 

* * *

 

  
 _Yuri raced down the empty streets, the shadow of a person chasing after him._  
Nothing was open.  
Nobody was around.  
Just Yuri and whomever was following him.  
He hid down an alleyway, and the shadow passed by.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Yuri tiptoed out of the alleyway, checking that the coast was clear.  
It was.  
Taking a step out, Yuri felt himself being dragged back into the darkness, and face to face with the shadow.  
“Get off me!” He growled.  
“Nobody to save you this time, omega!” The shadow replied.  
Soon, Yuri saw the face of his attacker; the same alpha who had tried to attack him on that day two weeks prior.  
“Let me go! I have an alpha, I have a baby in here!” Yuri tried again.  
“We can soon remedy that!” The alpha snarled, and hit Yuri in the stomach at the same time he felt a pain in his neck.

 

Waking up with a start, Yuri shot up in bed.  
“Yuri! Thank god you're awake.” Otabek looked troubled. “You were crying and thrashing in your sleep! That must have been some nightmare!”  
“Our baby!” Yuri said dumbly. “Our baby…I felt something.”  
“She's kicking, Yuri. Feel.”Otabek said gently, “I've had my hand over your stomach.”  
Yuri felt it, and sure enough, their daughter was rolling and kicking away!  
“But my neck…”  
“Both our bonds were tugging. You were distressed. What happened?”  
“I had a bad dream. That idiot who attacked me…He tried to kill the baby, bite me…Ugh.”   
“You're safe now, Yura. He's behind bars.”  
“But what if someone else…?”  
“I'll look after you. I promise. Forever.” Otabek replied, holding his omega close and releasing some of his scent to calm him. “Get some sleep. It's scan day; you have a few more hours.”  
Yuri snuggled up against his alpha and closed his eyes again, falling back asleep within minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

“There she is!” The midwife smiled later that morning. “Your baby's measuring just under a foot long! By now, she'll have hair, but it will be white at the moment.”  
“Wow! She's grown so much in four weeks.” Yuri beamed. “She's really active! But I feel like she's…moved higher?”  
“Yes, the top of your uterus will be above or around near your navel by now.”  
“Definitely feels like it!” Yuri laughed, before turning to look at his boyfriend. “So what do you think?”  
“It's incredible seeing her move on here!” Beka replied. “It feels so much more real.”  
“You must be the father?” The midwife grinned. “I'm glad he told you. He wanted to for so long.”  
“I'm glad too.” The alpha replied. “I can't believe I missed out on so much before.”  
“But you won't miss out on the birth, or the first year of her life, right?” Yuri asked.  
“Not even if someone tried to drag me away!” Otabek confirmed, kissing Yuri on the forehead.  
The midwife smiled again. “Okay, I can book you in for a glucose screening, just to rule out any gestational diabetes or other high blood sugar related problems.”   
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, and agreed on next Thursday.   
“You might also want to really consider your birth plan now, and start shopping for your baby if you haven't already. Here's a checklist of essentials.” The midwife handed Yuri a leaflet, and then proceeded to print out the scan photos, placing them into the card frame, and handing them to Yuri, too.

 

 

  
After the appointment, the couple arrived home and Yuri shyly gave Otabek one of the scan photos to keep as his own.  
“Um…Here. I thought you might wanna keep one.” He said, his cheeks pink.  
Otabek’s face broke into a grin and he took the photo, sliding it into his wallet along with an official promotional photo of Yuri in full skating costume from the season that had just ended.  
“Um…Where did you get that?” Yuri asked. “And why is it so small?”  
“I bought it online. It was a keychain but I only wanted the photo itself to put in my wallet.” Otabek replied.  
“Which website?” Yuri's eyes narrowed.  
“…Yuri's Angels online store.” Otabek mumbled in reply.  
Yuri stared at him.  
“I heard they sold out in like October.”  
“Yep.”  
“So…You bought one back then!?”  
“I bought the LAST one back then. Lucky me, hmm?” Otabek was red in the face, and Yuri was shocked.  
“Y-you kept it in there all this time? Even when…?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course. You're…You’re my inspiration.” Otabek confirmed. “All the more reason to fire Yakov when he demanded you stay away from me. How could I ever stay away from you?”  
Wordlessly, Yuri hugged him tightly.   
“There was me thinking I'm ruining your career.” He said at last.  
“No way, Yura! You're strengthening it. You're strengthening ME! Just…Promise not to run away again?”   
“I promise. Besides, I wouldn't get very far with a huge stomach!”  
Otabek just rolled his eyes and chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff and a little surprise! :)

As the week went on and Yuri reached 25 weeks, he noticed that Otabek was acting strangely.  
What was even more odd was that his boyfriend was on the phone.  
A LOT.  
In fact, ever since Yuri's mother and grandpa had visited for lunch, Otabek had been skulking around and acting weird.  
Yuri thought back to the conversations that had taken place at that family lunch, and tried to remember if anything negative had happened.  
But he couldn't remember anything bad at all.  
Actually, the lunch had been perfect!  
Otabek had cooked a meal especially, and everyone had loved it!  
He'd been praised for his skills in the kitchen, and Yuri had had to restrain himself from commenting on Otabek's skills in the bedroom, too!  
His mother had been delighted, and his grandpa was laughing a lot.  
What had gone wrong?  
Was it something he'd said or done?  
Yuri had to find out.

 

  
What was the most baffling thing, was that Otabek was still being affectionate and attentive at night and in the morning.   
They still had sex with each other, but were more careful now that Yuri's bump was really growing!  
Otabek still comforted Yuri when he had nightmares about the attack…  
One night, whilst they were cuddling and kissing in bed, Yuri sprang it on him; “Beka, are you cheating on me?” He blurted out.  
For a moment, Otabek looked stunned and confused, but then he burst out laughing.  
“How the fuck is that funny? ARE YOU?” Yuri snarled.  
“No! What on earth gave you that idea?!” Otabek frowned.  
“You're acting weird lately.” Yuri shrugged. “Since we had lunch with my family. Do you not LIKE my family? Is that it?”  
“I adore your family!” Otabek protested. “But I do have a secret between myself and them.”  
“Why haven't you told me?”  
“Because it's a secret.”  
“I'm your boyfriend AND your bond mate!” Yuri pointed out. “You have to tell me.”  
“Sorry. I can't. It's a surprise!” Otabek shook his head.  
“For me?!”  
“Yes.”  
“Will I like it?”  
“I hope so! It's something you've mentioned before that you want.”  
“Another cat?!” Yuri gasped.  
“Nope.” Otabek answered.  
“Hmmm…Another baby?”  
“Um, let's get this one out first, shall we? Besides, when did you tell me you wanted more?” Otabek frowned.   
“Ohhhh. Right, yeah. I forgot; it was Victor and Katsuki I told…” Yuri reddened.  
“Wait, what?!”  
“OOH! Is it a bike like yours?!”  
“No! You're pregnant, why the hell would I buy you a motorcycle?”  
“Is it…”  
“I'm not telling you!”  
“Ugh. Fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri decided to sulk the following day, which – much to his annoyance - didn't seem to bother Otabek as much as he thought it might!  
Beka was too busy to notice.  
Even when Yuri deliberately sat on his legs, Otabek was too busy frowning at his laptop screen.  
Infuriated, Yuri huffed loudly.  
Nothing.  
He kicked a book off the table, and Otabek simply picked it up and wordlessly put it back.  
“AHEM!” Yuri cleared his throat. “Um hello? I'm officially ignoring you! Have you noticed?”  
“Yep. But you just spoke, so you lost.”  
“That doesn't count.”  
“Ah! You did it again!”  
“THAT DOESN’T COUNT EITHER!”  
Otabek just chuckled. “Let me guess; I haven't been paying you enough attention today?”  
“You're acting weird again.” Yuri whined. “And you're freaking me out. Can you tell me what you're up to?”  
“I can't, Yuri. Sorry. I'm planning something and it's been proving difficult.” Otabek shrugged apologetically as he set his laptop aside.   
“Then if you tell me, I can tell YOU how to do it!” Yuri narrowed his eyes.  
“Nice try, bad cat!” Otabek chuckled. “I'm not gullible.”   
He kissed Yuri lovingly and wrapped his arms around him tightly.   
“I love you!”  
“I love you too.” Yuri replied, “Even though you're being unfair.”  
“No I'm not.” Otabek chuckled again. “Here. Give me this.”  
He took Yuri's hand and kissed it, before humming with amusement; “do you remember when we first re-met? And I helped you with your exhibition skate?”  
“That was hot!”  
“Uh...Anyway…Did I hurt you? I tried not to actually bite YOU…”  
“It didn't hurt at all. Why? You're not going to make me re-enact it are you? I'm kinda heavy, and the blades wouldn't be enough to…Wait…You're not going to ask me to re-enact it in bed, are you?!” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“No! No, I'm not!” Otabek laughed. “Just…Do you trust me?”  
“Yeeeaaah? Why?”  
“Close your eyes.”  
“I swear, Beka, if you end up doing some erotic shit, I'll…”  
“Just shut your eyes.”  
With a sigh, Yuri closed them and waited.  
He felt Otabek kiss his hand again, kissing each finger, and then he felt him slide something on his ring finger.  
“Are you using your teeth?!” Yuri frowned.  
“Open your eyes.” Otabek said, sitting up again.  
Looking down, Yuri blinked.  
There, on his ring finger, was a plain white gold ring.  
His eyes shot up to meet Otabek’s, and Yuri looked truly vulnerable then.  
“Beka, what the hell is this?” He whispered.  
Otabek gave him a blank look. “It's a ring. As you can see…”  
“I CAN see.” Yuri croaked. “But what does it mean?”  
“What do you think it means?”  
“Are we…Are we getting engaged!?”  
“You said you'd say yes.”  
“But you didn't ask…”  
“You told me not to do a cheesy proposal.”   
“I did say that.” Yuri recalled, “But I didn't mean it.” He reddened.  
“Do you want me to take it off and do it again in another place?” Otabek asked.  
“No!” Yuri said quickly. “Just…Ask next time!”  
“NEXT time!?” Otabek laughed.  
“THIS TIME!” Yuri spluttered, his face aflame and hidden behind his hands.  
Otabek gave him an amused but fond look; it was cute when his kitty got all flustered!  
“Yura?” He said softly. “Move your hands away so I can see you.”  
“I'm too embarrassed.” Yuri replied.  
Otabek leaned across and gently moved Yuri's hands away from his face.   
“You're so cute really.” He laughed. “Yuri…Will…”  
“OTABEKWILLYOUMARRYME?” Yuri blurted out.  
Otabek stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open.  
“I…I was just asking you!!”  
“I'm sorry! The tension got too much! Anyway, it sounds less sappy when I say it!” Yuri croaked.  
“Did you mean it? Or did you just ask because you got nervous and wanted it over with quickly?” Otabek asked.  
“Both.” Yuri admitted. “But I really do mean it. I...I wanna marry you. I know we're bonded and that's basically the same, but like, I want to ACTUALLY marry you. Forever. The whole suits and ties and cheesy vows shit. I wouldn't do this with anyone else. You're the only person on this shitty planet who DOESN’T make me want to throw up when you're being romantic and shit. I love it. I love YOU.”  
Otabek stared at him. “Wow. You're such a liar…It DOESN’T sound less sappy coming from you!” He grinned.  
“Whatever. You haven't answered my question.” Yuri blushed, daring to look his mate in the eyes.  
“I don't need to.” Otabek smiled. “I'd always say yes to you!”  
A momentary silence filled the room, and then Yuri boldly took Otabek's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips.  
“Uh…I need a few minutes.” He said apologetically. “I feel weird.”  
“Regret?”  
“No. Just overwhelmed and I’m not sure if I want to cry or break something. I hate being vulnerable.”  
“Instead of walking away, why don't we put those emotions to good use, hmm?” Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri's middle, nuzzling their noses together.  
“Like what?” Yuri asked.  
“In the bedroom.” The alpha clarified. “Call it consummating!”  
“Hmmm…” Yuri bit his lip thoughtfully. “That does sound appealing…”  
He gave it another moment’s thought.  
“Let's do it!” He grinned, and led Otabek by the hand into their room, kicking the door closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

  
The ritual of undressing each other before sex somehow felt different this time; far more intimate and special.  
But, of course, Yuri had other ideas!  
“Wait, I want to try something!” Yuri grinned as he straddled his mate, pushing his chest down with one palm, and taking a selfie from above.  
“Yura! What are you doing!?” Otabek frowned.  
Yuri didn't respond as he started tapping away on his phone, and then showed Otabek the screen;  
There was a photo of just Yuri's knees (and bump!) visible, straddling Otabek's hips, and a view of Otabek's toned, muscular stomach, chest and arms, and then his face staring at the camera blankly.  
He looked effortlessly sexy!  
Yuri had uploaded it to Instagram, tagged Otabek, and captioned it _‘Damn! Look at my FIANCÉ! #sexy #Otabae #mine #engaged’._

  
Otabek gasped. “YOU PUT THAT ONLINE AND TAGGED ME IN IT!?”  
“Let's see our fans go crazy.” Yuri grinned, switching his phone to mute and putting it on the side, before grinding up against Otabek's erection through their underwear.  
“You are devious!” Otabek smiled back, sitting up with Yuri still straddling his lap. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. “   
They kissed passionately, still grinding against each other.

 

After a few minutes, Otabek had just inserted himself, when Yuri exclaimed in pain.  
“Hold on a minute.” He took a deep breath, clutching his stomach with one hand.  
“Are you okay!?” Otabek worried, stroking the bump.  
Within seconds, Otabek felt a sharp tug on the bond as Yuri hissed in pain again.  
“Oh god. No! Fuck, it hurts!” Yuri groaned as he slowly dismounted Otabek and lay down on his front. “Sorry. It's probably wind. I dunno.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “It can get painful.”  
Otabek rubbed his back gently, and Yuri breathed heavily.  
Another pull at the bond told the worried alpha that this was not just wind!  
“Should I call your midwife?” He asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah. The baby's still kicking and rolling around, so she's fine, but this pain is scaring me.” His voice was dangerously close to tears.  
“It's okay. I'm on it. Breathe, okay?” Otabek said gently, as he dialled the midwife’s number.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, but not what you were expecting!

“Well, Yuri. Your bloods are clear, you're not dilating quite yet, your scan came back with no abnormalities or foetal distress, plus it seems to be easing off now. I'm going to say that it's round ligament pain coupled with Braxton Hicks!” The doctor concluded.  
“So…What does that mean?” Yuri asked as he placed a protective hand on his bump.  
“It means I can discharge you.” The Doctor smiled.  
“Can't I have any pain relief?” Yuri frowned. “It was unbearable enough for me to have come here! It can't just be nothing!”  
“Sorry, it is just a normal part of pregnancy.”  
“Have you ever been pregnant?”  
“Well no, not yet, I…”  
“Then how the hell would you know? I know my body, and something feels wrong!” Yuri snapped.  
“Yura, love, calm down. She's just trying to help.” Otabek said gently. “They've run tests and found nothing.”  
“I still stand by what I said; round ligament pain is caused by the baby's growth and the pressure put on your pelvis. And Braxton Hicks are normal during pregnancy; they help prepare you for labour contractions.” The doctor answered.  
“Ugh. So where do I stand on pain relief?” Yuri sighed.  
“You can have two paracetamol a day; taken 12 hours apart. Also avoid too much strenuous activity, avoid positions or movements that cause you pain, apply heat – such as a heating pad or hot water bottle – to the area, or take a warm bath…Most importantly; rest.” The doctor replied as she wrote down a prescription for paracetamol and ticked the ‘my patient is pregnant’ box, adding a note that Yuri was allowed to take two a day, 12 hours apart.  
He scowled, but thanked her anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

“It's better than nothing, I suppose?” Otabek said gently, as they walked the short distance home. "At least you can take SOME pain relief?"  
Yuri said nothing.  
“So much for sex!” He grumbled. “I was really going to let you have it!”  
Otabek reddened. “Stupid pain!” He muttered. “We’ll have to do it another time. And go gently this time; you're getting bigger, after all!”  
Yuri just nodded.  
“Anyway, when we get home, I'm going to run you a nice warm bath.” Otabek said.  
“Will you be joining me?” Yuri asked hopefully.  
“I can sit in the room with you?” Otabek offered. “But the bath isn't big enough for both of us.”  
“What if I lean back against you?”  
“Hmmm…We could try that I suppose. But I did already shower today…”  
Otabek trailed off as he caught sight of his fiancé’s disappointed face, and then squeezed him on the arm. “But then again, it will be nice to cuddle up with you in a bath. We haven't done that yet!”  
Yuri's face instantly lit up, and he snuggled up further against Otabek, nuzzling his head against his mate’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the apartment, Otabek began to run the bath for Yuri and he to relax in together.  
“Yura? I don't have any bubble bath, sorry! Do you mind?” He called.  
“No, I don't mind.” Yuri replied as he stared at his naked body in the full-length mirror of their bedroom.  
“Are you resting?” Otabek checked.  
“Uh huh.” Yuri answered.  
Well it wasn't EXACTLY a lie; he wasn't doing anything strenuous!  
As he peered in the mirror, Yuri couldn't help but feel self-conscious.  
He'd always been very slim, but now he felt fat!  
Not only did he have a baby bump, but he was also gaining weight in his legs, too, making him look dumpier!  
Tears stung his eyes; he didn't want to get fat!

 

By the time Otabek found him, he was in tears.  
“What's wrong?” The alpha asked.  
“I'm fucking huge and hideous! Look at my body! Look at my legs! I'm disgusting!” Yuri wept.   
“No, you're pregnant. Perfectly pregnant, actually.” Otabek smiled.  
“Don't be gross. I don't want to have to kick your ass.” Yuri wiped his eyes.  
“Well sorry, but it's true. You are.” Otabek shrugged. “Anyway, I've run your bath for you…Shall we go and relax?”

 

Minutes later, the omega was leaning back against his mate in the beautifully hot-but-not-too-hot water, with one of Otabek's hands holding his, and the other resting on the plump baby belly, with gentle strokes every so often.  
Yuri's eyes were closed, and he was just drifting off to sleep, their unborn baby lightly rolling over every so often inside him.  
Their peace was disturbed a few minutes later by a noise at the front door.  
Both of them looked up, frowning.  
“What the hell?” Yuri slurred tiredly.  
“I'm not sure.” Otabek was alert, “Maybe I should go and check it out.”  
“I can hear voices.” Yuri whispered.  
Otabek growled softly on instinct, protective of his pregnant mate.  
Moments later, the door was thrown open and Victor was stood there.  
“YURIO! Thank goodness you're okay! I heard you were having pains, so we came to see how you are! Also, you got ENGAGED?! Since when?! Congratulations, I'm so happy for the both of…”  
“What the!? VICTOR! WE’RE NAKED IN HERE!” Yuri shouted as he and Otabek reddened, and the alpha shielded Yuri's penis from view with his hands.  
“Who the hell gave you a key!?” Yuri spat.  
There was a silence, and Victor gave Otabek a shifty and guilty look.  
Slowly turning his head, Yuri stared at his fiancé.  
“Tell me you didn't.” Yuri said, quietly fuming.  
“Okay.” Otabek squeaked.   
“NO! TELL ME THE TRUTH!”  
“I gave them a key. Sorry.”  
“Why!? When!?”  
“A week ago. And just in case we needed anything, or they needed anything. I thought it would be nice. Technically it IS my apartment.” Otabek pointed out.  
Yuri glared at him and rose from the water, reaching for a towel.  
“Consider me officially thinking about whether or not I want to stay here!” He growled angrily. “I'm sleeping in the nest tonight!”  
He turned to Victor; “Nikiforov! With me.”  
He dragged his older friend away by the arm and plonked him on the sofa.  
“Where's Katsuki?” Yuri demanded.   
“Uh…He's waiting outside. He said we shouldn't come in uninvi…”  
“KATSUKI! COME IN!” Yuri shouted.  
Japanese Yuri timidly turned the door handle and grimaced upon seeing his fiancé’s wide, warning eyes; “Um, I don't think now is really a good…”  
“Come in and sit down. You're officially my favourite.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“For respecting boundaries. You're my favourite. Come sit down.” Yuri patted the sofa seat beside him, and Katsuki gingerly sat down.  
“We heard you were in hospital. Is-is everything alright?” He asked.  
“Just round ligament pain, and Braxton Hicks.” Yuri answered.  
“Oh thank god. We were so worried!” Victor sighed with relief.  
Yuri gave him an icy glare and then turned to Katsuki; “Katsudon, please tell Victor that I'm not speaking to him.”  
The Japanese blinked. “Uh, Victor, Yurio isn't speaking to you.” He said awkwardly.  
“Then should I wait outside?”  
“Victor said should he wait outside?”  
“Tell your idiot fiancé: No. I want him to sit here and feel awkward. You know, like he made me feel by walking into the bathroom when Beka and I were relaxing in the bath together!” Yuri sniffed.  
“Um…Victor, Yurio said…”  
“I heard him.” Victor rolled his eyes. “Please tell him I'm sorry for barging in. It's just that we were really worried about him, and he's like family, and…Well, that's it.”  
Yuri Katsuki sighed, already fed up with being the messenger. “Yurio; Victor said…”  
“I heard.” Yuri replied. “Thank you for apologising. Oh hi, Victor. I didn't see you there.”  
Victor shot him an irritated look. “Well. I'm just glad you're okay, and back to your annoying self.”  
“Would you have me any other way?” Yuri grinned.  
“Well. I'd prefer it if you were a little more polite and civil to people. That would be a nice start.” Victor shrugged.  
“Careful, Nikiforov. You've only just got off the hook, don't string yourself back up on it.” Yuri teased. “Anyway, I'm fine. Tired and achey, but fine.”  
“We're glad you're okay.” Japanese Yuri smiled. “We really were worried.”

 

 

After they'd left, Yuri stalked off to his nest and closed the door.  
That night, he refused to eat Otabek's cooking, and ordered take out, sloping back into the nest to eat alone.  
Otabek was upset, but knew better than to bother him when he was being like this.  
Instead, the alpha endured the painful tugging at his bond, pining for his mate all night.  
His mind was hazy and he barely got any sleep.  
Come morning, he was extremely upset and lethargic, and thus, was tearfully sulking in bed, surrounding himself with heaps of his own scent.  
“Beka! Why is your scent so strong?” Yuri asked as he burst into the room.   
Spotting the alpha in tears, Yuri started to panic.  
“Beka? What happened?!” He sat on the bed, stroking Otabek's dark hair.  
Otabek sat up and buried his face in Yuri's shoulder, breathing in his scent.  
“Yuri. I was longing for you. Why do you keep doing this to me? I try so hard to make you happy, and just because I gave our friends a key, you ignore me and refuse to be in the same room with me. You always run away or hide away when you're annoyed or upset! We promised to talk about things that bother us! Why do you keep hurting me?” Otabek asked, his face pale and pinched with red, his eyes wet.  
Yuri instantly broke inside, bringing Otabek towards him to hold him.  
“I'm sorry.” The omega whispered. “I keep screwing up. I don't mean to; I'm just useless at all of this.”  
“We just got engaged.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you not want me? Are you just with me because of the baby?”  
“WHAT!? NO!”  
“Am I a bad alpha? Is it because I couldn't keep you safe the day you were attacked? Or is it everything that happened before that?” Otabek whispered.  
Yuri stared at him, distraught.  
Had he really shot Beka’s alpha side to pieces?  
Had he really put fear into him that Yuri didn't love him or was going to leave?  
The omega's heart broke at that thought, and as he saw his usually strong alpha curled up dejectedly in their bed, trembling slightly.  
He had to fix this.

 

“Beka, look at me.” Yuri helped to turn his mate’s face to look up at him. “Listen to me; there's nothing you could have done that day I was attacked. You're the best alpha and the best person I could ever ask for! You look after me so well!”  
Otabek glanced up at him doubtfully.  
“It's true. You're the best! You're just perfect in every way. It's me that's at fault; I can't handle my emotions very well.” Yuri gave a weak smile. “I'm in love with you. So much. I'm so sorry for hurting you and generally just being shit.”  
Otabek stared at him for a moment, and then leaned up to kiss him passionately.  
Hands were in hair and tongues danced, as the young couple kissed feverishly.  
Yuri released a load of his scent to calm his alpha, and the alpha began to kiss the omega's neck, running his tongue over the bond and inhaling the scent.  
“Mmmm…Can I?” Otabek whispered. “Can I show you how alpha I am? How I can take care of you?”  
“We need to be careful, remember?” Yuri answered. “The baby.”  
“I will be.” Otabek promised. “I want to take care of you.”  
Yuri nodded.   
He swallowed; he couldn't believe he was about to say this, but…  
“You want to…m-make love to me?”   
“Yes! Very much. I want to be so careful with you.”  
“Then, go ahead.” Yuri smiled at him, and his lips were caught up in another kiss, as his body was worshipped and soft hands caressed the globes of his ass.  
Yuri produced a little slick and Otabek's alpha side reared its head at the scent, reacting with pleased moans and a finger inserted inside Yuri, as the alpha’s cock gently ground against Yuri's own.  
The omega closed his eyes and buried his nose in his mate's scent gland, eagerly awaiting penetration.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day:
> 
> When you're still newly bonded, don't deliberately spend time apart. Even if you ARE in the same house!  
> Your alpha will worry that he hasn't protected you properly, and his alpha side will be shot to bits.
> 
> These two still need to work on their communication! -__-
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos, comments etc.  
> They're much appreciated :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A load more fluff and Yuri making the effort to be romantic :)  
> ...Before shit hits the fan!!!!

Otabek had drifted off to sleep after a rather romantic and gentle round of sex.  
Whatever had happened to his alpha side had somehow been reset, Yuri supposed.  
When the alpha awoke again, he was in an almost dreamy state, being far more cuddly than usual and nuzzling up against Yuri.  
He was speaking softly, and the whole thing unnerved Yuri, but he didn’t run.  
He braved it out for his fiancé's sake, stroking his dark hair and his soft skin.  
Yuri was usually unsettled and grossed out by too much romance, and it did make him uncomfortable, but he supposed that that was because he wasn't used to it.  
Actually, he was slowly beginning to like it!

 

 

Otabek stirred and reached out a hand to touch Yuri's cheek.  
“We're engaged.” He said in an almost drunken-sounding voice.  
“Yep!” Yuri smiled, genuinely happy. “We sure are!”  
“Meaning…We're getting married one day!”  
“That's right. I'm gonna…Marry the shit out of you?” Yuri instantly regretted that unattractive choice of words, but Otabek just chuckled.  
“Beautifully said, Yura!”  
“I don't have to call you darling do I?” Yuri frowned.  
More laughter. “Is that all you're afraid of?”  
“Pretty much.” Yuri confessed.  
“I don't like the word ‘darling’.” Otabek answered. “So no.”  
“Thank fuck for that.”  
“You're hilarious!”  
“You're beautiful.” Yuri shrugged, kissing Otabek on the forehead.  
Otabek was completely stunned by that, and stared at his mate.  
“What did you just say?” He whispered.  
“I…Said you're beautiful. Was that wrong?” Yuri looked worried.  
“No. You're beautiful too.” Otabek smiled. “Are you trying to be more loving for me?”  
“Yeah. But it turns out that telling the truth isn't hard at all. Like…You're handsome. You're sexy. You're incredible in bed!” Yuri grinned.  
“I didn't think this was possible, but I just discovered that I love you even more!” Otabek grabbed him and hugged him tight.  
“I love YOU even more!” Yuri returned, “Glad to have you back. Now, two orders of business; first is: what should we name our daughter? Second: when should we set a date for?”  
Otabek stared at him. “Huh?”  
“Which part are you confused about?”  
“The second part…You want to set a date?!”  
“Um…Yeah? Isn't the whole point of getting engaged, getting married at the end of it?” Yuri frowned.  
“Yes of course! But I didn't know you actually wanted to set a date! I thought I'd have to do it?” Otabek stammered.  
“Do you WANT to do it all by yourself?”  
“No!”  
“Well then. And you didn't answer my first point; a name? For our daughter?”  
“Uh…”  
“I like Inna.”  
“Hmm…Inna. That does sound nice!” Otabek nodded slowly.  
“When you passed out after sex, I was flicking through the baby names app. I also saw Katerina, but I had already decided I like Inna. What do you think?” Yuri asked.  
“Inna sounds good. It's pretty! Um…As for her surname? We-we should discuss that.” Otabek said, propping himself up.  
“Well when we get married I want to be either Plisetsky-Altin, or the other way round? Whichever you prefer. I like both. Actually, I think Altin-Plisetsky probably sounds better. So obviously, she'd have whichever last name we go with, but with an ‘a’ at the end……..Beka? Are you listening?” Yuri frowned.  
Otabek was staring at him, wide-eyed.  
“I never thought I'd hear you talking so passionately about getting married and having a baby!” He breathed.  
“Ah. I'm freaking you out.” Yuri pulled a face. “Sorry.”  
“No! No, I'm pleasantly surprised, and thrilled!” Otabek beamed. “It's nice. You seem much happier and sort of…Soft.”  
Yuri blushed, smiling.  
“Well I'm not about to take up knitting or learning to bake pies or anything!” He laughed. “Actually, the last part sounds good. Scrap that! I want to make pies. Preferably apple…With cinnamon…Smothered in cream…”  
“YURI!” Otabek's voice cut through, snapping the omega out of his food-induced trance. “Snap out of it. What's happened to you?”  
“I dunno.” Yuri shrugged, “Ever since our talk earlier, I feel more at peace.”  
Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Is this a weird pregnancy side effect, or did sex do this?”  
“Not sure.” Yuri replied. “But it's kind of nice, being nice. Anyway, I'm going to call Victor and see if he wants to go baby shopping with me today. Let him know I'm not mad about yesterday.”  
He kissed a shocked Otabek on the lips, and actually SKIPPED out of the room.  
“I have a lamb for a fiancé.” Otabek whispered to himself. “What the hell is going on?! Am I dreaming this?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuri returned from his shopping outing with Victor later that afternoon, he had a face like thunder.  
“I am BEYOND FUCKING PISSED!” He growled, flopping down on the sofa.  
“Oh thank god!” Otabek sighed with relief.  
Yuri glared at him.  
“Some stupid _Сука_ of ginormous proportions trod on my foot and tried to blame ME for being pregnant, and therefore ‘in the way’! Victor had to hold me back when I swung at her! The fat lard didn't look where she was putting her size ninety-seven trotters, and she tried to blame our poor little bumpy!” Yuri complained as he stroked his baby bump. “She probably couldn't see my feet over that fucking continent she calls a stomach!”  
Otabek was in tears from laughing so much at Yuri's account of the incident.  
“I'm so glad to have you back to normal.” He chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately for Otabek, Yuri's ‘back to normal’ behaviour didn't last, and the latter decided to take his alpha on an impromptu date night that evening.  
After their meal, they had gone for a walk in a pretty nearby park, and were sat on a wall.  
“You really didn't have to go to all of this trouble, Yuri.” Otabek shifted uncomfortably.  
“Hmm, but I wanted to.” Yuri smiled at him, his eyes fixated on Otabek's face. “And I have something to give you.”  
The alpha looked puzzled until Yuri handed him a small box with a matching ring inside.

The couple heard a rustling behind them, and looked up expectantly, but nothing happened.

Both of them shrugged, and Yuri continued;  
“Since I sort of technically proposed to  _you_.” He blushed. “And you got me a ring. So…”  
Otabek smiled at him and went red. “You didn't have to.”  
“Like I said; I wanted to.” Yuri slid the ring onto Otabek's finger and held his hand. “Now we're properly engaged.”  
“Why are you being so adorable today? You've been so… _Loving_. Usually if you're being nice, the recipient ends up in agonising pain moments later!” Otabek joked.  
Yuri just laughed; “Yeah, well. I wanted to show you how much I love you and appreciate you. I've never been very good at that, but I'm really trying.”  
“I know you are.” Otabek said gently, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you too, Yura.”  
They kissed for a long time under the stars, illuminated only by the moon.

 

* * *

 

  
As the weeks passed, Yuri's bump blossomed into an even bigger one!  
Their baby was growing nicely inside him, and he became much slower on his feet, and even he had to admit that he needed to rest!  
Otabek took great care of him, making sure his omega was comfortable, well-fed, healthy and happy.  
Yuri seemed to be keeping up his romantic efforts, and it was scaring Otabek a lot less!  
Yuri was even trying hard with their friends, too.

 

They'd bought everything they needed for Inna’s arrival already.  
Now aged 19, Yuri somehow felt even more adult than he had at 18; he wasn't sure why.  
Otabek had to be much more careful when they had sex now, too!  
No longer was Yuri able to be his usual, flexible and agile self!  
He had to make do with more comfortable positions and shallower penetration, which, at first, he thought would be pointless and he wouldn't be able to feel anything, but quickly discovered that Otabek would have him coming multiple times!!!

 

 

As Yuri neared his due date, he was nesting a lot more than usual.  
He would build a nest and then tear it down again if it wasn't to his liking.  
The apartment had to be spotless and the baby stuff had to be set up.  
Otabek was amazed; he'd never seen Yuri act so…Omega!  
Of course, Yuri had a birth plan by now, and he wanted to have their daughter in hospital, with an epidural.  
But omegas built better nests anyway on instinct, just in case.

 

On one particular day, Otabek caught Yuri getting frustrated with a mattress, and came to the rescue.  
“Hey, let me do that. It's too heavy for you to shift around.” Otabek said gently, taking over.  
“Ugh. Thank you…I don't know where I want it. Nothing is going right!” Yuri was getting hysterical. “Oh just let me do it.”  
“No, you're 34 weeks pregnant, Yura. Almost 35. Go and find something lighter to do, please.”  
“But…”  
“I won't interfere with your nest building, I swear.”  
“Okay.” Yuri sighed eventually, traipsing out into the hallway and reaching up into the airing cupboard to rummage through the blankets.  
He heard shifting outside the front door and listened, alert.  
Peering through the spy hole, he just saw a shape dart past, but wasn't quick enough to see who or what it was.  
Uneasily, Yuri went back to trying to find a blanket.  
As he reached up to grab one, the baby kicked him hard, and he jolted, bringing a heap of blankets down on top of him.  
“Tsk.” He tutted, carefully lowering himself to retrieve a couple of blankets.

 

“Okay, the mattress is done. Look who I've found!” A sing-song voice came from the nesting room, and Otabek emerged, filming on his phone. “My baby is nesting. Hi Yuri!”  
Yuri looked up and smiled despite his struggle. “Hi gorgeous!”  
“Did you knock all of this on the floor?”  
“Uh huh! Madam kicked me too hard and a ton of blankets fell on me!”  
“Butterfingers!”  
“Shut up.” Yuri laughed, reaching up to kiss his alpha, despite the filming. “Are you putting this online?”  
“Yup. Making sure our daughter can one day see the effort and struggle we endured preparing for her arrival!” Otabek chuckled.  
“The struggle WE endured?!” Yuri scoffed, and they both laughed.  
A knock at the door sounded and Yuri straightened himself up, heading over to answer it.  
“Hello?” He frowned as he peered outside.  
At that moment, a man emerged and grabbed Yuri through the door.  
“Yuri!” Otabek gasped, pocketing his phone, and racing to the aid of his mate.  
The strong stench of alpha emitted from the intruder.  
“Take one more step and he gets it!” The guy growled at Otabek.  
Otabek snarled at him. “We're bonded! You can't have him!” He made to lunge at the man, but he was hit around the head with something heavy from behind, and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

When Otabek woke up, he was dazed, but it was still light around him...Why was he in the hallway outside his door!?  
Suddenly, he remembered.  
“Yuri!” He croaked.  
A sharp tug at his bond made him realise his omega was A) not near him, and B) in danger.  
Someone had taken him – at almost 35 weeks pregnant!  
Otabek was beside himself with panic; the alpha in him fully alert and distressed all at once, a pained whine emitting from his throat.

 

 

Reaching into his pocket, he realised that his phone was still recording.  
His heart jumped as he turned the camera to front-facing and his eyes widened in shock when he realised that his head was bloodied, especially from the back.  
He needed medical assistance…But more than that, he needed Yuri.  
And he had evidence right there in his hand!  
“Y-Yuri. I'm coming for you. Ju-just hold on. Wherever you are. I love you. And our little Inna.” He spoke into the camera as tears spilled down his face.  
Ending the video and saving it, he stumbled into the apartment to grab his portable charger, his keys and his wallet, before slowly ambling out of the apartment building.

 

 

As he made his way outside, he had to stop on the wall to catch his breath and steady himself.  
His head hurt, and was spinning slightly.  
He almost didn't see the person approaching him.  
“Are you okay?” A male voice asked. “Otabek right? Yuri's alpha?”  
Otabek stared at him.  
“Al-Aleks, is it?” He slurred.  
“Jesus! What happened to you?!” Aleks looked shocked. “Have you been in a fight?!”  
Otabek shook his head slightly, but the pain made him wince.  
Wordlessly, he slid his phone out of his pocket and played the video.  
Aleks watched the whole thing; all nine minutes.  
And then he played it back again.  
His eyes widened at the part where Yuri was taken, and he paused there. “I recognise that guy! He's the one who attacked Yuri! The one I fought off. He must still be on bail?”  
“Y-yes. He's due to go to court soon. Yuri had-had to…um…Video something?” Otabek slurred.  
“Video link?” Aleks asked. “To give evidence? I have to give evidence too. The court date is next week. What the hell is this guy up to!? So close to the hearing, too!”  
“I think…Maybe…R-revenge?” Otabek panted.  
“Revenge?! But Yuri did nothing wrong! He was the victim! Criminal minds are so fucked up. Look, let's take this to the police station. You have solid evidence right here. They'll know where to find him.” Aleks said. “And you need to get your head looked at. I'll help you, okay?”  
“Why…Why do you keep helping us?” Otabek frowned.  
“When I first met Yuri in that bar, I was just a big fan of his. But that night, he seemed so troubled, and I realised then that he's just as human as I am. As anyone is. It was actually thanks to that…Encounter…That I started to sort my life out. In a weird way, he helped me. Don't ask how! Anyway, I want to thank him, and to do so, I want to be his friend…And I want to be YOUR friend. Any alpha good enough for Yuri Plisetsky has to be one hell of a guy!” Aleks smiled. “Now, what do you say? Friends?”  
Otabek nodded carefully and shook on it. “Friends.”  
“First things first; let's take this to the police and get your head seen to.”  
“I need to find Yuri! The police will take too long.”  
“Not with a clear shot of his face, they won't!” Aleks raised an eyebrow. “Plus, I doubt they'll ignore a report from me.” He winked. “I’m a policeman myself! Newly and fully qualified!”  
Otabek's eyes widened, but then he wobbled and lost his footing.  
Aleks grabbed him. “Come on. I've got you. Let's go get your omega back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:  
> YIKES. Well someone decided to anonymously message me on Tumblr shortly after posting this chapter, accusing me of "stealing" another person's idea for a baby name in this fic?
> 
> I personally haven't read any fanfiction with a daughter called Inna (either Victuri OR Otayuri!). So, no. I didn't "copy" anyone.  
> I literally looked up "Russian girls' names" on Google and scoured the ones I haven't used in fics yet lmao. That was my SCANDALOUS TACTIC :O  
> Much copy. Very steal.
> 
> On a serious note, I'm sure in this massive fandom, it's very likely that we will, at some point, come across a fic where their child's name is used in another, but that doesn't necessarily mean the name is actually copied!
> 
> I don't do copying, okay?  
> I write and research my own stuff ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please just enjoy the story for what it is, and don't make assumptions. Also don't send me expletive and threatening, accusatory messages on Tumblr you vile little shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who has read this and enjoyed it for what it is.  
> I hope to post the next instalment shortly! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second update for today!!!!
> 
> This chapter is dark, I'll warn you now.  
> Kidnap trigger warning.  
> Use of the word 'psycho', some psychological abuse/manipulation, too...  
> So please be warned.
> 
>  
> 
> I promise you it's worth it.  
> Thank you for reading!

_“Look, I'm done here. I'm going. I can't believe I did this…If the police find out, my career is over! And my girlfriend will leave me! I think she knows this guy.”_  
_“Oh shut UP, Grigoriy!”_  
_“Just let him go, will you?”_  
_“NO! Not until I'm SURE he will change his story and let me walk free.”_  
_“You assaulted him, Bogdan! You're not innocent!”_  
_“SHUT UP! DO YOU HEAR ME?! You'll do as I ask and I'll be free to continue my life. It's not fair that I go to prison…Is it?”_  
_“Perfectly fair. Get your hand off me! I'm out of here. He's waking up.”_

 

  
Yuri had heard everything.  
_Grigoriy_? Why did that name sound familiar?  
He opened his eyes and peered around.  
His heart pounded in his chest as he recognised the man in front of him.  
He tried to speak, but he couldn't.  
Why was he lying down?  
It was cold on the floor, and he had no idea where he was.  
Yuri tried to move his hands, but he was tied up.  
Panic rose in Yuri's throat, and he swallowed as he looked up; the guy was dragging a chair towards him.  
Yuri felt his bond tug painfully.  
Otabek was hurt!  
And he wasn't there to soothe him and help him.  
“So. You reported me, huh?” The guy asked.  
What was his name again? Bogdan?  
“Well, surprise! I'm on bail! Lucky me, right?” Bogdan said with a laugh. “I could be out there, living it up like normal, but you…You just HAD to ruin it, didn't you? What did I ever do to you?”  
Yuri stared at the guy in disbelief and disgust.  
This Bogdan had ASSAULTED HIM, and he had the nerve to act like he was the victim here!?  
What a complete psycho!  
“You assaulted me.” Yuri answered tiredly. “You know what you did.”  
He spotted a hockey stick in the corner of the room and froze; that was what this Grigoriy had used to hit Otabek with earlier!  
And then a throbbing pain in his head reminded Yuri that he had been subjected to the same fate.  
He had woken up, unaware that he had even fallen asleep…  
The realisation hit him like a truck; he'd been knocked out too!  
Where was Otabek?!  
Was he alive?!  
Yuri's heart ached, and his bond was excruciatingly painful.  
How badly was Otabek hurt? Was he dead?  
Yuri had never felt pain like this in all his life, and it brought tears to his eyes.  
“What have you done to my fiancé?!” He growled.  
Bogdan stared at him. “How should I know? Dead, with a bit of luck. That's some swing Grigoriy has on him! Still, he's a professional hockey player, so I'm not surprised. I asked him to keep you alive. We need to talk.”  
Yuri's heart shattered. “You…You killed him?! You killed my mate?” He whispered.  
“I neither know nor care.” Bogdan sighed, disinterested. “You listen to me. Yuri, isn't it?”  
Yuri gritted his teeth defiantly.  
“You're going to drop all charges. You're going to tell them that you made all of this up, and we can both get on with our lives.” Bogdan gave a thin, twisted smile, reaching out to stroke Yuri's cheek. “Think you can do that for me, sweetcheeks?”  
Anger rose in Yuri, and he kicked the chair out from under Bogdan, making him crash to the floor, right on his face.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!” Yuri yelled. “AND DON’T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! I BELONG TO SOMEONE!”  
Bogdan stood up, and grabbed Yuri by the chin. “I should have tied your legs too! Sadly I ran out of rope…Oh! I know! I'll get some. You wait here. Oh…That's right…You can't leave. I have the key.” He laughed. “And when I come back, we will continue this little discussion. And every time you decline to tell the court that you are a nasty, dirty little liar who is a slut for any alpha, I'll break something until there's nothing left to break. Your bastard child included.”  
“I'd rather die than lie to the court! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU SICK, TWISTED PSYCHO!” Yuri shouted, kicking Bogdan down again. “AND YOU CAN LEAVE MY BABY OUT OF THIS!”  
The alpha rose once more and shoved Yuri to the floor.  
Then he ran for the door and locked Yuri in, alone.  
“One hour, Plisetsky. I'll be back in ONE HOUR. Then the fun begins.” Bogdan shouted through the door.

 

 

  
Yuri heard him leave, heard the front door slam upstairs.  
He was left in this cold basement alone, his bond painfully pounding, and his side where he'd been pushed was throbbing.  
Otabek couldn't be dead.  
He just couldn't be!  
Yuri cried hard as he came to the realisation that he couldn't even escape through the top window!  
Sure, he could reach it, but at almost 35 weeks pregnant, there was no chance he was getting through it.  
Sinking to the floor, he wept hard.  
“I'm so sorry, Inna. Daddy's so sorry. I don't know what to do!” He sobbed, talking to his bump.  
She kicked and moved inside him, and he sniffed.  
“I know, my baby; I _have_ to try. For you, okay? But my hands are…” Yuri trailed off as the rope on his wrists slackened a little, and he wriggled his hands a little, experimentally, until the rope was loose enough to free his hands.  
Clenching his fists to get some feeling back, Yuri stared down at them in disbelief.  
“What a fucking idiot!” He whispered. “He's clearly never done this before!”

 

 

 

Scanning the room, Yuri spotted the hockey stick that Grigoriy had left behind and seized it.  
For a moment, he almost battered the door down, but he paused…  
There was a danger that Bogdan hadn't actually left.  
And if he had, he could come back sooner, and making a hole in the door would attract attention.  
His eyes drifted to the chair and to the window.

 

 

Dragging the chair along, Yuri hauled himself up on to it, and was able to see out of the window!  
He forced it open and peered around at the deserted street.  
How could he get anyone's attention, let alone ask for help in an empty street?!  
For a moment, all hope drained away, until he heard the sound of high heels on concrete.  
A flash of familiar red hair caught his eye, and the voice was unmistakable…  
Mila!  
“Grigoriy! Where are you? Call me!” The young woman hung up, looking annoyed, standing close to the wall of the building.  
Perfect!  
Yuri took the hockey stick and fed it through the small window, tapping Mila on the ankle.  
Milk shrieked, looking down.  
“Mila! It's me, Yuri!” He hissed.  
“Yuri? What on earth are you doing down there?!” She knelt down.  
“I've been kidnapped. Some guy called Bogdan. Grigoriy was helping him. Recognise this?” He showed Mila the hockey stick and watched as her face paled.  
“No way…” She whispered. “No.”  
“ _Yes_ way. Please can you call the police? Tell them Bogdan kidnapped me and locked me in the basement? Grigoriy hit Otabek round the head with this and I don't know if he's alive or badly hurt. I'm heavily pregnant. So please. Call the police…QUICKLY! He will be back in about 50 minutes, maybe sooner! _Please_ , Mila?!” Yuri begged.  
“You…You really aren't making this up are you?” She whispered, her blue eyes fearful.  
“Why the hell would I make this up?” Yuri frowned, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
Mila started tapping away on her phone. “I know a guy. Aleks. He's a newly trained police officer; he'll come right away.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Mila waited by Yuri's window as she spoke to Aleks.  
Hanging up, she knelt down and took Yuri's hand through the window.  
“He knows you! He's on his way now, and Otabek is okay, Yuri! He's with him! They're both coming to get you. They're bringing the police, okay?” Mila informed him. “Oh god, this is all my fault. Maybe none of this crap would have happened if I'd never kissed Otabek to wind you up! I'm so sorry for everything, Yuri. I never wanted you to come to any harm. I'll stay with you until they arrive. And…And if that Bogdan turns up, I'll distract him. I owe you that much.”  
“What about Grigoriy?”  
“He's history!” Mila said angrily. “He and I are so done!”  
“Seriously?” Yuri blinked.  
Mila looked at him like he was insane. “Of course I'm serious, Yuri. You and I grew up together at the rink! You're like a little brother to me. The one who always outshone me. I guess I was jealous of you. You and Victor were the shining stars! And Yuri Katsuki of course. I just wanted my chance to shine. I did like Otabek, but he always loved you. It used to irritate me that you had both glory and the hottest guy at the rink. I should never have come between you! You and him just make sense!” She confessed. “He never wanted me, but it's okay because I think I found someone who does. And don't laugh…”  
“Not Grigoriy?!” Yuri grimaced.  
Mila chuckled softly. “No. He's been so weird and awful lately; he treats me terribly. You know who was always there for me? And I never even bothered to realise just HOW much? Georgi!”  
Yuri snorted. “No way! He's like…Eight years older than you!”  
“Yes, meaning he's more mature. He's been single for a few months now. He's so caring and loving… I never thought I'd be attracted to him. But I'm so sick of idiots! I want a real man.” Mila sighed with a smile. “And…He is pretty good looking, isn't he? The dark hair and blue eyes…”  
“Mila, as pleased as I am for you, and as much as I'd love to sit and chat with you about this, I am on limited time here, and it quite literally IS life or death!” Yuri rolled his eyes.

 

 

  
The sound of cars approaching made both of them jump, but Mila was relieved to see that it was the police!  
“They're here, Yuri! We’ll have you out in a minute!” She said breathlessly.  
Just then, the door burst open and Bogdan emerged through the basement door, wielding more rope.  
Mila disappeared from view and raced over to the police cars.  
“How the hell did you get free?! Oh well. No use looking longingly out of the window, Plisetsky.” Bogdan sneered. “You can't get out of there with that belly of yours!”  
Yuri had to buy some time, and immediately, he started panting, clutching his stomach.  
“What's with you?” Bogdan frowned.  
“I'm…I'm in labour.” Yuri bluffed, deliberately heaving his sides in and out and taking deep breaths.  
“You're lying…” Bogdan said uncertainly.  
“AAAAAAAHHHHHH GOD!! No, I'm really no…AAAAAHHHH! SHIT! OH FUCK, NO. NOT HERE! PLEASE NOT HERE! I…I HAVE A BIRTHING PLAN AND...OH, OH GOD…I…NEED TO PUSH!” Yuri groaned loudly.  
Bogdan looked terrified and dropped the rope. “Keep your voice down! You can't have that baby here! Not now!”  
“I…I don't have a choice…She's…AAAAARRGGHHHH! GOD, HELP ME!!!”  
At that moment, Mila barged her way into the basement. “It's okay, Yuri, sweetie. Breathe, nice and heavy like we practiced.” She raised her brows at him; she was in on the bluff.  
“Who the hell are you?! How did you get in?” Bogdan shouted.  
“I'm his midwife.” Mila answered. “Can you go get some towels? Lots of towels. Now, please! This baby is coming NOW!”  
“Uh…Um...” Bogdan turned around to head back up into the house, but was met by Otabek, Aleks and several police officers.  
“Thanks for calling us, Mila.” Otabek said, before growling at the criminal. “And as for you…”  
He launched a blinding punch at Bogdan’s face, making him fall backwards down the stairs.  
“That was just for me. THIS is for my fiancé and my child…” Another, harder punch, followed by a deep bite to the arm, making the other alpha scream in pain.  
Aleks bit down hard on the other arm, before Bogdan dropped to the floor, out cold, where the police picked him up and cuffed him.

The power of an alpha bite to another alpha!  
“Beka!” Yuri ran at him and the couple hugged tightly, breathing in each other's scent desperately. “Oh god, your head! Are you okay?! He told me you were killed! I thought I'd lost you…”  
“No; I was knocked out, though. Remember I was filming you earlier? Making the nest? I managed to get a clear shot of his face when you answered the door. My phone was in my pocket after that, but it picked up the audio. There's no doubt it's him! Obviously, after Mila’s call, it was confirmed!” Otabek replied.  
“I'm so lucky she was passing. I could have been killed. Inna could have been…” the severity of it all hit Yuri then, and he broke down.  
“You're safe now, baby. I promise. I'm just so relieved I could actually help you this time!” Otabek said, stroking Yuri's blonde locks.  
“What's going to happen now?” Yuri asked.  
“That filth is going down for kidnap, assault and battery, and sexual assault. And his buddy Grigoriy handed himself in.” Aleks answered.  
“He did?!” Mila blinked. “Why?”  
Aleks shrugged. “Guilt, I guess.”  
Mila snorted. “Good riddance to him.”  
“What do you mean?” Otabek frowned. “Do you know him?”  
“He's…Well, he WAS my boyfriend. The hockey player. But I'm through with him!” Mila fumed. “I have someone much better in mind.”  
Yuri grinned at her.  
“Can we get out of here?” He whispered.  
“Of course.” Otabek let Yuri go first up the stairs and out of the house, where they saw a hysterically yelling Bogdan being forced into the back of a car and locked in.  
“Can we take some statements down the station please?” One officer approached the trio; “We’ll drive you there.”  
“Sure!” Yuri nodded as Otabek gave him a gentle kiss on the lips for reassurance.  
“Good work, Aleks!” The officer praised their new friend, and Aleks blushed modestly.

 

* * *

 

  
After the statements had been given, the injuries had been photographed, and the trio were let go, they talked for ages with Aleks just outside a café up the street from the police station.  
“Thank you again. I don't know how to repay you.” Yuri shrugged, embarrassed. “Seems like every time I meet you, I'm in some shit!”  
Aleks laughed. “Actually, you helped me turn my life around. You're kind of my idol! Ever since we met in the bar…That night, I was in pretty much the same state you were, but when your alpha Otabek came along and…Yeah... It sort of made me realise that I still had people in my life too, and that wallowing wasn't going to get me anywhere. And you've always been a fighter anyway. On the ice, I mean. I'm a huge fan, but I've seen how human you are, too. I'd love to be your friend!”  
Yuri blinked in shock. “Really!?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled. “Friends! Um, here's my number…”

 

As they exchanged contact details, Yuri was thinking about something in the back of his mind.  
The group were just heading back into town when Yuri stopped them.  
“Um…Aleks? Mila? Do you think you two could do us a huge favour? It's kinda last minute, but…”  
“Sure.” Aleks shrugged.  
“What's up, Yuri?” Mila asked.  
Yuri looked up at Otabek and smiled broadly. “Town hall.” He said mysteriously.  
Otabek's heart thumped in realisation. “Are you sure?” He whispered, “You don't have to do this if you're not ready…”  
“Aren't YOU ready?”  
“Of course I am!”  
“So am I. We should have done this months ago, really. But today along with everything else has made me realise how much I want this.” Yuri laced his fingers through his mate’s. “So…Town hall.” He repeated.


	25. Chapter 25

“I can't believe you guys are actually doing this!” Mila squeaked excitedly, bouncing a little.  
“Neither can I!” Otabek admitted, leafing through his passport. “I always heard it wasn't easy.”  
“It is when you're a citizen.” Aleks grinned. “Yuri? You okay?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Yuri responded.   
And he really was.  
Ish.  
Aside from being shaken up after his ordeal, he was otherwise okay; mainly, he was thinking hard about what he would say.  
They'd stopped off at their apartment on the way, grabbing their passports and Otabek's Russian citizenship documents, before heading to the town hall, where they'd filled in an application form, and were now waiting to be seen.

 

A door to their left opened, and all four of them stood slowly.  
“Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin?” An older man called them in.  
The two of them stepped forward, and the man smiled, letting them pass.  
“Are these your witnesses?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Otabek croaked.  
Yuri gently prodded him on the arm. “Nervous?”  
“Very.”  
“You…You don't want to back out, do you?”  
“Never. Like I said; I'll always say yes to you.” Otabek smiled broadly, and Yuri blushed.  
The omega felt something being lowered onto his head, and spun around.  
“Mila?! What are you doing?”  
“It's a wreath!...Well, if you want to get technical, it's actually a flower crown. It was all I could get at such short notice! I got it from the shop near your apartment while you two were getting your documents.” Mila grinned. “And you're the omega, so…”  
Yuri sighed, rolling his eyes, but kept it on anyway.  
‘ _I bet I look like a complete idiot_!’ He thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

  
“…Before these witnesses present, I vow to love you, cherish you and care for you, as long as we both shall live.” Yuri recited as he met Otabek's smiling gaze.  
“Now that your vows are made, I present you with your certificate of marriage. By the power bestowed upon me by the City of Saint Petersburg, I pronounce you both husbands; bound for life in matrimony.” The minister announced.  
Yuri leaned up to kiss Otabek, and Mila whooped as she and Aleks showered the young newlyweds with a strange substance.  
“Ugh! What is that?!” Yuri laughed as he and Otabek stopped kissing.  
“Rice.” Aleks grinned. “It was her idea!”  
“Oh yeah?” Yuri gave a mischievous grin and removed his wreath, putting it on Mila’s head. “Go to Georgi wearing that! I dare you!”  
Otabek chuckled. “Georgi!? Did I miss something?”  
“Shut up Yuri! We aren't even dating. Yet.” Mila’s face almost matched her hair, as she adjusted the flower crown. “By the way, totally got a good shot of you two kissing!”  
She darted out of the way as Yuri made a grab for her phone.  
The group raced out of the building excitedly, heading for the local restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here's to Yuri and Otabek!” Mila held up her vodka. “Yuri is the last person I ever expected to get married, and yet the first one out of all of us skaters to do so! To the newlyweds!”  
Yuri laughed as they all clinked glasses, and leaned back in his chair, taking a long drink of his cold water.  
“I can't believe you're my husband!” Otabek murmured in his ear. “Only hours ago, I thought I'd lost you…”  
“So did I, with you.” Yuri sighed. “I couldn't live without you.” He whispered, turning his husband's face towards his, and kissing him deeply.  
“Wooooo! Go Yuri, go!” Mila laughed, snapping photo after photo. “These are going straight on Instagram!”  
“No.” Yuri said, breaking the kiss. “Not until I've put them on there! Email me all the photos!”  
Otabek looked surprised. “Are you sure you want to do that? That's very unlike you!”  
“Beka, over this past year or so, so much has happened and so much has changed. Today was a wake up call, yeah? Time for me to grow up. We're having a baby after all.” Yuri replied, “I'm 19, I've got you – the one person I've ever loved – and these days, I actually HAVE friends! I could've lost everything…Gone back to how I used to be, if I'd survived, that is! Things could have been so different…” He trailed off. “I want to document everything good in my life from now on.”  
“I'm so proud of you, Yuri.” Otabek whispered. “Now…Should we invite your family before we sit down for dinner? And Victor and Yuri? We have news for them!”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “I'll call them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Within thirty minutes, everyone had arrived.  
Mila had even invited Georgi and Lilia, at Yuri's request.  
They were all seated at a large table (rather, three tables all put together, with multiple seats!).  
“So. What's the news?” Nikolai asked.  
“Yes, don't keep us in suspense!” Victor added.  
“Okay…Well, Otabek and I got married today. Kind of last minute, but…We were sure of our decision.” Yuri grinned, before launching into an explanation of the day's events.  
“…So, you see, I realised that I could have lost everything today, or even died myself, and it made me realise a heap of stuff; mainly how this past year, Beka and I have been so unsure of where we stood, and then having other obstacles to face when we finally got together. It's all made us stronger, and I've realised I can't live without him. And him without me! We're meant to be together. He's my best friend and my family, and I love him more than anything.” Yuri finished, starting to cry. “Sorry. Stupid fucking hormones!” He wiped his eyes.  
The sound of more weeping made him look up.  
“That was beautiful, Yurio!” Victor was dabbing at his eyes, whilst Yuri Katsuki slid an arm around him.  
“Heh…Hormones here, too!” Katsuki said. “Congratulations, you two! I wish we could have been there.”  
“Oh, you can come to our proper wedding next spring.” Otabek said.  
“Yeah, we need groomsmen, so…” Yuri trailed off.   
Their older friends gasped.   
“Seriously?!” Katsuki asked. “You want US!?”  
“Duh.” Yuri nodded, slurping his drink. “Of course YOU! Who else?”  
Victor started crying again. "This is such an honour!"

 

* * *

 

 

After the meal, Yuri's mother and grandpa took him aside and spoke to him properly, telling him how proud they were and how grown up he was now.  
“I'm so glad you have Otabek. He's good for you.” Karina hugged her son. “I can't believe my baby is all grown up and MARRIED! And having his own baby!”  
“Mama, don't you start crying too!” Yuri chuckled.   
“I'm just happy that you're finally free of that disgusting criminal now! Otabek will look after you.” Karina replied. “I know he will!”  
“I know he will, too.” Yuri beamed. “Anyway, we’ll see you the day after tomorrow.”

 

Once he'd hugged his mother and grandpa, Yuri took Otabek's hand and headed home in a taxi, exhausted after the day they'd had.  
Reaching the front door of the apartment, Yuri shuddered.  
Just this morning, he'd been picked up and kidnapped right outside their own front door!  
And now they were standing right where it happened!  
He was safe now, but he felt uneasy.  
Seeming to sense this, Otabek quickly but carefully scooped Yuri up and carried him through the front door, struggling under the baby weight.  
Placing Yuri on his feet again in the front room, Otabek locked the door securely, panting.  
“Phew! We have one heavy little girl!” He said.  
“Yeah. Don't I know it!” Yuri grinned.  
A silence fell over them, and they stood closer to each other, with Otabek's hands on Yuri's waist, and Yuri's arms around Otabek's neck.  
“I love you, Mr Altin-Plisetsky.” Beka smiled.  
“I love you too, Mr Altin-Plisetsky!” Yuri replied as they touched foreheads, and then kissed.  
Starting out softly, the couple's kiss soon turned passionate.  
Their tongues gently touched and danced, as their soft but firm lips crushed together.

 

 

Backing into the bedroom, Yuri finally halted things.  
“As much as I really would love to do THAT, I'm so exhausted after today, and sore. Can we…Can we wait until morning?” He asked.  
“Of course.” Otabek nodded. “I'm pretty tired and sore myself. I can just hold you.”

  
The events of the day finally caught up with the omega, who had been functioning on adrenaline for most of the day, and he buried himself under the covers to have a little cry to himself.  
Otabek wandered in and spotted a moving lump under the duvet, so he crawled under and put his arms around his mate.  
“It's been a rough day, hasn't it? Terrifying. But you're safe now, at home.” Otabek gently stroked Yuri's back. “And we're locked in safely.”  
“It's not just that,” Yuri sobbed, “I just keep wondering what would have happened if one of us had died. Or both!”  
“I know. It's frightening! But we survived, and we're here.”   
“Yeah. Sorry, I'm just tired and achey and emotional.” Yuri sniffed, wiping his eyes.  
“Your side is all grazed.” Otabek noticed as he lifted Yuri's shirt. “Wait there.”  
Slipping out of bed, the alpha disappeared out of the room and came back in with some cotton wool and antibacterial wipes for cleaning cuts and grazes.  
“Hold on to my hand; this will sting.” Otabek said softly as he ran the wipe over Yuri's side, and the omega winced, squeezing down on Beka's hand.  
The alpha cleaned up his mate, fussing over him and taking care of him.  
Yuri found himself purring loudly, pulling down Otabek's face for another kiss.  
“I love that I can make you purr. You're cute when you do it.” The alpha rumbled happily.  
Yuri was too tired to respond coherently, so Otabek surrounded them both with his scent, before wrapping his arms around his husband, pressing kisses onto the bond and burying his face in the crook of Yuri's neck, until both of them fell blissfully asleep.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some early morning consummating (sort of!) xD 
> 
>  
> 
> And a surprise arrival!

It was raining heavily in St Petersburg that night.  
Despite having fallen asleep at around 10:30, Yuri was a light sleeper, especially now he was pregnant!  
A loud crash of thunder at 6:30 in the morning, shook him to his very core, and he yelped, diving under the covers, nestling against Otabek's chest, trembling.  
Yuri had never been afraid of thunder or lightning before, but after the events of yesterday, he was utterly terrified.  
“Mm? Yuri? Are you alright?” Otabek slurred, peering under the covers.  
Yuri didn't answer; his eyes were shut tightly and he was protectively clutching his stomach.  
“Yura.” Otabek tried again in a soft voice, “Love, it's okay. It's just a thunderstorm.”   
The alpha released his scent to soothe his omega, wrapping his arms around him.  
“You're really frightened aren't you?” He murmured, stroking Yuri's short blonde hair.  
The poor omega must be completely traumatised!  
Sure, he had been brave and smart at the time, but Otabek could imagine how terrified Yuri really was!  
He'd never be able to forget his ordeal, even if justice was served – which it definitely would be, now that they'd caught Bogdan red-handed!

 

Otabek reached out to stroke Yuri's cheek, and at first, the omega flinched.  
But after a moment, Yuri leaned into the touch.  
“Sorry.” He whispered.  
“Never be sorry for this, Yura. You must be traumatised!” Otabek answered as he caressed his husband's cheek with slender fingers, before opting to use his thumb instead. “If things take you a while to get used to again, well…I understand. I won't force you. You need to be sure of that.”  
Yuri looked up for the first time, and blinked slowly.  
“How did I get so lucky?” He gave a weak smile. “But I'm okay. I just need a few minutes to calm down…”  
He pulled himself up so that he was even with Otabek, and his oversized vest top slipped a little, and Otabek stared, mesmerised.  
Yuri had grown breasts!  
Of course, this was normal for a pregnant omega, but it still fascinated Otabek nonetheless.  
He knew that Yuri's chest had grown, and that he was reluctant to take off his shirt during sex because he was embarrassed by how enlarged and swollen his new breasts were...  
Not to mention how sensitive they were.  
The alpha within Otabek wanted! Very much!  
A satisfied rumble emitted from Otabek, and Yuri stared at him.  
“What?” Yuri puzzled.  
Otabek nodded down to where the side of the breast was exposed through the oversized armhole, and Yuri looked down, reddening.  
“Oh! Um…” He adjusted the vest so that it was covered.  
“No, I like. I like very much!” Otabek rumbled again, his eyes half-lidded with lust. “May I?”  
“May you what?”  
“Touch them?”   
“Um…okay…” Yuri faltered, unsure of what was about to happen.

 

 

The alpha moved the armhole aside to gain access to the side of Yuri's breast, and gently placed a kiss on it, and then licked a stripe upwards on the skin.  
Yuri was already breathing heavier, and Otabek had barely started yet! If Yuri was responding this much and this well already, then maybe he'd be okay with more...?

  
Otabek moved the armhole a little more, and the breast fell out completely, bouncing a little, heavy with milk.  
The alpha in Otabek was hungry now.  
He still made sure that he held back, though, so as not to hurt or upset Yuri after yesterday's trauma.  
More kisses and licks to the skin, and Yuri was breathing raggedly.  
Otabek's tongue found the nipple, and he lightly gave an experimental lap at it with the tip of his tongue.  
Yuri hissed in a breath, tensing his muscles.  
He LIKED that!  
Otabek darted his tongue in and out rapidly over the nipple, and Yuri writhed beneath him, moaning softly.  
The alpha was straddling him now, their erections touching, dancing together erotically.  
Yuri rutted his hips up and down to meet Otabek's, and the alpha responded by thrusting his penis against his lover's, frotting them both together.  
That coupled with the nipple play was driving Yuri wild!  
At one point, Otabek opened his mouth wider and took almost the entire breast into it, sucking on the plump mound.  
Yuri was moaning by now, and had to silence himself with the back of his hand.  
“No, no.” Otabek lifted his head and gently moved Yuri's hand away, “I want to hear it.” He whispered.

 

 

  
As the alpha ducked back down to continue, Yuri was panting and moaning even more.  
The feeling of his mate’s warm, wet tongue over his sensitive nipples, coupled with the friction between their writhing cocks, and the soft drag of his lover's balls over his was almost too much to bear.  
With more soft moans, Yuri came;  
Semen spilled out of his glans, trickling down his throbbing arousal.  
Otabek's oral play on Yuri's chest grew all the more frantic, but he suddenly stopped when an odd taste filled his mouth.  
Glancing down, the alpha spotted a cream coloured liquid leaking from Yuri's nipple.  
“Oh! Um…I'm sorry…I think I was sucking too hard!” Otabek apologised, blushing furiously.   
“What?” Yuri frowned, before Yuri looked down and gasped. “Oh god! Gross! Beka, I'm sorry!”  
“It's nobody's fault, Yura. It happens! You're having a baby, after all!”  
“Yeah but…It's BREASTMILK! Oh god!” Yuri buried his face in his hands, completely mortified.   
“Hmmm. I actually quite liked it. It's not too bad.” Otabek shrugged.   
Yuri stared at him in horror and disgust.  
“Anyway!” Otabek changed the subject, “Can we continue?”  
“Uh…Yeah.” Yuri answered.

 

  
Otabek continued to frot against his omega, who was nearing his second release already!  
The alpha had opted to steer clear of Yuri's chest for now, at the latter’s request.  
Instead, they were kissing feverishly.  
Otabek's breathing grew heavier and small moans filled his every breath.  
He was close.  
As Yuri came a third time, Otabek grunted, burying his head in Yuri's neck, spilling all over Yuri's spent cock.  
Yuri panted, propping himself up on his elbows.  
“Jesus, Beka!” He chuckled.  
The alpha had deposited a large amount of his seed all over his mate’s penis and pubic area; probably more than Yuri had ejaculated in his last two emissions!  
“Sorry.” Otabek breathed, softly trailing the tip of his nose all over Yuri's nose. “You bring it out of me! Literally!”  
Yuri laughed, and then winced.  
“Are you alright?” Otabek asked.  
“Yeah. Just back pain. Probably been laying down for too long!” Yuri heaved himself up and off the bed. “Come shower with me?”   
He took Beka’s hand and the two of them kissed on their way to the bathroom, before standing under the warm spray together, joined at the lips.  
“Yura? Cleaning time!” Otabek smiled.  
“Mmm…In a sec. I'm busy.” The omega grinned back, between kisses.  
Eventually, the newlyweds managed to keep their hands – and lips! – off each other long enough to shower and wash properly.  
Following that, Otabek made Yuri and himself some breakfast, and they ate companionably, holding hands on the table.

 

* * *

 

  
One thing that Otabek noticed, was that after sex, Yuri kept having to pee; he was disappearing off to the bathroom every few minutes.  
Eventually, that passed, but the omega grew tired, complaining of a backache.  
“Would you like a back massage?” Otabek offered.  
“Any other time I'd say yes!” Yuri smiled, “But I really am exhausted still. Everything has drained my energy lately. Too much has happened, and I'm tired and overwhelmed.” His voice cracked a little. “Sorry! But…Come and nap with me?”  
“Of course.” Otabek smiled, taking Yuri's hand. “Come on, then. Rest. I'll be right beside you.”  
He helped his mate into bed and lay beside him, cuddling him from behind, a protective hand placed on Yuri's swollen baby bump.  
Within minutes, they'd both drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

It was just past midday when Otabek awoke again, and he mentally cursed himself.  
Oh well!  
He set his phone back on the bedside table, still charging, and suddenly realised that Yuri was no longer in the room.  
‘Oops! I hope he's not mad that I slept in!’ Otabek thought to himself, biting his lip.  
Stepping out of the bedroom, he used the restroom and washed his hands.  
As he exited the bathroom, he heard a whimper and a strong aroma hit him.  
 _Yuri_!  
He searched the apartment, before finding the omega in his nest.  
“Yura?” Otabek asked. “Did you have a nightmare again? Are you hurt? Are you…”   
He trailed off as Yuri turned his head to look at him, and Otabek noticed that Yuri was red in the face, tears in his eyes, and his forehead dripping with sweat, making his short hair stick to his forehead in tendrils.  
Yuri's stomach somehow seemed bigger, and was heaving up and down with every heavy breath.  
Otabek soon realised that the strong aroma was slick…Yuri was in labour!!!

 

 

  
“Beka…” Yuri croaked weakly, “She's coming early!”  
“Oh Yuri, why didn't you tell me sooner?!”  
“You were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up. I thought it was nothing at first, and then it hit me! I just managed to crawl into my nest…OH GOD…I'M GETTING…ANOTHER CONTRACTION…BEK, HELP ME!” Yuri cried.  
Otabek made a desperate grab for Yuri's phone, which was on the chest of drawers by the door, and called his midwife, Irina.  
“She wants to know how far apart your contractions are, Yura?” Otabek asked after a few moments of speaking on the phone.  
“Uh…Ah…I dunno.” Yuri panted. “M-maybe like five minutes?”   
“Did you hear that?” Otabek spoke into the phone, and then he paled, swallowing. “Okay, thank you.”  
He hung up.  
“Yuri…Love, listen to me; Irina is coming over now. You're in the second stage of labour, meaning baby is coming now.” Otabek said, trying to stay calm.   
Yuri's eyes widened. “No! No, I'm not in hospital! I have no pain relief! I had a birth plan!” He cried.  
“I know, I'm sorry.” Otabek answered. “But our little Inna has decided to make an appearance now!”  
“Why can't I just have a break?! Is a peaceful life TOO much to ask for?” Yuri wept, and then another contraction hit him. “Oh god…I'm getting another one! Beka, OW, OW, BEKA, HELP ME PLEASE!”   
Otabek held on to Yuri's hand, and then arranged some more towels underneath him, and dampened a face cloth in cold water to hold on Yuri's forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

When Irina arrived, Otabek had just let her in before Yuri felt the need to push.  
Beka and Irina raced to his side, just as he pushed out the baby's head.  
“Oh my goodness! Yuri, it's okay. I'm here now…There's not a lot I can do at this moment, but... Keep pushing. The head is out.” Irina said as she bustled around the room.  
Groaning in pain, Yuri took a few more deep breaths before pushing again with all his strength.  
“You're doing amazingly, Yura! Especially with no pain relief! Just a little more.” Otabek said as he patted Yuri's sweat-covered forehead with the cold cloth.  
The omega cried out in agony as he passed the baby's body.  
“Well done, Yuri. You're almost there!” Irina encouraged.  
Tiredly, Yuri took some deep breaths and Otabek supported his shoulders as he sat up a little, and pushed as hard as he could.  
“That's it! She's out!” Irina announced, and Yuri flopped back against the pillows.  
“I'm just cutting the cord.” Irina said.  
“Wait, why isn't she crying?” Yuri panicked. “Is she breathing?!”  
Seconds later, a shrill cry filled the air and the omega sighed with relief.  
Otabek took a clean and warm blanket and towel from the airing cupboard, and Irina cleaned up the newborn baby in the baby bath she'd brought along with her, before handing the little bundle to Yuri.  
“Here's your little girl!” Irina smiled.  
Still breathing heavily, Yuri held her against his chest, taking in the dark hair and delicate face, and the green eyes.  
She was a perfect mixture of him and Otabek!  
Yuri tried to speak, but he couldn't quite form words yet.   
He felt tired and slightly delirious.  
But he nuzzled against his newborn lovingly, scenting her protectively, his heart swelling with love and pride.  
‘ _I_ _love_ _you_ _so_ _much_ _already_!’ He thought, with a soft smile, as he gently stroked her fluffy black hair.

 

* * *

 

  
Delivering the placenta was horrific for Yuri.  
He had handed baby Inna to Otabek so he could meet and cuddle with their daughter whilst the placenta was expelled.  
Poor Yuri ended up losing quite a lot of blood.  
“I'm going to take you and little Inna to hospital, Yuri. You were only 35 weeks pregnant today, so she was still a little preterm. She needs a little bit of help in the NICU, but she's otherwise completely fine, okay?” Irina explained gently.  
Yuri growled softly.  
‘ _Don't take my baby_!’  
“Yura, it's okay. She'll be safe and looked after. It's just for a few days.” Otabek said gently, “She just needs a little bit of extra care for a few days. That's all.”  
Yuri hesitated.  
“You'll be in hospital too, Yuri. You've lost quite a lot of blood; you'll need some care, too.” Irina added. “You'll be on the maternity ward, just next to where your baby will be.”  
Sighing, Yuri shrugged and nodded carefully.  
He was too tired and disoriented to argue.  
With one last, longing look at his baby, he closed his eyes and everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some baby fluff! ^_^

Yuri came round, and once again found himself in a hospital room.  
His vision was still blurry, but he could hear the repetitive beeping of a heart monitor, and felt a pain between his legs.  
Slowly bringing a hand up to his stomach to stroke his baby bump, he realised that it had gone down, and was no longer firm to touch.  
“Mm? B-Beka?” He mumbled.  
“I'm here, Yurachka.” A voice answered from his right side.  
“What happ’n? Where’s my b…bu…” Yuri tried to form words.  
“Your bump?” Otabek guessed. “You don't remember?”  
Yuri shook his head.  
“Inna is here! She's been born! You gave birth yesterday, Yura.” Otabek grinned.  
“…Ssso early.” Yuri frowned.  
Currently, he couldn't remember anything.  
“Yes, she was early, but she's doing fine. She's in the neonatal unit. But she's healthy!” Otabek explained.  
“Wha’ she look like?”  
“Beautiful! Just like you. But with better hair!” Otabek teased, pointing to his own dark hair.  
Yuri gave a lazy grin. “Can…See her?” He slurred.  
“I'll ask.” Otabek nodded. “Maybe you can feed her properly now?”  
“Prop…ly?”  
“Well, she was placed on your chest after she was born and you'd passed out, but she wanted to feed. So…We had to move both of you as carefully as possible. Whilst she was still feeding.”  
“Oh.”  
“You're not upset about that, are you?” Otabek asked softly.  
“No. I jusss…Wish I'd known.” Yuri breathed. “I missed her firsss feed.”  
The omega looked down at his arm.  
“Wha’s that?”  
“You lost a lot of blood, so you needed an IV and a blood transfusion. You've got a catheter in, too.”  
“Gross.”  
Otabek laughed at that. “Hmm. It's for the best, though.”  
“Am I all…torn up n’ shit?” Yuri asked a few moments later, his voice slowly getting back to normal.  
“Uh…You needed a few stitches.” Otabek reddened. “Sorry!”  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “Great.”

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Otabek had spoken to the nurse who was checking in on Yuri, and once she was satisfied that Yuri was awake and coherent enough, she went away, coming back with a crib on wheels.  
“Here's your little girl.” The nurse smiled, pushing the crib right next to the bed, “She's doing just fine!”  
Yuri peered in, and then remembered…  
“Hey!” He grinned, gently lifting the newborn out; “I remember you! Hello Inna!”  
Inna made a little noise in her sleep, and the omega felt the familiar rush of pride and love for his baby.  
“Her eyes!” Yuri gasped.  
“She's got your eyes.” Otabek replied. “My everything else!”  
“Hmm, maybe my nose.” Yuri laughed. “We won't be able to tell until she's older, really!”  
“Isn't she gorgeous, though?” Otabek asked, gently tickling the baby on the chin.  
Yuri nodded. “I can't believe she's here! She's a real person! She's perfect!”  
He felt his eyes welling up, and sniffed furiously.  
“Ugh. Why am I getting stupid emotional over this?!”  
“Oh, it's normal after you've given birth, Yuri.” The nurse said gently. “You still have all those hormones.”  
“Great.” Yuri said for the second time that day. “Inna? You hungry?”  
“I'll leave you to it.” The nurse smiled, leaving the room.

 

 

Yuri untied his hospital gown with one hand, before holding Inna securely, letting her root around his chest.  
Inna got close at one point, but turned her head away.  
“No?” Yuri tilted his head. “Not hungry?”  
He guided her head up a little more, and this time, she latched on, drinking.  
“Oh…Wow. That feels weird.” Yuri blinked. “I'm not sure I like it?”  
“Hmm? I think you're a natural at this. We can always formula feed though, if you prefer.” Otabek shrugged.  
“We?!”  
“Well...Yes, I’d feed her, too!”  
“Really?”  
“Of course! I'm her father.” Otabek chuckled. “And you'll need to rest at some point.”  
Yuri's cheeks went pink, and he smiled.  
“You're a rare breed of alpha, you know.” He said in a low voice. “Not many are like you.”  
“The other Yuri is.” Otabek pointed out, “Aleks is.”  
“You know what I mean. Just take a compliment!” Yuri laughed.

 

* * *

 

  
After a couple of days, Yuri was discharged, but remained around the hospital for a few more days whilst Inna was in the NICU.  
He and Otabek had to wear wristbands all the time, and wore gloves to touch her at first.  
Eventually, they just had to wash their hands and arms before they held her, and were both allowed to do skin-to-skin contact with shirts off, in the privacy of a private room.

“Ugh. I can't wait until we bring her home.” Yuri sighed one day, his hand through the armholes of the incubator. “She's our own baby that WE made and I gave birth to basically by myself, and we can't even take her home yet!”  
Otabek hummed in amusement. “It's for her own good, Yura. Honestly. She was born a little bit early.”  
“She's fine. Look at her!” Yuri smiled, completely smitten with their baby, “She's been feeding just fine, she can breathe unassisted, moving around, alert, bright-eyed…You want to come home with us, don't you, baby?” He crooned.  
Inna kicked her little legs and gurgled, curling her tiny hand around Yuri's finger.  
Yuri gasped; “Beka! Look!”  
The alpha beamed. “She's so clever and strong. Just like you.” He pressed a kiss on Yuri's now-clean hair.  
“Awwwww…Do you think if we just bundled her up and ran home with her, that we'd get away with it?” Yuri asked, stroking Inna’s hair.  
“We’d be in trouble for kidnap.” Otabek laughed.  
“Kidnap?! She's OUR baby!”  
“Yes, but until she's formally discharged, she's in the care of the hospital.”  
“Soooo stupid!” Yuri groaned. “I want to take our princess home!”  
“Me too, Yura. Me too.” Otabek responded.

 

 

* * *

 

  
The new parents were still at Inna's crib-side when a paediatric doctor walked in and checked Inna over.  
“Good news! She's ready to go home. We’ll discharge her today! She's breathing well, feeding well, no evidence of any health issues…She's a very healthy baby.”  
“YES!” Yuri fist-pounded the air and turned to hug Otabek. “When can we leave?”  
The doctor laughed; “I’ll write her formal discharge now. You must be very anxious to get her home!”  
“She has everything ready for her…Everything is purple!” Yuri grinned. “And she has a little tiger onesie waiting for her, and so many plush cats…”  
The doctor laughed. “I see! You're excited for her to have all her new things! Most new parents are the same!”  
“I'm sure the novelty will wear off once we've been plagued by dirty nappies and sleepless nights!” Otabek laughed.  
“Awww, she can keep me awake forever. I can't be annoyed by this beautiful little face!” Yuri cooed, picking up their baby and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. “Why does my baby smell like that antibacterial stuff?” He frowned.  
The other nursery nurse standing nearby shifted awkwardly. “It's just antibacterial hand gel; it was only a little bit. I didn't want her to contract germs if anyone kissed her.” She spoke up.  
“How dirty do you think we are?!” Yuri flamed, “And that stuff has alcohol in it! It dries out the skin! She's a newborn baby! Premature, may I add! Her skin is even more sensitive right now!”  
“Sorry, I just…”  
“Let's just get this discharge form over and done with, shall we?” Otabek stepped in quickly. “I think our little kitten wants to come home.”

 

 

 

As the head nursery nurse finished berating the other, the paediatrician discharged Inna, and Yuri and Otabek changed her, and then dressed her in one of her new lilac onesies with a dark purple coat and a little white wool hat for her head.  
“God, she's so cute!” Otabek chuckled. “I can't believe we made this!”  
“Speak for yourself.” Yuri joked. “Are we good to go?” He asked the doctor.  
“Yes. Do you have a car seat?”  
“We do, but we're walking her home. It's only a few minutes.” Otabek said.  
“Okay. That's fine. Well, have a safe journey home, and I hope everything goes well. Just call if there are any problems.” The doctor smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Yuri and Otabek took Inna home, the baby yawned and snuggled down further in her carrier.  
Upon arriving home, Yuri's cat peered into the carrier, bobbing her head inquisitively as she sniffed Inna.  
Once she was done inspecting the new arrival, she stalked off, leaping onto the blanket on the armchair and curled up to go to sleep.  
The last few days, Otabek had been going back and forth between the hospital and apartment, so the cat was well taken care of during Yuri and Inna’s stay in hospital.  
“Okay, Inna Bambina, let’s take you into our bedroom. Or…Hmm, would she be safer in the nest with me?” Yuri hesitated.  
“I think the nest might be too warm for her; we need to keep her in a well-ventilated room.” Otabek recited.  
“Ah yeah. Our room it is, then!” Yuri grinned. “Is her basket in there?”  
“Yep! All ready for her.” The alpha replied. “I even gave your nest a thorough cleaning after the other day. I bought new towels and blankets, too.”  
“Oh! Of course. I forgot I gave birth here…I've been in the hospital for days! It's so good to be home.” Yuri breathed, as he set the carrier down and unbuckled the straps, lifting Inna out and cradling her. “She's like a doll. So tiny.”  
Yuri gazed down at their daughter, completely in love.  
Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he swept over to the Moses basket which was waiting in the corner for her.  
Placing the newborn into the soft blankets, the omega watched as she scrunched the top blanket in her little fists, and kicked her tiny legs, before falling asleep, her long eyelashes twitching every so often.  
“She's so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off her!”  
“I know. She easily has to be the most beautiful baby in the world!” Otabek agreed.  
“Hmm, maybe we're biased!” Yuri hummed.  
He yawned and closed his eyes as they leaned back against the bed.  
Otabek snaked an arm around Yuri and pulled him close, kissing his hair.  
“Haha…We did it!” Yuri laughed sleepily, eyes still closed. “We had a baby!”  
“We certainly did!” Otabek smiled. “You're exhausted, Yurachka. Why don't you go to bed for a while? I'll deal with Inna if she wakes up.”  
“Mmm…Oh! First of all…” Yuri took his phone out of his pocket, and started snapping photos of Inna asleep in her Moses basket, and then snapped a few selfies with Otabek, using Snapchat filters to conceal the tiredness, opting to save them and add them to his social media.  
It had just occurred to him that even though he'd been taking photos of Inna for days, and had photos taken of him in the maternity ward with Inna, he hadn't uploaded anything online yet.  
“Have you put any photos online? Of Inna?” He asked now, stifling another yawn.  
“No. I was waiting for you to do it first.” Otabek responded.  
“Let's do it together!” Yuri said. “I'll upload some now.”  
“Okay.” Otabek replied.  
He'd sent Yuri loads which he'd taken of the omega in the hospital with him and Inna, and Yuri had sent photos in return with Otabek in them.

 

  
Yuri chose a few of his favourites; Inna on the day she was born (taken by Otabek when Yuri had been unconscious), a close-up of Inna lying on Yuri, and a family photo of all three of them taken by the paediatrician just before they'd left to come home that day.  
He made a collage out of them, and then posted the collage to Instagram, tagging Otabek before writing a caption;

  
_‘Inna Altin-Plisetskaya. Born 7 days ago, at 1pm. Home birth. She's now at home after spending time in NICU for being born a little bit premature. All of us are doing fine! So full of love for my little family <3 she's perfect!’_

 

Otabek's notification tone went off, and he read the caption, smiling broadly.  
“I love you too.” He kissed Yuri lovingly, who kissed back, sliding his arms around the alpha’s neck.  
“I love you more.” Yuri answered. “And I think I will take you up on the offer of sleep. I'm dying here!”  
“Sleep well, Yura. I'll be here.” Otabek murmured, helping Yuri get into bed, which was not an easy feat with stitches in certain places!  
As Yuri drifted off, he finally felt at peace, sleeping better than he had in a long time!

 


	28. Chapter 28

The response to the photos of Inna when they woke up the following day were overwhelming!  
So many of their friends, family and fans were beside themselves over the photos of the adorable baby and her parents.  
‘ _Sooooo cute you guys! She looks just like both of you!_ ’ Was Phichit Chulanont’s comment.  
“Hmm, that Phichit seems nice. Isn't he Yuri Katsuki’s best friend?” Otabek asked. “I know he's another skater and I've met him, but we never really SPOKE. Not properly.”  
“Yeah. He's not bad, actually.” Yuri admitted, “I haven't spoken to him much, but he's that sort of person who's nice to everyone. I don't think he actually likes me that much.”  
“I beg to differ.” Otabek chuckled as he pointed to Phichit’s second comment; ‘ _Cutie_ _just_ _like_ _her_ _dads! ;)_ ’

  
Yuri had to laugh. “Alright, I get the hint! I already follow him. I'll shoot him a message.”  
The omega quickly tapped out a message to thank the Thai skater for his comments.  
Yuri felt vulnerable reaching out first, but he wasn't let down; seconds later, Phichit replied!:

_  
‘You're welcome! Hey, I'm visiting the other Yuri soon for Victor's baby shower! I'm assuming I'll see you there, but how about we meet up one day while I'm in Russia? Would be good to see you both!’_

 

“What should I say to him?” Yuri asked, embarrassed. “I'm no good at this.”  
“Just say yes.” Otabek answered. “It'll be nice to see him.”  
“Okay.” Yuri typed out his reply;

_‘Yeah! Will be nice to see you. And you can meet Inna if you want to :)’_

  
“Ooh! A smiley face! Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Otabek joked.  
“Shut up.” Yuri chuckled. “Ah, he said he can't wait! That's good, right?”  
“Very. You're doing well.” Otabek reassured. “It's good that you're reaching out to people.”  
“Why don't you try it?” Yuri grinned impishly.   
Otabek reddened. “Ah, hmm…I already reached out to you.”  
“That was four years ago, nearly. Don't be a wuss.”  
“Oh, Inna is crying! I must tend to our daughter!”   
“Beka!” Yuri laughed. “Inna isn't crying, she's fast asleep!”  
But the alpha had already darted out of the room.

 

* * *

 

  
When the day of Victor's baby shower dawned two weeks later, Yuri and Otabek had no choice but to take Inna with them.  
Thankfully, she was full, changed and fast asleep in her carrier, so she wouldn't need too much fuss for a couple of hours.  
“Welcome! Welcome! Come in.” Yuri Katsuki ushered the trio in at the front door. “And we finally meet little Inna again! She's so cute.”  
Yuri and Otabek flushed with pride.   
“Isn't she?” Yuri beamed. “She's all fed and changed, so can I put her somewhere quiet to sleep?”  
“Sure, use our room.” Katsuki led them to the main bedroom and instantly Yuri breathed in, then glared at the Japanese.  
“Um. Pheromones, much?”   
“What? I haven't…”  
“…Meaning you and Victor did it last night?” Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Is that why I can smell so much alpha in here?!”  
“Oh! Uh, yeah, actually it was this morning.” Katsuki reddened. “You know what it's like…He's in his third trimester now, and he's horny a lot, so…”  
“Oh, Yura was much the same.” Otabek nodded, his expression blank as he placed Inna's carrier down. “Every day, almost. It's completely normal, don't worry.”  
“What!? BEKA!” Yuri spluttered.  
Japanese Yuri blinked. “Th-thank you for sharing? Um…It's nice to know we're not completely abnormal.” He chuckled nervously.  
Otabek smiled. “Not at all.”  
“Excuse us.” Yuri grabbed his husband's hand and dragged him away, mortified. “What are you doing?” He hissed.  
“Making conversation.” Otabek frowned. “Giving alpha advice. What?”  
“By discussing our sex life?!” Yuri fumed.  
“You brought up the topic of sex, did you not?”  
“Not the point, Bek.”  
“Okay, sorry! Relax. It's a party after all!”  
“We don't really DO parties though do we? We're here for Victor and Katsudon, and then I intend to spend the rest of the day with Inna.” Yuri said.  
“That would be nice.” Otabek agreed. “I know we spend every day with her, but it still doesn't feel like enough.”  
“I know!” Yuri beamed. “I can't get enough of her cute little face and her soft, chubby baby cheeks! I can't believe I almost didn't go through with this.”   
Otabek's face fell. “What?”  
Yuri instantly paled, regretting what he'd said already. “Um…”  
“You almost didn't go through with what? Your pregnancy?!” Otabek asked.  
“Can we talk about this another time? It really doesn't matter anymore. I DID go ahead with it, and everything worked out perfectly, and now we have a beautiful daughter who I love more than anything in the world, except maybe you.” Yuri said, sighing.   
“I just can't believe you didn't want her.” Otabek bit his lip.  
“Beka. I was six weeks at that point! I was terrified! We've been through this! I walked out of the place and never looked back.” Yuri explained.  
Otabek looked up at him properly, his eyes flashing with anger. “You walked out of WHAT place?... Don't tell me you…You didn't actually GO to the abortion appointment?”   
“Well I didn't go ahead with it! I COULDN’T!” Yuri replied, “As soon as I heard that little heartbeat, I knew I wanted her. As soon as I saw that tiny little bean shape inside me, I loved her! Can you please not make a big deal out of this? I love our baby, and I wanted her. I always want her, and I always want you.”  
Otabek just nodded wordlessly.  
“Beka?” Yuri whispered. “Say something.”  
“Victor will be waiting for us.” Otabek croaked. “We should go in.”  
“Are…Are we okay?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course we are. I just…I can't imagine you not wanting Inna at one point.”   
“Neither can I. It felt like another lifetime!”  
“Yes. Well…” Otabek turned around and walked out of the room.

 

  
Yuri watched him go, and pretty soon, Katsuki peered round the door; “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I'm fine.”  
“You sure?”  
“…I don't know.”  
“What is it, Yurio? You can tell me.” Katsuki asked, lowering his voice.  
“I accidentally let it slip that I almost had an abortion.” Yuri answered. “Beka is upset with me.”  
“Oh no…” The dark haired sighed. “Do you want me to speak to him? I mean…You went ahead with the pregnancy, obviously! Inna is here.”   
“No thanks, it's okay. Mm, I know. That's what matters, right?”  
“Of course. You have your daughter now.”  
“What should I do?”  
“Hmm… well I would say talk to him, but I'm not sure that that would do much good.” Katsuki answered thoughtfully. “Maybe just give him some space for a little while. You two love each other! And you both love Inna. There's no point in getting worked up over something that you didn't go ahead with.”  
“That's what I thought.” Yuri mused. “Anyway…You're right I guess. We’d better get out there for the party. It's Victor's and your day; not mine.”  
“I know, but…You know we're always here for you, right?”  
“Thanks.” Yuri gave a weak smile as the two of them headed into the living room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Okay! Time for the big reveal!” Victor grinned. “Two boys? Two girls? One of each? Only the baker knows!”  
Victor and Japanese Yuri were stood by a large cake with a knife, ready to cut the cake together.  
“There are two layers in this cake; the top layer is for one baby, the bottom is for the other.” Katsuki explained. “Ready?”  
They and the guests all counted down from three, and then the happy couple joint-cut the cake.  
Both of them gasped.  
One pink layer and one blue layer!  
“We're having both!” Victor beamed. “Just what we hoped for!”  
His fiancé opened the envelope to reveal the baby scan the bakers had sent to them (which the midwife had sent to the baker!), and sure enough, they were expecting a boy and a girl!  
“Congratulations!” Everyone chorused as the couple kissed lovingly.  
“Thank you.” Victor smiled, “Everyone come get a piece!” He and Katsuki started to slice the cake for their guests.

 

 

  
Yuri hung back, deep in conversation with Phichit.  
“So how's she doing? Is she sleeping okay or are you awake at all hours?” The Thai joked.  
“Hmm, she isn't too bad!” Yuri replied, sipping his fizzy apple drink. “She does wake up in the night, so we change her and feed her. But I wouldn't have her any other way!” He smiled bashfully.  
Otabek was just passing and caught Yuri's eye, and Yuri could almost hear what he was thinking, and his mouth fell open.  
“Whoa. Yuri, are you alright?” Phichit looked worried.  
Yuri went to reply, but instead, he put his drink down and hurried out onto the balcony.  
Immediately regretful, Otabek followed him outside.  
“Yura…I'm sorry.” He said.  
“How could you even THINK that?!” The omega flung at him, “I know exactly what went through your head; your eyes said it all! ‘ _You_ _almost_ _DID_ _have_ _it_ _another_ _way_ ’, right? That's what you thought!”  
“It was. And I'm sorry. That was horrible of me.” Otabek put his arm around Yuri, and drew him in against him.   
“Well, I didn't do it to spite you. I did it because I didn't think I'd be a good enough parent, and I was scared of bringing her up alone. I thought you might leave me, and then we ended up breaking up for a few months anyway! And I really DID think I'd have to bring her up alone!” Yuri wept.  
“Oh Yura. I'd never have done that to you. As I've proven. And you're an amazing parent!” Otabek soothed. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so worked up over it. You didn't actually get rid of her; we have our baby and each other. That's all that matters. I just couldn't bear even the idea of Inna not being here.”   
“Me neither.” Yuri replied, hugging his husband. “I wish I hadn't said anything.”  
“It's fine.” Otabek kissed Yuri on the head. “Now then, they're handing out cake in there. Should we go back in?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “I'm not hungry now though.”  
“Well just hold the plate then, at least? To look like you're going to eat it? They went to a lot of trouble.”  
“I guess.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri ended up eating a small slice of cake anyway, and then came the games!  
At one point, Yuri found Victor sitting down and drifted over.  
“Hey.” The blonde greeted, sitting beside Victor. “You okay?”  
“Yes, just exhausted.” Victor grinned. “I don't know whose idea it was to put two in there!”  
They both laughed.   
“Aww. Don't tell Beka this, but I kind of wish we'd had two as well.” Yuri whispered.  
“Yurio! That's so cute!” Victor beamed. “Maybe you and Otabek will have another baby soon?”  
“Uhhh, I'll wait a while.” Yuri grimaced. “I'm um…All stitched up.”  
Victor pulled a face. “No sex for a while then?”  
“No.”  
“I couldn't do that.”  
“Yeeeeeaaah…I guessed. But trust me, after birth, it's recommended that you wait six weeks before you do it. In my case, a little longer. I haven't told Otabek yet.” Yuri bit his lip.  
“Oh, there are other things you can do!” Victor shrugged. “He can't give you oral sex for a long time, but you can give it to HIM. He can…You know…Use his hands for you. But he’ll need to wear medical gloves if they're going inside…”  
Any other time, Yuri would be disgusted by this conversation, but now his interest was piqued.  
“Keep talking…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late afternoon by the time the baby shower finished;  
Victor had grown tired and achey, and all of the presents had overwhelmed him.  
“Thank you so much everyone. You're all so sweet, I…” He had been in tears, and Katsuki had had to calm him down with lots of cuddles.  
“I think our present was the best!” Yuri said now, as he and Otabek made their way home with Inna.   
They'd bought a “baby bouquet”, which included loads of little sleepsuits and hats in pink and blue, and two teddy bears in the same colours.   
They'd also bought matching dog onesies for the twins, and adult sizes for Victor and Katsuki, who were overjoyed with them!

 

  
“I'm going to go into the nest with Inna for a bit.” Yuri announced as they arrived home. “She's probably hungry.”  
“Okay.” Otabek nodded. “Um…This isn't because you're still upset about earlier, is it?”  
“No, I just want to feed her alone.” Yuri blushed.  
The truth was that he was still uncomfortable breastfeeding in front of anyone – even his own husband!

 

As the omega disappeared into the nest with Inna, Otabek seized his chance…  
He'd been incredibly horny over the last couple of weeks, and needed release.  
Removing his jeans and underwear, he squirted some lube on his hand before gently stroking his member up and down.  
The alpha gave a pleasured rumble, flicking through his photos until he found one of Yuri from when they were first together; before Yuri found out he was pregnant.  
The omega had sent Otabek a couple of naughty photos back then, which Otabek had kept.  
On the screen, Yuri was laying suggestively; penis in one hand, and the other parting his cheeks to display his tight pucker.  
‘What I wouldn't give to be in there now!’ Otabek thought to himself.   
He imagined his omega's hole as it had been not long before he'd given birth to Inna; slightly more open and inviting; now, quite literally a hole!  
“Mmmm.” Otabek hummed as he masturbated, his erection throbbing with pleasure.  
“Okay, Beka. She's fallen back asleep, so…” Yuri blinked, staring at the scene in front of him.  
“Aaahhh! Yura, I…” Otabek scrabbled to cover himself.   
Yuri stood still for a moment, before silently closing the door and padding over to his alpha.  
“Yuri?” Otabek tilted his head.  
The omega sat on the bed in front of him and leaned in for a kiss.  
The couple made out passionately, before Yuri pulled away;  
“I can't have sex yet, but I want to make you feel good.” He said in a sultry voice.  
He lowered himself and took Otabek's erection in his mouth, working it slowly and then speeding up.  
The alpha moaned with ecstasy and leaned back to let Yuri take control.  
“Glad I caught you?” Yuri asked.  
“Oh god yes!” Otabek breathed, before Yuri enveloped his cock again.  
It didn't take long for the alpha to come, coating his stomach in white.  
“You know…I might not be able to be fucked, but I'm still capable of other things!” Yuri whispered, between kisses.  
“Oh?” Otabek looked at him inquisitively.  
“Mmhmm. Jerk me off.” Yuri said.  
“What?! Are you sure?” Beka blinked.  
Yuri took his alpha’s hand and guided it to his erection. “Do I feel sure?” He purred.   
“Um…Yes…”  
“Yeah. So…Touch me.”  
“Okay!” Otabek readily agreed.

  
That evening, Yuri came multiple times just from touching.  
He mentally thanked Victor for the advice as he and Otabek finally went to bed that night!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entirely smutty chapter!  
> Featuring a dominant Yuri ;)

As the weeks passed, Inna blossomed into an even more beautiful little girl;   
Her little cheeks were dusted with a healthy pink, her green eyes big and inquisitive, outlined by dark, long lashes.  
Inna wasn't all that blossomed over the last few weeks, either!  
Yuri and Otabek slowly became intimate again, but they never went all the way…  
That was until Yuri had been checked over by the doctor 7 weeks after birth.  
“You've healed nicely.” She proclaimed, “Have you had any pain or bad odour?”  
“No, nothing.” Yuri replied.   
“Excellent! Then you're ready to start having sex again. Remember to use lubricant though, and try to engage in foreplay before you go straight into sex.” The doctor advised.  
Yuri blushed hard. “Uhhh…Yeah…Um, thanks.” He stuttered.  
He was secretly wondering how he could raise the topic with Otabek that he was physically ready to have sex again.  
Not only that, but Yuri was wondering if he even WAS ready to do it.

 

 

  
As he walked home, Yuri paused and hesitated by the alleyway leading to the shop he'd purchased the lacy underwear from when he was pregnant.  
He was about to walk up there, when suddenly, he felt like the alley was closing in on him, casting a dark shadow.  
Yuri suddenly felt claustrophobic, and felt like he was being watched or that someone was behind him.  
He looked around, but no one was there.  
Breaking into a run, he raced into the shop, panting for breath.  
“Are you alright?” A lady who worked in the shop asked.  
“Um, yes. I just…Felt like I was being followed.” Yuri pulled a face as he stared out of the door.  
“Oh! You're Yuri Plisetsky!” The lady gasped. “I read about what happened.”  
“Altin-Plisetsky, actually. I got married almost two months ago.” Yuri replied. “And what do you mean you read about it? Read what?” He frowned.  
The woman looked embarrassed all of a sudden. “Er, well, they arrested your attacker and charged him, didn't they? And then you had your baby…”  
Yuri stared in disbelief. “I…I had no idea that any of that made the news!?”  
“Sorry. I assumed you'd heard about it. They claimed you'd spoken to the media.”  
“No. Nobody asked us anything. I haven't spoken to any media!” Yuri was puzzled. “I haven't made the attack public knowledge!”  
“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.” The woman was red in the face. “Just…I'm glad you are okay.”  
She smiled before wandering off to the counter.

 

 

  
Shaken and annoyed with the press, Yuri felt even more flustered as he looked around the store.  
What was he here for, again?  
As soon as he hit the lingerie and underwear aisle, he found the underwear he'd bought last time, and it refreshed his memory.  
He was here to buy something spicy to wear!  
Or use. He wasn't sure yet.  
Candy thongs?! No way.  
Candy boxers? Hmm…Tempting and funny, but probably not!  
Once he'd reached the boxes of jelly penis sweets, he groaned and then sighed.  
Approaching the woman at the counter, he cleared his throat.  
“So…I'm looking for something…Saucy. To either wear or use with my husband. It's our first time since I had our baby.” He got straight to the point.  
“Ah!” She answered, “Is he an alpha or a beta?”  
“Alpha.”  
“Okay…Hmm…May I ask; are you a top or bottom? Or are you versatile?” The woman enquired.  
“I've only ever bottomed.” Yuri replied, “But I want to top. I'm not sure he wants to switch though. I'm versatile, personally. At least I think I am…?”  
“Uh huh. Well, how about you take control? You top him. A lot of alphas like dominant omegas nowadays! Ooh, and maybe try this?” She took a package off a shelf and handed it to Yuri.  
“A blindfold and satin hand ties?!” He blinked.  
“Yep. Also, to really drive him wild…” The woman led Yuri down another aisle and picked up a bottle, handing it to him. “Pheromone enhancer. It's a spray that enhances your own omega scent, but has a few alpha undertones; that way, your alpha will know that you're the dominant one! It's very clever how it works. It does confuse them a little, but turns them on! I've had my hottest sex using this!”  
‘Gross.’ Yuri thought.  
However, it intrigued him.  
He was about to head to the counter, when another bottle caught this eye.  
Picking it up, he went to pay for his items.  
The woman grinned at him knowingly.  
“Excellent decision on the orgasm enhancer!” She said. “Keep going even after he's come. He’ll come again and again. It'll get unbearable for him, but in a good way!”  
Yuri felt evil, but he wanted this so much!  
Thanking the lady, he handed over the money and left the shop.  
Sprinting down the alleyway again, he emerged safely in the busy street.  
Alleyways, he had just discovered, brought back bad memories of his first attack by Bogdan.  
He swallowed hard and hurried home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello love. How was it?” Otabek asked, kissing Yuri as he walked through the door.  
“I'm all healed!” Yuri kissed back, “And ready for sex! So I'm warning you now…As soon as our little princess is down for the night, you and I are doing it. Hard.”  
“I just put her to sleep just before you came in! It's only been about ten minutes, maybe less! She had a bottle and I put her down in her basket.” Otabek answered.  
“Are you saying you want to do it now?” Yuri purred.  
“God yes!” Otabek replied.  
“Go and get ready.” Yuri instructed, “Oh. And you'll need this.” He handed Otabek a familiar looking item. “I just bought it for you. Go clean yourself out. I'm topping today. You're not even ready!”

 

 

 

After both of them had prepared themselves, they met in the nest instead of the bedroom, where Inna was fast asleep.  
Otabek was stunned to find Yuri already completely naked, holding two satin ties and a blindfold.  
“Um…We could just have normal sex.” The alpha gulped.  
“Yeah, no. That's not happening. Lie down please.” Yuri smiled.  
Otabek did as he was told, looking eager.  
“I've never bottomed before. This should be interesting. Does it hurt?” He asked.  
“Only a little at first, but it gets better.” Yuri replied, tying the satin ties around Otabek's wrists, and then tying them to the headboard. “Okay. You're not allowed to touch me with your hands.” Yuri gave an evil smile. “And you can't look, either.”  
“What!? Yura!” Otabek spluttered as his eyes were covered by the blindfold.  
Yuri took some lube and covered his penis in it, before applying some to Otabek's awaiting entrance.  
The omega leaned down to Otabek passionately, taking the latter by surprise.  
He gently pushed his tip in, and the alpha groaned beneath him.  
“Sorry!” Yuri apologised. “It gets better, I promise.”  
Beka soon discovered that was true when Yuri started to thrust slowly in and out.  
“Good?” Yuri asked nervously.  
“Mmmm!” Was Otabek's response.  
Coupled with the moans of pleasure, Yuri took that as a yes!

 

 

As he slowed down, he reached back and grabbed the orgasm enhancer, squeezing a little onto his hand, before rubbing the alpha's hardened cock the with said hand, transferring the liquid onto his throbbing member.  
“Aaahhh! What is that?” Otabek asked with a moan.  
Yuri just grinned, still thrusting into him, stroking the alpha’s large, perfect cock with the enhancer.  
“How does it feel, Beka?” Yuri purred.  
“So good!” Otabek replied, breathing hard.

 

 

Now for the final step!  
Yuri used the pheromone enhancer on himself, and waited 30 seconds like the directions stated.  
He continued to drill into his mate, and Otabek sniffed the air, growling softly.  
“Yura? Who's that with you? Why is there another alpha here?!”  
“There isn't.” Yuri replied. “Its pheromone enhancer. Look if you don't believe me.”  
“…No, I believe you.” Otabek replied. “It…It smells of you, but slightly more alpha.”  
“It's meant to. It means I'm in charge of this particular session.” Yuri purred in a low voice.  
Otabek rumbled with pleasure, adjusting his hips to accommodate more of Yuri.  
“Ready for me to go harder, Beka?” The omega whispered in his mate’s ear.  
Otabek shivered at the soft whisper in his ear, and rumbled again, much like a purr. “Yes!” He nodded.  
Yuri pounded into him, and Otabek was moaning and breathing heavily.   
“Aahhh! Yura!” He moaned softly, “I want to touch you.”  
“Not yet.”   
“Please. I want to hold you.”  
“Not yet, be patient.”  
“I…I can't. I'm coming! Ohhh FUCK, Yuri!”   
The omega was delighted with how his alpha was moaning his name, his cock erupting with ribbons of white.  
Otabek was panting now, writhing beneath his omega.  
“Y-Yuri. Untie my hands.” He said breathlessly.   
“Why would I do that?” Yuri hummed.  
“I…Need to..AH!...Hold you.” The alpha panted.  
Yuri leaned down and skimmed the tip of his nose over Otabek's neck, and placed soft kisses on it, followed by tiny nibbles that made the latter moan again.  
“You're killing me here!” Otabek groaned.  
Yuri continued to thrust into him, licking a stripe along Otabek's chest.  
“I miss the nipple play.” Yuri sighed.   
“Untie me and I'll do it.” Beka replied.  
“Oh, would you?!” Yuri grinned. “But then you'll take your blindfold off. Hmm…”  
“I'll keep that on.” Otabek promised. “You have my word.”  
“Well…” Yuri pretended to think about it as he slowed down, doing circular movements with his hips, which made Otabek gasp in pleasure, before thrusting hard against his prostate.  
The alpha moaned, his back arching.  
“Oh, did you like that?” Yuri asked innocently.  
Otabek nodded vigorously, and Yuri did it again.  
The alpha was squirming again, and Yuri knew he was close to release.

 

  
Speeding up, the omega assaulted his prostate harder, and ripped off the sarin ties.  
With a sigh of relief, Otabek sat up a little more and wrapped his arms around Yuri, his mouth searching for a nipple, only just making it in time before he came again.  
“Jesus, Yura. What are you doing to me?” He grinned breathlessly, as he wiped his forehead.  
The blindfold came loose and fell down off his eyes.  
Blinking in the sudden exposure to light, Otabek shook his head and then began to kiss Yuri passionately.  
“You look amazing topping.” The alpha growled appreciatively.   
Yuri smiled at him, and helped Otabek sit up in his lap, fucking into him, making the alpha close to orgasm again.  
“How are you doing this?!” Beka asked breathlessly. “Making me come so much?”  
“Secret.” Yuri replied, kissing him deeply.  
Once the kiss was over, Otabek worked Yuri's nipples again with his tongue.  
“Inna won't be happy with you!” Yuri murmured.  
“Oh! Right, sorry.”  
“Who told you to stop?”  
“But you said…”  
“Yeah, but keep going!” Yuri coaxed.  
He let out a moan of his own as he felt his alpha’s tongue lap quickly against the hardened bud, and his whole body tingled.  
That, coupled with the feeling of his cock being enveloped in Otabek's warm, wet and tight walls, was sending him over the edge.  
“Don't stop.” He whispered.  
“Don't YOU stop either.” Otabek replied, “I'm close. Again!”  
Yuri hummed approvingly, and as Otabek moaned again, Yuri did too.  
His stomach was covered by his alpha's semen, and his own cock was pulsing inside his mate, releasing his own load.

 

 

  
Then, in a surprising turn of events, Otabek suddenly flipped them both, and Yuri was the bottom!  
“I just wanted to be inside you at least once today!” Otabek grinned.  
Yuri couldn't speak, so he purred instead, feeling his alpha fuck deep into him.  
“Does it hurt?” Otabek asked.  
“N-no.” Yuri replied, “Oh god, it feels amazing!”  
The alpha drilled into him, his mouth back on the omega’s breast, his tongue working the nipple.  
Yuri knew he would never last long, but when the orgasm hit him, it hit him HARD.  
He wasn't sure if it was due to the orgasm enhancer he'd rubbed all over Otabek's dick, which was now deep inside him, or if it was down to not having sex for almost two months.  
Yuri didn't know. Maybe it was both!  
He came hard, moaning Otabek's name, as the alpha's cock swelled into a knot and spilled his seed inside the omega.  
Both of them were gasping for breath as they slowed to a stop.  
It was a couple of minutes before either of them spoke.  
“Wow!” Otabek breathed, collapsing beside Yuri, his knot still inside him.  
“Holy shit.” Yuri swallowed.   
He needed a drink.  
Reaching across to the water bottle he'd brought in with him earlier, he gulped a load down, handing it to his husband afterwards.  
“Thanks.” Otabek said, taking a long drink. “How did…Where did you learn to do that?!”  
“Lady in the sex shop told me.” Yuri answered, out of breath. “Where I got the stuff.”  
“You mean the blindfold and the ties?”  
“Yeah…And the, um…What is it? The uh…Orgasm enhancer shit.”   
Otabek sat up then, staring down at his mate. “You used ORGASM ENHANCER!?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Wow! We're using that again.” Otabek grinned. “That was amazing!”  
“Right?!” Yuri agreed. “I think your knot is shrinking now.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Otabek slowly pulled out, and shakily crawled over to where their clothes were strewn on the floor outside the nest. “You're not sore or in pain, are you?”  
“Sore, yes.” Yuri replied as he clumsily put his underwear on. “But the good kind!”

 

* * *

 

 

  
As they were dressing, they heard Inna wake up and cry.  
“I'll go.” Otabek said, before stumbling over his own feet.  
Yuri snorted. “Can you walk?!”  
“I'll get there.” Otabek replied, and they both laughed.  
“Let's both go.” Yuri suggested, hauling himself up, grabbing onto Otabek. “I'm used to feeling legless, so it's no big deal for me.”   
They both held each other up as they slowly ambled to the bedroom to check on their daughter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS (ALSO SPOILER ALERT):
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter contains delusions, flashbacks, talk of mental illness and psychosis (post traumatic). Description of a panic attack.  
> Description of rape scenario in a nightmare. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I'm handling this with as much care and tact as I possibly can.  
> These are things I have experienced myself, so I know that these are very real situations that happen daily to real people, and I know how they 'work'.  
> And, as always, I'll handle with respect and reality!
> 
> If any of the following is triggering for you or you feel uncomfortable, please don't read ahead.

“Inna? Innaaaa…” Yuri sang.  
He was laying on his front in the living room whilst Inna was having ‘tummy time’; a short period of time put aside every day for her to learn to lie on her front, ready for when she would learn how to crawl.  
Inna was staring intently at the toy tiger that Yuri was holding out.  
“Inna? Can you laugh for me?” He asked. “You can smile, but can you laugh?”  
The little girl was now four months old, and her parents were trying to make her laugh.  
To no avail.  
“I give up.” Yuri sighed. “Maybe it's because I'm your influence and I hate the world.” He shrugged, giving his daughter a smile. “Do you, too, Inna Bambina? Hm? Do you hate everything too?” He baby-talked.  
Otabek raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Don't teach her that, Yura!”  
“I didn't.” Yuri replied. “She's the one refusing to laugh.”  
“Maybe she's just not ready yet.” Otabek gave a shrug. “She will be one day.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri grinned. “Until then, I'll just have to keep trying. Won't I, princess?” He tickled her chin with a finger and was met with a blank stare from the baby.  
“Okay, that's YOUR look!” Yuri said. “See? She's mastered the blank, stoic stare.”  
“That's my girl!” Otabek winked.  
Yuri stood up, but suddenly felt wobbly.  
He stumbled backwards, falling onto the armchair.  
“Yuri? Are you okay?” Otabek looked worried.  
“Ugh. Yeah. I think I stood up too fast!” The omega took a few deep breaths, still feeling weak and wobbly.  
“I'll get you some chocolate. Perhaps your blood sugar is low?” Otabek hurried into the kitchen and took a chocolate bar out of the fridge, handing it to Yuri.  
“Thanks.” Yuri gratefully accepted the bar, and bit into it, shuddering. “Ugh. What flavour is this?”  
“Just plain milk chocolate. Why?”  
“It tastes funny.”  
“I only bought them yesterday.”  
“Hmm…It doesn't expire for another seven months! Uh…Thanks, but I'll pass.” Yuri handed it to Otabek, who took a bite, frowning.  
“It tastes fine.” He said. “Sweet milk chocolate. What did you eat before?”  
“I've only had breakfast today. We had the same thing. And I'm not drinking coffee because I'm nursing…” Yuri answered.   
“I'll get you something else.” Otabek stood up and went to rummage through the cupboards. “Um…How about marshmallows?”  
“Yum. Thanks!”  
Yuri worked his way through a quarter of the bag, before giving up. “That's better. Thank you.”  
“Good. I'm glad you feel better. I didn't know you suffered from low blood sugar?”  
“I don't usually. Maybe it's a post pregnancy thing?”  
“You gave birth four months ago.” Otabek frowned.  
“Yeah well, I'm still not back to my normal weight either.” Yuri sighed. “I'm going to lie down.”  
“Yura…? Are you sure you're okay?”  
“I don't know. I feel a bit weird.”   
As Yuri left the room, Otabek watched him with concern.

 

* * *

 

  
Yuri couldn't sleep.  
He kept tossing and turning, and eventually, he got up and padded into the bathroom.  
He could hear Otabek playing with Inna in the living room as he crept into the bathroom with the paper bag that he pulled out of his wardrobe.

  
Once he was sure the door was locked, Yuri took the box out of the bag and took a deep breath.  
For the last couple of days, he'd been having a few familiar symptoms, and this morning, he'd bought a pregnancy test.  
As he relieved himself, he ran the stick under the flow, before replacing the cap and flushing.  
Three minutes.  
Yuri stared out of the window for three whole minutes before checking the result…  
 _Not_ _pregnant_.  
He sighed with relief, but then felt a pang of guilt.  
It's not that he didn't want another child…He just didn't want one so soon!  
He tossed the stick in the bin and washed his hands.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Otabek asked as he spotted Yuri exiting the bathroom.  
“I'm not pregnant.” Yuri blurted out.  
Beka looked confused. “Er…okay?”  
“I just took a test. It was negative. Since I've been feeling off since yesterday, I thought I'd at least…See.” Yuri sighed.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek inquired gently, as Yuri knelt beside him and the alpha put his arm around him.  
“I guess…I think so? I don't know.” Yuri shrugged. “I'm not ready yet, but like…”  
Otabek waited patiently for Yuri to finish the sentence.  
“…I kind of hoped Inna was a twin.” The omega said. “Is that weird?”  
“No. Not at all.” Otabek smiled.   
“Anyway. I don't know why I've been feeling gross lately. I've been off my food, too.” Yuri grimaced. "I still feel like shit. Food tastes disgusting, I FEEL disgusting..."  
“Yes, I did notice yesterday that you were off colour. I thought you might be better today, but…” Otabek trailed off. “Perhaps you're coming down with something? Get some rest. I can watch Inna. It's no problem.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course! Get some sleep.” The alpha kissed Yuri on the temple.  
“Okay. Thanks…I love you.”  
“I love you too, Yura.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Unfortunately for Yuri, he awoke after a couple of hours' sleep feeling like his head was stuffed with cotton wool, and his nose was stuffy.  
“B-Beka?” He called.  
Great! His voice was croaky too.  
“Yuri? What's wrong?” Otabek entered the bedroom minutes later. “You sound awful.”  
“I feel it!” Yuri coughed.   
Otabek felt Yuri's head. “Hmm, you're warm. I'll get the thermometer.”

 

  
Yuri didn't have much of a temperature, but he _was_ warm, despite him saying the was freezing!  
Otabek gave him some medicine anyway and tucked his shivering husband up in the nest, stirring a mug of hot lemon & honey.  
“What should I do about feeding Inna?” Yuri asked, sipping his drink. “I'm supposed to breastfeed at least some of the time!”  
“She drinks formula too.” Otabek pointed out, “The beauty of combination feeding is that if you're ill and can't breastfeed, I can formula feed! Isn't that right, princess?” He cooed at their daughter.  
Inna gurgled, and Yuri held out his arms; “I wanna cuddle her!”  
Otabek handed Inna over to Yuri, who nuzzled her with his cheek. “Daddy's sorry, baby. I've got the Cold From Hell, so you can't have any booby-time for a few days. But I love you, little kitten!”  
He gave Inna a kiss on the cheek and she laughed for the first time; a bright and bubbly little sound.  
“Beka! She laughed! That was her first laugh!” Yuri beamed. “Awwww, Inna! You DON’T have a dark soul like me, after all!”  
Otabek was snickering at this. “Maybe when she hits her teens!” He joked. “And ‘booby-time’? Really?”   
Yuri gave a breathy chuckle. “Night night, Beka!”

 

* * *

 

 

 _Yuri peered around the dark room._  
He could hear footsteps, but couldn't see anyone.  
“Hello?” He called out.  
As Yuri tried to move, he found himself chained to a metal headboard.  
“Beka? If you wanted to do kinky stuff, why not just ask?” He purred. “Although, you'd always have my…”  
The room brightened just a little, and the silhouette of a figure edged closer and closer.  
“…Beka? Have you cut your hair?” Yuri frowned.  
Even in the dark, the hair shape on the silhouette looked different.  
Yuri felt a weight on the end of the bed, and sensed someone crawling closer, grabbing his ankle.  
He shrieked, pulling his legs closer to his body.  
The room brightened a little more, and Yuri was faced with Bogdan.  
“Y-you? But…You're in prison!” Yuri whispered.  
“Amazing how little security they have at those places. So easy to just…Slip out.” Bogdan replied, as he took out his penis.  
Yuri started tugging at his arms to get free, but he couldn't at all!  
He was completely trapped; chained to the bed.  
“Get away from me! You know I have an alpha!” Yuri growled.   
He kicked out and struck Bogdan across the face with his foot.  
The alpha gave a low growl, and pinned Yuri down, rubbing his erection all over Yuri.  
“Gross! Get off! GET OFF!” Yuri shouted, but Bogdan silenced him with a hand.   
“It's such a shame you're not pregnant now.” The alpha said in a sinister tone. “Oh, I know! Why don't I get you pregnant?!”  
“No!” Yuri's eyes were wide with terror. “I'm bonded…I'm MARRIED! I have a baby girl!”  
He felt a pain between his legs then, and Yuri cried out in fear, squirming away as best he could, but it was no use.  
“This is for getting me sent to prison. A little reminder of me!” Bogdan said, with a twisted laugh.

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri woke up with a yell, hyperventilating and crying.  
It was now morning, and he'd had a nightmare.  
Only, it felt so real!  
“Yuri? Are you okay?” Otabek was by his side, holding his hand. “You were gone for ages! Your fever has gone up. I had to call the doctor. He's here now.”  
“I…Beka…I'm s-sorry.” Yuri wept.  
“Sorry for what, love?” Otabek asked.  
“He attacked me and now I'm…I'm being punished...A reminder, he said!” Yuri slurred.  
“I don't understand?” Otabek frowned.  
“Ah, I think Yuri was probably having a very vivid dream. Or a delusion, possibly, due to his high fever. This should take it down.” The doctor gave Yuri some paracetamol, and spoke to Otabek about his other symptoms.  
After some peering down Yuri's throat and other examinations, the doctor concluded that he did, in fact, have a horrible cold!  
Yuri gave a small groan and rolled over, hiding under the covers.  
“Thank you doctor.” Otabek said as the doctor left.  
Closing the door, the alpha headed back into the nest.  
“Yurachka? I'm heading to the shops to get you some things. I'm taking Inna with me. If you need anything, just call or text me, okay? I won't be long, I promise.” Otabek said.  
“No! Beka, don't leave me alone!” Yuri wept.  
“Love, I can't take you with me. You're not well.” Otabek answered gently, kneeling beside his husband. “You need some sleep.”  
“No!”  
“What is it, Yura? You've been jumpy and weepy since you woke up. Did you have a nightmare?”  
“Yes. I think so…Unless it was real? It felt real.”  
“Ah, Yuri, you're not making sense?”  
“Where was I when you found me this morning?” Yuri asked.  
Otabek frowned. “You were in bed, babe. Why?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“So I wasn't with Bogdan?” Yuri whispered.  
Otabek looked stunned. “Yuri…Did you have a nightmare about him?”  
“I think so.”   
“Listen, he's in prison. He can't get you.”  
“He said he escaped.”  
“Yuri…Russian prisons are not easy places to escape from!” Otabek laughed. “I promise you, you're safe. Would you like me to lock the door when I go? I'll double lock it. Nobody can get in but me.”  
Yuri nodded.   
“Okay.” Otabek kissed him on the cheek. “I'll be back soon. Inna is with me, so don't worry.”

 

 

Moments later, Yuri heard Otabek leave with Inna.  
He was restless and got out of his nest to pace around the apartment, jumping at every shadow.  
“For fuck sake. I thought I was over this.” He whispered, “Why does it bother me so much?! Why am I still suffering and scared?”  
Yuri heard a noise in the hallway and froze.  
“Miaow!”   
“Oh. It's you.” Yuri sighed with relief as his cat walked into the room. “Don't scare me like that!”  
The longhaired cat just blinked at him and stretched lazily, rolling on her back.  
Yuri stroked her tummy and his mind wandered.  
For some reason, all he could hear in his mind was terrified screaming, and all he saw was flashing images of dark alleyways and basements.  
He was acutely aware of his breathing getting faster and faster, his palms sweating and his heart pounding.  
Blinking and shaking his head, Yuri growled. “Stop, stop, STOP!”  
He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as if trying to smack the dark thoughts out of his head.  
It wouldn't stop.  
Yuri heard the voices, he re-lived the experience over and over again in his mind until he was a sobbing mess.  
He swore he heard noises outside the apartment, and he locked himself in the nest room.  
Scrambling for his phone, Yuri called Otabek.  
“Beka! Come home, he's outside the apartment!”   
“Who is?” Otabek asked over the phone.   
“HIM! It won't stop. I can't stop it!” Yuri cried.  
“Okay, stay there. We’ll be back in a few minutes. I'll be as fast as I can. Stay on the phone with me.” Otabek replied.

 

 

  
Yuri heard the key turn in the lock, and stayed stock still, trembling and crying.  
“Yura! It's me, where are you?” Otabek called.  
Silently tiptoeing over to the door, Yuri peered out and Otabek spotted him.  
Inna was fast asleep in her pram as Otabek hurried over to his mate.  
“What happened? My bond has been tugging like crazy! You're distressed…What is it?” The alpha asked, his dark eyes concerned.  
“My head…It won't…I can't stop remembering. I keep hearing him.” Yuri replied, falling against Otabek's chest. “And the other week…I kept feeling like he was following me. And ever since. Everywhere I go, I think he's following me, and I keep having nightmares, only I have them during the day too! Is…Is he really in prison?”  
“He's really in prison, love.” Otabek answered gently. “I think you need to see someone about this.”  
“No. No I just need to know I'm safe here. You'll keep me and Inna safe won't you?”  
“Of course I will. But I do think you need to talk to someone about this. Can you try? I'll be with you.”  
“Okay.”  
“Good, now…I brought you some treats! You've got lots of fresh orange juice, some bread, some better chocolate, some more snacks, and of course, a lot of fruit and yoghurt to keep you healthy. And then there's medicine…”  
“Otabek?” Yuri interrupted.  
“Yes?” The alpha looked up.  
“Is the door locked?” Yuri whispered.  
Otabek faltered. “No. Um, I'll lock it now.”  
He locked the front door, and Yuri visibly relaxed.  
Drifting over to Inna, Yuri peered into her pram. “Don't worry. You won't have any half brothers or sisters. I promise. We won't let that happen. He can't get me with your papa around!” He spoke softly to the baby.  
Otabek frowned, completely baffled…

 

 

 

A late night Google search answered Otabek's questions.  
He typed in the strange behaviour that Yuri had been displaying, along with some of the things he'd told Otabek today.  
As his eyes skimmed over the results, his heart sank.  
But he needed to be sure…  
He joined a forum and typed out his question on there, too.  
And then he waited…  
Fifteen minutes later, he refreshed the thread he'd started and his eyes widened at the responses;

 

‘ _Hi djbek, it sounds like you're describing PTSD with psychosis. Did your husband ever receive any counselling or therapy after his ordeal?’_

 

_‘Agree with EnglishRose87, I had Post Traumatic Psychosis too and my symptoms were the same. It can take a while to “set in”. It took six months for me, and about a year for someone else I spoke to on these forums. If you ever need anyone to talk to, we're all here to listen. We don't judge.’_

 

_‘Possibly his high temperature had something to do with it too but from everything else you described I think PTSD with Psychosis is extremely possible. Sounds all too familiar to me! Please get him some help xx’_

 

  
Closing the laptop lid, Otabek couldn't help but let the tears he'd been holding in slip down his cheeks.  
He peered through the nest door at Yuri, whose expression – even whilst sleeping – looked troubled and anxious. He was writhing and restless.  
Otabek crept in and cuddled up to him, releasing some of his scent from the glands on his neck, and pressing light kisses on his omega’s lips and forehead.  
“I'll get you some help, Yura.” He murmured, stroking the omega's cheek with his thumb. “You don't have to deal with this alone.”


	31. Chapter 31

“HOW LONG!?” Otabek seethed.  
He and Yuri were in the doctor’s officeba few days later, seeing a doctor they'd never seen before.  
“Sorry. It will take a few weeks. There are other people on the waiting list.” The doctor shrugged.  
“I understand that, but isn't Yuri considered an emergency?! If it's psychosis, as I suspect, then won't it get WORSE if left untreated!? He's already been hallucinating, and what I thought was a cold, was actually a side effect!” Otabek said angrily.  
“There's a waiting list.” The doctor repeated. “If he gets worse, then come back to me.”  
“What? So you can make us wait even LONGER?” The alpha raged, his scent turning sour with anger.  
The doctor backed away a little. “Look. It takes a while to see a psychiatrist. They're very busy.”  
“And we are very desperate. With something like psychosis, Yuri is a ticking time bomb! He's ALREADY worse!”   
“I'm afraid it's out of my hands now, so just keep him positive.”  
“Useless! When will people take mental health as seriously as physical health?” Otabek flung back. “He went through traumatic experiences! He can't JUST ‘stay positive’! It's not that simple! How ignorant are you?! You know what? Shove it up your useless, snobby ass! Come on Yuri.”

 

  
He marched out of the doctor’s office with Yuri trailing behind.  
The alpha was furious, and Yuri had never seen him like that.  
Carefully, the omega slipped his hand into Otabek’s, and the alpha took a deep breath, calming a little.  
“I lost my temper didn't I? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you.” Otabek said softly, squeezing Yuri's hand.  
“It's okay. You didn't.” Yuri replied. “I just want to get home to our baby.”  
“I know. But she's with your mother; she'll be perfectly safe.” Otabek replied gently.  
“Yeah I guess, but I'm happier knowing she's with us.” Yuri replied.

 

  
“I hope Victor's doing okay.” Otabek changed the subject.  
Victor had given birth two months ago now, and he and Yuri Katsuki were enjoying having twins.  
Unfortunately, he'd had a pretty awful birth, too.  
He'd delivered their son okay, but their little girl was breech, so he'd needed an emergency c-section to deliver her.  
He'd had to be stitched up, too, and then developed post-partum depression.  
Thankfully, he was getting treatment, and Katsuki had been fantastic with him and their babies.  
“I hope he's okay.” Yuri replied, thoughtfully. “I spoke to him online last night and he said he was fine, but…You know him. Always puts on a brave face.”  
“Like somebody else I know.” Otabek smiled down at his husband, who blushed.  
“He said that Hana and Haru are doing great, though.” Yuri said. “That they're both adorable and doing really well with their milestones already.”  
“That's great!” Otabek grinned. “They seem to like Inna.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri chuckled.  
The couple had not been surprised when Victor and Japanese Yuri's twins had been born looking somehow even prettier than Inna had.  
If that was at all possible!  
Inna was an absolutely beautiful baby, there was no denying that she would grow up to be stunning; a complete heartbreaker!  
But of course, with equally handsome parents in Victor and Katsuki, their twins were equally as beautiful!   
They were identical twins (apart from the obvious – gender!) and both had jet black hair and bright blue eyes with ridiculously long lashes and pouty lips.  
There was no doubt that Hana and Haru would be heartbreakers, too.  
“Our children will all be in the popular in-crowd at school, you watch!” Victor had joked recently when Yuri and Otabek had visited them.  
Yuri had to agree that that was entirely likely!  
He smiled to himself now as he remembered.  
“Ah, there's that beautiful smile!” Otabek said, “it's been so long since I've seen a genuine one.”  
“Only a few days!”  
“Far too long.”  
“God you're sappy as hell!”  
“Sorry. I just…I want you to be happy. I'm sorry I've let you down with the whole seeing a psychiatrist thing. I didn't know it would take so long.” Otabek sighed.  
“It's not your fault the system is fucked! Unfortunately there's only one thing for it.” Yuri bit his lip.  
Otabek frowned at him. “What's that?”  
“The next time I have an…episode…Take me to hospital. One of their resident psychiatrists will have to assess me.” Yuri sighed. “Film what I go through, so they know what they're dealing with.”  
“Yura, are you sure?” Otabek frowned. “That's so…I don't want to record your pain.”  
“I know. But maybe then they'll see for themselves how bad it is. Right now they just have our word, and they're fucking useless as it is!” Yuri reasoned. “You have my consent.”  
Otabek swallowed. “Okay. If that's really what you want, and you think it'll help…I'll do it. Anything to help you.”  
“As long as it's before the end of this month. The lovebirds are finally getting married then!” Yuri laughed. “And I'm their best man, so…”  
“You're really enjoying flaunting that, aren't you?” Otabek grinned.  
“Never thought I would be, but yes!” Yuri answered. “But don't tell anyone I said that, or no more sex!”  
“Don't tell anyone what?”  
“Attaboy!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri was spending some time with Inna that lunchtime, after speaking to Victor and Katsuki on the phone.  
Inna was getting much better at being on her tummy, and was even rolling over now!  
She did this hilarious thing where she ‘bounced’ up and down a little on her front, and Yuri had laughed about it the first time, claiming that Inna looked like she was trying to hump the floor!  
Otabek had tried so hard not to laugh then.  
As she was doing her ‘bouncing’ now, Yuri shook his head. “You're so weird, kid.” He grinned, “But I love you anyway!”  
The omega was lying on the floor too, to encourage Inna.  
She was reaching out at him now and slithered along the floor.  
“What are you doing?” Yuri chuckled. “You wanna cuddle?”  
“Aaah!” Inna ‘answered’.  
Yuri gently lifted her and laid her down beside him, cuddling her close.  
He felt her rooting around his chest, and laughed.  
“Oh, I see! You didn't really want to cuddle me, huh? You're just hungry!” Yuri said as he took off his shirt and laid down again on his side. “There you go, princess. Have some milk.”  
As Inna suckled, Yuri closed his eyes and drifted off a little, holding her against him.  
“Typical omega slut! Taking your shirt off and flashing your tits for everyone to see! You deserve everything you got!” A voice said.  
Yuri opened his eyes, jolting with shock.  
Inna stopped feeding and made a disapproving noise.   
“S-sorry baby.” Yuri whispered, guiding her head back in place. “Daddy was just having a bad dream. Keep drinking.”  
He scanned the room, and spotted Otabek walking out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower.  
The alpha smiled at him brightly.  
“How are you both?”  
“Oh…She's fine. Me, not so much.” Yuri answered, “I heard a voice…In my head, I THINK…”  
Otabek knelt beside him. “Does, um…Does that instance count as an episode? Or?”  
“Not quite. I think it needs to be a pretty bad one.” Yuri bit his lip. “I just don't want it to happen whilst I'm feeding Inna.”  
“What did the voice say?”  
“Um…Calling me an s-l-u-t for having my top off and ‘flashing’. But I'm feeding our baby! And…And saying I deserved everything.”  
“You know that's not true, right? You did NOT deserve what happened to you.” Otabek soothed. “No way.”  
“I know. I was so upset the day it happened because of what Yakov said, and…I guess I forgot to mask my scent. I kept SAYING we were bonded, though, and that I was pregnant. It's not like I enticed him. But at the same time, I feel partially to blame.” Yuri confessed.  
Otabek stared at him in horror. “Yura…” He said, just above a whisper. “You were NOT to blame. Ra…People who force you into…What I'm trying to say is: people like THAT are to blame for what happened. It's nothing to do with how you smell or what you wear or look like. Nothing like that. It's THEIR fault because THEY did it. You did nothing wrong.”  
Yuri looked up at him sadly. “But if he had succeeded in…You know…Then I'll have been unfaithful to you, wouldn't I?”  
“No. Because it wasn't consensual. You didn't agree to it.”  
“How come I'm still able to have sex with you after that attack? How come I still have a sex drive and so shit like tying you up?! I was tied up that day in the basement! Oh my god…I'm-I’m a slut and a freak! How could I get turned on by that?! Am I a masochist or a psychopath or something?!”   
“Yuri, no. No you're not.” Otabek said, gently stroking his mate's cheek. “We trust each other, we love each other. It doesn't matter what kinks you're into with your own husband! I wasn't hurt – I loved it!”  
Yuri still looked troubled.  
“We don't have to do that anymore if you don't want to.” Otabek said. “And if you need to wait a while to have sex again, I don't mind. I can have my rut in an Alpha Hot…”  
“Your rut is due?!” Yuri's eyes widened.  
“In just under two weeks, yes.” Otabek confirmed. “If you need me to go into an Alpha Hotel, I will.”  
“But then I'll be alone.”  
“Or you could stay with your family? I just don't want to hurt you.”  
“M-my heat is due around the same time. I totally forgot.” Yuri whispered.  
Otabek didn't say anything, but Yuri guessed he was silently hoping they could mate…The alpha knew better than to push him, though.  
“Your family can ensure you're safe. Plus Inna can be with them, too.” Beka said at last.   
“You don't want to spend our first rut and heat together…TOGETHER?!” Yuri murmured.  
“Of course I do! I want to so much, but I'd rather you feel safe.” Otabek replied. “I'm not sure you're in a good enough place to…You know. And if you fall pregnant again, how do we know that you'll be able to cope? Or that I'll be able to cope?”  
Yuri looked at the floor, scuffing the concrete in one of his Nikes.  
“Perhaps…” Otabek was speaking slowly. “Maybe I could suppress. I have just enough time to keep it at bay if I start today or tomorrow.”  
“Isn't that dangerous for you?” Yuri asked.  
Otabek shook his head. “No. My last rut was…Hmm…Just before we slept together for the first time, that night we were drunk. In fact, that may be why you fell pregnant so quickly.” He looked embarrassed. “I probably still had a high number of um…You know.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded.  
“Anyway, it would be nice if we could experience our first heat and rut together…TOGETHER, actually. If you're sure you're up to it?” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri smiled back. “I'm sure.”

 

 

  
As they neared home, Yuri hesitated by an alleyway.  
He didn't want to walk any further…That would mean going past it.  
Otabek sensed his hesitation and held his hand.   
“Let's cross the road.” He suggested, as the couple turned back on themselves until they reached a crossing.  
Yuri felt much better on the side of the road, but as he looked up, he saw someone standing outside the apartment complex.  
It couldn't be…  
The messy dark hair, the awful and unattractive stubble and the piercing eyes that leered right at Yuri were unmistakable.  
“No!” Yuri stopped in his tracks. “I don't want to go further.”  
“What's wrong?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri nodded in gesture towards the apartment block.  
Otabek looked, but frowned.  
“What am I looking at?”  
“Can't you see him?” Yuri whispered. “He's waiting to get us again, Beka!”  
Otabek REALLY looked, but there was nobody there.  
“Leaning on the wall.” Yuri hissed.  
“Yura…There's nobody there.” Otabek said gently.  
But when Yuri looked, there was without a doubt somebody there.  
Bogdan.  
“No no no, look properly!” He insisted.  
“Yuri…I promise you there's nobody there. There can't be. He's in prison, remember?”  
“But what if he got out?”  
“He can't get out, Yura. It's high security…He's deemed a danger to the public.”  
“Where's Inna?” The omega asked suddenly, his eyes fearful.  
“With your mother and grandfather.” Otabek replied. “She's safe. Would you like me to call them and check?”  
Yuri nodded, and Otabek took out his phone, dialling his in-laws’ number.  
After speaking to them and explaining, Karina put the phone next to Inna, and Otabek put his phone on loudspeaker.  
“Inna? It's your daddy. Are you okay?” Yuri asked.  
He could hear her babbling away on the other end of the phone and giggling.  
“She's fine, Yurachka. I promise.” Karina said. “She's having a lovely time with us, aren't you?”  
More giggling, and Yuri's heart soared.  
“I love you, little kitten.” He said down the phone, “See you soon!”  
He blew kisses until the call ended, but Otabek looked grim.  
“She's okay! Thank god for that! He hasn't touched her!” Yuri grinned.  
“Yuri…Do you remember what you asked me to do earlier?” Otabek asked quietly.  
“……..Oh! About my heat and your rut?”   
“No, Yura. About what I should do if you have another episode?”  
“I don't…I don't remember.” Yuri faltered. “Episode of what?”  
“Hallucinations.”   
“I'm not hallucinating.”  
“You are, love.” Otabek said gently. “Come with me. We're going to go for a little walk. It's such a nice, warm day.”  
He took Yuri's hand and they headed in the direction of the hospital.

 

 

 

Reaching the doors, Yuri hesitated.  
“Why are we here?” He asked. “Are you hurt?”  
“Yes, but not how you think.” Otabek bit his lip as they approached the receptionist. “Hi…My husband is having hallucinations and delusions. I think it's PTSD with psychosis, but he's got to wait weeks to get a diagnosis. I'm…I'm worried about him. He keeps thinking someone is trying to kill or hurt us. We have a young baby, and we really REALLY need some help before it gets worse.”  
The receptionist looked at Otabek with concern, and then at Yuri.  
“Do you think he might be a danger to others?” She asked.  
“I don't think so, but he's likely a danger to himself. I don't want to find out. Like I said, we have a four month old daughter. I don't want it to get so bad to the point she's taken away from us, before we get any help.” Otabek replied, his eyes filling with tears.  
The receptionist nodded and typed some things up. “Of course. I completely understand; you're doing the right thing…Your husband’s name, please?”  
“Yuri Altin-Plisetsky.”  
“Date of birth?”  
“1st March 2001.”  
“Doctor’s name?”  
“He doesn't have one assigned doctor, but he goes to the general practice up by the bridge.” Otabek replied. “We actually just came back from there and…Well, he had another episode.”  
“Ah, I know the place you mean.” The receptionist nodded. “Not to worry. If you'd like to wait in the waiting area, you'll be seen shortly. One of our resident psychiatrists will assess him and then take it from there.”  
“Thank you.” Otabek replied sincerely, leading Yuri to the squashy chairs of the waiting room.  
“Beka? Why am I here?” Yuri asked. “Why are you crying?”  
“It's just a check up. I'm fine, Yura. Don't worry about me.” Otabek kissed his omega on the lips, nuzzling his cheek into the soft, blonde hair.   
The alpha knew he was doing the right thing, but it didn't stop it hurting like hell.  
‘ _You'll thank me, Yura, my love.’_ He thought to himself, _‘I'm able to help you this time._ ’

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets some help, and things get smutty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating!  
> Have been going through some stuff and it held me up.

****Yuri was seen by a psychiatrist within thirty minutes!  
After about an hour of questions and an assessment, Yuri had his diagnosis;  
“Well, Mr Altin-Plisetsky, you were right. Yuri is indeed suffering from psychosis caused by his post traumatic stress disorder.” The psychiatrist announced grimly.  
Otabek's heart broke a little.  
“What can we do?” He asked.  
“I’ll prescribe him some antipsychotic medication for now, and I recommend seeing a therapist for the PTSD. He can either go to them, or they can come to you.” The psychiatrist responded, writing down a prescription.  
“Yuri? What do you think?” Otabek asked, squeezing the omega's hand.  
Yuri looked utterly broken. “I think I'm better off dead than with this stupid psycho thing.” He muttered.  
“No. No you're not. You have a husband and daughter who love you and need you. What about your career? You're a champion, Yura!” Otabek replied, “You have so much to live for and so many people love you and will stand by you through this. Me especially!”  
Yuri swallowed. “I just…I never thought I'd ever get something like this.”  
“Nobody ever does.” The psychiatrist said gently, “You've been through a traumatic time; I’d be surprised if it DIDN’T affect you somehow. Just please don't blame or punish yourself. This wasn't your fault.”  
Yuri stared at the psychiatrist in shock. “How did you know I…”  
“A lot of people do.” The psychiatrist replied sadly. “Please try the medication and the therapy? And really hang on to your support network – everyone around you.”  
Yuri nodded tearfully, and took the prescription note that was handed to him.  
“Could we request an omega or beta therapist please? I'm a little concerned that an alpha might frighten him more.” Otabek asked.  
“Of course! I completely understand.” The psychiatrist made a note of this, and the couple thanked him once the appointment was over.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“How do you feel?” Otabek asked as they walked out of the hospital building, holding Yuri's hand.  
“At least it's going to be dealt with now.” Yuri replied. “I just want to get these tablets from the pharmacy and go home.”  
“Okay, love.” Otabek kissed him on the temple and held him tightly, protectively. “Do you want to cuddle up with Inna when we get home?”  
“All three of us?”  
“Yes, if you want me there, too.”  
“Yeah.”  
Right now, Yuri wanted nothing more than to curl up in his nest with his husband and their baby.

 

 

 

In the pharmacy, Yuri got his prescribed medicine, and Otabek was looking at the suppressants.  
“Beka? What are you doing?” Yuri asked, frowning, as he wandered over with his medicine.  
“I'm getting suppressants.” The alpha replied.  
“Don't…” Yuri said quietly.  
“What? Why?”  
“I…I really want to experience my first heat and your first rut with you, WITH you.”  
“Are you sure?” Beka asked. “This is a huge decision, and after what just happened…Well, it's safer to wait. It's best for you.”  
“No. I WANT to do it with you.” Yuri whispered. “I need you.”  
“We can do it next time.”  
“When is your next rut? You said your last one was just before we first slept together. So…Over a year ago! I don't want to wait that long. Bek, please.” Yuri looked so sad, and Otabek's heart melted a little.  
Otabek took Yuri's hands in his; “Ruts can be dangerous, Yura. I won't be thinking straight…I'll want to keep going…hard. I'll want to breed. I just…I don't want to hurt you. ESPECIALLY so soon after all this.”  
“I know what I want. I'm consenting.” Yuri persisted.  
“This isn't like normal sex, Yuri.” Otabek warned. “This is rough, dominant, potentially dangerous. And after what you've been through…Are STILL going through…”  
“I trust you.” Yuri interrupted. “Here.”  
He picked up a load of condom boxes and plonked them into a basket, handing the basket to his husband. “I'll even go on birth control if you want me to. Look, our cycles are at the same time this time, we don't know when or if it'll happen again. I want to experience it all with you. On medication or not! I trust you.”  
Otabek bit his lip, sighing. “Okay. We'll do it; we'll mate…But only if you're completely sure? I refuse to put you through anything that might…”  
Otabek was silenced by Yuri kissing him.  
“Come on.” The omega said afterwards, “I believe we have…Hmm, thirteen boxes of condoms to buy!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The alpha was confused by the sudden change in Yuri; he seemed to be much more upbeat, despite not having taken any medication yet.  
He'd gone straight from being silent, nervous and sad, to excited and horny.  
As they'd collected Inna from Yuri's mother and grandpa, Yuri could barely keep his hands off Otabek!  
Upon arriving home, he was practically grinding on his lap as they made out on the sofa.  
“Yura…Inna is in the room!” Otabek murmured between kisses.  
“She's sleeping.” Yuri frowned. “If we're quiet, we can…”  
“Not now, Yuri. I need to talk to you.” Otabek said firmly.  
Yuri looked confused and worried. “You're not breaking up with me, are you?”  
“Of course not!” Otabek answered. “I love you! I just want to talk about your medication…”  
“Oh.”  
“These are once a day tablets, Yuri, okay? I'll moderate them for you. Not because I'm trying to be controlling or anything, but we don't know what the side effects and symptoms will be like. If…If you become suicidal or you feel one tablet isn't enough, I dread to think what might happen. Inna and I can't lose you. Do you understand?” The alpha asked gently, stroking Yuri's cheek with the back of his fingers.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah.” He replied. “Thanks.”  
“You ready to take one now?”  
“Sure.”  
Yuri got himself a bottle of water from the fridge whilst Otabek took a tablet out of the foil, before handing it to Yuri.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri put the tablet in his mouth and drank a little water to wash it down with.  
“Done.” He said.  
“Good.” Otabek kissed him lovingly, pocketing the tablet box to hide later. “I'm proud of you.”  
“Mm, can we lie down now?” Yuri asked.  
“Yeah. I'll get Inna.” Otabek answered, heading over to her pram. “Hello, my little princess. Are you hungry?”  
Almost instantly, Inna started crying as if to answer her father's question.  
“Okay, let's get you a nice bottle of milk.” Otabek kissed the baby girl on her head, padding over to place Inna in her carry cot next to the sofa.  
“Uh…Hello?” Yuri frowned.  
“What?” Otabek was confused.  
“I'm here…” Yuri said, and then gestured at his chest. “Instant milk supply here!”  
“Ah…Um…Yura, you can't breastfeed on those tablets.” Otabek said gently.  
“WHAT?!” Yuri was taken aback; “But…But…She's combination fed! How am I supposed to build a bond with her?!”  
“The same way I do; through bottle feeding, lots of cuddles and playtime!” Otabek shrugged. “Yuri, you won't lose your bond with Inna just because you can't breastfeed! And don't let anyone manipulate or emotionally blackmail you with that crap, either! It's not true. You deserve to get better, and if you have to take tablets, then isn't that actually better for Inna, too? You getting treated?”  
“Yeah, you're right.” Yuri answered hoarsely. “It's funny…I didn't like the feeling of breastfeeding at first, but now I'm upset about stopping!”  
Otabek hummed softly, kissing Yuri's hair, as the latter lifted their daughter out of the carry cot and cuddled her tightly whilst Otabek made up a bottle of formula for her, heating the bottle up in a saucepan.

 

 

 

Yuri held Inna whilst Otabek held the bottle, and the little baby drank hungrily.  
Every so often, she'd open her eyes and stare up at her dads with her big, green eyes and long lashes.  
“She's so beautiful.” Otabek grinned.  
“I know. I love her too much! Every time I look at her, I don't want to stop.” Yuri smiled in reply.  
“Me too…And with you, too.” Otabek blushed.  
“Stop it!” Yuri chuckled. “I'm already horny.”  
“Once this little one is asleep, maybe we can…”  
“Yes!” Yuri interrupted. “I don't know what it is, but I want to ride your cock so bad right now!”  
Otabek looked completely shocked. “Yura!!”  
“What?”  
“You're holding our baby daughter! You can't just say things like that!”  
“She doesn't understand.”  
“Yes, I know. But still! Don't say stuff like that!”  
“Hmm, like what? Like…How I want you to fuck me into oblivion?” Yuri replied mischievously.  
“Stop it!” Otabek went red and looked away.  
Inna finished her bottle and yawned, snuggling down in Yuri's arms.  
“Awwwwww!” Yuri beamed. “I've changed my mind. I want to cuddle with our little kitten forever!”  
“She needs burping and she needs sleep.” Otabek laughed. “Come on. Let me burp her.”  
“No.” Yuri whined. “I'm cuddling her.”  
“It's my turn.”  
“Fine. Just a few seconds longer.”  
Eventually, Inna was reluctantly handed over to Otabek who had put a cloth over his shoulder to burp her on.  
When she was done, he peppered her little face with kisses, and the baby squealed excitedly.  
Yuri joined in, and Inna squealed even more, bubbling with laughter.  
“AWWWWW SHE IS SO CUTE!” Yuri grinned broadly. “I love her so much! I want another one!”  
Otabek stared at him, stunned.  
Silence fell over the couple, and Yuri blushed hard. “Um…W-what I meant was, I…”  
“I know. You were just…”  
“Yeah.”  
More silence.  
“I'm going to put this little lady to bed.” Otabek said, rising from the sofa and carrying the baby into their room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri retreated into his nest, feeling foolish.  
He hadn’t meant to blurt that out!  
Sighing, he rolled over.  
Seconds later, there was a knock at the door, and Yuri turned his head and glanced over.  
“Can I…?” Otabek asked.  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded, scooting over to make room for his husband.  
Otabek's hand found its way to Yuri's waist, and Yuri turned over.  
“Listen, Beka…I'm sorry for being so blu…” Yuri was silenced as his mouth was claimed by Otabek's.  
They kissed passionately for a few minutes, hands in each other's hair, on each other's faces, sliding down their backs…  
“Mmm. So…Do you still feel up to doing stuff?” Otabek asked, his eyes dark with lust.  
“God yes!” Yuri breathed, helping the alpha remove his shirt, before they both fell back down onto the nest bedding, kissing feverishly.  
“We should discuss roles.” Otabek said breathlessly, “Who should top and who should bottom?”  
“Let's switch. Clearly you want to bottom if you're bringing it up!” Yuri grinned. “Then it's my turn!”  
“Deal.” Otabek smiled back, as they kissed again, their tongues dancing.  
Yuri flipped them so that he was on top of his mate, grinding against him.  
Before long, he was inside Otabek, moving slowly and gently.  
The alpha was breathing heavily, his hand resting on Yuri's hips in a silent request that he keep to that pace.  
Yuri obliged, but angled his hips upwards a little to hit Otabek's prostate.  
When he did, Otabek made the most delicious noises.  
Yuri moved his hips in a rotating motion, and Otabek had to grip onto the sheets, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud.  
“Let it out, Beka,  _сексуальный_!” Yuri purred.  
Otabek let the moans escape from his mouth as he was penetrated.  
Trembling slightly, the alpha came all over his stomach, just as Yuri ejaculated inside him.  
Panting, the omega kissed Otabek and then inserted the large, spent penis inside himself. “My turn, baby!” He grinned.  
“Should we flip over?” Otabek asked.  
“Nope.” Yuri started riding him, and Otabek threw his head back in ecstasy, emitting a moan. “Oh god, Yura. You are amazing!” He breathed.  
The blonde pushed his growing fringe out of his eyes and placed a hand on the alpha's chest to steady himself as he rode on the erect member.  
“You FEEL amazing. You fill me up so perfectly.” He purred, leaning down to kiss Otabek's neck.  
Breathing in each other’s scents from the glands on their necks, the bonded couple began to get heated.  
Sucking and licking on each other's bond marks made the passionate romp even more pleasurable.  
Whispers and moans – mostly each other's names – were exchanged before the couple reached their climaxes again.  
They both came together, collapsing into a breathless heap on top of each other.

 

 

“You are incredible, you know that?” Otabek smiled as he leaned over to kiss his mate. “So incredible!”  
“Not as much as you!” Yuri replied.  
“I, uh…I'm going to clean up the mess on my stomach.” Otabek blushed. “Are you coming?”  
He eyed Yuri seductively, clearly wanting to shower with him, and Yuri grinned.  
“Hmm, I could be persuaded.” He replied. “You go on ahead. I need to stretch my legs before I attempt to get up!”  
Otabek chuckled. “Okay, but try not to be too long.”  
With another kiss, Otabek was up and out of the room, heading into the bathroom.

 

  
Yuri lay on his back and stretched his whole body, admiring the way that making love with Otabek made his body glisten with sweat, and collect in the valleys of the abs he was just getting back!  
The omega pushed his fringe back again, deciding that he needed to get his hair trimmed again, back to the short length it had been when he last got it cut; this fringe was irritating him!  
Plus, he wanted to look neat and tidy for Victor and Katsuki’s wedding.  
Stretching a little more, Yuri sighed with contentment, but then he heard an unpleasant laugh.  
Frowning, he turned his head.  
“Beka?”  
No reply.  
Shrugging it off, Yuri slowly clambered to his feet, but heard the voice again;  
_“Told you! You're a filthy omega slut. You're just asking to be used. All you omegas are any good for is sex. You're just a fuck hole, and you put out to that alpha far too easily!”_  
Yuri growled. “He's my HUSBAND! It's different.”  
“ _Sex is sex…And you like it dirty and kinky, don't you? Most assault victims hate sex after going through that! You're a freak! A sex addict!”_ The voice persisted.  
“SHUT UP!” Yuri snarled.  
“Yura?” Otabek's voice cut through, and the omega looked up, startled. “Um, are you okay? Are you coming in the shower with me?”  
Otabek was completely naked now, his huge, spent cock hanging grandly and unashamedly between his legs.  
“You're naked!” Yuri blinked.  
Otabek chuckled, “Well yes. I'm getting in the shower…Are you joining me?”  
“Um…Okay.” Yuri replied.  
He gingerly stood up and followed his mate into the bathroom, jumping at his touch.  
“Are you alright?” Otabek was concerned. “Did…Did you have another episode?”  
“I think so. I keep hearing his voice…I'm a dirty omega slut. It's right isn't it? I shouldn't be so comfortable having such rampant sex after what happened!” Yuri wept.  
“Yura, no. That's not true at all! YOU decide what you do. It doesn't matter if you're a porn star, even! If you don't consent, nobody is entitled to your body! There's no excuse.” Otabek said softly, as they stood under the spray and the alpha held him tightly.  
“I love you.” He whispered. “Are you SURE you want to be intimate with me whilst you're in heat and I'm rutting? I can start taking suppressants…”  
“No. I-I WANT to mate with you.” Yuri whispered. “Like I said, we don't know when the next time will be.”  
“Okay.” Otabek nodded, gently lathering up some shower gel onto a soft sponge and cleaning Yuri carefully. “But you are NOT a slut, okay? You've only been with me.”  
“I know.” Yuri whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Otabek's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сексуальный - sexy (according to my Russian friend)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-written chapter.  
> I may not be able to update properly for a bit...I'm in hospital currently.  
> Sorry

A couple of weeks passed, and the side effects of Yuri's medication had really kicked in.  
His joints felt heavy and stiff, his mouth felt dry sometimes, he got dizzy occasionally, and he noticed weight gain despite getting back into exercise again.  
Thankfully, he had yet to experience the ‘interference with sex life’ side effect!  
He and Otabek were using every spare few minutes they could find to make love…  
Whether it was a quickie in the shower or a long, loving session in bed, and – on one occasion – a particularly kinky and steamy romp on the sofa, which was promptly moved to the dining table which they rarely used!  
Of course, the latter had resulted in said table breaking, and thus, they'd ordered a new one.

 

  
As the doorbell rang on this particular morning, the couple had not long finished one of their morning sessions, and both dressed in their bathrobes to let the delivery guy into the apartment.  
“Доброе утро! I have a delivery for…” The delivery guy trailed off. “Uh, you are busy? I can come back later…”  
“No, no, it's fine. We're no longer busy!” Yuri grinned impishly. “Need some help carrying it in?”  
“Oh no, not at all! I can do it for…”  
“We're on it!” Yuri interrupted as he and Otabek grabbed an end each of the ginormous box and hauled it into the living room.  
“If one of you could please check the contents of the box, and when satisfied, just sign here.” The delivery guy said, holding out a clipboard with some papers on it.  
Otabek checked the box against the packing slip and nodded; “Yep. It's all here, thanks!”  
Yuri signed the slip and tipped the driver. “ _Spasibo_.” He thanked him, and as the delivery guy left, Yuri closed the door, exchanging a humoured grin with Otabek and they both spluttered with laughter.  
“He totally knew we'd been having sex!” Yuri laughed.  
He drifted into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long swig.  
“Dry mouth again?” Otabek asked.  
“Uh huh.” Yuri nodded, swallowing. “Stupid tablets. It's like I've been eating cotton!”  
“Tasty.” Otabek deadpanned. “Well, now we're up, I suppose we should christen our new table.”  
Yuri chuckled. “Wow! Beka, as much as I'd love to, I don't think my ass can take much more.”  
Otabek blinked at him; “Actually, I meant that we should have breakfast.”  
“...Oh.”

 

* * *

 

  
It took a few minutes to put the new table together, and once they were both absolutely sure that it was completely stable, Yuri and Otabek set about making breakfast.  
“Inna still isn't crying.” Yuri said, suddenly. “Usually, she'd be awake by now for a feed. I hope she's…”  
Almost instantly, Inna started crying from her new bedroom, and Yuri hurried down the hall.  
“Okay Inna, dada’s coming!” He called out.  
Upon entering Inna's soft lilac bedroom, Yuri felt himself being watched.  
Spinning around, he scanned the room with his eyes.  
Inna cooed, snapping the omega back to his senses.  
“Sorry!” He plastered on a smile, reaching into Inna's crib to lift her out. “Ew! You need changing before your breakfast, don't you?” Yuri wrinkled his nose. “Come on, _printsessa_!” He started baby-talking in Russian to the baby girl as he nuzzled his nose into her soft, dark hair.

 

Yuri took Inna into the bathroom and changed her, washing his hands before he carried her into the kitchen.  
He kept experiencing hot flushes, and his mind began to cloud over with inappropriate thoughts of him and Otabek in certain positions.  
The omega found himself thinking extra hard about Otabek bending him over that new table and…  
“YURA! LOOK OUT!” Otabek said loudly, and Yuri stopped abruptly, narrowly avoiding the coffee table.  
“You were in your head again. Are you okay?” Otabek asked worriedly.  
Nodding, Yuri blushed. “I was thinking about things…You know…Heat related.”  
The alpha turned pink too, and prepared a bottle for Inna. “Your mother will be here in an hour. Are all of Inna's things packed and ready?”  
“Waiting by the door.” Yuri nodded.  
“Have you prepared your nest?” Otabek asked.  
“Uh…Mostly.” Yuri answered, pouring himself some cereal.  
As he was just finding out, his rapidly approaching heat was making him lose his appetite a bit, so he kept to small portions of food.  
“I've bought extra EVERYTHING for both of us.” Otabek said now, heating the bottle of milk up in a pan. “I'm feeling the effects of my upcoming rut, too. I've been so moody.”  
“Mm, I noticed!” Yuri muttered, thinking back to yesterday evening when the couple had just put Inna to bed, and Otabek grew angry when he received a call from a marketing company.  
The alpha had reacted very badly to that and had, in no uncertain terms, told the caller where to go.  
Yuri had cackled with laughter at that, which had just made Otabek even more annoyed.  
Usually, the alpha was the more level-headed of the two of them, so Yuri was stunned by the anger.  
Plus, Otabek was hornier than usual, too!  
He got erect a lot over the last couple of days over the slightest touch from Yuri.  
Now was no exception; Yuri brushed Otabek’s crotch by accident as he opened the cupboard to take out a spoon.  
Otabek reacted by clasping Yuri around the waist and kissing him passionately.  
“I'm sorry! I…” Otabek blushed. “I'm trying so hard to behave myself!”  
“Oh, don't worry. I feel it too.” Yuri purred, “In an hour, we will have this whole place to ourselves, and we can fuck on every surface! In every room, and then when our heat and rut hit, we can take it to the nest and fuck the living shit out of each other!”  
“Such a romantic!” Otabek snorted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That hour was the slowest of their lives.  
Yuri and Otabek eyed each other hungrily over breakfast, having what could only be described as ‘eye sex’!

By the time Yuri's mother arrived, however, Yuri was cuddling Inna tightly, not wanting her to go.  
This would be the baby girl's first overnight stay away from home, and it was for a few nights, not just one.  
Yuri was quite tearful and peppered Inna's soft little face with kisses, nuzzling into her cheek.  
“I'll miss you, my baby. I love you so much! Be good for _babushka_ , okay?” He murmured, before handing her to Otabek to say goodbye too.  
“I love you too little kitten. Be a good girl, won't you?” Otabek said as he kissed their daughter on the cheeks and cuddled her before passing Inna to his mother-in-law.  
Karina Plisetskaya gently took her and placed her in the pram. “She'll be fine! Inna will be spoilt rotten!” Yuri's mother insisted, “By the time you come to pick her up, she'll probably end up double her weight, and with heaps more toys!”  
Otabek chuckled. “Well, I'll be sure to hire a van.” He joked.

 

  
Closing the front door, Otabek frowned as he realised that Yuri was no longer there.  
“Yura?” He called out.  
Straining his ears, the alpha heard soft weeping coming from the nest, and hesitated at the door;  
“Yuri? Can I come in?”  
No reply.  
Otabek crept in anyway, and found the omega hidden under a pile of Otabek's older clothes that he'd donated to the nest, and blankets.  
Kneeling down, Otabek gently peeled back the layers and his heart melted.  
“Oh Yura…” He whispered. “Love, she will be okay.”  
“She will be, but I won't.” Yuri sobbed. “I miss her so much already. I have to go there and get her back.”  
“Yuri, your heat is due. Once the haze hits, parenting will go out of the window! She can't be forgotten about. She's safer with your family.” Otabek said softly.  
“I’d never forget about my baby! I made her!” Yuri flung back.  
Otabek had to chuckle at this. “I seem to remember playing a part in that too!”  
“Yeah well you weren't around for a chunk of my pregnancy!” Yuri growled.  
Otabek shakily pulled away, hurt. “Yuri…I didn't even know. You didn't tell me.”  
“I'm sorry!” Yuri cried harder. “I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said it.”  
He emerged from the nest and hugged his husband tightly.  
“It's okay.” The alpha croaked.  
“No it isn't…That was a shitty thing to say. I'm sorry.” Yuri kissed him. “I know she's better with my mother and grandpa for a few days, but I never thought being without Inna would hurt THIS much!”  
“It will get easier over time.” Otabek soothed, rubbing Yuri's back.  
“I guess.” Yuri sniffed, and Otabek could smell a change in Yuri's scent; it was far sweeter than usual.  
His heat was almost here…  
The scent made Otabek rumble in his chest, and he swayed his hips instinctively as his cock twitched.  
He could feel his rut fast approaching too.

 

 

  
Within less than an hour, Yuri's mood had completely changed.  
He was straddling Beka's lap, kissing him deeply.  
As the alpha ran his hair through Yuri's freshly cropped blonde hair, the omega purred, his pheromones even sweeter than before.  
It was time.  
Otabek had ensured they had everything they needed close by before they'd got to kissing, so he let himself be gently pushed down on the mattress by Yuri.  
Nosing at the bond on Yuri's neck, Otabek nipped him on the neck as his erection made itself known against the omega’s pelvis.  
Feeling the hardened cock against him, Yuri purred loudly, grinding against it.  
Otabek growled softly, his eyes dark with lust.  
“Alpha…I need you. Fuck me. Fill me.” Yuri moaned.  
Needing no second invitation, Otabek stripped naked as Yuri did the same, and the smell of slick hit his nostrils.  
That did it!  
Otabek's alpha was fully awakened, and was soon fucking the omega into the mattress, their kisses laced with moans and lewd words.  
“You're such a good omega, Yura. So so GOOD.” Otabek praised, “Your tight little hole is nice and open for me today…All for me and my knot!”  
Yuri was incoherent as he panted and moaned.  
God this felt so, so _good_!  
Yuri came twice from just being fucked, and over the course of the day, the bonded couple switched positions multiple times, only pausing to use the bathroom or have a drink.

 

  
Otabek knotted for the final time that night, spilling his seed into yet another condom.  
He'd lost count of how many times Yuri had come today!  
But as for him, he'd knotted nine times.  
They were exhausted, and as the couple adjusted themselves to lie on the bed together, Otabek's knot pressed against Yuri's prostate again, and the omega moaned.  
“Keep doing that.” Yuri breathed.  
“What, baby?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri didn't answer; he rolled his hips and rode against the knot, milking it and making it hit his own prostate again until he was coming one last time.  
“Oh, now I see.” Otabek gave a breathless laugh. “Is that better?”  
Yuri nodded, panting hard.

 

  
Their heat and rut lasted three days, and Yuri and Otabek felt incredible afterwards!  
Exhausted, but happy.  
Yuri was overjoyed to have Inna back again, and spent the day she returned purring loudly as he snuggled up with her and Beka on the sofa under a fluffy blanket.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Two weeks later, of course, was Victor and Yuri Katsuki’s wedding.  
They'd asked Yuri and Otabek to be part of it, naturally!  
The ceremony itself was surprisingly private and intimate, albeit in a flashy location!  
Vows were exchanged, as were rings, kisses and lots of tears.

 

Yuri even enjoyed the after party, much to his surprise!  
Most of the skaters had been invited, and Yuri found himself in many conversations, and even dancing!  
Otabek watched proudly; this ‘new Yuri’; bursting with life and laughter.  
He was soon dragged onto the dancefloor for a slow song as the night progressed.  
Yuri was starting to feel the effects of his stupid medication again, but he was having too much fun to let it get to him!  
As they slow danced, Otabek leaned down to whisper in Yuri's ear; “I am so proud of you, you know that, don't you? You've overcome so much, and I've never seen you so happy!”  
Yuri beamed. “Yeah well, I have you to thank!”  
Otabek grinned back, and they both leaned in for a loving kiss as they swayed to the music.

 

As the song ended, Yuri felt dizzy.  
He wasn't allowed to drink alcohol whilst taking these tablets, so it couldn't be that…  
Unless someone had spiked his drink?  
He suddenly began to smell his own pheromones slightly; he'd been sweating from so much dancing and his masking spray was obviously not working any more.  
“I'm just going to go and put on some more masking spray.” He murmured to his husband.  
“Okay, love.” Otabek kissed him and watched as Yuri fumbled in his inside jacket pocket for the travel sized spray, before hurrying off to the restrooms.

 

 

“Much better!” Yuri sighed to himself, before heading out of the restroom again.  
He felt nauseous all of a sudden, and took some deep breaths.  
“Oh, hi Yuri! Congrats on your wedding and your baby.” A voice spoke.  
Yuri looked up.  
_JJ_.  
“Oh, h-hey.” Yuri greeted.”Thank you.”  
JJ frowned. “Are you okay? You're white as a sheet. And you're being nice to me!” He chuckled.  
Yuri nodded slightly, and then looked up, scanning the room for Otabek.  
Suddenly his stomach lurched.  
“I'm gonna be sick.”  
“Huh? Oh, do Victor and Yuri still gross you out?! I think they're sweet.” JJ was puzzled, but Yuri was disappearing back into the restrooms.  
The Canadian hurried after him and heard the omega retching in a stall.

  
As Yuri flushed and shakily emerged, the beta looked worried as he sat Yuri on a chair by the sinks; “Oh man, I thought you were kidding. Do you want me to get Otabek? Maybe some water?"  
Yuri nodded mutely, which JJ assumed meant ‘both’.  
“I'll be right back with Otabek, okay?” JJ promised.  
He ran out of the restroom, only to reappear a minute later with Otabek and a bottle of water.  
“Yura! Are you alright? JJ says you’ve been sick.” Otabek hurried over to his mate.  
“It's these fucking tablets.” Yuri said hoarsely.  
“We’ll need to speak to the doctor and ask if they can prescribe you something else.” Otabek said gently.  
“Um, here's your water, Yuri. You live local to here right? Do you guys need a lift home? I got a hire car. I'll tell Bella that I'll be back soon. She's talking to Mila and Sara so I'm sure she won't miss me for a few minutes.” JJ offered.  
“Are you sure you don't mind?” Otabek asked.  
“It's no trouble.” JJ insisted.  
“But Victor and Yuri will be let down.” Yuri said sadly.  
“Nah they'll understand.” JJ replied. “If you're sick, they'll insist you go home.”  
“He's right, Yuri.” Otabek added.  
“Okay. Thanks.” Yuri gave a shaky smile.  
Otabek and JJ both helped him up and out of the restrooms, heading over to gather their things, and then over to the newlyweds to explain what had happened.  
“Oh Yurio! You needn't have gone to the trouble today if you're sick. I'm so sorry!” Victor looked crestfallen.  
“I was fine until a few minutes ago.” Yuri confessed.  
“Go. Get some rest, and feel better soon. Thank you for everything today, you two! Oh, and here are your party favours.” Japanese Yuri handed Yuri and Otabek their bags.  
“Thanks.” Otabek smiled.  
“JJ, are you coming back afterwards?” Victor asked the beta.  
“Yeah, Isabella is still here.” JJ nodded. “I'll make sure these two get back okay!”

 

  
As Yuri and Otabek were piled into the rental car, Yuri closed his eyes.  
He was so embarrassed, but most of all, he was scared.  
If it was the tablets doing this, did that mean he'd have to go through the extreme psychosis symptoms again?!  
Sighing, he rested his head on Otabek, realising how exhausted he was, before drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доброе утро - Good morning (I could not type this word out as it sounded. Sorry.)
> 
> Spasibo - Thank you 
> 
> Printsessa - Princess
> 
> babushka - Grandmother


	34. Chapter 34

Yuri was awoken the following morning by a warm weight on his lower chest.  
Peeling open an eye, Yuri looked down.  
Inna was gazing back at him with her big green eyes, gurgling and giggling.  
The omega smiled, his heart swelling with love.  
“Morning Inna!” Yuri murmured, cuddling her close.  
“I thought she might help you feel a bit better.” Otabek smiled, perched on the edge of the bed.  
“Always!” Yuri kissed the baby on the cheek, and then pouted his lips for Otabek to kiss him, too.  
Otabek pecked him on the cheek, stroking blonde hair.  
“So…” Otabek turned serious. “I need to ask you something, and I need the truth, please.”  
“Sure!” Yuri sat up, looking at his husband expectedly.  
Otabek sighed. “Did you drink last night?”  
“Just water and soft drinks, why?”  
“You were acting out of character and excitable…At first, I thought it was fantastic, but then you got sick, and…” Otabek trailed off. “I have to know.”  
Yuri looked annoyed.  
“Seriously!?” He barked. “No, I didn't have any alcohol that I'm aware of!”  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
“Did you see anyone go anywhere near my drink last night?”  
“No.” Otabek answered truthfully.   
“Then it must be my tablets.” Yuri shrugged. “I'll just have to get some new ones prescribed.”  
“I suppose.” Otabek sighed. “I'm sorry for asking, I just…I had to know.”  
“It's fine.” Yuri replied. “But no, I didn't have any alcohol. I was just having a good time. You said you were proud of me?”  
“And I was. I am.” Otabek smiled. “How do you feel now, anyway?”  
Yuri shrugged.  
“Um, fine, I think?” He frowned.   
“Good, because I'm making breakfast.” Otabek grinned. “Today is a relaxing day.”  
“Mm, sounds good to me.” Yuri hummed, pressing their foreheads together.  
Inna squealed excitedly and her parents chuckled softly, looking down at her; “Yeah, we love you too, little princess.” Otabek grinned, as they both gently kissed either cheek, making their baby girl flush pink with happiness and squeal again.  
“Do you want a bottle, Inna Bambina?” Yuri crooned.  
“I've already done it, love.” Otabek replied. “Just us that need feeding!”  
“Alright, I'm up.” Yuri peeled back the blankets and got out of bed, carrying Inna to her crib in her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Minutes later, Yuri was ready, padding into the kitchen where Otabek was serving breakfast.  
The smell of toast hit Yuri; yeasty and strong, mixed with the smell of eggs and cooked meats.  
It made his stomach lurch, and Yuri clamped a hand over his mouth, racing to the bathroom.  
“Yura?” Otabek frowned.   
Yuri flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth, washed his hands, and then shakily emerged from the bathroom.  
“You're still sick?” Otabek's shoulders drooped.   
“I'm sorry.” Yuri croaked.  
“No, don't be. It's not your fault.” Otabek stroked Yuri's hair.   
“Actually, I think I'm okay now. I'm hungry.” Yuri breathed.  
The alpha stared at him. “Um…Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hmm…Okay, well how about some toast with jam? It's not too much, is it?”   
“Yeah but you made all of this...” Yuri said guiltily.   
“Please don't feel bad. You're ill.” Otabek replied gently. “Here.”   
He spread some jam onto a couple of slices of toast, cutting them into halves.  
“Thank you.” Yuri bit into a piece of toast, and instantly, it was like a taste explosion on his tongue!  
Yuri gobbled up the toast, and then had a helping of eggs and cooked meat on some more toast.  
“That was amazing!” He licked his lips. “Thank you!”  
“You're welcome.” Otabek blinked, finishing his own breakfast. “Are you okay?”  
“Much better now. I think I just needed some food.” Yuri replied. “My amazing alpha!”  
He planted a kiss on Otabek's temple, before gliding past to clear up his plate and cutlery.  
The alpha's mind was whirring, however…

 

* * *

 

 

“Yura? May I speak with you?” Otabek asked that afternoon as he returned home from food shopping.  
Yuri had stayed at home with Inna, and now he looked up at his husband as they put away the food.  
“Sure.” The omega frowned. “But you already are.”  
“I mean…Something specific…”   
“Oh?”  
“Are you pregnant?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri stared at him. “WHAT!?” He spluttered, “Why? Do I look fat or something?”  
“NO! No, of course not.” Otabek insisted, reddening. “It's just…You know; you've been ill, and then you were starving right after you threw up? I'm just…Concerned.”  
“Beka, it's my medication. Side effects.” Yuri sighed.   
“You didn't have this side effect for the first few weeks you took it.” Otabek pointed out.  
“They say the tablets take a month to six weeks to kick in, right?” Yuri shrugged. “So maybe they have.”  
Otabek fiddled with the box in his hands, which were still inside the bag.  
Swallowing, he took his hands out of the shopping bag and revealed the box.  
“Could…Could you just make sure?” He asked meekly.  
Yuri looked down at the box.  
“For god's sake, I don't NEED to take a pregnancy test! We haven't done it unprotected, right?”   
“Right, but contraception isn't always 100 percent effect…”  
“Beka! Please…It's just my medication.” Yuri sighed again. “I don't need that.”  
He gathered up the toilet paper, soap, toothpaste and two new toothbrushes, and carried them to the bathroom.  
Otabek bit his lip and glanced down at the pregnancy test box.  
Maybe he WAS mistaken?

 

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, Yuri was feeling much better, albeit tired.  
He was engrossed in a game on his iPad, when Otabek grew handsy.  
The alpha started out by kissing Yuri on the cheek, then the lips, jawline, neck…And down his chest and stomach.  
When his lips rested on Yuri's closest nipple, he darted his tongue out and the omega let out a breathy moan.  
“Bekaaaaa! I'm playing a game!” He laughed. “Now I have to start the level over!”  
“Or – and this is just a suggestion – you could put the iPad down and we could play some games of our own?” Otabek smiled hopefully.  
“Mmm…Choices, choices.” Yuri tapped his chin with his index finger. “I was sick last night and this morning, though…”  
“But you're better now, aren't you? You washed your mouth out…We don't have to have actual sex, anyway. We could just touch.” Otabek shrugged.  
“Okay, you've convinced me!” Yuri grinned, closing the app and putting the iPad back on charge.  
He shimmied down under the covers and let his hand wander down his mate, until he felt a tent in the alpha's boxers briefs.  
“Already hard, huh?” Yuri gave a mischievous smile. “So impatient!”  
“I can't help it.” Otabek whined. “You just look good whatever you do…And lying there in just your underwear? Delicious!”  
“Says you!” Yuri replied, running his hand over the alpha's chiselled abs. “So hot.”  
He pressed kisses all over Otabek's muscular stomach, whilst his hand rubbed over the erection his husband was sporting.  
It was painfully hard, and Otabek was rolling his hips in time with the touches, desperately wanting more.  
Yuri pulled his own boxer briefs down, before doing the same to his mate, grabbing the lube from the drawer on his side of the bed.  
“Do you feel up to sex now then?” Otabek asked.  
“Not penetrative, but dicks will be necessary.” Yuri replied as he straddled Beka's hips, squirting lube on both of their cocks.  
He paused for a second, looking down.  
“Huh. Well this is embarrassing.” He blushed.  
“What is?” Otabek was confused.  
“Look at the size of my dick compared to yours! It's embarrassing!” Yuri groaned.  
Otabek looked down. “You're hung for an omega.” He shrugged. “Besides, I'm an alpha; I'm supposed to be bigger. I don't care about your size, I just want to do naughty things with you!”  
He pulled Yuri down for a passionate kiss, and Yuri moved his hips, gliding his cock along Otabek's, slippery with lube.  
God, was he happy he'd decided to do this!  
It felt incredible!  
Otabek was moaning softly, also enjoying the feel of their cocks sliding together.  
Yuri looked down between them, REALLY looking at what was happening.  
He, himself, was around seven and a half inches and intact; his foreskin currently dragging back and forth deliciously as he frotted against his lover’s member.  
Otabek was circumcised, and despite Yuri being all too familiar with his alpha's penis, he'd never really LOOKED at it closely.  
There was no denying that a cut dick looked weird to him!  
Yet, it was long and thick, and had a slightly ‘scooped’ head, as opposed to the ones he'd seen in porn where the head looked far too big at all angles for the actual penis!  
And as for the balls, they hung low like his own, but much more so.  
The soft orbs were now working wonders on his perineum.   
“What are you thinking?” Otabek interrupted Yuri's thoughts.  
“Oh! Um…actually, I was admiring your, uh…” Yuri trailed off, blushing hard.  
Otabek seemed to understand, blushing in return with a small smile.  
“Likewise. Yours is so sexy…I prefer yours being uncut. It looks tidier somehow. I had no say in mine.”  
“Mmm.” Yuri nodded noncommittally, close to release.  
The combined wet frottage and the alpha's balls stimulating his perineum were tipping him over the edge.  
Otabek sensed this, and sat up to lap against Yuri's nipples with the tip of his tongue.  
Yuri came hard, panting as come spilled out of his glans, covering his lover's cock in white.  
Seconds later, Otabek came too, covering his stomach in semen.  
They kissed messily, Yuri running his hands through Otabek's short, dark hair.  
“You're soooo naughty!” He hummed, before kissing his lover on the forehead. “Ugh. I'll be back in a sec. I have to pee!”  
“Okay.” Beka chuckled.

 

 

 

Yuri quickly dressed and took a clean change of clothes with him into the bathroom.  
As he passed the kitchen, he spotted the box on the island and frowned.  
With a sigh, he went in to grab it, taking it with him.  
“Might as well prove him wrong.” Yuri muttered.

 

Bladder empty, Yuri waited for the result.  
He forgot how long three minutes took, and started to run the shower.  
When the three minutes were up, Yuri looked at the test, and his mouth hung open in shock.  
“I hear water running. Don't shower without me!” Otabek burst in, stopping abruptly when he spotted Yuri holding the test.  
Yuri didn't respond.  
He was staring down in horror.  
“Yura?” Otabek asked uncertainly.  
“I…How?” Yuri croaked. “How the fuck am I pregnant again?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri and Otabek had washed and dressed into clean clothes and were seated at the kitchen island, drinking tea and jam.  
The omega was staring at the tabletop, his chin resting on his hand, a frown fixed on his face.  
“How?” He whispered after a few minutes; “we were careful. We used protection…”  
“Nothing is ever 100% effective, Yuri.” Otabek replied. “How do you feel?”  
“I…I dunno. Shocked. Confused.” Yuri answered hoarsely. “I have psychosis, I'm on medication! How can I possibly…”  
“We can speak to a doctor about this. Surely there will be some treatment plan. You have therapy for now, right?” Otabek took his hand.  
Yuri nodded. “I just…I'm already letting Inna down, I can't let down another one. What if I can't cope?!”  
“That's why I'm here. And that's why you're getting help.”  
“Okay, but what if they use this against me to take our children away? Wouldn't be the first time the child services have pulled a stunt like that.”  
“They'll see that you're taking steps to get better, Yura. You've done so well! You suffered from trauma; they can't expect it NOT to affect you! It's all on record, what happened. You have a good case should anyone challenge you! You're a loving parent…Inna is very happy and healthy, meeting all her milestones and stuff! Anyone can see how much you dote on our little girl.” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri smiled back, thinly.  
“I do want her to have a brother or sister…” He trailed off.  
“Whatever you decide, I'm here. I'm just glad to be part of things this time around!” Otabek grinned, and Yuri slid down off his stool to hug him tightly.  
“Me too. Because I don't think I can do anything without you.” Yuri sighed. “Do you mind if I think about it? _Really_ think?”  
“Of course not! It's your body, so it's your decision. I'll be right here no matter what.” The alpha kissed him lovingly, and a warm, sweet rush passed between their bonds.  
Deep down, Yuri had made his decision, but the shock and the fear were still raw, so he couldn't see the answer clearly.  
 _Yet_.


	35. Chapter 35

Yuri skated aimlessly around the rink, not doing anything in particular.  
He'd needed to be alone to think, so he'd come to the one place that used to help him with that.  
He attempted some jumps, but wasn't concentrating properly and stumbled upon landing.  
“Fuck!” He hissed, a throbbing pain coursing through his ankle.  
So much for that, then!  
He tried harder to focus; triple lutz, quad toe loop, triple flip…He stumbled on the last one, and his ankle gave way.  
Cursing to himself, he gave up and sunk to the floor to lie on his back instead.  
Why not?  
The rink was empty.  
And if the Zamboni came out then good! He'd get run over and not have to deal with this.  
Crossing his arms behind his head, Yuri sighed and stared up at the ceiling, before closing his eyes.  
He could soon hear the sound of other people on the ice, but made no attempt to move.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” A female voice asked.  
Lazily peeling his eyes open, Yuri found Mila staring down at him.  
“I don't want to think.” Yuri sighed. “My head hurts.”  
“Are you coming back to skating?” Another voice asked beside Mila.  
“Hey Aleks.” Yuri greeted. “Uh…No. No, I'm not.” He swallowed hard.  
“That's a shame, but I understand why.” Aleks smiled. “You have Inna to look after now, right? And all this travelling all over the world in cold climates is a bit too much for a baby, I guess.”  
Yuri blinked.  
“Um, yeah. Yeah. That's right.” He nodded.  
“What's wrong, Yuri?” Mila asked now. “I know when something's up.”  
Yuri considered telling her, but where would he start?!  
“I just…I have a huge decision to make.” Yuri bit his lip, “And I'm weighing up every option, but…I'm no closer to having an answer.”  
“I see.” Mila nodded thoughtfully.   
“Yeah. I thought coming here would help, but…Well, it hasn't. Now I'm even more confused and have fucked up my ankle just to top it off!” Yuri swallowed.  
“Yuri! Are you…Are you crying?” Mila asked.  
“No.” Yuri lied, furiously wiping his eyes. “It's just the cold.”  
“I brought Aleks here to skate for a bit.” Mila said after a few moments of silence. “He's still learning.”  
“Oh. Sorry. I'll leave you guys to it.” Yuri hauled himself up awkwardly, and Aleks grabbed him when he almost lost his balance.  
“Don't be silly. We want to help.” Aleks said.  
“Yeah. Tell us what's wrong.” Mila added.  
Yuri brushed himself down as they made their way over to the break in the barrier.   
“Are you two dating?” He asked, diverting the conversation.  
“Yeah.” Mila blushed, smiling. “I was so sick of losers, and Georgi is too old for me. It didn't work. Aleks and I have been together for…Oh, about two months now?” She babbled. “But this isn't about us!” She arched an eyebrow and Yuri swallowed again.  
“I'm pregnant again.” He murmured. “Found out this morning…I don't know how it happened, since Beka and I used…Well, you know. But I took a test and it was positive. I'm lost…I don't know what to do! I'm on antipsychotic medication…I've weighed up all the options, and I just…Don't know.” Yuri threw himself down on a seat to remove his skates.  
Mila looked thoughtful. “Hmmm…I guess you could always…”  
“I mean we used protection!” Yuri spluttered, interrupting. “He wrapped it! I should know, I put them on him!”  
Mila and Aleks stared at him.  
“Okay, Yuri, chill okay?” Aleks sat beside him. “The best thing you can do is talk to a psychiatrist. But you need to do it right away! If you keep taking the medication whilst you're pregnant, it can harm the baby in the first trimester.”  
Mila and Yuri stared at Aleks in amazement.  
“I'm a psych major.” He explained.  
“Ohhhh!” Yuri and Mila chorused.  
“Yeah. So if you go to a psychiatrist and tell them that you just found out you're pregnant, and are taking medication, they'll see you immediately.” Aleks finished. “Once you deal with that, you can talk to the doctor and ask what your best option is.”  
“Does Otabek know?” Mila asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”  
“What did he say?”  
“That he’ll support me whatever I decide. And I hate myself even more, because I know he would, and if I get rid of…Well…It's not exactly a baby yet, but if I had an abortion, it would break him. I know it would. I don't want an abortion either. But at the same time, I'm struggling with post-traumatic stuff, and going crazy, so…What's best for the poor kid? I'm still terrified that Inna will be taken away.” Yuri leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “I don't know what's best for everyone, and either way, I'll still have PTSD and psychosis. I'll still be on medication…I could still lose them.”  
He felt tears rolling down his face, and felt two pairs of arms hugging him.  
“Let's go get you a hot chocolate. You could use it.” Mila said gently, as she helped Yuri up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri cradled the polystyrene cup in his hands and drank the hot chocolate slowly, savouring it.  
Mila had treated him to chocolate and Aleks had bought him a Pirozkhi, as the three of them sat in a quiet little café to talk.  
“It says here that these antipsychotics are safe to take during pregnancy, in moderation.” Aleks said in hushed tones, handing Yuri his phone.  
Yuri looked at the screen and nodded.   
He'd never remember those names, but…  
“What kind of moderation? They're one a day tablets anyway.” Yuri frowned.  
“Oh, you'd be put on a lower dosage.” Aleks replied as Yuri handed him his phone back. “You'd probably be monitored more often than most pregnant omegas, though.”  
“Why?”   
“Just to be on the safe side.”  
“Right. And you'd get extra help, too.” Mila added, “Wouldn't he? Therapy?”  
“I already have therapy.” Yuri said quietly.   
“Then you should be fine. Otabek will support you, and so will we. So will Victor and Yuri, your family…” Mila listed off names. “You've got more friends now than you ever have before! I saw you talking to JJ at the wedding the other day! Plus you seem to be talking to Phichit Chulanont. He's a nice guy. I'm sure he'd listen…”  
“I don't exactly want a load of people knowing.” Yuri admitted. “I just…This is personal. I told you guys in confidence so NO BLABBING, okay?”  
“Of course.” Aleks nodded.  
“I wouldn't.” Mila added. “We just want to help.”  
Yuri sighed, crossing his arms on the table and burying his face into them.  
“Maybe I should flip a coin?” He said.  
“Go ahead.” Mila pushed a coin from her purse towards Yuri and he flipped it; “Heads I keep it, tails…I don't.”  
When it landed on his outstretched palm, he upturned it on his arm before looking.  
“So? Which is it?” Aleks inquired.  
“Tails.” Yuri answered hoarsely, giving Mila her coin back.  
“So…You're going to have a…”  
“I don't WANT TO!” He sighed, sinking back into his chair. “Ughhhhh…Why can't I decide what's best?!”  
Mila smiled at him. “I think you just did.”  
“Huh?” Yuri looked bewildered.   
“You just did decide.” Mila clarified.  
“She's right.” Aleks agreed, finishing the last drop of his hot chocolate. “You flipped the coin hoping it would land on heads, right?”  
“What!? I…”  
“You just said it yourself…Mila said ‘So you're going to have a…’ and you said, and I quote; ‘I don't WANT TO’. You just answered your own question.” Aleks grinned.  
Yuri stared at them.  
“But…But my illness. The medication…What if I lose Inna? What if I lose both of them? What if…”  
“Yuri…If you get some help to deal with your pregnancy and your illness together and do it properly, they can't say you haven't tried. The fact that this is your main concern proves what an amazing parent you already are! You're not worried so much about YOURSELF, are you?” Aleks smiled.  
“N-no. I'm worried about Inna and the…The new baby.” Yuri replied quietly.  
“Well then.” Aleks replied triumphantly. “It's not going to be easy, but you'll get help, right? Plus you have loads of people to support you.”  
“Exactly!” Mila smiled kindly. “You and me are kind of like family. Skating family! And I want to help you.”  
Yuri welled up.  
“For fuck’s sake! If I start crying then both of you will get it!” He wiped his eyes.   
Mila chuckled as she hugged him; “Awww! You just wouldn't be you without your adorable threats of violence.”

 

* * *

 

 

As Yuri was heading back home, he hesitated outside the hospital.  
He knew they had an EPU – an Early Pregnancy Unit; he'd been there before when pregnant with Inna, after having an accident at 9 weeks and fearing the worst.  
The EPU was a walk-in facility.  
He shifted from one foot to another, nervously taking a deep breath.  
Gritting his teeth, he strode into the hospital building and followed the signs for the EPU.  
Upon arriving at the desk, he waited behind another omega – a woman.  
After she'd been called into a room, Yuri stepped forward and the nurse at the desk smiled at him.  
“Hello.” She greeted.   
“Hi, um…So I'm an omega. I'm Yuri Altin-Plisetsky, and I'm pregnant. Just found out today, and uh…Well, I have PTSD with psychosis after some…Well, trauma, obviously. I'm on antipsychotic medication and I really need to see a psychiatrist who knows about obstetrics, please, as soon as possible.” He blurted out, hoping he'd made sense.  
The nurse beamed at him. “Of course! Congratulations! And well done for coming here as soon as you found out.” She started tapping away on the computer in front of her, and then picked up the phone, asking for a psychiatrist to come to the EPU.  
“A doctor will be along in a few minutes.” The nurse said, “Please take a seat, and help yourself to any water or magazines.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri forced a smile.

 

 

As he sat down, he was thankful that the EPU waiting room had comfortable chairs, as his pelvis was a little achey after falling on the ice.  
“Mr Altin-Plisetsky?” A voice called out a few moments later, and Yuri spun around to face an older woman.   
“That's me.” He said, standing up.  
“Follow me, please.” She smiled, leading him off to a room.  
Swallowing down his nerves, Yuri followed her.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Arriving home a little later, Yuri peered around the apartment.  
“Beka?” He called out, “I'm home!”  
Otabek appeared from the bedroom.   
“Are you okay? I was starting to worry! You've been gone hours. I know you said you needed some space to think, but I was really…”  
Yuri silenced him with a kiss.  
“As you can see, I'm fine.” Yuri smiled. “I uh…I got you something.”  
He held out a paper bag, and Otabek took it curiously, peering inside.  
“Cupcakes?” He smiled. “Thanks!”  
“Look at the icing.” Yuri instructed.  
After a closer inspection, Otabek laughed. “They've got hearts on them! Are you trying to butter me up?”   
“No. I just…I wanted you to know I love you and appreciate you.”  
“Who are you and what have you done with Yuri?” Otabek gasped.  
Yuri took a playful swipe at him.  
“Shut up.”  
“Thank you though, these look great! You didn't have to do that.” The alpha wrapped his arms around Yuri and held him tightly.  
“I was worried about you, though.” Otabek said after a few moments of standing in the middle of the living room, just cuddling.  
Yuri hummed a little and then cleared his throat. “Sit down Beka, I need to talk to you.”  
Otabek's smile faltered a little. “Okay…” He croaked.  
Yuri sat down beside him, facing him.  
“So…I kind of met Mila and Aleks. Well, they found me, actually. I confided in them, so they know. I hope that's okay.” He began.  
“Of course; it's your news…” Otabek shrugged.  
“Actually, it's OUR news, but anyway...” Yuri licked his lips, and then continued:  
“I went to the EPU - Early Pregnancy Unit - down at the hospital…And I asked to speak to someone who knows what they're talking about.”  
“Okay…? How did it go?”  
“Well, I'm going to have my medication changed to a lower dosage. It's safe that way, and I'll need to keep up with therapy, obviously. And I'll need extra monitoring and stuff…You see…Truth is, I can't have an abortion; I just can't do it. And as for adoption…I'd be carrying a kid for nine months and building a bond with it before it's even born, only to give it up! And, yeah there are risks and I'm fucking terrified! If I screw up…I don't like to think what might happen to Inna and this one. I can't do this on my own, so I know you said you'd support me, but I need to know without shadow of a doubt that you do? I’m sorry if it sounds like I'm pressuring you, I don't mean to, it's just that right now I really need people around to help me. Especially if my medication is being lowered.” Yuri took a breath, his eyes on his alpha.  
Otabek blinked. “Yura, are you trying to say that you're keeping the baby?”  
“OUR baby. Yes.” Yuri nodded. “You're part of this, too, you know. Kind of half your fault. Take some credit!” He joked.  
The next thing he knew, he had been scooped up off the sofa with a yelp, and hugged tightly, having kisses pressed all over his face and lips.  
“This is amazing! Are you sure? Are you sure you're okay with it? I'd never do anything to pressure you into making such a huge decision unless you were sure!?” Otabek blurted.  
“I'm sure.” Yuri nodded as he was put back down; “It was never so much about ME. It was about the children and how they'd suffer with me as a parent, but I'm doing my best.”  
“Your best is incredible, Yura!” Otabek kissed him, “I'm proud of you! You're putting our children first and foremost above all else. Most people would be too ashamed or proud to ask for help. And maybe the old Yuri a few years ago would have been, too.”  
“To be honest, you're probably right.” The blonde laughed sadly. “I was a total fucking idiot.”  
“No, just guarded…Maybe a bit of a brat!” Otabek chuckled, and Yuri stuck his tongue out at him, which Otabek turned into a passionate kiss instead.  
“Whoa! Hey! Keep it clean; there's a baby on board!” Yuri grinned after Otabek used a little too much tongue for the daytime.  
“OUR baby.” Otabek corrected him, leaning down for another kiss. “And hell no!”

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major smut warning!

The following morning, Yuri was up and dressed before Otabek, sat at the kitchen island, scribbling in a notebook.  
When Otabek found him, Yuri looked up and winked at him.  
Otabek hesitated, staring.  
“So, I've been writing some ground rules.” Yuri said.  
“Rules?” Otabek repeated. “Uh…For what?”  
“This pregnancy.”  
“We need rules for that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Right…” Otabek frowned. “Yura, why are you wearing my spectacles?”  
Yuri looked up at him; “You call them spectacles?!” He started laughing, and Otabek looked bewildered.  
“You're laughing because ‘spectacles’ sounds like ‘testicles’, aren't you?” He raised a brow.  
Yuri laughed even harder.  
“Maybe!” He grinned.  
“You're so silly.” Otabek rolled his eyes, but was smiling all the same.   
He kissed Yuri on the lips, and then cuddled him from behind, peppering his neck with kisses.  
“Stoooooppp!” Yuri groaned, “I need to read you my list of rules.”  
“Fine, fine.” Otabek sighed, gently rubbing the omega's stomach. “Go on then.”  
Yuri held the notebook up a little and began to read;  
“Number one: don't fuss over me. You're allowed to be concerned, but if you make a fuss, I will eat you.   
Number two: for the love of Lucifer, don't tell me to do nothing and just rest, because I WILL ignore you.  
Number three: Don't stop having sex with me. Also you can still let me top sometimes!  
Number four: If we're having oral sex, you can blow me, but don't blow INTO me if you're eating my ass!...”  
“Whoa, wait!” Otabek interrupted; “I've never eaten your…I've never even given you oral!”  
Yuri tossed the notebook aside.  
“No time like the present!” He stood up and slipped his arms around the alpha's neck, kissing him passionately.  
“A-are you sure this is such a good idea? You're pregnant and I heard that oral isn't exactly safe…” Otabek frowned.  
“Ah, ah, ah! Rule number one!” Yuri scolded.  
He took the alpha's hand and led him into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

  
The couple had both ‘cleaned themselves out’, and were now making out on the bed, their erections pressed together through their underwear.  
“Hmm…So, how would I, um…?” Otabek asked as they broke the kiss. “Go about the…”  
“You seriously don't know?” Yuri blinked in surprise.  
“No, I don't.” Otabek shrugged, “Should I?!”  
“You just kind of…Lick.” Yuri replied, clearing his throat. “Here. I got some of these a few weeks ago.”  
He brought out a packet of something from his bedside drawer and checked the date. “We have two years to use them.”  
“What are they?”  
“Dental Dams. Kinda like a condom but only for use during oral sex. So it's not like gross or anything. Oh, they're flavoured, too!” Yuri handed Otabek the packet.  
“Ummm, Yuri, honestly I'm not sure this is very……..Me.” The alpha responded awkwardly.   
“Oh.” Yuri faltered. “Okay…”  
The omega looked a little crestfallen, and it really stirred up something in Otabek's alpha; he couldn't stand seeing an unsatisfied omega.  
“But there's no harm in trying, right?” Otabek smiled.  
“We don't have to if you don't want to.” Yuri replied, but Otabek was already gently lowering him to the bed, removing the towel.  
The alpha kissed all over Yuri's thighs, gently but with enough firmness to arouse the omega.  
Yuri's cock twitched close to Otabek's face, tantalising him.  
Otabek moved his mouth to press kisses up the omega's shaft, and when he reached the top, he lightly lapped at the foreskin with the tip of his tongue, before using a hand to gently retract the skin a little, inserting the point of his tongue and licking circles inside it, occasionally making contact with the slit on the head of the penis.  
Yuri softly moaned a few times, brushing his fingers into Otabek's dark hair.  
“Good?” Otabek asked, before continuing.  
“Mmmm!” Yuri moaned.

 

The alpha started on Yuri's balls next, licking a stripe up between them at first, and then taking each one in his mouth and sucking on them.  
Yuri hissed with pleasure. “Fuck, Beka!”   
The alpha was pleased that he seemed to be pleasuring his mate so much, and kept dividing his time between tonguing Yuri's balls, and running his tongue up his shaft and darting it in and around his foreskin.  
Yuri was a panting, writhing messing the time Otabek stopped to take out a Dental Dam.  
“On all fours please.” Beka said, and Yuri rolled onto his front, kneeling on the bed with his palms flat against it.  
He felt a bit too exposed, which was strange, since they'd had lots of sex before!  
Otabek was suddenly captivated by the look of Yuri's perfect, pink hole, which was tightly closed.  
It was so CLEAN!  
Otabek put the Dental Dam in place for protection, following the directions on the box, and then gingerly started to tease the outside of Yuri's hole with the point of his tongue.  
Yuri moaned and leaned back a little against his mate's mouth.  
Otabek was startled by the sudden movement, which pushed his tongue inside Yuri's ass just a tiny bit, through the Dental Dam.  
The flavoured latex was just like a condom, protecting the alpha's mouth, but he could of course still feel the omega's tight hole enveloping his tongue.   
He didn't know how he felt about it yet, so he retracted and then inserted again.  
In and out, in and out…This didn't feel right somehow, despite Yuri's heavy breathing.  
Otabek grabbed both of Yuri's firm globes in his hands, spreading the cheeks so that he could go deeper.  
His tongue lapped just at the inside rim of Yuri's pucker, and the omega resumed his soft moans and whines of pleasure.  
He moved his tongue in circles, then changed his tactic again; opting to kiss the pucker through the latex, and then flick his tongue in and out, up and down, around…You name it.  
Yuri was riding Otabek's tongue at this point, moaning a little louder, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.  
Otabek removed his tongue just long enough to lick up from Yuri's balls twice, back into his hole again.  
“Ah, Beka! Fuck! So…so good.” He breathed.   
Spurred on by his mate’s pleasured moans and panting, Otabek flipped his lover over, and began to suck on his balls again, inserting two fingers inside Yuri and going down on his erection instead.  
Yuri threw his head back on the pillow and didn't even try to hold back his moans this time!  
“AHHHH! OHHH FUCK! B-Beka, s-so fucking good! I'm so close!” The blonde closed his eyes.  
“Do it in my mouth.” Otabek said quickly before working on Yuri's cock again and stimulating his prostate with his fingers.  
The omega looked surprised for a moment at this request coming from Otabek!  
Nonetheless, he couldn't stop his orgasm…  
Yuri's vision turned white and his mind went blank as he came hard on the alpha's tongue.  
Otabek swallowed the offering, and shuddered a little.  
Yuri's legs were shaking and he was panting hard.  
“THAT…Was amazing.” He breathed. “Your turn!”

 

* * *

 

  
“So, did you enjoy breakfast?” Yuri hummed cheekily. “I sure as hell did!”  
Otabek just nodded, smiling.  
He wasn't able to speak just yet; Yuri had more than returned the favour to Otabek - eating him out and giving him a blowjob – which had resulted in the alpha now being rendered entirely speechless and spent.   
Otabek wasn't sure he would enjoy being rimmed, but he had loved it!  
His legs trembled, and his stomach was covered in the semen that Yuri hadn't been able to catch in his mouth.  
“Mmmnnn…We’re going to hell.” Otabek finally croaked. “We just found out you're pregnant, and now this.”  
“Consider it our celebration! And a thank you for knocking me up.” Yuri grinned, nestling onto Otabek's chest.   
Otabek reddened. “Uh…you're welcome.” He stammered. “However, I think you need to have some proper breakfast, hmm? Need to make sure this one is sufficiently fed.” The alpha kissed Yuri's stomach.  
“Yeah, in a sec.” Yuri smiled. “I want to say something first…”  
“Okay.” Otabek rolled over and smiled at his mate, waiting patiently.  
Yuri swallowed and stroked Beka's face with one hand.   
“I love you, Otabek.” The omega said shyly. “And I really appreciate everything you do for me.”   
Otabek’s smile widened and his cheeks flushed pink.  
“I love you too, Yuri.” He replied with a kiss on the hand. “I know you do. You just do it in your own way, but I know.”  
Yuri looked down. “Um…I've kinda planned something for today, so…After breakfast, we need to get ready.”  
“Ready for what?”  
“You'll see.” Yuri kissed him. “I just felt I needed to show you some appreciation. It's not fair that you do it all.”  
“Will you be well enough?”  
“I've got anti-emetics.” Yuri nodded. “I'll get Inna ready.”  
He gave his alpha a kiss on the lips before heaving himself out of bed to wash and make breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

As they took the bus to their destination, Yuri felt shy again.  
“Uh…Are you SURE you didn't find the breakfast too…Childish?” He murmured.  
“Of course I didn't! It was cute, and very thoughtful! Thank you.” Otabek held his hand tightly and placed a kiss on Yuri's temple, making the latter blush.  
Yuri had ended up making them pancakes, and had gone to the trouble of making Otabek's shaped like bears with fruit pieces to make up the eyes, nose and mouth.  
Otabek had loved it; not finding it juvenile at all.  
The Kazakh had been so moved by how sweet and thoughtful it was.  
Yuri was really growing as a person; he used to be so cold, but now he was going out of his way to make Otabek happy, make friends, have fun, be a good parent… Otabek was proud of him.  
And so he had happily eaten the pancakes and thanked Yuri with a particularly steamy makeout session!

 

  
Now, they were headed out on their ‘mystery day out’ as Yuri had called it.  
The omega had taken his anti emetic, and his other medication, so he felt really good today.  
He was excited to show Otabek what he had planned.

As they got off the bus and pushed a sleeping Inna along the street, Yuri smiled.  
“Ta-da!” He announced as they arrived at their destination. “Surprise!”  
“Ekzoopark.” Otabek read the sign. “Oh I've heard of this place! Apparently it's much better than the Leningrad Zoo.”  
“Don't get me started on that place.” Yuri scowled. “Depressed animals in too-small enclosures? No thanks!”  
“I agree.” Otabek nodded, “Thank you for bringing me here! I've been wanting to visit.”  
“I know.” Yuri beamed, standing on tiptoes to kiss his husband. “I heard you talking about it to Victor and Katsudon at their wedding. I kinda planned it the next morning when I was recovering.”  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
“Hmm? Besides be the best person in the world and super fucking hot? It's a mystery.”   
“Come here.” Otabek chuckled, pulling Yuri close to kiss him.  
Inna giggled from her pram, having woken up.   
“What are you laughing at, missy?” Yuri grinned. “Do you want a kiss too?”  
He lifted her out of the pram and kissed all over her face, making the little baby squeal and laugh, her green eyes shining.  
The couple couldn't help their smiles.  
“Inna? Did you know you're going to have a little brother or sister?” Yuri said; “What do you think of that?”  
Inna's smile widened, and she buried her face in Yuri's cheek, who kissed her hair.  
“Ahhhh, I'm so glad I decided to go through with baby number two.” Yuri confessed, “Despite my health and everything…I want another little human! I love Inna's little smile and laugh, and having two smiling, laughing babies would be just…You know?”  
“Who are you? What have you done with my grumpy kitty?” Otabek joked, and Yuri nudged him in the side.   
“This kitty got the cream.” Yuri sighed blissfully. “And I don't just mean _out_ of the bedroom!”  
“Yura!”  
“What?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay in posting.  
> I've had the worst few days, to be honest, and needed to cry it out and try and get myself together.
> 
> Anyway, here is a dose of smut and domestic fluff to make up for it!  
> I'm sorry this chapter was shorter.  
> Next will be focused a little more on their family day out to the zoo.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	37. Chapter 37

Pacing around the zoo, Yuri and Otabek snapped photos on both their phones and the Instax camera that Yuri had brought with him.  
That, and showing Inna all the animals.  
“Look, Inna! A capybara!” Yuri gasped, showing their baby the large guinea pig-like animal in its enclosure.  
The capybara nosed at the fence and sniffed at Inna’s little foot.  
With an excited giggle, Inna watched as another capybara walked up to the fence and joined its companion, sniffing at Inna.  
After a few moments – and snapshots from Yuri – later, the capybaras trotted off to their food trough.  
Yuri waited for the instant photos to develop, and then put them in the front pocket of his bag, along with the others for safekeeping.  
Otabek held his hand after he'd put Inna back into her pram.  
“Hey you.” Yuri smiled shyly.  
“Hey you!” Otabek returned, kissing Yuri on the cheek. “Thank you for today; it's been incredible so far.”  
Yuri beamed. “We're having tonight to ourselves too. I…I'm taking you out for dinner.” He added with a flush of red to his cheeks.  
Otabek blinked.  
“You don't have to go to so much trouble. Honestly, I'm happy just being at home with you.”  
“But I WANT to make a fuss of you for a change. You're always doing things for me…I want you to know how much I love and appreciate you.” Yuri answered. “So deal with it.”  
Otabek chuckled softly.  
“You know, if you hadn't have said ‘deal with it’ like that, I’d think you were going soft on me!” He murmured.  
“Mm, I'm very rarely soft around you, if you know what I mean!” Yuri purred.  
“Careful, Yura.” Otabek grinned flirtatiously, “I don't want to have to ravish you in front of our daughter, the animals and the general public!”  
“Fuck me anywhere and everywhere.” Yuri replied, his purring getting louder.  
“Oh, I wish we COULD do it, but we can't.” Otabek answered, kissing Yuri instead. “Believe me, it's hard trying to hold back from you.”  
Yuri didn't reply; his eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open.  
“Yura? What is it?” Otabek frowned.  
“Look!” The blonde gasped, pointing towards an enclosure.  
Otabek's eyes followed where Yuri was pointing to, and when he realised what it was, he beamed broadly.  
“Ahh! Now I see!” He chuckled.  
In the enclosure was a beautiful cat with ‘tabby’ stripes on its forehead, tail and chest, and leopard spots on its body, washing itself with its paw.  
Another one was in the same enclosure, but up a tree, asleep on a branch.  
The couple wandered over and Yuri stared in awe.  
“It's beautiful!” He breathed, snapping some photos on his instant camera.  
“Bengal cat?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri shook his head; “Margay. They're endangered.”  
Otabek nodded. “Shame…They're beautiful. It looks like it's wearing a lot of eyeliner!”  
Yuri laughed. “And somehow their eyes still look huge!”  
He snapped another instant photo, and the washing Margay stopped, before trotting over to the fence.  
It eyed Yuri and Otabek for a moment, and then sat down, watching them inquisitively.  
Slowly, Yuri knelt down and started speaking in a soft voice to the cat, much like he did with his own.  
Otabek watched, amazed, as the Margay began to purr, butting its head against the fence, and then stuck out a paw as if trying to reach Yuri.  
“I wish I could pet you, but I'm not allowed to.” The omega said softly.  
“You can both pet her if you like.” A voice behind him said, making him jump.  
A woman in zoo uniform stood behind Yuri, smiling. “She's very friendly. Both of our Margays are. Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, right? You're the first celebrities to come here in a long time! I'd love to let you into their enclosure to meet them.”  
“O-okay. Thank you!” Yuri beamed. “Beka?”  
“We should take it in turns, so one of us can watch Inna.” Otabek replied. “You go first.”  
“No, you go first. Today is my treat for you, remember?” Yuri insisted as he held onto the pram handle.  
“If you're sure…”  
“Beka, go! I'll take photos!”  
Yuri put some new instant photo paper in his camera and waited.

 

 

  
The woman led Otabek into the enclosure and locked it behind her.  
She gave him some gloves to wear, and spent a few moments explaining how to approach the Margays and how to pet them.  
After a couple of minutes, the Margay trotted over and meowed; a somewhat growly-sounding meow, accompanied by a string of purrs.  
Otabek pulled the gloves on further and held out his hand for the Margay to sniff.  
After becoming acquainted with him, she butted her head against his knees and paraded around with her tail up; a sign that she was in good spirits.  
The other Margay - who had been sleeping in the tree – soon awoke with a yawn and very skilfully shimmied upside-down along the branches, jumping to lower levelled ones, before finally hitting the ground and running over to join his companion.  
“These two are mates.” The keeper explained. “A male and a female; the female is the one who came to you first.”  
“They're amazing!” Otabek marvelled as he gently stroked the cats.  
He left after a few more minutes and washed his hands at the metal sink outside the enclosure, with the pump soap.

 

  
When it was Yuri's turn, he donned the gloves and let the Margays sniff him.  
They both took an even bigger interest in him, and the female even put her paws on Yuri's knees, nosing at his stomach.  
“She seems very interested in your stomach!” The keeper pointed out.  
Yuri blushed.  
“Um…I'm an omega. I'm pregnant.” He explained. “That's probably why.”  
“Ahhhh! Yes, well then you both have something in common!” The keeper smiled. “This little lady is, too.”  
As if to confirm this, the female Margay rolled over on her back and displayed her slightly descended tummy to Yuri, purring proudly.  
Her mate headbutted her lovingly, and Yuri couldn't stop the huge smile on his face.  
In his mind, he was definitely imagining him and Otabek being like this!  
“Hey, are you excited to be a mama? I already have one baby, but I'm having another! You figured that out, huh?” Yuri said as he gently stroked the pregnant Margay’s side.  
When she rolled back over again, she headbutted his stomach adorably.  
From the fence, Otabek was snapping photos of Yuri, and even got a couple of good ones of the Margay nosing at his stomach.  
“I wish I could take them home with me!” Yuri said to the keeper as both the extremely agile cats showed off their tree-climbing skills, before trotting back to be stroked.  
The keeper grinned. “You and me both!”

 

 

  
When Yuri headed back out of the enclosure, he thanked the keeper and handed the gloves back, so that he could wash his hands at the outdoor sink, too.  
He wrinkled his nose at the strong-smelling antibacterial soap, before pulling a paper towel from the dispenser.  
“So…What did you think?” He asked Otabek excitedly.  
“It was incredible.” The alpha responded. “YOU’RE incredible. Come here.”  
He wrapped an arm around Yuri and kissed him lovingly, snapping a selfie of them both kissing on the instant camera.  
Yuri rolled his eyes.  
“Oh god, are we THOSE people now?” He laughed.  
“If by ‘those people’, you mean a happy couple who share their love with the world, then yes.” Otabek grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
That evening, Inna was picked up by Yuri's mother.  
“Have a lovely time, you two.” Karina smiled, kissing Yuri and Otabek both on the cheek,  
“Thank you mama.” Yuri answered. “She won't sleep without her bear. Oh and also this…I bought her a cuddly toy Margay from the zoo today, so…Please make sure she has both.”  
“Of course. And I'm all stocked up on formula too. Don't worry so, Yurachka. Everything will be okay.” Karina said soothingly to her son. “I'm just glad you're feeling better after the other night. I was so worried when Otabek text me that you'd fallen ill at Victor and Yuri's wedding. Do you know what caused it?”  
“Um…” Yuri looked to Otabek, who gave a small shrug to say it was up to him to say. “Y-yeah. I was…I'd been drinking.” Yuri stammered.  
Karina rolled her eyes. “Ah well! You are 19, I suppose.” She picked up Inna's carrier, and headed out the door; “Have a good evening, you two! See you tomorrow!”

 

 

After she'd left, Otabek frowned at Yuri.  
“Why lie?”  
“I didn't mean to, it just slipped out!” Yuri said quickly, “I'm not ready to tell her yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone. Well…Mila and Aleks know, but apart from them, only we do.”  
“Too early?”  
“Yeah. I don't know how far along I am, but it can't be that far, right? It must have been during my heat, though. At least, I think that's when it happened?”  
“So you think you're only a couple of weeks or so?”  
“Possibly. It can't be before, otherwise I wouldn't have had my heat.” Yuri pointed out.  
“Hmm, that's true.” Otabek mused. “But your midwife appointment is soon, right?”  
“Next week is my booking appointment.” Yuri nodded.  
“I can't wait to see how far along you are.” Otabek admitted. “And how many there are!”  
“Whoa! Back up…It's just the one.” Yuri laughed nervously.  
“How do you know?” Otabek frowned as they gathered their keys and wallets, stepping out of the apartment and locking up.  
“I just do.” Yuri answered.  
“Yura…Multiples run in my family.” Otabek confessed. “Twins and even triplets.”  
Yuri stared at his husband in shock.  
“Wait…WHAT!?”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dinner had been lovely for them both.  
Yuri had still been in shock, but other than that, they'd had a romantic evening.  
As they arrived home, Otabek was all over Yuri like a rash.  
“Let me thank you for an amazing day, my equally amazing husband!” He was murmuring as he kissed Yuri passionately.  
“Oh, it was nothing…” Yuri giggled, blushing. “I am tired though, Beka. Exhausted, in fact.”  
“Aw, not even just a little touching?”  
“Mmm…Okay. Just light touches.”

 

The two of them lay down on the bed and kissed lovingly, with Otabek gently removing Yuri's lower clothing, before stroking his softness.  
However, after a few minutes of not being able to get Yuri up, the alpha began to softly whine.  
“Yuraaaa…”  
“Yeah baby?”  
“Why aren't you hard for me?”  
“Sorry.” Yuri slurred. “I'm just so exhausted. It's been a busy day! I'm walking for two now!...Or three, or eighty nine!”  
Otabek rolled his eyes. “Yuri, don't be silly.”  
“Sorry. Ninety then.”  
“Yura…have you really been worrying about this all night? Is that why you can't get an erection?”  
“Maybe part of the reason... But I really am exhausted too. My eyes can't stay open.”  
“Okay.” Otabek kissed his omega on the lips, and then on the stomach, as he removed his hand from Yuri's lower region. “Sleep, love. Thank you again for today.”  
Yuri hummed tiredly in response; “You're welcome, baby.”  
They laced their fingers together, and within moments, Yuri had fallen asleep, his head on Otabek's shoulder.  
The alpha stroked his hair with his free hand, until he, too, fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 __  
Yuri stared at the midwife, his eyes wide.  
“Wait…WHAT?!”  
“You're having triplets! Congratulations!” The midwife replied.  
“I can't be. That's…That's…”  
“Amazing news.” Otabek stepped in. “Absolutely amazing. Maybe next time we can make four!”  
“F-f-FOUR!?” Yuri squeaked. “Quadruplets!?”  
“Ooh, yes. That would be lovely for you both!” The midwife beamed.  
“I'm not having FOUR BABIES! I'm not even having three! I can't…My body is still so slender; I won't be able to cope!” Yuri panicked.  
“Darling, please. Be a good omega for me, hmm?” Otabek said silkily. “This is your purpose.”  
“He's right. Omegas are merely baby carrying machines. All you're any good for. You're made to have babies!” The midwife agreed.  
From the corner of the room, the midwife’s assistant slowly removed his mouth mask; “Like I always said…You're a typical omega slut. Fucking and having babies is all you're useful for. Now have some respect for your alpha and have as many babies as he demands!”  
“Bogdan!?” Yuri stared in disbelief and shock. “But you…You can't be. You're locked up and I'm on medication! You went away from my mind weeks ago!”  
“I'll always be here, Yuri. Always. You will NEVER get rid of me.” Bogdan sneered. “Enjoy your litter, omega!”

 

  
The sound of laughter…And then Yuri woke up, sweating and shaking, tears filling his eyes.  
“Yura? What's wrong!?” Otabek frowned.  
“I'm not doing it! I'm not having triplets! And ESPECIALLY not quadruplets! And I'm NOT a slut! Having babies isn't all I'm any good for!” Yuri wept.  
Otabek looked thoroughly confused.  
“Hey, I know. I know that. I'd never think that of you.” He soothed, stroking Yuri's back. “There arent any quadruplets either…You had a nightmare, didn't you?”  
Yuri nodded, and Otabek pulled him close, wrapping him up in his arms.  
“Listen...You're my strong, tough and brave – and incredibly gorgeous – husband, Yuri. Nobody can make you do anything! I wouldn't ever want to force you! I love you.” Otabek stroked Yuri's blonde locks until the omega fell asleep again.

 


	38. Chapter 38

When Yuri had properly awoken in the morning, he was jumpy and quieter than usual.  
Otabek was worried; he hadn’t tried to push Yuri to tell him what the nightmare had been about, but he had a rough idea…  
After Inna had been fed and placed in her travel cot in the living room, Yuri and Otabek sat down to eat their own breakfast.  
Yuri sipped on his honey tea and ate his toast, darting glances at Otabek.  
Clearing his throat, Yuri finally spoke; “Beka, can we talk?”  
Otabek was caught off-guard, his piece of toast halfway up to his mouth.  
Lowering it to the plate again, Otabek looked worried.  
“Um, okay…” He agreed.  
Yuri took a breath. “I…The nightmare was about…Basically I was having a scan. We were expecting triplets.” He began nervously. “But when I protested that my body couldn't handle it, you told me that carrying babies is my purpose, and that we should have four next time!”  
“FOUR!?” Otabek spluttered. “Yuri…I…No!”  
“And then when I said no to that, Bogdan said something – he was the midwife’s assistant – and he called me a slut, and that making babies is all I’m any good for and that I should give you as many as you want.” Yuri finished.  
Otabek sighed, taking Yuri's hand.   
“Yura…I don't want that many either! I don't think we'd manage.” He said slowly, “And…I would NEVER expect that from you. I think at the most, we'd have twins, but it's more likely that we just have the one.”  
“I hope so. Not because I don't want to have kids with you, but…I think two is enough. And…I've decided to go on birth control after this one is born.” Yuri confessed. “Also…If I AM expecting two or more…I…Don't think I'll be able to…”  
“You want to put one up for adoption?”  
“No. Not just one. That wouldn't be fair.”  
“So all of them?”  
“Yeah. It's really nothing against you. It's just that I feel two is all I can cope with. I'm struggling so much. I thought all of the nightmares and dark thoughts had stopped, but…Well…” Yuri sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
“Listen to me, Yura…” Otabek said gently, taking the omega's hand. “You've had to go on a lower dosage of medication. It's bound to have adverse effects; of course it is. But I don't think they'll last. It's only been a few days, and you have just come off a higher dosage that was beginning to work.”  
Nodding, Yuri traced shapes on Otabek's hand. “I know. I just need to put my mind at ease and know how many I'm expecting.”  
“I think it'll be a little too soon for that, perhaps?” Otabek replied, “If you're only a couple of weeks, it'll just be a cell cluster.”  
“It's three weeks now. At least, I think so.” Yuri replied. “My heat and your rut were three weeks ago now. According to this book, an ultrasound should be able to tell how many there are already; my uterus will have divided into two separate ‘chambers’, if you will. Something will be just visible.”  
“If you're sure you want to do this…” Otabek bit his lip. “I don't want to cause you any upset.”  
“I don't want to upset you either. It's just better I know now, so that if I AM expecting more than one, I can make a decision.” Yuri whispered.  
Swallowing. Otabek nodded. “Okay. Do you want to call them now?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri stood up and took his phone out of his pocket, dialling the number.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Thanks again for seeing me on such short notice.” Yuri murmured to the ultrasound technician later that day.  
“Not at all. I completely understand your reasons.” She answered, squirting the gel onto Yuri's stomach.  
As she rolled the wand over his abdomen, she found what she was looking for.  
“Okay…You're measuring at around five weeks, and…”  
“Sorry. FIVE weeks?!” Yuri frowned. “But I've had a heat since then. A full heat.”  
“It can happen, especially if the egg hasn't implanted by the time you had your heat.” The lady responded. “You're definitely five weeks. Just the one baby! It's too early to have a foetal pole - that's a heartbeat – yet. By next week, it should have one.”  
“Just the one baby though, right??” Yuri double-checked.  
“Yep! Just the one.” The woman smiled. “I take it that's a good thing?” She asked, spotting the relief on Yuri's face.  
“Amazing! Thank you.” He grinned.  
“Wait, where is it?” Otabek squinted at the screen, and the woman laughed.  
“This here is the uterus…” She pointed to the black mass, and then to a tiny grey fuzzy blob inside it. “And this will be a baby! Oh, and the little ‘bubble’ above it is the egg sac.”  
“Wow! To think that this tiny little thing will turn into such a big baby! Like Inna!” Otabek marvelled.  
“At the moment, your baby isn't even a baby. It's not even a foetus. He or she is a blastocyst at the moment; a cluster of cells. Not even a heartbeat yet.” The woman responded.   
“But, but is it okay?!” Yuri worried.  
“Yes. It appears to be just fine. Next week, we will know for sure once it has a foetal pole, but everything else looks just as it should.”   
“Phew! Thank you…You're SURE there's just one?”  
“Definitely just one.” The lady laughed. “Don't worry!”

 

* * *

 

 

  
“See?” Otabek grinned as the couple walked back to Yuri's family home to pick up Inna. “I told you there was only one.”  
“Oh okay, Mystic Beka.” Yuri joked. “Wanna read my tarot, too?”  
“Maybe later.”  
“Wait, what!?”  
“I'm joking, Yura.” Otabek chuckled, kissing Yuri on his nose, and then taking his hands. “So…How do you feel? Do you want to…Well, continue?”  
“With my pregnancy?” Yuri checked.  
Otabek nodded.  
“Of course I do.” Yuri blushed. “I've been promised some more help, so…”  
The alpha held him on the waist and leaned down to connect their lips in a kiss.  
Yuri's hands had been resting on Beka's chest, but were now snaking around his neck as the kiss deepened.  
A wolf whistle disturbed them, and the couple giggled, breaking the kiss and looking up.  
“Hi Georgi!” Otabek greeted.  
“Hello, Lovebirds.” Their former rinkmate greeted. “Glad to see you two are as happy as ever!”  
“Thanks.” Yuri reddened. “Where are you heading?”  
“Just to meet someone for lunch.” Georgi went pink.   
“OOOO A GIRL!?” Yuri sang teasingly.   
“A woman.” Georgi corrected. “Yes. We're seeing each other.”  
“You're a real babe magnet aren't you?” Yuri grinned. “How many girlfriends have you had?!”  
“…Well, I should get going! It was nice seeing you. We should meet up properly soon.” Georgi replied, avoiding the question.   
“Byeeee!” Yuri waved, before turning to Otabek. “He's had like a million girlfriends, I swear!”  
“A slight exaggeration, don't you think? Besides, I can see why; he's a good looking guy.” Otabek shrugged.  
Yuri's mouth fell open. “So you think he's hot?”  
Otabek shrugged again. “I guess he's pretty hot, now that you mention it, yeah.”  
Yuri went silent, his mouth setting in a thin line.  
“Am I to assume that wasn't the right answer?” Otabek asked.  
“It's your mind. Think what you like.” Yuri replied crossly as he tried to walk ahead.  
Otabek caught up and draped himself over Yuri's back, his arms over the younger’s shoulders.  
“Stop acting like an orangutan! Walk by yourself.” Yuri snapped.  
“Yuraaa…You're grumpy with me.” Otabek sighed. “I don't have a crush on Georgi if that's what you're worried about.”  
“Hm. You said he's hot.”  
“Yes he's attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted TO HIM.”   
“But you…”  
“Is it him I spend my days with? My nights? Is it him I'd move heaven and earth for? Is it him I'm in love with?”  
“No. But…”  
“Is it him I think about every time we make love?”  
“EW! We don't ‘make love’! Stop being gross.”  
“We do though.” Otabek replied. “Is it him I'm doing this with?” He kissed Yuri on the lips, and then slipped his hands down the omega’s jeans, caressing his ass. “Is it him I want to take home right now and throw on the bed, and fuck endlessly?” He murmured in Yuri's ear.  
Yuri gave a little moan; “Fuck, Beka!” He whispered. “But…We're in public.”  
“We’d better get home then.”  
“But Inna!”  
“Will be asleep when we've brought her home from your mother's.”  
“I am NOT going to my mother's house with a boner!”  
“Then what do you suggest?”   
“I suggest we wait for them to go down, pick up our daughter as planned and go home.” Yuri said, flustered.  
“…You're still annoyed aren't you?” Otabek sighed.  
“No, I'm just…I'm horny.” Yuri whispered. “But I'm not going to delay picking up Inna just to have sex. We can wait. Maybe.”  
“You're right.” Otabek agreed; “And later, I intend to pick up where we left off!”  
Yuri purred as his alpha snuggled into his neck, and they held each other, breathing in their scents.  
Again, they were disturbed.  
By voices this time.  
Looking up, Yuri's heart began pounding.  
“Bek? Um…”  
“What is it, gorgeous?”   
“Group of alphas heading this way. And I recognise them!”  
“Hmm well they can see and smell me, so they won't try anything.” Otabek murmured.  
“They're the same alphas who were with Bogdan the first time he attacked me! Just before the attack.” Yuri replied.  
The group of guys looked up and spotted Yuri, doing a double-take.  
“Hey! It's him!” One said.  
Otabek was immediately alert.  
“Our friend is in prison because of you!” Another yelled.  
“Actually, your ‘friend’ is in prison because of HIMSELF! HE committed the crimes, my mate is not to blame for something he fell victim to.” Otabek snarled. “Get away from him!”  
He was emitting a strong, sour smell from his scent gland, holding Yuri pressed behind him firmly for protection.  
“He shouldn't have been out alone without suppressants!” One guy accused.  
Otabek grabbed him by the collar. “I'm bonded to him and _I_ can control myself! There's no excuse! Especially when it comes to kidnapping!”  
He let go of the guy a little too harshly, and the man tumbled to the floor.  
“Yura, run to your mother's home.” Otabek instructed.  
“No! I'm not leaving you.” Yuri shook his head.   
“Inna needs at least one of us. I'll hold them off; you go to our daughter.” The alpha kissed him. “I love you.”  
“Don't say shit like that! You're not dying, you're coming with me!”  
“And they'll come after us. This needs dealing with now. Yuri, please. Inna needs you.”  
Reluctantly, Yuri let go, slowly stepping backwards. “I love you too…” He swallowed.  
The omega realised that this was about to turn into a serious alpha fight; one that could end very badly for Otabek on his own.  
“I'll get you help.” He whispered, before sprinting away.  
Behind him, he could hear - and even FEEL through the bond – Otabek letting out a loud, protective growl; a frightening one that Yuri had never heard before.  
He could hear and feel the fight happening, and his eyes streamed with tears.  
As he took out his phone, he made some calls…

 

* * *

 

 

At his mother's house, Yuri held Inna tightly, burying his face in her dark hair.  
He was in a state of shock, and was trembling violently; Inna seemed to be the only thing that was keeping him even slightly calmer.  
She was nestled on his chest, green eyes inquisitive, and mouth occupied by a pacifier.  
“How long will he be like this?” Nikolai whispered.  
“Oh, I'm not sure. Until he knows Otabek's fate, I should imagine.” Karina answered. “I hope he's okay.”  
Yuri's mother and grandpa had taken him and Inna home, choosing to stay with them to keep them safe and company.  
A noise in the hallway made them all jump, and Yuri's trembling grew worse.  
Keys in the lock made his heart pound and his eyes widened as a group of people helped Otabek in through the door.  
The alpha was badly bruised and bloodied but conscious, just about.  
The bond tugged hard, and so did Yuri's heart.  
Karina lifted Inna from Yuri's chest as the omega hurried over to his mate.  
“I'm glad you rang us.” Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov said as he helped Otabek into the living room and headed over to the sofa.  
“Wait, let's put him in the nest.” Yuri said quickly.   
Katsuki blinked at him. “Are you sure? It's your…”  
“He needs it more than me.” Yuri nodded, hurrying over to help Katsuki, Aleks and one of Aleks’ friends carry his mate into the nest, laying him down on the mattress.  
Yuri covered him with blankets and scented him.   
“Shall we get some of your clothes to help scent him some more?” Aleks asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah, thanks. Anything will do. My wardrobe is the white one…In the room opposite this one.”  
His two alpha friends and their companion hurried into Yuri and Otabek's room to find some clothes, whilst Yuri nestled up close to Otabek, scenting him.   
“Why did you do that? Get yourself in this state? I'm not worth it.” Yuri murmured as he stroked through Beka's soft, dark hair.  
“You are to me. I needed to protect you and the baby, and Inna.” Otabek croaked.   
He closed his eyes and flinched in pain.  
“Don't you go to sleep on me!” Yuri said firmly. “What if you don't wake up?”  
Otabek mumbled something incoherent, and Yuri panicked.  
He had no idea how to care for someone this badly injured.  
He was an omega; this was supposed to be what he was good for – nurturing and caring.  
But he didn't know how.  
It was upsetting him.

  
Karina knelt beside him soothingly, seemingly reading Yuri's mind.  
“Let your omega instinct guide you, Yurachka. He'll know what to do.” She said gently. “Just like your instinct knew how to take care of a baby. You're already scenting your mate and letting him use your nest; that's a brilliant start!”  
Rubbing her son's back, she smiled at him.  
Yuri nodded slowly and swallowed.  
He let himself relax, and everything that came next seemed to be done on autopilot;  
Yuri tucked his clothes and blankets around his injured mate, and gathered some clean, lukewarm water to clean his wounds with, kissing and scenting Otabek's bond mark every few minutes.  
Yuri discovered that the group of alphas – Bogdan’s friends – had come off far worse, and received alpha bites from Otabek, Katsuki, Aleks and Aleks’ friend Igor.  
Alpha bites given to another alpha were a way of forcefully tranquillising the foe; ceasing attacks and warning them off threatened omegas for good.  
“I'm sorry to have called you guys.” Yuri said to his friends.   
“Don't be! I was glad to help.” Aleks replied.   
“And me.” Igor added. “Any friend of Al’s is a friend of mine.”  
“I was glad to help, too; Victor and I were so worried about you both.” Japanese Yuri agreed. “It was out of the question NOT to help!”  
“Can't have been a good first day back from your honeymoon though.” Yuri said quietly.  
“Listen, Yurio. We're always here for you, no matter what day it is.” Katsuki smiled. “My alpha was itching to get stuck in! I know that sounds bad, but…You're like family. You know that.”  
“Thank you, guys.” Yuri said, reddening. “I hate asking other people to help. Especially when it comes to shit like that. I owe you big time.”  
“Nah, don't worry about that!” Aleks waved his hand. “You're a friend!”  
“Dinner? At the very least?” Yuri offered.  
“He makes a mean pork cutlet bowl pirozhki!” Katsuki grinned at the others.  
“Count me in!” Aleks nodded.  
“Me too, if you're sure?” Igor asked.  
“I'm sure. Saturday sound good?” Yuri gave a smile.

 

  
After dinner plans were settled, the others left, and Yuri remained in the nest with Otabek, even bringing Inna in for a cuddle with her daddies.  
Yuri purred loudly as their baby daughter snuggled up between the two of them.  
“How are you feeling?” The omega asked, brushing a piece of hair out of Otabek's eye.  
“Better. Achey.” Otabek replied. “I heard about dinner plans for the weekend.”  
“Oh.” Yuri faltered, “Sorry, was that not okay? I can rearrange.”  
“It's perfect.” Otabek replied, pressing his nose into Yuri's neck and cuddling him close. “You're getting better at this whole being sociable thing! It's great!”  
Yuri's cheeks darkened. “Yeah well…”  
“And your omega is amazing at looking after me. So don't worry.”  
“How did you know I was worried?”  
“Bonded, remember?”  
“Of course I remember!”  
“You're doing brilliantly. You're the perfect mate.” Otabek kissed Yuri lovingly.  
“Hmm, you're pretty great yourself!” The omega smiled. “Now get better. We made bedroom plans remember? I intend on honouring them!”  
Otabek laughed. “Fine. But you're doing all the work!”

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again; things are still kind of crappy. :(
> 
>  
> 
> I've figured out that this will be a LONG fic, so...Please stick around lol this is nowhere near being finished yet!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^

“Bek? Beka?” Yuri's voice pulled the alpha out of his slumber, but not enough.  
The omega laid Inna on his chest, and Otabek hummed with amusement, raising one hand to support their five month old baby.  
“How d’you feel?” Yuri asked, gently cleaning his mate’s weeping wounds with water and cotton wool.  
“Sore.” Otabek admitted. “But as long as you're all safe, I don't care.”  
“I wish you hadn't got in that stupid fight.” Yuri sighed. “I'm not worth your face getting all bruised and bloodied.”  
“You're my omega, and you're carrying my baby. Of course I'm going to defend you against sickos like that!” Otabek answered.  
He emitted a soft growl even at the memory of what they'd said about Yuri.  
“Hey, hey…Easy…” Yuri soothed, placing a placating hand on Otabek's cheek, kissing his forehead. “You're with me now.”  
“I know. It just makes me so angry that they said those things about you. You know it's not true, right?”  
“Hmmm, I do…” Yuri trailed off, “It's just hard not to take it to heart after everything.”  
“But you're not to blame. And you're NOT a slut or whatever. You're all mine, Yuri Altin-Plisetsky!” Otabek rolled half on top of Yuri and kissed him passionately, then winced in pain after a few moments.  
“Careful!” Yuri grimaced, “Here, allow me.”  
Yuri leaned down carefully to catch his mate's lips in a kiss.

 

  
After Yuri had put Inna back to sleep in her room, he and Otabek made out on the bed for a while, tongues flicking and dancing against each other.  
Every so often, Yuri would lean down a bit too hard, and Otabek would grunt in pain.  
“Sorry.” Yuri would whisper.

  
After the last time of accidentally lying on Otabek's pain-wracked body, Yuri decided to make it up to him by lowering his hand down the alpha's pants, and stroking his length.  
“Mmm…Now you're just being cruel.” Otabek chuckled.  
“By pleasuring you?” Yuri frowned. “How is that cruel?”  
“Because I can't exactly…You know. It requires too much movement right now, and everything hurts.”  
“I can always top?” Yuri shruggged. “You like it, right?”  
“I love it.” Otabek corrects him. “But how can I bottom in this position?”  
He was lying on his side, slightly.  
Yuri merely pulled down the alpha's underwear as gently as he could, and ran his palms over the soft, firm globes in front of him.  
Parting them, Yuri inserted a finger, and Otabek hissed in pleasure, followed by a soft moan into the pillow.  
“Still cruel, hmm?” Yuri teased.  
“N-no. So good.” Otabek murmured as Yuri slowly drew his finger back out again, before inserting inside once more.  
The alpha let out a moan, his fingers gripping the pillow tighter.  
“Do you want it, Beka? Do you want me inside you?” Yuri asked in a low voice as he nibbled on Otabek's neck.  
“Yes!” The alpha replied.  
“Hmm you don't sound too sure about that.” Yuri teased, “Maybe you should…”  
“Fuck me, Yura! Hard! I want you deep inside me!” Otabek whined.  
Yuri smiled to himself and reached into his bedside drawer for the lube.  
He had trouble getting it out of the pump bottle at first, and Beka was getting restless and antsy.  
Eventually, Yuri managed to get the pump working, but it smothered his dick completely, drenching it.  
Yuri's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.  
“Oops.”  
“What?”  
“I uh…Too much came out and now I'm all…Well, wet.”  
“I don't care. Just put it in.” Otabek begged. “Please.”  
“God, so impatient!” Yuri grinned impishly, as he positioned himself behind Otabek, and slipped inside him.  
Letting out another low moan, Otabek took Yuri's length inside him, and laced their fingers together as he was penetrated in a spooning position.

 

  
Yuri hadn't been kidding about the wetness!  
Otabek was thoroughly loving the feel of Yuri's completely drenched cock sliding in and out of him.  
It didn't take long at all before the wetness and the feeling of having his prostate deliciously assaulted, tipped him over the edge. He just managed to place some tissues underneath himself to catch the threads of semen that were erupting out of his cock.  
“You know, you're the pregnant one. You should be taking it easy.” Otabek breathed as he rolled onto his back. “OW!”  
“Chillax, I’m only five weeks. You're the one who's invalid right now.” Yuri laughed.  
“I'm not invalid!” Beka sighed, “…Just in a lot of pain.”  
“Aw, didn't I help?” Yuri fluttered his lashes.  
“Well…Maybe a little.” Otabek admitted. “You definitely lifted my mood.”  
“I'll take it.” Yuri grinned, leaning down to kiss his husband on the lips.

 

  
Yuri's phone beeped, disturbing them, and he reluctantly checked his notifications.  
“WHAT!!!???” He burst out, sitting bolt upright.  
“Yura! Careful! Don't sit up so abruptly, you might…” But Otabek was cut off.  
“Listen to this bullshit!; ‘Young love’s dream over? Yuri Plisetsky married his rival and rinkmate Otabek Altin five months ago, and gave birth to his child, but is there trouble in paradise for the young lovers? Plisetsky was seen running from a local Saint Petersburg park, and Otabek emerged soon after, bruised and bloodied, accompanied by three concerned friends. Plisetsky was unharmed. Sources say that Plisetsky’s volatile temper flared up again, and he launched a physical attack on his beau. They share a daughter, Inna…It remains to be seen what will happen to her.’”  
“That's complete fucking crap!” Otabek blurted.  
He rarely swore, but he felt that this called for it!  
Yuri checked his Instagram account, and his comment section was riddled with vile comments accusing him of domestic abuse, and sending him threats.  
His breath caught in his throat and he felt his chest tighten.  
“Yuri…We can prove them wrong.” Otabek sat up, albeit painfully, and grabbed his phone.  
“Beka! I've never…I'd never lay a finger on you that way! And Inna…ESPECIALLY Inna! How can these people say that? I'm not volatile! Not anymore…Right?” Yuri wept.  
“Hey, come here. Of course you're not volatile or abusive! The press have got some nerve!” Otabek growled, then softened his voice; “Come here, love.”  
He wiped Yuri's tears away, and held up his phone, recording on Instagram:  
“To those of you blindly sending my Yuri hate on here and the disgusting threats; it might help to remember that you shouldn't believe everything you read! For one thing, Yuri didn't lay a finger on me. He has NEVER been violent or volatile with me…I got into an alpha fight, if you must know. I was protecting him from a group of alphas who took it upon themselves to try and attack him for reporting a crime he fell victim to back when he was heavily pregnant with Inna. Yuri didn't give me the injuries, THEY did! And don't worry, they came off worse! Yuri has actually been taking care of me! Amazing care, actually. He's been so gentle and so loving, which he is, if any of you bothered to get to know him before making accusations! As for the so-called ‘source’, I doubt they even exist. Nobody we know would betray us like that. The lot of you owe Yura an apology. He's not abusive at all, and he's been through so much in the last year and a half or so. He's not had an easy time, and he's still suffering. Getting bullied and threatened by complete strangers online is not helping with his recovery! And one final thing; there IS NO trouble in paradise. We're very happy together…Aren't we, Yura?”  
Yuri was caught off-guard.  
“The happiest I've ever been, to be honest.” He admitted, “Despite other things.”  
Otabek smiled and gave Yuri a big kiss on the lips, and posted the video, tagging Yuri in it.  
“You didn't have to do that.” Yuri murmured. “But thank you.”  
“I did have to! I'm not letting them spread such a serious lie about you. And don't worry; I'll be suing that publication.” Otabek said, nuzzling into Yuri's neck and kissing him.

 

* * *

 

  
Yuri snorted as he scrolled through his Instagram the following breakfast time.  
“Thousands of people are apologising in the comments.” He said.  
“Well that's good.” Otabek smiled as he took a mouthful of his cereal and muesli.  
“Would've been better if they'd never accused me and sent abuse in the first place!” Yuri scowled.  
He set his phone down on the table, then grimaced and pushed his cereal bowl away.  
“Not hungry?” Otabek asked.  
Shaking his head, Yuri closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms, on the tabletop.  
“Feel nauseous.” He mumbled.  
“Ah.” Otabek nodded, understanding. “Sorry.”  
“Why the hell are you sorry?”  
“…Because I sort of have a hand in this…”  
“It wasn't your hand that did it.” Yuri gave a weak smile as he got up and rummaged in the medicine cupboard.  
He found the antiemetics and took one with a sip of water.  
“I'll call my lawyer after this.” Otabek said, raising the spoon to his mouth.  
“Or I can call mine. Since, you know, it's about me.” Yuri shrugged.  
“It's about both of us.” Otabek pointed out.  
“Yeah well, you're not the one being accused of being a violent, volatile abuser.” Yuri sighed. “We’ll use mine. He's Victor's recommendation, so you know he’ll be completely badass!”  
Otabek smiled. “Good point!”

 

  
Yuri drifted over to Inna in her little playpen and knelt down, watching her trying to eat one of her soft toys, but really just covering it in drool.  
The blonde smiled, reaching out a hand to stroke his daughter’s soft hair.  
“You're so cute, Inna.” He hummed. “How did you come out of me?”  
He heard Otabek snickering with laughter behind him.  
“What?” Yuri frowned.  
“You.” Otabek replied, pushing his finished bowl away and kneeling beside Yuri to cuddle him. “You're just funny.”  
“Oh, thanks!”  
“Don't get grumpy! I meant you're funny because you don't see how cute YOU are! The cutest! The best. The most beautiful…OW!” Otabek winced as he got a little over-enthusiastic with his cuddles.  
“Does it really hurt you that much to compliment me?” Yuri pretended to be offended.  
“Never.” The alpha replied, rubbing their noses together. “You know…You're a really amazing mother.”  
Yuri frowned and pushed Otabek away slowly by the shoulders.  
“Excuse the fuck out of me!?”  
“What?”  
“A MOTHER?! Do I LOOK like a woman to you?!”  
“Well…You carried Inna. And you…Fed her…” Otabek looked sheepish.  
“MALE omegas can do that. I'm a guy!” Yuri said crossly.  
“Obviously, I know that!” Otabek replied. “I just meant…”  
“Let's go.” Yuri interrupted, dragging Otabek along behind him into the bedroom. “I'll prove to you how masculine I am! YOU’LL be calling me ‘daddy’ by the time I get going!”

 

* * *

 

  
Yuri hadn't been kidding.  
Poor Otabek was a complete wreck an hour later when he stumbled out of the bedroom, panting.  
“See?” Yuri smiled slyly as he passed, slapping his mate on the ass.  
Otabek grunted at the touch, his behind still raw and full of Yuri's seed.

 

Yuri stretched himself out on the soft carpet beside Inna's travel cot, where she was still dozing and wriggling in her sleep.  
He closed his eyes contentedly and purred, loving being beside his baby and his mate.  
“Are…Are you going to call your lawyer then?” Otabek asked in a raspy voice.  
“Mm, in a minute.” Yuri answered.  
Being near their daughter was recharging him somehow.  
He felt happier and calmer…Part of it could, of course, be down to the fact he'd just particularly rough sex with Otabek!  
“You seem very pleased with yourself.” Otabek grinned.  
“I am!” Yuri grinned back, mischievously.  
“And so you should be…Daddy!”  
“Beka, don't tempt me. I'm calling the lawyer in a minute.”  
“Hmmm…That's an idea.” Otabek murmured to himself.  
“What was that, babe?” Yuri asked.  
“I was just…It doesn't matter.” Beka reddened.  
“No, tell me.”  
“Well, I had this idea…Next time we…You know. Maybe one of us could be the lawyer, and the other a defendant. Like in court. And the lawyer…You know…Probes the person in the dock. Um…” Otabek looked away.  
Yuri stared at him.  
“Like roleplay?” Yuri asked slowly.  
“Y-yeah.” Otabek was completely red now. “Forget I mentioned it.”  
“That's so hot.” Yuri breathed. “We're doing it. Now.”  
And he dragged his alpha back to the bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

“You know what's weird?” Yuri asked a few mornings later as he sat Inna in her high chair.  
“You?” Otabek joked.  
“Ha-ha-ha.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “I've barely had any morning sickness this time around. Only a couple of times when I first found out.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri was eating jam straight from the jar after eating it smothered on his toast. “Mmm…With Inna, I felt like shit.”  
“I wouldn't know.” Otabek said sadly.  
“Oh, I wasn't…I wasn't getting at you.” Yuri insisted. “Honest.”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“How could you have known if I didn't tell you?”  
“Let's not go back to that. Please. I'm just happy I got to spend the last four months of that pregnancy with you.” Otabek forced a smile. “I'm even more glad that I get to experience this one with you entirely, though.” He placed a hand on Yuri's still-flat stomach and kissed him. “You taste like raspberry.”  
“That's the jam.” Yuri grinned. “God, I'm just craving sweet stuff!”  
“How about I get you some things from the supermarket when I go later?” Otabek offered. “Things like cakes or sweets?”  
“Fruit pies!” Yuri gasped. “And that Black Forest cake they've started doing…Oh and doughnuts…Jam filled, obviously. Although double chocolate are great too! OOOH and those chocolate bars with marshmallows inside…” His mouth was watering by now, and Otabek chuckled softly, his chin resting on his hand.  
“How about I get all of it?” He offered.  
“But I'll get fat.” Yuri pulled a face.  
“No, you're pregnant. You can work it off later. Besides, I'll get some healthy stuff too! Don't think I'm going to let you and our baby fill up entirely on sweets!” Otabek grinned.  
“You're the best, you know that?” Yuri grinned back, resting his own chin on his hand. “But I'll give you the money for it. I'm not letting you pay for it yourself! And don't argue.”  
“As if I’d dare!” Otabek chuckled. “Oh! That reminds me…I've been offered a weekly DJ gig at a local club, starting tonight. It's extra money, so…”  
Yuri's smile faltered. “A club?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where…Where there'll be drunk people throwing themselves at you?”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
“Have you SEEN yourself?!” Yuri raised his brows. “Who wouldn't throw themselves at you!?”  
“People who are terrified of your wrath.” Otabek smiled. “Yura, I'll be too busy to even bother with anyone. Besides, we need the money. We can take care of Inna just fine as we are now, but not two babies!”  
“Fine.” Yuri huffed. “What about me?”  
“What do you mean?” Otabek frowned.  
“Well, what can I do? If I can't skate, then what other job can I do?” Yuri asked.  
“Yura, you're pregnant!” Otabek laughed. “I don't expect you to work!”  
Yuri looked faintly irritated. “I'm six weeks now. Not six months. I can do something temporary at least!”  
“Nothing too strenuous though, love.” The alpha said, rubbing his mate's stomach.   
“I'll see what there is.” Yuri shrugged. “I don't want to be reliant on your income!”  
“Okay, okay.” Otabek answered. “I'll help you look.”  
“And if anyone throws themselves at you at the club, tell me and I'll break their fucking neck.” Yuri said, with a mild growl.  
“Easy.” Otabek said gently, holding Yuri close to him and scenting him to calm him down. “I won't let that happen.”  
“Good.”  
“Yep!” Otabek kissed Yuri's forehead. “Anyway, I'm going to go to the supermarket now, okay?”  
“But you're still bruised and beaten up.” Yuri said.   
“Then what do you suggest I do? Should I order online?”  
“No…Wait there.”  
Yuri slipped off into the bedroom, returning with a large black pencil case.  
“If you tell anyone I have this, I'll tell everyone that you have herpes.” He said.  
Otabek frowned. “But I don't.”  
“But still.”   
“I wouldn't tell anyone your secrets anyway.” Otabek promised. “What's in there? A first aid kit?”  
“Not exactly…” Yuri unzipped the pencil case and revealed some makeup.  
He selected a small concealer and cover-up palette and opened it up, using a brush to pick up some of the green cover-up cream.  
“Green?” Otabek raised an eyebrow. “You think I'd look better as a clown?”  
“Hell no. I hate clowns.” Yuri shuddered. “No, this neutralises and covers up the red.”  
He applied it to the reddened areas of Otabek's face, and then took some yellow; “This neutralises and covers up the purple shades.”  
“Like on the colour wheel!” Otabek finally understood. “They're opposite each other, therefore cancel each other out.”  
“Exactly.” Yuri nodded as he covered the bruising with purple.  
Next, he matched up Otabek's skin colour with the concealer shades, and opted for mixing two together until he had the right shade.  
Applying it to his husband's face, he managed to conceal the worst of the bruising.  
After setting it with translucent powder, he was done.  
“Finished!” He grinned, showing Otabek his reflection in a compact mirror.  
The alpha blinked in amazement;  
“Wow! This looks so good now!” He beamed. “But don't tell anyone I'm wearing makeup.”  
“I won't, as long as you don't blab about me owning it in the first place.”  
“Deal.”   
They kissed briefly, and then Inna started to cry.  
“That's my cue.” Yuri laughed.  
“And I'll head down the supermarket. Will you be okay on your own with Inna?” Otabek asked.  
“Yeah, I'll be fine.” Yuri replied, handing Otabek some money for his treats. “Will you be okay?”  
“Of course I will.” Otabek nodded, giving Yuri another kiss as he grabbed his wallet, keys and phone.

 

 

After Yuri heard Otabek leave, he lifted Inna out of her cot to feed her.  
“I have a surprise for your daddy.” Yuri grinned as Inna took the bottle and drank hungrily. “Not that you'll see it! It's far too naughty for your innocent little eyes, my beautiful angel.”  
Inna merely blinked up at him as she drank her formula.  
“Sometimes I feel guilty for doing naughty things with your daddy when we have you here, Inna Bambina! But I guess if we hadn't have done those things in the first place, we wouldn't have you!” Yuri smiled at the baby, who was still staring up at him.  
The omega loved his baby so much, it was unreal.  
He never thought he could love someone like this…Except for Otabek, but of course, that was a different kind of love!  
“I love you Inna.” Yuri kissed her forehead. “You and your daddy are the best things to ever happen to me…And I'm going to show him that.”  
Inna stopped drinking, and was glancing around, gurgling slightly.  
“And I'm going to show you!” Yuri added, peppering the baby's soft little face with little kisses, making her squeal and giggle excitedly, turning her head to put her open lips on Yuri's nose as if to mimic his kisses.  
“Aww, thank you.” He grinned at her. “You finished with that? Okay, I'll burp you and then let you play for a while.”

 

* * *

 

 

Inna was enjoying a game of peekaboo with Yuri, when the proud parent finally looked up at the clock.  
“Daddy’ll be home soon, Princess.” He said, rattling Inna’s soft toy rattle at her, which she took in her little hand and proceeded to slobber over.  
“Shall we meet him outside?” Yuri asked.  
Inna gurgled in response.  
Yuri put a little coat on her, and her shoes, before grabbing his keys and phone and carrying Inna outside with him in her body carrier.

 

 

As they reached the pavement, Yuri saw Otabek walking towards them with shopping bags.  
Yuri hurried over to Otabek, cupping the alpha's face in his hands and kissing him lovingly, before taking two of the bags off him to carry inside.  
“Well. That was the best welcome I've ever had!” Otabek grinned.  
“Just you wait until later.” Yuri purred.  
Otabek's eyes widened and he couldn't help the small rumble he emitted.  
“Okay, kitten.” He replied. “I'll wait…But I'm intrigued and very excited.”

 

 

  
Otabek didn't have long to wait; Inna fell asleep as they were putting the shopping away, and Yuri put her down for a nap.  
He quietly slipped away and as Otabek went in search of him, the alpha swung the bedroom door open to find Yuri posing suggestively on their bed in an old Russian Army longcoat.  
Otabek stared at him, and Yuri stood up, slowly unbuttoning the coat, to reveal nothing but army-print boxer briefs.  
The Kazakh’s mouth had fallen open by now.  
“Well hello.” Yuri purred. “Do you like what you see?”  
Otabek's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.  
“You-you take that off right now!” He spluttered.  
Yuri grinned. “Certainly! You're eager!”  
“No! I meant…Where did you get that!? We can't have sex in Russian army uniform!” Otabek was aghast. “Whose is it!?”  
“My grandpa’s.” Yuri frowned. “What's the big deal?”  
“Does he know that you're intending for me to defile you in his longcoat, and disrespect the uniform!?” Otabek asked.  
“Yeah. He gave it to me.” Yuri shrugged. “Obviously he knows I'm not going into the army, so the only other intention is to have kinky sex in it! He told me to ‘have fun’ and ‘go get him!’. And by ‘him,’, he meant you!”   
Otabek almost fainted. “Yuri! We can't disgrace the army uniform! Please take it off.”  
“As you wish, sexy!”   
Yuri let the coat slip to the floor, and Otabek scrambled to pick it up and dust it off before hanging it on the door.  
The omega sighed, folding his arms.  
“Beka. Chill.”   
“This is an authentic 1940s Russian army uniform! We need to take care of it.”  
“I need you to take care of me. I was trying to be sexy!” Yuri scowled.  
“You don't need to dress up for me to find you sexy.” Otabek replied, “You're always sexy.”  
“Then look at me! I'm standing here in camouflage underwear and you've barely looked at me!” Yuri pouted sulkily.  
“Well it's camouflage, so how could I see you?” The corners of Otabek's mouth tugged up into a smile, and Yuri had to laugh.  
“Alright, that was cute. But now you owe me; I was trying to surprise you.”  
“Well it definitely worked!”  
“Come here. I'll make sure you go to that club KNOWING you're mine.” Yuri gently pulled at Otabek's wrists and then slid his arms around his neck as he kissed him passionately.  
As they made out, Otabek's hands moved from Yuri's waist, lifting the omega off the floor, and placing him on the bed beneath him, parting the blonde’s legs as he slotted himself between them.  
Otabek then lifted Yuri's pelvis upwards a little until their erections were touching through their clothes.  
Minutes later, the alpha was inside Yuri, the camo underwear discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes, as Beka held Yuri's pelvis up with one hand, and held one leg up over his shoulder with the other, as he penetrated his mate slow and deep.  
Yuri was moaning like Otabek had never heard before!  
Hitting the spot, clearly!  
With a shuddering breath and a moan that racked the omega's body entirely, he came all over his stomach.  
Otabek followed suit; he pulled out to take off the condom and let Yuri swallow his seed as requested.  
There were a few moments in which Yuri was breathing heavily, and then the next thing Otabek knew, the omega had raced out of the bedroom and was throwing up in the toilet.

 

 

Upon returning back to the bedroom, Yuri slowly lowered himself to the bed and groaned.  
“Um…Are you okay?” Otabek asked, stroking the omega's hair.   
“Ugh.” Was all Yuri could say in reply for a few moments. And then: “My throat burns.”  
“I'll get you some water.” Otabek stood up, still completely naked – much to Yuri's delight! – And headed into the kitchen.  
He wandered back in with a plastic cup filled with cold bottled water, and handed it to Yuri, who drank it gratefully.  
“Okay, new rule.” Yuri spoke at last; “Don't jizz in my mouth whilst I'm pregnant.”  
“Is that what caused it!?” Otabek was stunned. “Yura, I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay. Neither of us knew, so…” Yuri shrugged. “But that was some hot loving you gave me!”  
Otabek smiled despite the situation. “Anytime!” He responded cheekily.

 

* * *

 

Yuri felt much better after an hour or so, and Otabek made them both dinner that night before he had to leave for the club.  
The omega was worried and quiet all through dinner.  
“I promise I'll be okay.” Otabek said gently. “Nothing will happen.”  
“Hmm.” Yuri shrugged as he finished his meal. “Should we do it again before you leave? People need to know you're mine.”  
“Yuri… _I_ know I'm yours. Nobody will try anything with me anyway. They're more interested in dancing, drinking and each other. Nobody has ever shown interest in me at a DJing gig before; it's not the DJ they're interested in.” Otabek said softly. “But if you really want to claim me, I have…Hmm…Ten minutes to make out. Hint: I like my scent gland kissed and sucked.”  
The alpha fixed Yuri with a steady, sultry gaze, and the omega purred as he sat himself on Otabek’s lap, grinding on him as they kissed hungrily.  
Yuri nosed at Beka’s scent gland and peppered kisses on it, before licking and sucking on it, causing the alpha to moan softly.

 

After a few minutes, they had to stop.

“I'll miss you tonight.” Otabek said. “I almost don't want to go…”  
“Then don’t?” Yuri smiled hopefully.  
“Oh Yura.” Otabek chuckled softly as he cupped Yuri's face in his hands and dropped the lightest kiss to his nose. “I wish I didn't have to. But…”  
“It's okay. I'll just spend the night drawing our names in lovehearts inside a notebook.” Yuri said, straight-faced.  
Otabek laughed. “I wish you would, but it's fine that you don't do that.” He gave Yuri one last kiss, and then drifted over to Inna’s cot, peering in and then leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
“Goodnight, Inna. I'll be back later. Be good for Dada won't you?” He whispered, stroking the baby's soft hair.

 

  
After Otabek had left, Yuri sighed and peered around the quiet apartment.   
Suddenly, he felt a little bit afraid.  
He knew he was safe from the inside, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.  
After searching everywhere, he figured that it must be in his head again.  
‘Stupid psychosis!’ He thought to himself as he flopped down onto the sofa and took out his laptop, searching the Internet for temporary jobs.

 

 

Yuri grew bored after a while; he was tired of applying for jobs online now, and closed the laptop lid.  
He was frustrated and horny, and missing Otabek.  
His sweatpants grew tight, and after peering down, Yuri discovered that, sure enough, he was erect!  
Sighing, he tried to ignore it, but his mind wouldn't stop going back to his mate…  
Otabek's handsome face, Otabek's ripped body, Otabek's perfect ass…That huge dick of his…!  
“Fuck it.” Yuri muttered, lowering his sweats and underwear and stroking his member to release.

 

* * *

 

Otabek's night was going pretty well.  
The clubgoers seemed to be loving his mixes, and were having a whale of a time!  
Otabek smiled to himself; aside from skating, DJing was his passion.  
He just loved to mix music.  
He loved that everyone appreciated his mixes and enjoyed themselves.  
Looking up briefly, Otabek had to do a double take.  
‘What the…?’ He thought to himself, frowning into the crowd.  
Sure enough, a flash of blonde reappeared, and people were crowded around it, cheering.  
After a longer glance, Otabek's mouth fell open.  
The blonde was dancing seductively, and people were loving it.  
Whomever it was, was male, and from behind it looked like Yuri!  
Upon turning around, it DEFINITELY looked like him.  
Otabek gasped.  
What on earth was he doing here!?   
Where was Inna!?  
‘Yuri’ was incredibly flexible, too.  
For a second, their eyes met, and Otabek glared.  
He grew worried for Inna in that moment.  
Surely Yuri wouldn't leave her at home alone…Right?  
And a baby wasn't allowed in a club!  
Otabek knew that Yuri had an illness, but this was too far!  
Turning to whisper to his companion, he passed over the headphones and slipped away, searching for ‘Yuri’.  
But he was nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

Yuri snuggled down under the covers, sighing to himself.  
He'd much prefer it if Otabek had been the one to stroke him off, but that couldn't be helped!  
After he'd cleaned himself up, Yuri had gone in search of snacks.  
He was munching his way through the last morsel of a jam doughnut when he heard the door close.  
“Beka! You're home!” He grinned as he raced into the hallway and threw himself at his mate.  
Otabek pushed him off and glared at him.  
“I saw you!” He thundered. “How could you leave our daughter unattended!?”  
Yuri was thoroughly confused. “What?!”  
“I saw you at the club. So much for being afraid that _I'd_ be the one to get hit on! There must have been at least twenty people around you whilst you were…Dancing like THAT!” Otabek growled.  
“Beka, what the fuck are you talking about? I wasn't at the club! I was here with Inna.” Yuri looked genuinely confused.   
Otabek faltered a little. “But…I saw you.”  
“Uh, NO. You didn't.” Yuri folded his arms and looked angry. “Do you really think I'd just piss off and leave Inna here all alone? What kind of parent do you think I am?!”  
“I could have sworn…” Otabek looked genuinely confused himself now, and Yuri softened a little.  
“Look, maybe it was just someone who looked like me? I don't know. I was here searching for jobs and applying for some. You can check my search history if you want to. After that, I was…”  
“You were what?”  
“I was m…st…bting.” Yuri muttered.  
“Pardon?” Otabek blinked.  
The omega sighed and covered his eyes; “I was…masturbating.” Yuri confessed. “O-over…you.”  
“Really?” Otabek was smiling now.  
“Yes _really_!” Yuri snapped. “God's sake! You wouldn't get out of my mind! You and that fucking perfect EVERYTHING of yours! And you weren't here and I wanted you so badly. I wanted your cock so badly, but no, I just had my stupid hand! I _still_ need you, Bek. Reckon you've got enough energy?”   
Otabek was completely stunned…And incredibly turned on!  
“I…Just let me go to the bathroom first.” He replied.

 

  
Upon his return, Yuri pounced on him, but Otabek was trying to apologise for his earlier outburst;  
“Yura, I'm sorry I accused you. I was out of line to think you'd abandon Inna and neglect her. I should never have…”  
“Oh forget it. No biggie. Now fuck me.” Yuri interrupted as he kissed his mate feverishly. “I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too, kitten.” Otabek breathed.   
Otabek's ideas of making love slowly and nicely were quashed by Yuri wanting to go again and again at a fast and hard pace.  
When they were finally done, Otabek was holding Yuri close to him, both of them purring and basking in the afterglow.  
Yuri was stroking his alpha’s bare chest.  
“So,” He said, “Who WAS this other blonde bitch at the club!?”  
Otabek just sighed.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the welcome back messages, and the comments on my author's notes.  
> I know I wasn't exactly gone for long, but I just needed some time.  
> A lot happened and I was overwhelmed and upset.
> 
> Anyway, this is my outlet and I have so many other fic ideas for after this is over (nowhere near yet - sorry! Lol).
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah...Enjoy a nice long chapter full of drama... And pregnancy mood swings! ;)

Yuri's insecurities kept up for a fair few weeks.  
He was nine weeks pregnant now, and just starting to show the tiniest hint of a bump.  
Both he and Otabek had heard that with a second baby, you tended to show sooner than with your first; that was definitely true in Yuri's case.  
Whilst still unnoticeable under clothes, shirtless – or naked! – it was a different story.  
It was noticeable to them.  
To anyone else, it might seem like Yuri had just eaten a little too much and got bloated!  
“So.” He said on this particular Friday; “I wonder if your side bitch will be there tonight?”  
“My what?” Otabek frowned. “What's a side bitch?”  
“You know…A bitch that you have on the side!” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
Otabek sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yura, I don't HAVE anyone else.”  
“Hm.”  
“It's true!”  
“Well when you see them, tell them I'll kill them!”  
“There's no one to kill, Yuri. Please stop this.”  
“I knew this would happen. When I get too pregnant to have sex or whatever, or can't bend over to give you a decent blowjob, you'll run off with that skank! Just because they look like me!” Yuri wept.  
Otabek cuddled him.  
“Yuratchka, I've told you many times; there IS NOBODY ELSE. I just saw someone who looked like you. I didn't speak to them. And maybe I was imagining it anyway?” He frowned. “I did miss you and Inna that night…” He admitted.  
Yuri wiped his eyes and sniffed. “How do I know you're not lying?”  
Sighing, Otabek took Yuri's hand. “I’d hope that us being bonded was enough confirmation. However…Why don't you come down the club with me? Just for tonight. I'll keep you safe.”  
Yuri pulled a face. “I can't leave Inna.” He said.  
“Surely someone wouldn't mind her having an overnight visit just this once?” Otabek asked.  
“Well…” Yuri faltered. “I dunno. I'm pregnant, and it's not a good environment for me.”  
“I promise we’ll just stay behind the decks. I'll get you some noise cancelling headphones or earplugs or something.”   
“You’d really do all that to prove you're loyal to me?”  
“Of course I would.” Otabek smiled. “So are you coming along or not?”  
Yuri said nothing, opting to leap into Otabek's arms and kiss him lovingly, before dragging him into the bedroom.

 

 

  
Almost a full hour later, the couple were cuddling in bed, naked and kissing feverishly.  
“You didn't answer my question.” Otabek pointed out, smoothing his hair down.  
“What?” Yuri frowned. “Oh! Of course I felt it, babe! It's fucking huge! How could I not?!”  
Otabek reddened. “No, not th…I KNOW you felt it. Obviously! I meant…Before we had sex, I asked you a question.”  
“Oh. OHHHH!” Yuri's eyes went wide. “Sorry! Um…Okay. I'll come with you tonight.”  
“Good. I won't miss you as much this time!” Otabek grinned, kissing Yuri lovingly.  
“I'll call my mum.” The omega said, reaching for his phone.  
Otabek took that opportunity to kiss all the way down Yuri's body, and as Yuri finally got through to his mother, the alpha cheekily took Yuri's dick in his mouth, making his mate gasp in pleasure.  
“What? Oh no, s-sorry mum. I uh…I trod on a building block! Clumsy me!” Yuri forced himself to laugh.  
Otabek just smiled impishly as he sucked Yuri off with an expert mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

The couple were going to the park with Inna that afternoon, and the baby was happily giggling to herself as she peered around at her surroundings.  
“What should we do for dinner tonight?” Otabek asked.  
“Hmm…Nothing too heavy if we're going clubbing.” Yuri mused.  
“We're not going CLUBBING, exactly. We're DJing.” Otabek laughed.  
“But it's IN a club.”  
“Well yes, but…”  
“Can I try mixing something, Beka?”  
“Uhhhh…”  
“Please?” Yuri fluttered his lashes and the alpha had to laugh.  
“We’ll see.” Otabek answered.  
“Okay, THAT’S a no.” Yuri sighed. “Beka…Baby…I won't break your decks, I promise.”  
“I know. It's just that you have no experience, and…”  
“So teach me, Mr DJ.” Yuri purred, grabbing Otabek by the collar and putting his face closer for a kiss.  
They'd just started kissing softly when a voice interrupted them.  
“Cute kid.”  
The couple looked up, and Yuri's jaw dropped.  
This person looked exactly like him!  
So Otabek hadn't been lying.  
“Oh hey! You're the DJ from the other week. Good set. You certainly know your way around a deck, don't you?” He flirted.  
Yuri snarled in warning.  
“He also knows his way around my ass! He's my alpha!”   
“Um okay, CHILL, first of all.” The lookalike raised an eyebrow, speaking in a cool voice much like Yuri's own. “Secondly, my dude…” he looked at Otabek after he'd smirked nastily at Yuri. “You can do much better than Thunder Thighs here. I'm a sleeker model.”  
“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING THUNDER THIGHS, ASSHOLE?!” Yuri roared.  
“I don't appreciate you talking about my husband like that.” Otabek responded coolly to the lookalike. “He's pregnant. And he's actually much slimmer normally; he's a famous figure skater.”  
The lookalike frowned then. “Oh. So YOU’RE that Plisetsky guy everyone mistakes me for?” He cocked an eyebrow. “It's got even worse since my dad and I moved here. Now I know why; YOU live here!”  
“I've lived here for years.” Yuri shrugged. “What's it to you?”  
“Nothing.” The lookalike smiled sweetly, then turned to Otabek. “So, handsome. You at the club again tonight? I'm going with some of my friends. Maybe I'll dance for you.”  
“No thanks.” Otabek was unimpressed. “I have my husband for that. He's coming with me tonight.”  
“Ooh, under the thumb huh?”  
“IT WAS HIS IDEA, YOU FILTHY, SHAMELESS HOEBAG! Come on Beka.” Yuri said. “And hey! If you go anywhere near MY alpha, I'll rearrange your face! Stay the fuck away from him.”   
He stalked away, with Otabek following him.  
“Wow!” The alpha breathed once they were out of earshot. “Easy, Kitty.”  
“I meant it.” Yuri growled.  
Inna started to cry, frightened by the angry scent emanating from Yuri.  
“Ohhh, Inna, it's okay.” Otabek shushed as he lifted their baby daughter from her pram. “Yura, please calm down.”  
“I can't. That…That disgusting slut! If he thinks he's getting you, he's got another thing coming!!!!” Yuri raged.  
“He's NOT getting me. Will you relax?” Otabek tried to console Yuri and Inna at once.  
“WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE TRYING TO STEAL YOU OFF ME!?” Yuri fumed as he stormed home with Otabek and Inna in tow. “I mean…First Mila and now this fuckface? I mean…How DARE he call ME fat?! Has he seen the size of his head? Minus the over-inflated ego, he looks like a fucking pufferfish! Or one of that Phichit guy’s hamsters after it's stuffed its cheeks with food! What's he doing? Storing some for later!? And another thing…”  
“Yuri, that's enough!” Otabek said firmly. “You're getting overwhelmed, now stop it. Think of our baby. Think of Inna!”   
The omega stared at him for a moment, stopping outside their apartment building, and then his eyes brimmed with tears.  
“Why can't I just have you to myself? Why did you have to be so hot?” He burst out crying and Otabek cuddled him into his chest.  
“I'm not.” He said, kissing Yuri's hair.   
“Yes you are.” Yuri murmured into Otabek's now tear-stained hoodie. “It's not fair! I just want you to myself!” He repeated.  
“Yura, you DO have me to yourself! I'm not with anybody else.”  
“But I'll eventually get huge and fat and you won't be able to have sex with me anymore!”  
“It didn't stop us last time, did it?” Otabek gave a half smile. “Besides, you won't be fat; you're pregnant. It's different. Listen to me…I love you. I find you incredibly sexy, and I'm not going anywhere with anyone. I promise.” He finished.  
Yuri smiled and wiped his eyes. “I love you too.”  
They leaned in to kiss each other, and Otabek smiled down at Yuri.  
“Wow. Your mood swings are…Really something!” He said.  
“Mood swings?” Yuri frowned. “I haven't really had any.”  
“R-right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping into the club that night, Yuri was fretting about Inna.  
“Did I give my mother enough nappies, do you think? What about formula? Maybe I should call her. Besides, Inna can't settle without her toy tiger and her lamb. I'm not sure I mentioned that…”  
“Yuri, she's stayed overnight at your mother's house before. She'll be fine.” Otabek reassured gently. “Anyway, you told her and your grandpa all of that when we dropped her off. AND you left them instructions.”  
“I know, but…”  
“She will be fine.”  
“But…”  
Otabek kissed Yuri to silence him. “Just fine.” He whispered, staring straight into Yuri's green eyes.  
Yuri went wobbly. “Hmm-‘kay.” He squeaked.

 

 

They made their way to the decks, and Otabek pulled up a chair for Yuri and grabbed him a bottle of cold water.  
He stepped up to the decks and began to switch everything on, before doing a sound check.  
About ten minutes after he'd started, the first customers of the night were lining up outside.  
“If you get hungry, just tell me. The kitchen here will whip something up for you. Or there are snacks at the bar.” Otabek said. “I don't want you or our little bean to go hungry.”  
He gave Yuri a kiss and placed his hand on his stomach, before turning back around to the decks.  
Yuri snapped a photo of Otabek at the decks on his phone and uploaded it to Instagram.  
‘My man <3 Using his fingers well, as usual ;)’ He captioned it.  
Snorting a little with amusement, Yuri glanced up at Otabek who was checking his phone.  
Upon seeing what Yuri had tagged him in, Otabek grinned and rolled his eyes.  
“That caption isn't even true!” The alpha chuckled.  
“Which part?” Yuri teased. “Last time I checked, you were my man!”  
“I am.” Otabek replied, “I meant the ‘good with my fingers’ part.”  
“Oh you are.” Yuri smiled, leaning in to speak in his ear; “Care to prove it later?”  
“Mmm, I would!” Otabek replied.  
They leaned in to kiss, and ended up making out, causing some of the clubgoers to cheer.  
“I knew you'd be a distraction.” Otabek chuckled.  
“Sorry! Get on with your work, then.” Yuri gave him one last kiss and sat back down again, watching his mate.

 

 

 

After a couple of hours, Yuri spotted his lookalike, and stood up angrily.  
“Throw him out!” He hissed.  
“I can't.” Otabek shrugged. “It's not my club and I'm not security. Sorry, baby. Just try and ignore him.”  
“I will if he ignores YOU!” Yuri muttered.  
His lookalike spotted them and danced over, deliberately wiggling his hips suggestively.  
“Well hey, Mr DJ!” He beamed. “Glad to see you made it.”  
Otabek merely nodded in acknowledgement.  
Yuri glared and his lookalike smirked smugly at him.

 

The ‘other Yuri’ began to dance sexily, fixing his eyes on Otabek.  
“Beka! He's literally staring at you!” Yuri growled. “Stop him!”  
“What can I do?” Otabek shrugged. “He won't listen to me!”  
“Maybe he'll listen to me, then.” Yuri replied.  
Storming onto the dancefloor, Yuri confronted his lookalike.  
“HEY!” He shouted. “I've warned you…Stop making eyes at my husband!”  
“I think he'd prefer me anyway. When you're all heavily pregnant and fat, he’ll want a slimmer model. Nobody wants to fuck a whale!” The lookalike sneered.   
Yuri flew into a rage, and leaped on top of ‘the other Yuri’, punching him hard in the face repeatedly.  
The lookalike flipped them over and held Yuri's arms down, before going to hit Yuri in the stomach.  
“I think not!” Otabek lifted him off before he could punch Yuri and threw him to the floor, before lifting Yuri and grabbing their stuff.  
“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! I’M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET!” Yuri shouted.  
“Yes you are.” Otabek replied, walking outside with Yuri slung over his shoulder, carrying their belongings in his free hand.  
“YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ALPHA, DO YOU HEAR ME!?” Yuri yelled, as his lookalike was led outside by security, rubbing his swollen cheek.  
“Shut up Yuri!” Otabek snapped, releasing strong alpha pheromones.  
The omega was so taken aback, that he fell silent.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving home, Otabek put Yuri down at last, and the omega smoothed down his short, floppy hair and his clothes.  
Otabek folded his arms.  
“What the hell was that?” He demanded. “You should have just ignored him. I was!”  
“He got personal!”  
“Then he's a dick. But you should know better. You're pregnant!”  
“He said that when I'm fat and heavily pregnant, you'd want a slimmer model. Then he called me a whale!” Yuri said sadly.  
Otabek sighed. “I'd never want that! I want YOU.”  
“But you're angry with me…” Yuri began to well up. “  
“Of course I'm angry! You're pregnant, Yuri. You can't go and get in fights like that! And it just possibly cost me my job.”  
“I'm sorry!” Yuri sobbed. “But I finally have you, things are finally going well, and I don't want to lose you. Again! And he was threatening that…”  
“Look at me, Yura.” Otabek said softly now, kneeling down in front of Yuri, who was sat on the sofa. “It's not other people you have to worry about; it's me. I'm not going anywhere. You're my soulmate. I chose you, I bonded with you…I married you!”  
“Marriages can have affairs.”  
“Not this one. I love you, Yuri.”

 

  
They kissed, but it soon turned passionate; the couple stripping naked and having sex right there on the sofa.  
At one point, Yuri flipped them so that he could top, and penetrated his alpha hard and fast, drawing out deliciously loud moans from him.  
Otabek's prostate was being pounded at, and he was a complete wreck.  
He peered up at Yuri, who surprisingly looked _mad_!

Reaching a hand out, Otabek stroked his cheek. “Yu-Yura? What…What's wrong?” He asked, before emitting a groan of pleasure.  
“You're mine, you hear me? MINE!” Yuri said. “Even though you didn't even stand up for me tonight, and you totally blamed me! I hate you!”   
“No. No you don't.”  
“No…I don't.” Yuri admitted, slowing a little, until he'd stopped completely. “I can't hate you. But I'm seriously pissed at you. You should've listened to me and believed me! He's trouble, Beka! He's trying to take you away from me. And I know YOU wouldn't do anything, but you should also tell him to fuck off! Make it clear.”  
“I'm sorry, baby.” The alpha bit his lip. “I didn't realise you really were so troubled by this…Well hopefully I won't see him again. But if…IF I do, I'll tell him to leave me alone and to stop pestering you.” Otabek promised.  
Yuri cupped his face in his hands and kissed him lovingly, still tasting slightly of tears  
“I love you.” He whispered.   
“I love you too.” Otabek replied, letting Yuri softly thrust into him again; their angry sex turning into gentle lovemaking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
When morning came, Yuri awoke in bed.  
He was sure he'd passed out on the sofa?...  
Otabek must've carried him here.  
Peering to his left, Yuri smiled to himself as he drank in the sight of Otabek's sleeping form beside him.  
Sighing softly, Yuri reached out to stroke the alpha’s face.  
Otabek stirred and leaned in to kiss Yuri without opening his eyes.  
“Morning, handsome!” Yuri smiled as Otabek's eyes finally fluttered open.  
“Morning handsomer!” Beka replied.  
The two of them nuzzled tenderly, kissing each other's bonds, when the apartment buzzer sounded.  
Both of the young men groaned at the disturbance.  
“I'll get it.” Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri on the lips, before rising from the bed, completely naked!  
Yuri stared, besotted, and then inwardly whined as Otabek covered himself with a bathrobe.

 

 

  
Yuri heard the door shut and then reclined on the bed in a suggestive pose, covering his lower region with the duvet.  
“Uh…Yuri, you have a visitor.” Otabek called through the door.  
Tutting, Yuri heaved himself out of bed and put on his own bathrobe, before smoothing down his hair and exiting the room, coming face to face with his double.  
Immediately, Yuri snarled.  
“Beka! What the hell is he doing in our home!?” He demanded. “How did he even get our address!?”  
Otabek said nothing, merely looking stunned.  
“Yuri…I-I think I owe you an apology.” The lookalike said. “I'm really sorry about everything.”  
“Good!” Yuri crossed his arms. “You can go now. Bye bye.”  
“No, I don't want us to part on bad terms. Maybe we should start over.”  
“Er, what are you talking about?”  
“Yuri…I'm…Well…We’re brothers.” The lookalike confessed sheepishly. “Well, actually, half brothers. Your father is my father. I only found out last night when I got home and started asking questions about why we look so alike, and why your name sounds familiar despite your fame... You have to admit, the likeness is uncanny…Anyway, now I know why. And so do you.”  
Yuri just stared in complete shock.  
“It seems your dad had an affair with my mum. My mum didn't want me, so…My dad had full custody. We recently moved here.” The lookalike carried on. “I'm Rodion. Just Rodi for short. Rodi Stepanov.”   
Yuri didn't say anything for a few moments.  
“Make him leave. Please.” He eventually whispered to Otabek, tears threatening.  
“I think you should go. This is a huge shock for Yuri.” Otabek said apologetically. “I'll see if I can speak to him for you.”  
“Thanks. Um…Sorry for like…Hitting on you and stuff. You're basically my brother in law so that's wrong.” Rodion said meekly. “Here's my number if he changes his mind. Uh…Goodbye, Yuri.”  
Yuri didn't answer as his half brother left.  
Tears slid silently down his cheeks, and he sat frozen to the spot on the armchair, just thinking; _‘Why me? Why did my dad keep him, but abandon me!?’_

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update; I've been ridiculously busy! I haven't really had much of a chance to write.
> 
> Anyway, this is unbeta'd for now; sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Yuri had gone deathly pale, was profusely sweating and trembling, and his breathing was heavy and rapid.  
“Yura? Yuri? Love, you're scaring me.” Otabek said, holding onto the blonde’s hand.  
No reply.  
Yuri was barely even registering him; his eyes had misted over and were fixated on one spot.  
“I think you're having a panic attack.” Otabek said gently. “Can you breathe with me?”  
He started taking slow, deep breaths, and holding for four seconds  
But Yuri was too far gone to even hear his mate, let alone do any breathing exercises.  
Otabek felt his bond aching…  
Yuri was in trouble! He needed help, and fast.  
Taking his phone off charge, Otabek called Victor’s phone.  
“Hi Victor, I'm really sorry to call you in the morning…It's just…Yuri has had a shock. A big one! He's having a terrible panic attack, and I don't know how to help him? He's barely even registering me. It's like he's unconscious or something!...Thank you. Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you…Okay…Thanks again.” Otabek ended the call and held his mate’s hand.  
“Yuri? I need to know that you can hear me…Can you?”  
The omega twitched his head slightly; it LOOKED like a nod?  
“Okay. I think that was a yes.” Otabek said, uncertainly. “Victor and the other Yuri are coming over. For now, I need you to stay listening to me, okay?”  
A slow nod.

 

  
Otabek spoke gently and reassuringly to Yuri, who had just managed to calm down by the time Victor and Katsuki arrived with Haru and Hana.  
“Yurio! Otabek told us what happened…” Katsuki explained gently. “This must be a huge shock for you.”  
Yuri just nodded mutely.  
“What are you feeling?” Katsuki asked.  
Yuri shook his head.  
He had no idea what he was feeling; anger, resentment, jealousy, hurt, betrayal…SHOCK!  
He felt all of it.  
And he had so many questions that he'd never even thought of wondering – let alone asking – before!  
Looking down at his hands, he felt a huge swell of everything at once.  
It was unbearable.  
Closing his eyes, he envisioned himself destroying the apartment, breaking stuff, screaming at people to get out and leave him alone…  
And then he envisioned Inna.  
She was crying, frightened.  
Frightened of her own parent!  
Yuri couldn't hurt her like that…And he didn't want everyone to leave.  
He wasn't sure what he might do if he was left on his own!  
Curling his hands into a fist, Yuri took a shaky breath.  
Still, his mind was rushing with jumbled thoughts of beating up Rodion, destroying the apartment, smashing things and yelling…  
But what was the use?  
His eyes snapped open when he felt a warm embrace, and smelled a calming, strong alpha scent.  
Otabek.  
He looked at his mate, who was cuddling him tightly.  
Their eyes met, and through the bond – almost telepathically – the couple exchanged words;  
‘I know what you're thinking and feeling,’ Otabek told him, ‘don't do it. It won't help; you'll feel even worse. Talk to us. We're all here for you, especially me.’  
Yuri nuzzled into Otabek's bond, licking at the mark.  
‘I'll try.’

 

  
After they'd stopped scenting each other, Yuri reddened.  
He'd never usually been the sort of person to engage in PDA, but right now he needed it.  
Victor and Katsuki didn't look put off, anyway!  
They looked worried…  
Yuri took a breath.  
“I…I just want to know why my so called father abandoned me but kept him? I mean…It doesn't look like there's even an age difference!” He said quietly. “He hasn't even bothered to keep in touch. He ditched my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me, and went off with some other slut, got her pregnant too, but kept him! Why? Why him and not me? It doesn't make any sense.” He finished.  
Nobody could answer that.  
“I think maybe you should ask HIM. Your brother must have left contact details? That's not the sort of thing you drop on someone and then walk off and disappear.” Victor said.  
“Victor's right, Yurio. Did he leave anything? An email address? A twitter handle, even?” Katsuki tilted his head.  
Yuri bit his lip, and started to shake his head, but Otabek spoke up;  
“Rodion gave me the number to give to you.” He confessed. “For when you'd got your head around things and wanted to talk.”  
Yuri stared at him. “Thanks.” He smiled. “I just don't want to talk to him right now.”  
“Okay. But you need and deserve answers. Maybe you could talk through one of us? We could arrange a meeting with him?” Katsuki suggested.  
Yuri nodded. “Can YOU talk for me?” He asked sheepishly. “I feel you'd be the most level headed and non-biased. No offence Beka and Victor.”  
“I understand.” Otabek kissed him. “Do what you need to do.”  
“No offence taken.” Victor smiled.   
Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov blushed. “Ah, well, of course I'll help you. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Otabek though?”  
“I would like it if he helped me, but…I feel that because he's my husband he's likely to act on emotion or whatever I'm feeling through the bond.” Yuri admitted, before turning to Otabek. “Sorry babe, I…”  
“No, I understand completely. It's fine!” The alpha insisted. “Do what you need to do.”  
Yuri took a deep breath and spoke; “Can we do it now? Before I change my mind.”  
“Sure.” Katsuki nodded.  
Yuri handed him his phone and they walked out of the apartment, standing in the hallway as they dialled the number.

 

 

 

  
“Hello?” Rodi’s voice spoke on the other end.  
“Um…Hi. I'm Yuri Katsuki; your half brother asked me to talk on his behalf. He's really in shock and…”  
“Ah. It's okay, I guess I should've been a bit more gentle. Oh god and I went after his husband!” Rodi groaned. “I WAS a slut! He was right. Can you tell him I'm sorry?”  
“He can hear you.” Katsuki replied. “The phone’s on speaker.”  
“Oh okay. Hey Yuri…I-I won't call you ‘bro’ just yet.” Rodi said sheepishly.  
Yuri took a few moments to speak…  
“How old are you?” He croaked.  
“I was 19 in August.” Rodi replied.  
Yuri's mouth went dry and his heart hammered.  
“We're the same age.” He replied through gritted teeth.  
“Oh cool!”  
“No. NOT cool.”  
“Why?”  
“Because that means my…OUR…Dad deliberately left me but kept you. He left my mother as soon as he found out she was pregnant. We're only 5 months apart.” Yuri said.  
There was silence for a few moments as Rodi took this in.  
“No effing way!” He answered, sounding stunned. “Seriously?!”  
“Seriously.” Yuri confirmed. “So why did he keep you and not me? Hell, we LOOK the same! So what's so different?!”  
“I dunno.” Rodi replied. “I really don't have an answer for that. He never mentioned you until I asked. And…No, never mind.”  
“WHAT?”  
“No, I can't upset you.”  
“I'm ALREADY upset! Just tell me!”  
“Yurio, please calm down.” Katsuki soothed. “Rodion, can you just tell him? He's pregnant and he is getting stressed.”  
There was a sigh and a groan of guilt. “Alright…Yuri, dad said that he thought your mother had…Well…Discontinued her pregnancy. He accused her of getting pregnant to trap him. I know it's such a fuckboy thing to say, I even told him that, and he knows! But…”  
“How the fuck can you even get pregnant on PURPOSE!? That's the fucking dumbest thing ever! There are never any guarantees when it comes to conception!!!!” Yuri growled. “What a complete dickhead! My mother is NOT that sort of person. If she was, don't you think I'd have other siblings? I'm an only child. Or at least, I was. If you actually MET my mum, you'd know that she's nothing like that!”  
“Whoa, hey, I sort of guessed! I'm on your side, dude.” Rodi said placatingly.  
“Look. I'm gonna ask you this once, and if you lie to me, so help me I'll hunt you down and break your fucking arms!” Yuri said.  
“Uh…Okay?” Rodi answered uncertainly.  
“Is this a joke? Did Bogdan put you up to this?” Yuri thundered.  
“Bogdan?” Rodi sounded confused. “I don't know who that is. I've not long moved here.”  
“Bogdan is…He's a person in prison for sexually assaulting Yurio and kidnapping him, assaulting him, causing harm to a pregnant omega…” Katsuki explained. “Yurio was expecting Inna at the time.”  
“Wait, WHAT!?” Rodi gasped. “Is that true?”  
“It's true.”   
“I…Oh my god. Fuck. Yuri, I'm so sorry…No I'm not associated with anyone like that.” Rodi promised. “I can't believe you had to go through that.”  
Yuri felt himself about to cry and walked away up the hallway to calm down.  
“Um, he's had to walk away to calm himself. He's getting upset.” Katsuki explained.  
“Shit. I didn't mean to make everything worse. I feel like such a douche after how I was with him at first. Jesus. I tried to GET WITH MY BROTHER’S HUSBAND and I actually started shit with him. Oh my god. I'm a total ass.” Rodi groaned, and something sounded like it was slapping against skin.  
“Did…Did you just hit yourself?” Katsuki frowned.  
“I facepalmed.” Rodi replied. “Please could you ask Yuri if it's okay for us to meet up? Properly? Start over. That first impression was complete shit.”  
“Sure.” Katsuki agreed, before beckoning Yuri over and asking him the question.  
Yuri considered it for a few moments. “I guess…I guess that'd be okay.” He murmured. “But I want Otabek to come with me.”  
“Of course.” The other Yuri nodded, “Did you hear that?” He asked Rodi.  
“Yeah.”

 

A venue, time and day was arranged, and as they entered the apartment, Yuri spontaneously hugged his friend, who yelped in surprise.  
“Thank you.” Yuri said.  
“O-oh. You're welcome!” Katsuki smiled.  
Otabek handed them both a drink, and they sat down.  
“How did it go?” He asked.  
“Fine I guess. I just…” Yuri trailed off. “I need answers about my so called dad. I'm meeting Rodi on Friday at four O’clock, in that café with the mural inside. Could you come with me?” He asked, sitting on Otabek's lap.  
“Of course I will.” The alpha agreed, kissing his mate lovingly. “But right now, I think you've had enough stress for one day. Have a rest, okay? I'll make you something to eat.”  
“I'm not hungry.” Yuri protested as he closed his eyes.  
“But you need to try to eat something small, at least. If you're hungry, then baby will be hungry too.” Otabek stroked Yuri's stomach, and all of a sudden, both of them felt eyes boring into them.  
“I…I hadn't told them yet.” Yuri whispered to Otabek.  
“Oh god! Me and my big mouth!” The alpha smacked his hand onto his forehead.  
“Well, I guess they should know anyway.” Yuri shrugged. “Um…I'm pregnant again.” He blushed, looking at their friends with a half-smile. “Nine weeks.”  
“YURIOOOOO! THAT’S FANTASTIC!” Victor beamed, launching himself at the omega and wrapping him in a hug.  
“Congratulations you two.” Katsuki grinned. “Don't worry; we won't blab. Will we, Victor?”  
“Definitely not!” Victor promised.

 

 

 

 

A few moments later, the twins started crying.  
“I’d better feed them.” Victor blushed. “Uh, do you have anywhere private where I could…?”  
“Please use our room.” Otabek smiled.  
“Thank you.” The older omega slipped away to feed the twins, and Yuri took a deep breath, feeling envious.  
“At least he can breastfeed.” He said glumly.  
“Can't you?” Katsuki tilted his head.   
Yuri shook his head; “No. I'm on medication. I mean, yeah, it got lowered because I'm pregnant again, but like…I'm not sure it'd be safe to feed her whilst I'm pregnant?”  
“Hmm, we've never really discussed that, have we?” Otabek mused. “I suppose you could if you wanted to? You're on a safe dosage now. I'll check the leaflet in the packet.”  
He stood up and wandered over to where he kept Yuri's medication for safekeeping.

 

“I think you're doing amazingly.” Katsuki smiled. “With everything.”  
Yuri blinked at him. “You really think so?” He whispered. “I feel like a failure; like I'm losing it. Like I'll let Inna and her new brother or sister down.” He stroked his tiny bump. “What parent is on medication?!”  
“Many.” Katsuki replied. “It's really not uncommon; from pre-existing conditions to post-partum depression…It's actually VERY common. You're not a failure. Never have been!”  
Yuri felt his eyes well up with tears and had to look away. “Thank you.” He said softly.   
“Inna is a happy, healthy baby.” Katsuki added. “And I can tell she's so loved.”  
“Of course she is!” Yuri replied. “How could she not be? She's my baby... With Otabek! She's absolutely priceless to me.”   
Katsuki smiled wide. “Yeah, I know. I feel the same about mine and Victor's twins.”  
“I know.” Yuri answered. “They're lucky kids!”  
“So are yours! And hey…You'll beat this. You always kick ass, Yurio. Always have done. That's just what you do, ‘cause you're tough. Not many would go through what you're going through and still survive. You're not just surviving, you're thriving!”  
Yuri burst into tears. “Damn it Katsudon!” He wept, hugging his friend. “This is just hormones, okay? I don't make a habit of blubbering.”  
Katsuki just smiled knowingly. “I know.” He responded, patting Yuri on the back.   
“But…It means a lot. So thanks.” Yuri added, quickly.  
“You're welcome.”

 

* * *

 

  
That night, Yuri and Otabek laid in bed, the omega using Otabek's chest as a pillow.   
“You okay?” Otabek asked into the silence as he traced shapes on Yuri's bare back.  
Yuri nodded. “Think so.”  
“Good.”  
“Are YOU okay?”  
“I'm fine as long as you are.”  
“That's a dumb answer.” Yuri looked up into Otabek's eyes. “Come on; talk to me…How are you feeling? REALLY?”  
Otabek sighed. “I'm happy you have a brother. I'm angry as fuck at your father and I want to kick his ass. I want to hurt everyone who's hurting you as it is, but I think I may actually want to kill him.”  
“That's the spirit!” Yuri chuckled. “Ugh. I can't believe I have a brother. Still, at least we don't have the same mother; my mum is mine. I don't have to share anything with him.” He shrugged.  
Otabek laughed. “No, THAT’S the spirit!”  
“But as for our kids…I want them to share stuff. Most of all I'm glad they get to share us. I'm glad they get parents who will stay together, won't abandon their children, and who love each other as much as we do.” Yuri blushed hard.   
Otabek smiled broadly and kissed him, and cuddled him tightly, making the omega pure loudly with contentment.


	43. Chapter 43

“Ugh I look fat.” Yuri groaned as he and Otabek waited in the café for Rodi.  
Yuri was staring down at his bump; he was now 10 weeks pregnant, and was looking a little bigger than the week before!  
“No you don't. You look pregnant, which you are.” Otabek answered. “You look gorgeous as always.”  
“Hmm.” Yuri sighed. “I don't feel it. Look at my skin! I was so stressed about this meeting that my face broke out!”  
“It's one pimple! And you're wearing concealer.”  
“Yeah, but the bump is noticeable!”  
“So is this one now.” Otabek smiled, stroking the omega's stomach. “Relax, you'll be fine. I'm here.”

 

 

  
At that moment, Rodi walked in, looking irritated.  
“Sorry I'm late.” He said, pulling out the third seat at the table. “Work called and tried to get me to come in. They knew I was busy! They know why! I just got an earful from that stupid bitch of a supervisor too, so I told her to fuck right off.” Rodi said. “Uh, sorry. I dunno why I'm telling you this.”  
Otabek smiled.  
“You're so like Yuri! It's funny.” He chuckled.  
Yuri elbowed him. “Hey! You have the real thing. I'm much better.”  
“That's definitely true.” Otabek kissed him.  
“Awww. I would be offended, but you guys are cute. So…” Rodi shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Oh, shit, where are my manners? Um did you guys want another drink or something?”  
“No thanks, I'm okay.” Otabek declined.  
Yuri shook his head. “I haven't finished this yet.” He held up his fruit juice.  
“Okay, I'll be right back.” Rodi took his wallet out and headed over to the counter.  
Yuri was chewing on his lip, and Otabek tilted his head.  
“Are you okay, Yura?”  
“If me and him are alike, then…That means I got…Well, everything from my so called dad.” The blonde replied sadly.  
“Oh Yuri, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.” Otabek groaned.   
“Nah, it's okay.” Yuri sighed. “I just…I don't want to be anything like him.”  
“You won't be.” Otabek held his hands. “You could never be! You're a brilliant parent; you'd never abandon your children.”  
“No way.” Yuri whispered, shaking his head. “What lowlife does that?”

 

 

  
At that moment, Rodi was heading back with his drink, and sat down.  
“So…I guess we should get to know each other?” He smiled. “What sort of things do you like?”  
Yuri was caught off-guard by the question. “Um…Well, obviously I like Otabek!” He laughed nervously, “I love cats – we have one! Uh, I love figure skating, as you probably know…”  
“Oh yeah! You're a gold medalist, so I hear!” Rodi beamed. “And a better dancer than me!”  
“Yep. Ballet.”  
“Oh cool. I'm more of a street and modern guy myself. Maybe something sexy like pole dancing too.”  
At that response, Yuri snorted and almost choked on his drink. “You and Katsuki would have tons in common then!” He said.  
Otabek smirked a little, and Rodi looked confused.  
“Katsuki? Yuri Katsuki? As in the guy who spoke to me on your behalf the other day? As in the top figure skater in the world, currently!?” Rodi’s eyes widened. “Same guy?”  
“Same guy.” Yuri confirmed. “He's married to Victor Nikiforov and they have twins together.”  
“HE MARRIED VICTOR NIKIFOROV!?!?” Rodi gasped. “Holy shit! Victor's hot! I mean Yuri Katsuki is hot shit, too! But WOW!”  
Yuri just smiled and rolled his eyes.  
“Wait, you're friends with them!?” Rodi was aghast.  
“Yeah. They're our best friends.” Yuri nodded. “We're rinkmates. Well, except Victor is retired now and coaching.”  
“Is he coaching you?”  
“He will be once this little one’s born.” Yuri smiled fondly as he rubbed his stomach.   
“Oh yeah, Yuri isn't nearly done yet!” Otabek smiled proudly. “But as for me, I am.”  
Yuri stared at him. “ARE you!?”  
“Yes. I am 22, so I don't have many years left anyway. This’ll be my last season.”   
“First I've heard of it.” Yuri folded his arms.  
“I only just properly decided, to be honest.” Otabek confessed. “I've been offered a permanent DJing job. It'll last years longer, and the pay is good. Plus it's local, which means if there's trouble with the children, I can easily come back.”  
Yuri stared at him. “Well then, I’ll retire too.” He decided. “We’ll do it together. I want to be there for our children, too.”  
“Yuri…You have so much potential! And no offence but…You didn't end your last season on a good note. I know it's my fault, but…”   
“Beka, I don't care about that. Not anymore. It didn't make me happy anymore; you do.” Yuri smiled.  
“You two make me wanna puke, you're so cute.” Rodi laughed.  
Suddenly, his face fell as he looked past Yuri and Otabek.  
“What the…? I told him not to come here!” He hissed.  
Rodi stood and fixed an angry look on his face.  
“What are you doing here?! I told you not to come here and meet him yet! It's too soon!” Rodi growled.  
Yuri turned in his seat and looked up;  
A man with short, tousled blonde hair, shocking green eyes and a killer jawline stood behind him, dressed in a suit.  
“I came to see my boy.” He replied, looking into Yuri's eyes and blinking with surprise. “Wow! You look just like me…”  
Yuri was lost for words.  
Otabek was letting off a strong scent in warning, and the older man backed off a little, looking slightly sheepish.  
Rodi looked mortified, but took a deep breath;  
“Yuri…This is our dad.” He said gently.  
Yuri had figured that out for himself, but it still didn't take the shock away.  
The man smiled at him, bending slightly with outstretched arms.  
“We meet at last!” He said brightly, “I couldn't believe it when Rodion told me he'd met you! I've wanted to meet you for years! My son!”  
Something inside Yuri snapped, and as his sorry excuse for a dad leaned in to hug him, Yuri swung for him and punched him hard in the face, sending his head flying backwards.  
Next, he grabbed the older man’s collar and slammed him against a wall.  
“I AM NOT YOUR SON! YOU LEFT MY MOTHER WHEN YOU FOUND OUT SHE WAS EXPECTING ME, YET YOU KEPT HIM!? HOW THE FUCK ARE HE AND I ANY DIFFERENT? WHAT’S YOUR EXCUSE!? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DEADBEAT WASTE OF OXYGEN! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! DON’T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!” Yuri yelled, before letting the man slide to the floor. “MY alpha is a million times the father you'll ever be! Our daughter is lucky, and our new baby will be too. You? You're nothing. Crawl back to wherever you came from, you lowlife, because I don't want you. We don't need you!”  
Yuri stormed out of the café with Otabek calmly following him, before stopping by Yuri and Rodi’s father.  
“A word of advice; listen to him. Don't be stupid enough to ignore his warnings or you'll regret it. Stay away from him.” Otabek said as calmly as he could.  
“You're threatening me. Nice.” The man raised an eyebrow as he pinched his nose to stop the blood.  
Otabek laughed softly. “It's not really me you have to worry about, as you've just found out.”  
He stalked off, catching up with Yuri, who had stopped on a bench a little further up, crying into his hands.

 

 

  
“Yura, come here.” Otabek said softly as he sat beside his husband. “It's okay. You don't need him.”  
“I know.” Yuri sniffed. “How dare he come here!? I wasn't ready to…I don't think I'll ever be!”  
“Yuri?” Rodi was running towards them. “I am SO sorry! I swear I told him to stay away!”  
“Clearly he didn't listen.” Otabek said crossly.  
“Yeah, well he's an idiot.” Rodi sighed. “To tell you the truth, he is a pretty useless father. I know I grew up with him, but I had no choice. Believe me, bro, you can do so much better. We both can.”  
Yuri stared at him.   
“I am NOT your ‘bro’! We might be related by blood, but barely. He doesn't count! I dunno why I ever agreed to this; this was a mistake.” He snapped.  
Rodi looked hurt. “I just wanted to meet you. And I thought you might want to know where you came from, too. But at a later date! Not today…”  
“I KNOW where I came from!” Yuri shouted. “I came from my mother! She's always been there! So has my grandpa! They're the only family I need.”  
“Yuri, it takes two to tango…” Rodi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Um…Obviously a beta man or an alpha has to…”  
“I KNOW HOW IT WORKS!” Yuri snarled. “Does it look like I don't know where babies come from?!” He gestured animatedly at his small bump.  
“No, but…” Rodi shrugged. “I was just saying. Look, forget him; he's an idiot. You don't need to tell me that! But I want to know YOU. Besides him, you're the only family I have.”   
Yuri swallowed at hearing that.  
Rodi sounded sad. And lonely.  
Yuri definitely knew how that felt.  
“I…” he spoke, trailing off. “I guess.”  
“Yura?” Otabek whispered, stroking Yuri's blonde locks, “What are you thinking?”   
“Well, as much as I hate that waste of a life, sadly we are related by his blood.” He looked at Rodi and sighed. “Fine. Whatever. But you fuck up once, and we're done. I have a family of my own to think of.”  
Rodi beamed and hugged Yuri. “Yesssss! Can I call you bro?”  
“No.”  
“Okay. Hey, technically you're my big brother, since you're five months older. I always wanted an older brother!”  
“I'm hardly…”  
“And I'm a whiz at loads of shit, honestly. If you need DIY done, or cooking or computers fixing, I'm your guy. This is gonna be so cool! So you figure skate? I play hockey. HOW WEIRD IS THAT!?”  
“You play hockey?” Yuri repeated, immediately alert.  
“Uh huh! Not professionally or anything. But for fun. I was on a local team…Nothing on your international scale!” Rodi confirmed. “Well, at least I was before we moved. I can't seem to get on any teams here. And the players are kinda assholes.” He wrinkled his nose. “I go along to watch sometimes. Some redheaded girl keeps hanging around there with her boyfriend. Aleks, is it? Neither of them seem to play. They just watch.”  
Yuri and Otabek sniggered. “Mila!”   
“Huh?”  
“The redhead is Mila.” Otabek clarified. “She's a skater. She was our rinkmate! And she's our friend; so is Aleks.”  
“Ohhhh! Small world.” Rodi blinked.  
“You say you don't know Bogdan, but do you know a guy called Grigoriy? A hockey player?” Yuri asked.  
Rodi frowned thoughtfully. “Hmm…I don't KNOW him, but I've heard that name being called out on the ice when I've been watching. That Mila and Aleks don't seem to like him very much!”  
“Yeah. He helped Bogdan kidnap me and knock Otabek unconscious. Gave him minor head injuries…” Yuri explained.  
Rodi’s eyes flew wide. “What the actual fuck!?” He spluttered. “That's insane!”  
“Yup.” Otabek agreed.   
“As long as you don't know them or have them as friends, it's all good.” Yuri replied.  
“I've told you; I haven't lived here long. Four months, maybe?” Rodi shrugged. “We moved from Moscow.”  
“Fair enough.” Yuri smiled. “No more betrayals and nasty surprises then. We've had enough of them to last us a lifetime!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three (four!) of them walked to the park, and Rodi kept talking excitedly, skipping along a little.  
It was irritating Yuri a bit.  
He knew Rodi was excited, but he wasn't a big fan of it.  
Especially when it involved acting like a lamb, skipping and bounding along!  
When Rodi finally calmed down, Yuri exhaled loudly and flopped onto a bench, holding his bump.  
“Gimme a sec.” He said breathlessly. “Fatty needs to sit down.”  
Rodi frowned and started to speak; “You're not fat!”  
Yuri raised his eyebrows at him, and then it dawned on the younger blonde…  
“O-oh. I called you fat once, didn't I?” He blushed.  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded.  
“I'm sorry! I was just trying to put you down so I could get your guy.” Rodi apologised. “I didn't actually believe it.”  
“I can't believe you went after my husband.”   
“For the hundredth time, I'm sorry!”  
“It's fine. Beka wouldn't leave me anyway. We're in love.” Yuri smiled. “Plus I'm the better looking brother anyway.”  
“Hey!” Rodi spluttered.  
Otabek laughed. “He's right though. My Yurachka is beautiful.”  
“So, how far along are you now?” Rodi asked.  
“Ten weeks.” Yuri replied.   
“So you don't know what you're having yet?”  
“No. It's way too soon.”  
“Had any cravings?”  
“Oh god, EVERYTHING! I just want food!”   
“Any morning sickness?”  
“Hmm, surprisingly not as much as I had with Inna.” Yuri mused. “Not sure why.”  
Rodion started to laugh.  
“What's so funny?” Yuri frowned.  
“Well it's probably a load of crap, but there's some old wives’ tale that says less morning sickness means you're having a boy. Hang on…” Rodi whipped his phone out and started looking online. “Oh yeah! Here we go; less morning sickness apparently means you're having a boy? I dunno how true that is. Um…Pregnancy glow? Well I didn't know you before but you do look pretty flawless and shiny!” Rodi read on; “Oh and if you're carrying low, it means you're having a boy too. Are you carrying high or low?”  
“Um it's too soon to tell.” Yuri chuckled, cradling his small bump from underneath with both hands. “I don't care what they are. And I know everyone says ‘as long as the baby is healthy’, but I'd obviously love them even if they weren't!”  
Otabek beamed with pride at hearing this.  
“I'm calling it! I think it's a boy!” Rodi laughed.   
“Hmm maybe we won't even find out?” Yuri shrugged. “It could be a surprise.”  
“I don't think you would be able to wait all that time, Yura.” Otabek chuckled.  
“Yeah, you're right. There's no way.” Yuri agreed with a grin. “But I have to wait like another ten weeks! It goes SO slow!”  
“Well it takes time to grow a little person!” Otabek reasoned. “There's a lot of development that needs to be done.”  
“I guess.” Yuri shrugged.

 

 

  
Inna woke up from her nap and started crying at that moment.  
“You hungry, Inna?” Otabek asked, reaching into the pram and lifting their daughter out.  
“Oh. Um…I’d better…” Yuri gently took Inna from her father and took the blanket from the pram shelf, draping it over himself so that he could feed Inna privately.  
He had nothing against breastfeeding in public, obviously, but he just didn't like people staring.   
It made him extremely uncomfortable.  
“Hey. We're getting along great, aren't we?” Rodi gave a smile.  
Yuri looked up at him. “Oh? Yeah I guess we are.”  
“Do…Do you think you'll ever give our dad a chance?”  
“No.”  
“Won't you even hear him out?”  
“What's there to hear? There's no excuse for what he did.”   
“No there isn't. But maybe just…”  
“Look, Rodi, let's not spoil things, okay? I don't want to talk to him or hear from him. End of discussion.” Yuri said firmly, “Besides, you even agreed that he was wrong and is an idiot and a useless father!”  
“Is that what you really think, Rodi?!” A deeper voice spoke up, and the trio turned their heads suddenly to spot Yuri and Rodi’s father had located them at the park.  
“Dad…” Rodi went red, and the older man looked down sadly.   
“Look, I know I'm useless, but it's not like I meant to be!” He said. “I realised I'd made a huge mistake after abandoning my first child. The reason I kept you, Rodion, was because your mother abandoned you, and I wanted a chance to be a proper father and not make the same mistake twice. I had no idea that Yuri had been kept. I assumed that Karina had a termination; she was apparently in a very bad way after I left, and considered it.”  
“That's total crap!” Yuri flung back, startling Inna. “Mama NEVER considered that! I've already heard that story.”  
“Yes, her friend told me.”  
“They're no longer friends.”  
“I can see why.” Yuri's father nodded. “Listen, what I did was wrong. I wasn't a cheat but I was a bit of a manwhore I guess you could say! I moved straight from Karina to Masha. Masha and I only lasted a year, not even that. She fell pregnant with Rodi, gave birth and then left the hospital without him, saying she didn't want me or him. But I did. After that, I had no time or desire for women anymore. Anyway…Now I know I shouldn't have listened to Elizaveta. I should've asked Karina myself, but her family warned me to stay away from her. Nikolai warned me that I would face his wrath if I messed with Karina again.”  
Yuri grinned at this. “My grandpa is the best!”  
“Is he still alive?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I suppose he would be. He wasn't that old back then. To tell you the truth, neither were I or either of your mothers. I was only your age.”  
“So…You did want me?” Yuri asked.  
“I want you now.” His father replied. “It's hard to say that I wanted you then, because as far as I heard, your mother terminated you. Now I know that was a lie. I think maybe Elizaveta told me that to protect Karina…But yes I left because I felt I was too young and wanted to play the field. I was fucking stupid. I knew I made a mistake but I thought it was too late.” The older man took a breath; “I'm a lousy dad. I know I am, but I do try my best. My best just isn't good enough, huh?”  
He looked so crestfallen that even Yuri felt bad for him.  
But he steeled himself and took a deep breath. “I forgive you.” He murmured, and his father looked up hopefully. “But…I've gone 19 years without you. I've survived just fine, and I'm happy now with my own family. You left it too late. Sorry but I don't need you. Either of you.”  
Rodi's face fell and his eyes misted with tears. “But…You said…”  
“I know what I said.” Yuri replied, “But this is too much. I have my family, and I can't risk getting hurt again. I'm damaged enough as it is. Sorry.”  
He stood up and walked away, still covering Inna as she finished feeding, and Otabek walked alongside him, his arm around Yuri's shoulders.  
“I'm not giving up on you, Yuri!” Rodi shouted. “We’re brothers!”  
Yuri didn't reply.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked.  
“Let's just go home, babe.” Yuri whispered. “I'm tired.”   
Otabek knew he didn't just mean physically.


	44. Chapter 44

The following day, Yuri had been in a slump and Otabek had done his best to cheer him up.  
Including some particularly intense sex that the omega had requested, but it hadn't worked for very long.

 

  
Come night time, Yuri grew hungry, even after they'd had dinner.  
And thus, Otabek had been sent on a pregnancy craving shop!  
“So…You want beef Chow Mein?” Otabek checked as he pulled on his shoes.  
“Yeah. OH! And some salt and chilli ribs with loads of sweet and sour sauce please.” Yuri requested. “I dunno why I'm so starving hungry? This little one is never satisfied!” He stroked his bump.  
“Like mother, like child.” Otabek joked.  
Yuri swatted at him. “Shut up. I'm not a mother. I'm just a… carrier.”  
“Of course, my Princess.”  
“Prince!”  
“Prince.” Otabek grinned as he leaned down to kiss Yuri on the lips.  
“Here. Take this.” Yuri held out some money.  
“No, let me get it.” Otabek insisted. “I'll be back soon. Ah, the cat wants a cuddle. Maybe she’ll cheer you up!”  
Yuri was already cuddling with Inna, who was fiddling with Yuri's shirt collar.  
“I kind of have my hands full here!” Yuri chuckled.  
The cat jumped up anyway and sat on the arm of the sofa, butting her head against Yuri and Inna.  
Otabek scratched behind the cat’s ears, and she purred loudly.  
“Right. I'll be back soon.” He promised.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stepping into the hallway, Otabek closed the apartment door behind him and almost jumped out of his skin when he spotted someone standing in front of him.  
“Jesus Christ!” He cried.  
“I prefer Rodi.” The young adult quipped.  
“What are you doing here?” Otabek asked.  
“Otabek, you have to help me!” Rodi groaned.  
“Actually, right now I have to get some Chinese for Yuri. Cravings.” The alpha replied.   
“Pleeeeaaaase?” Rodi whined. “He's my brother. Sure he may only be my half brother, but we're blood related nonetheless. He doesn't have to be involved with our dad if he doesn't want to. I'm moving out soon anyway. I found a place.”  
Otabek stared at him. “You did this so that Yuri would feel better about seeing you without the added pressure and pain of having to see your father?” He guessed.  
“Exactly!” Rodi replied. “Thank you! That's exactly it! Well, that and I'm 19; I'm an adult and want to live on my own with my own space…”  
“I see.”  
“Yeah. So you'll help me?”  
Sighing, Otabek turned to Rodi; “I'm sorry…I want to help you. I do. I'd love nothing more than for Yuri to know you and have you in his life; you're brothers! But he's made up his mind. Yura has been through a lot these past couple of years. He wants peace and quiet to raise our family. And I'd do anything to make him happy and safe.” He gave an apologetic shrug and turned back around to continue on his way.  
“Otabek!” Rodi spoke louder; “You're Kazakh, right?”  
“Yes. What of it?”  
“Aren't you Kazakhs really big on family and keeping them close? Very family orientated?”  
“Well yes.”  
“Then please think how you'd feel in my situation. Your BROTHER wants nothing to do with you? And look; Yuri and I have a lot in common.”  
“Such as?”  
“We've BOTH been abandoned by a parent, for one thing.” Rodi pointed out. “My mother abandoned me, our dad abandoned him. I know how much it hurts and how he feels. But the thing is, at least his father realised he made a mistake and is trying to fix things. My mother never even tried. She told dad when he finally tracked her down that she didn't care if I lived or died.”   
Rodi stared at the floor. “Dad is all I ever knew. Finding out about Yuri has been huge! I'm not here to complicate his life, I swear. And I'd never hurt your children if that's what he's worried about.”  
Otabek sighed and stopped walking.   
“I'll talk to him.” He said slowly. “But I can't make any promises. Sorry…Yuri is stubborn. It's understandable though.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“So…I hope you don't mind me asking, but…What is your secondary gender?” Otabek asked outright.  
Rodi reddened. “Um…I'm an omega.” He admitted, “In fact, that's why we moved here. Something happened in Moscow and…Well, I needed to be safe.”  
Otabek nodded, not wanting to pry. “I see.”  
“Please, Otabek? He’ll listen to you, won't he?” Rodi pleaded. “Now I've found my only other relative, I don't want to give up on him.”   
Biting his lip, Otabek looked down; “I have to protect my omega and respect his wishes.” He said with a soft sigh; “BUT…I do believe family is important, and I know he does too. I know he needs support in all forms...Okay, I'll try my best.”  
“Thank you!” Rodi hugged the alpha, who stiffened awkwardly at the contact and opted for patting the other omega’s back gingerly as he wormed himself out of the embrace.  
“Ahem. Well…I have to get Yuri some food, so why don't you come back with me? You can talk to him then.” Otabek offered.

 

* * *

 

  
Upon arriving home, Otabek handed Yuri the food, who gratefully accepted and started to tuck in.  
“Oh god, this is heavenly!” He murmured appreciatively. “Thanks Beka.”   
He leaned up to press a kiss on his mate’s lips and nuzzled into his neck.  
“You're gonna get so lucky tonight!” He purred.  
“Hold that thought.” Otabek answered a little meekly as he wandered over to the front door and opened it, letting Rodi in.  
Yuri almost dropped his fork.  
“What the…?”  
“Yura, listen to me. You and Rodi aren't so different! He went through something awful too. That's why he and…Well, that's why he left Moscow and came here.” Otabek started, “And he was also abandoned by a parent, too... His own mother. I understand why you're so hurt, but family is important, no matter how you're related. And hey, yes he's obviously a tool, but at least your father did realise his mistake and wanted you in his life. Rodi’s mother never changed her mind. She told your father that she doesn't care if he lives or dies!” Otabek finished, looking steadily at Yuri.  
Yuri munched wordlessly, and it was a few moments before he spoke with a wobbly voice;  
“Is that true?” He asked, fixing Rodi with a gaze.  
Rodi's expression changed from one of nervousness to one of genuine pain. “Yeah.” He confessed. “It's true. I know this is hard to believe after our first couple of meetings, but I'm on your side, Yuri. I really am.”  
Yuri stared down at his plate for a few seconds, before getting up and walking over to Rodion.  
Rodi looked a little worried and uncertain, thinking that Yuri was going to hit him.  
But it never happened…  
Rodi was pulled into a hug, which shocked all three of them!  
Even Yuri was amazed at himself.  
He disentangled himself from his half brother and wouldn't make eye contact because he was a little embarrassed.  
“Pretend that didn't happen.” He blushed.  
“No.” Rodi replied with a nervous chuckle. “What does this mean, though?”  
“It means…It means we're brothers.” Yuri shrugged, a small smile spreading across his face. “Right…bro?”  
Rodi couldn't answer; he couldn't even speak.  
But the look on his face gave away exactly how he was feeling.  
“Thanks, Yuri.” He whispered at last, trying his best not to let the tears fall. “And I'll tell dad to stay away until you're ready. IF you're ready.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri replied gratefully. “Um…You got food too, I see? Why don't you join us?”  
“Okay. Then I'd better get going!” Rodi grinned. “I hear a certain alpha is getting lucky tonight!”   
He winked at the couple, who blushed hard.  
Yuri made himself recover quickly and managed to say; “Yep! He's gonna get even luckier now!”  
Otabek turned crimson.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was as good as his word.  
After Rodi had left, he pounced on Otabek!  
The alpha was taken by surprise, but happily accepted it, his hands wandering to Yuri's butt, grabbing handfuls and kneading the soft flesh as they made out on the bed.  
“I'm topping.” Yuri murmured.   
“No argument from me!” Otabek replied, before they launched into their steamy kiss again, peeling off their clothes to discard on the floor.  
Yuri quickly rolled a condom on and positioned himself, before slicking some lube onto his length.  
“Ready, handsome?” He asked huskily.  
“Ready!” Otabek nodded, elevating his hips and parting his legs a little more.  
He hissed as the omega pushed past the ring of muscle, settling himself inside his mate.  
After a few moments, Beka was ready for Yuri to move, and he did so slowly.  
Yuri pounded into his alpha, causing him to throw his head back and moan softly.  
Peering down at Otabek, Yuri smiled to himself; his alpha looked so hot splayed out beneath him, the longer hair on the top of his head swept back, just touching the pillow.

  
Not many omegas liked topping (besides Victor, who had once shared that information with Yuri, much to the latter’s displeasure!), but Yuri loved it!  
He loved being able to look down to where he and his mate were connected; his penis gliding easily in and out of him.  
He also loved seeing how cute and helpless Beka looked when he was being pounded into!  
The very few and very mild expressions he made were adorable and such a turn on for Yuri!

 

  
Yuri felt himself getting close to his release, and pulled Otabek up so that he was sitting on Yuri's lap.  
Otabek looked quizzically at Yuri.  
“Ride me.” Yuri panted.  
The alpha needed no second invitation!  
He began to ride Yuri's cock expertly, rocking back and forth, causing the omega to moan in pleasure, throwing his head back.  
Taking advantage of the exposed chest, Otabek leaned his head down to take Yuri's left nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it.  
“Ah, Jesus, Beka!” Yuri whispered.  
“Like it?” Otabek asked.  
“Mmm!” Yuri confirmed, reaching for Otabek's erect penis and pumping it as his alpha rode him hard.  
Yuri wouldn't last much longer; he had tried holding it back, but the sensation was too much, and Otabek could see it.  
The alpha removed his mouth from the nipple long enough to say; “It's okay, baby. Let it out. You can come.”  
“But…What about you?” Yuri asked breathlessly.  
“I've got something else in mind!” Otabek responded, moving his head to work on the other nipple with his tongue.  
That caused a stronger sensation for Yuri, which tipped him over the edge.  
Yuri was moaning loudly now, his face buried in the crook of his mate’s neck as he came hard, flooding the condom deep inside his lover.

 

  
After he'd slowed to a stop, Otabek lifted himself off Yuri and inserted himself inside him, gently pushing the omega onto his back on the bed.  
Pulsing in and out of his mate, Otabek continued his nipple work, until Yuri was writhing beneath him again.  
He came again from the sensation, mixed with the full feeling of his alpha’s cock inside him.  
Otabek followed suit, spilling his seed into his mate.  
“Mine.” He growled softly. “My omega. My beautiful omega.”  
Yuri purred loudly at the praise and nuzzled against Otabek lovingly.  
The alpha’s hand drifted down to Yuri's tiny bump and rested there for a while.  
“This is mine too. I put this baby here.” He said, as he nosed at Yuri's bond.  
Yuri blinked in surprise.  
“Wow. The alpha side is really coming out tonight, huh?” He chuckled softly.  
“And it's not satisfied.” Otabek sighed. “I want more.”  
“Beka…?”  
“I need to claim you.”  
“Erm…Okay? You're worrying me; what's going on?” Yuri freaked out a little. “You're never normally this alpha!”  
“Not sure.” Otabek replied as he sucked on the bond hungrily. “I just…I need you.”  
“Do you feel intimidated by Rodi? He smells neutral to me? I think he's a beta, and we're brothers! So I'm not going to…”  
“He's an omega.”   
“Oh. Did he tell you?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Ah.” Yuri frowned. “He didn't tell me that.”  
“I asked.” Otabek admitted, “I was worried he might be an alpha.”  
“Ohhhh!” Yuri nodded slowly.  
He felt his mate’s hand wander lower and lower.  
“Beka…I'm tired.” Yuri whispered. “Maybe we can play more in the morning.”  
Otabek's alpha let out a low rumble of frustration.  
“Beka?” Yuri's voice wavered a little and he began to panic. “Beka, stop!”  
Instantly, Otabek stopped and his eyes were wide.  
“Y-Yura? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have no idea what I was…” He whispered.  
“It's fine.” Yuri answered.  
“No it isn't fine. I could have…” Otabek broke off. “I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry Yura.”  
“Look, it's okay. Really. Um…Are you due for your rut?”  
“Not that I'm aware of? Although, now that you mention it, I do feel a little…Off. Like I would do when approaching rut. But it hasn't been long enough since the last one!”  
“Maybe something triggered one?” Yuri offered as he stroked circles on Otabek's back.  
“Hmm, maybe.” Otabek mused. “I-I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. You stay in the bed where you and our little one will be comfortable.”  
“Why?” Yuri frowned. “Don't you want to cuddle with me?”  
“Of course I do! But I almost lost control there, and I…I don't want to hurt you.”  
“Beka…I trust you.”  
“You were getting frightened, Yuri. I saw it. I can't hurt you like that. Never! I love you too much to put you through that!”  
“I'm fine now. I know you have self control. Please stay with me.” Yuri was growing tearful – damn hormones!   
Otabek softened and relented, encircling Yuri in his arms, holding his mate’s blonde head against his chest.   
Yuri relaxed as he breathed in a much softer and calmer alpha scent.  
Whatever had overcome Otabek had gone now.  
“You are mine, though.” The alpha hummed.  
“Always.” Yuri smiled in reply, closing his eyes and nestling closer against his husband's skin.  
Otabek peppered Yuri's face with soft kisses until he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are much appreciated ;)


	45. Chapter 45

The following morning, Otabek was being really quiet and avoiding Yuri.  
The blonde was growing more and more upset by the minute, and was on the verge of tears when he tried to cuddle his mate after breakfast, and Otabek promptly wriggled free.  
“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE! JUST BE A MAN AND DO IT!” Yuri snapped at last, his eyes streaming. “OR I WILL!”  
“What?” Otabek frowned. “Do what?”  
“Break up with me. Clearly that's where this is heading! You won't talk to me, you won't listen to me, I'm getting the cold shoulder and you won't accept any affection off me! So…If you won't do it then I'm dumping you first!”  
“Yura! I'm not dumping you!” Otabek looked hurt. “And don't dump me either. I'm sorry…I've just been disappointed with myself after… After last night. I have never lost control like that before. If I'd have hurt you or raped you…” He broke off.  
“Beka.” Yuri whispered. “You'd never rape me. I know you better than that! Besides, you stopped.”  
“Only because you told me to.”  
“Exactly. You heard me say stop, and you did.”  
“But I almost didn't.”  
“BUT you did. You have better self control than you give yourself credit for.” Yuri smiled now. “So you really don't want rid of me?”  
“Absolutely not! I'm sorry for being so off with you.” Otabek cuddled him tightly and breathed in his sweet scent. “I love you more than anything. You're my soulmate.”  
“Sappy.” Yuri laughed. “But you're mine too. I love you Beka…And I guess you're un-dumped.”  
“Thanks.” Otabek chuckled.   
“Hmm…So..Why DID you go all full-alpha on me last night? Do you know?” Yuri asked, lacing his fingers together with Otabek’s.  
“Well I have a theory. Ever since your father came along the other day, I've been warming up, like I would do when approaching rut. Not only that, but I feel the need to claim you as entirely mine. I know he's not after sex or romance from you! But I still feel like he's a challenge for your affections. Merely because he's an alpha. That and…I'm worried he’ll try and take you away from me.” Otabek confessed.  
Yuri stared at him. “Bek, I don't WANT him in my life. Let him even TRY and take me anywhere!”   
“No.” Otabek replied. “Never.”  
“Good.” Yuri grinned. “Now then…I made you a promise last night. Wanna collect?”  
“Oh? OH! Um I don't know, Yura, I…After what I did?”  
“It's okay. I want it.” Yuri purred. “I want you.”  
He backed himself against the kitchen wall, dragging Otabek along with him by the shirt and then took it off him, before removing his own.  
“Awww!” Otabek smiled upon looking down at the omega’s blossoming stomach. “Getting big already! It's so beautiful.”  
“I look chubby!” Yuri replied. “Our baby is only the size of a prune. This is just extra weight I don't need.”  
Otabek stopped kissing Yuri’s neck and bent down to place his hands either side of the bump as he placed a kiss on it.  
“Hey! Stop killing the mood!” Yuri laughed. “Get up here.”  
He took Otabek’s face in both hands and guided him back up to a standing position, before kissing him full on the lips.  
“Yura, I'm not sure I want to…” Otabek bit his lip, “I just can't help thinking about what happened last night. I'm scared.”  
Yuri looked him deep in the eyes. “Okay, well, can I at least give you a blowjob?”  
“If I can give you one in return, yes.”  
“As if I'd say no to that! Come on.”

 

 

 

  
Yuri led his mate to the couch and before long, they were deepthroating each other.  
The omega expertly worked Otabek's length with his mouth, running his tongue over the slit on the glans, before removing his mouth with a lewd pop, and working on the alpha’s balls.  
Otabek moaned, rolling his hips in time with the licks, desperately trying to hold back from coming just yet.  
Yuri finished working on the soft spheres and took Otabek in his mouth again whilst the favour was returned!  
After a few minutes, Yuri’s jaw began to ache a little, and his mouth felt fuller than it usually would.  
He frowned, taking his mate’s cock out of his mouth and his eyes widened.  
“Uh…Beka?” He said.  
But the alpha wasn't listening; he was working Yuri's penis with his mouth, using his tongue to play with his foreskin.  
Yuri tried to speak again, but all that came out were moans as he came into the alpha’s mouth.  
Otabek swallowed the offering before letting out a moan of his own and a low rumble.  
“Yura…I'm so so close!”  
“I noticed.” Yuri replied, taking his mouth off; “You're knotting.”  
Otabek was immediately alert.  
“What?!”  
“Yeah. Look!”  
Otabek looked down, and sure enough, the base of his penis was swelling into a knot.  
“Uh…Ummm…” He reddened. “Sorry! I'll stop.”  
“No, don't stop now.” Yuri insisted. “Quickly; before you get any bigger!”  
He lowered himself onto the alpha’s growing cock and rode him hard, milking the knot with loud moans from Otabek.  
His knot grew larger and before long, the alpha was spilling inside his mate, and Yuri slowed to a stop.  
“I…I need a few minutes to let my knot go down.” The alpha panted. “Sorry.”  
“Don't be sorry. I've missed that knot!” Yuri purred delightedly.   
“So I didn't hurt you?”   
“Of course not.”  
“Good. I'm sorry it got to this, I…”  
“Shhhh…” Yuri kissed him lovingly. “I wanted it. SO much! Trust me on this!”  
Otabek relaxed and kissed back.

 

 

 

  
After a while, his knot went down and he pulled out.  
“Ugh. We have to go to your scan soon; how could I almost forget!?” Otabek groaned.  
“It's a good thing.” Yuri shrugged. “Besides the fact that the only reason I'm having them more frequently is because of my health and what I went through, so they need to keep a close eye on me…”  
“That's exactly why I'm nervous.” Otabek admitted. “I don't want you to be hurt, and I don't want the baby to be hurt or lost. And you went through all this recent stress, and I just…”  
“Hey, relax.” Yuri murmured softly. “It'll be fine. I haven't been bleeding and I haven't had any pains. I'm getting bigger…Everything is going well.”  
Otabek still looked unsure, so Yuri took his hands and placed them on his bump.  
“Feel it through the bond, if you can?” He said.  
The Kazakh tried his hardest to feel something, but he couldn't.  
“What am I even feeling? I don't feel anything!”   
“Chillax, first of all. Second of all, you're feeling LIFE. It should feel warm and…Kind of foreign. As if you're bonded to two people.”  
“Yura, that's inappropriate.”  
“I didn't mean literally.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Just relax, and then focus. Not too hard.”  
Otabek tried again, closing his eyes to block out everything else.  
He felt SOMETHING that wasn't quite Yuri…But…At the same, it did feel like him. Well that would make sense; the baby was half of them both!  
Ah yes, here was the warmth and the ‘foreign object’…And then Otabek could hear a tiny, rapid heartbeat through the bond.  
It was loud enough that it felt like it was right in his ear!  
Maybe it was.  
“I can hear the heartbeat!” Otabek whispered. “And I can FEEL it!?” He added, as he felt pulsing in the bond to the exact beat of the heartbeat. “It's so warm and familiar.”  
“That's it.” Yuri smiled. “I feel it too. I felt it too when I was expecting Inna.”  
“But we weren't bonded then?”  
“No, but apparently pregnant omegas can be really in tune with their babies. We can feel so much…And through the bond, so can our alphas.”  
“It's amazing.”  
“So now do you trust me? That he will be fine?” Yuri asked softly.  
“He?” Otabek frowned. “It's too early to know the sex.”  
“It's just a gut feeling.” Yuri shrugged. “An omega thing. I could be wrong, obviously, but…”  
“Well, Rodi did say something about the signs.” Otabek pointed out.  
At first, Yuri looked confused, but then he remembered. “Ohhh! Yeah, he did! Maybe he figured it out too? It would make sense if he's an omega too.”  
“Can omegas tell the sex of other omegas’ babies?”  
“Sometimes. If they're really close friends or blood related.” Yuri confirmed.  
Otabek smiled at this. “So…We’re having a boy?”  
“Let's wait until 20 weeks, okay? Just to be sure.” Yuri replied. “I don't want to get your hopes up and then be wrong.”  
“I could never be disappointed either way.” Otabek grinned; “Either we have a handsome little boy or another beautiful girl.”  
“Well if it is a boy, then I hope he looks like you. Then hell yeah he'd be handsome!” Yuri said, earning him a loving kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the couple waited for Yuri's appointment, Otabek was twiddling his fingers together, deep in thought.  
“Something wrong?” Yuri asked quietly.  
“Hm? Oh…Um no, I was just thinking about something.” Otabek replied.  
“Which was…?” The Russian prompted, running a hand through his short blonde hair.  
“Well...You know your father came back on the scene?” Otabek began slowly.  
Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes. “Beka, please don't remind me.”  
“So are you sure you want nothing to do with him?”  
“Yes.”  
“You're sure you're sure?”  
“Absolutely!”  
“Good. Because I don't want him anywhere near you.” Otabek confessed with a soft growl. “I don't trust him or what he's capable of.”  
“But you trust Rodi?”  
“Yes. No offence but he seems pretty clueless.”  
“About what?”  
“Just in general.” Otabek shrugged. “I get the impression that he has no idea what your father is playing at. Whatever that is.”  
“I doubt he's playing at anything.” Yuri shrugged. “Just wants to see me.”  
“And you'd really want to see him?”  
“Hell no!” Yuri snorted.   
“Don't blame you. He's got some nerve coming back into your life like that thinking you owe him 19 years HE CHOSE to lose!” Otabek answered.  
Yuri frowned at him; “Hey! My mum’s friend did lie to him…That wasn't his fault.”  
“No, but he also didn't bother to find out the truth. Let him suffer.”  
“Don't tell me what to do! It's my choice!” Yuri snapped.   
“But you said you didn't want to see him.” Otabek pointed out.  
“Well maybe I do now. Maybe I'll hear what he's got to say! Nobody tells me what to do, alpha or not!” Yuri huffed. “I'll give that fucking loser a chance to say whatever stupid shit he's got to say!”  
"Okay.” Otabek shrugged, and then smiled to himself.  
His plan had worked!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
“Okay, lets see…Ah, here it is! There's your baby!” The midwife located the baby on the monitor, and Yuri and Otabek's mouths fell open.  
“Wow! It's so much bigger since we last saw it!” Otabek gasped softly. “Almost looking like a proper baby now!”  
“Oh yeah. From week 12 onwards, it gets better!” The midwife smiled broadly.  
Otabek was getting emotional; he hadn't seen Inna at this stage when Yuri was expecting her.  
But now, he was experiencing the whole thing with him.  
“Dear god are you actually fucking crying?” Yuri snorted.  
“Shut up.” Otabek replied. “I missed this with Inna, remember? This is huge to me.”  
Yuri instantly felt guilty; “I'm sorry Beka. I should've thought about that…”  
“It's fine.” Beka responded. “Is the baby okay?” He asked the midwife.  
“Perfectly healthy.” She confirmed.  
“Um…Is it true that omegas can tell the sex of their baby even in early pregnancy?” The alpha asked.  
“Most of the time, yes. Omegas are pretty accurate; they're very in tune with their bodies and the life growing inside them. Even more so if they're bonded to the father.” The midwife replied.  
Otabek beamed wider. “Then I guess this means it's a boy!”  
Yuri blushed; “That's the gut feeling I'm getting.” He admitted to the midwife.  
“Aww how lovely! Stick with it. You know, you're probably right!” She replied.  
“Guess we’ll find out in another 10 weeks, right?” Yuri said.   
“Exactly. But trust your omega intuition; they're very accurate, as I said.” The midwife replied. “I'll print the screenshots out for you.”  
“A boy!” Beka whispered to Yuri once the midwife had turned around. “We're having a son!”  
“MAYBE.” Yuri chuckled. “I could be way off; I'm not exactly your average omega. In fact I'm a crappy omega.”  
“Not at all! You're an amazing omega.” Otabek argued. “Give yourself credit. Trust yourself!”  
Yuri smiled at him.  
“Okay.” He purred, nuzzling his husband. “Maybe I will.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh.* Let's try this again

Otabek was starting to regret tricking Yuri into sorting things out with his dad; Beka’s alpha side was rearing its head again, and he was becoming more and more protective and slightly possessive.  
Yuri didn't seem to object, but Otabek knew it wasn't right.  
He really WAS questioning Yuri's dad’s motives, but he also knew that his mate needed to know where he came from.  
Stuck in two minds about the whole thing, Otabek felt like he was going crazy.  
Especially since he didn't want to hurt Yuri, Inna or the baby.  
It was two weeks later when Yuri finally went to meet Rodi and their father.  
Otabek had opted to stay at home with Inna, knowing full well that not only would Yuri need some time alone with his brother and dad, but also that Otabek would most likely end up in an alpha fight over Yuri.  
He didn't trust that man. Not one bit.  
Everything in him was screaming that this was a bad idea.  
Maybe, though, it was Otabek's alpha side that was acting up and making him feel this way?  
He didn't know.  
All he knew was that from the moment Yuri left the apartment, he was pining for him to come home again and stay with him.

 

  
Inna, now almost eight months old, was blossoming into a beautiful little girl!  
Her dark hair was straight and shiny, and her green eyes gleamed.  
She had a healthy blush and glow to her face, and was always giggling and smiling.  
An affectionate baby, too.  
Yuri would sometimes joke that there had been a mix-up and they'd got the wrong baby because she was so unlike him!  
But aside from the subtle shape of her eyes and her chin, she looked exactly like a mini dark-haired Yuri!  
Long, dark lashes framed her pretty eyes, and her hair was thick like Otabek's.  
The alpha gazed fondly at his baby daughter, amazed that he'd helped to create such a pretty creature.  
It made him happier knowing that in a few months’ time, he'd have a second, just as beautiful child with the man he loved.  
Following the confirmation that omegas can usually tell the sex of their babies, coupled with the ‘telltale signs’ Yuri was displaying, Otabek was more convinced than ever that they were expecting a boy this time.

 

  
Inna squirmed in his arms now, gleefully squealing and giggling.  
“You want to play with your bear?” Otabek picked up a soft toy beanie bear and gave it to Inna, who held the bear for a moment before drooling all over it!  
“Aw, Inna! You mucky kitten!” Otabek chuckled.  
Inna merely giggled and started scrunching the toy, enjoying the feel and sound that the beans inside made.  
Before long, she grew hungry and cried for a feed.  
“Okay, okay.” Beka murmured, “Let's warm up a bottle for you!”

 

He placed the baby in her high chair and strapped her in, cleaning the surface before he warmed up a bottle of milk on the stove for her.  
Inna was more interested in the fruit bowl on the table, however.  
Otabek noticed this as he gave Inna her warm bottle, and she half-heartedly drank her milk.  
“You want some fruit, Inna?” Otabek asked.  
The little baby smiled wide, her green eyes sparkling.  
“I guess I could try you with some soft fruit…” The alpha said thoughtfully. “Some grapes? Maybe some sliced banana?”  
He set to work chopping up the fruit whilst Inna watched him, intrigued.  
She'd been eating baby rice and baby cereal, doing well with it, so maybe she'd be okay with something a little more solid?  
Otabek mashed up the grapes and banana into a bowl and took a clean baby spoon from the drawer, sitting beside Inna at the table.  
“Here you are, Printsessa.” He said softly, “Open up!”  
He slowly moved the spoon towards Inna’s mouth, and after a couple of seconds, she opened her mouth and accepted the offering.  
“Good girl! Is that nice?” The alpha beamed.  
Inna smiled back at him, and he fed her another spoonful.  
Within minutes, the fruit had all been eaten, and Inna was peering around, expecting more!  
“Ah, you're still hungry? I'll see what I can find, my little piglet.” Otabek cooed, checking the cupboards and fridge.  
He found a brand new jar of apple sauce and fed Inna a few spoonfuls, which she thoroughly enjoyed.  
“Looks like you're ready for baby food at last!” The alpha beamed. “Clever girl! You're growing so fast! Just think; in a few months, you'll be a big sister! You might even be walking or talking by then? Who knows?”  
Inna gave her adorable, mostly-gummy smile in return and babbled happily to her daddy.  
“Your other Dada will be so proud of you!” Otabek cooed, kissing Inna on one of her chubby little cheeks. “Wait ‘til I tell him!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri was nervously waiting with Rodi at a picnic table in the park, silently chewing the inside of his cheek.  
He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this!  
Why did he come anyway?!  
Yuri didn't WANT to know his so-called father.  
And yet…He did?  
He was so conflicted.  
With a sigh, Yuri rested his chin on his hand and stared at the tabletop.  
Rodi gave him a smile, and Yuri forced himself to smile back, despite his nerves.  
“Hey.” Rodi addressed him.  
Yuri looked up.  
“Chill, okay? We’ll go at your pace.” Rodi said gently.  
“I can't just chill! This is…” Yuri was cut off by a blonde man in a suit approaching them.  
Swallowing, he retreated back into himself and instantly, all his walls went up again.  
“Hello.” Yuri and Rodi’s father said shyly, offering a tentative smile.  
“Hey dad.” Rodi answered. “Um…Yuri's pretty nervous, so go easy on him.”  
“Me too.” Their father chuckled. “Especially after last time. That's some punch you've got! Definitely didn't get that from me! I'm a pretty lousy alpha.”  
“I'm an omega.” Yuri muttered.  
“Oh. Of course. Sorry, I…”  
The table fell silent.  
“S-so, you're pregnant? Congratulations! I'm assuming the alpha you were with the other day – your partner – is the father?”  
Yuri glared at his father; “What the fuck kind of question is that!? Of course he is! I'm not a whore like some people!”  
Rodi winced a little, and so did their father.  
“Okay, I guess I deserved that.” The older man sighed.  
Yuri raised his eyebrows. “Yep.”  
“Why don't we do formal introductions?” Rodi suggested. “Dad, Yuri doesn't even know your name.”  
“Oh, of course! I'm sorry… Erik Stepanov.” The older man introduced. “Um…I'm almost 39, and originally from Moscow. I used to work in sales, but now I'm in advertising.”  
“How boring.” Yuri snorted.  
“Perhaps. But I like it…I get to be creative. I'm in the design department; we design, create and make all the flyers, billboard signs, posters…That sort of thing.” Erik smiled.  
“Ooooh. Do you use crayons and paper?” Yuri asked drily.  
Erik faltered. “No…Apple Mac.”  
“Like I give a shit.”  
“You asked…”  
Silence.  
“So what about you?” Erik asked.  
“Oh, you haven't heard?” Yuri gave him a shit-eating smile; “I'm Yuri Plisetsky; champion figure skater in men's singles. Multiple gold medalist since the junior division. And now? 20 years old, with a beautiful daughter, happily married and expecting our second child. Loads of good friends.”  
“That's fantastic!” Erik beamed.  
“Doing much better than you, shithead!” Yuri flung back.  
Rodi flinched. “Yuri…Why did you come here? Just to fling insults?”  
“Why did HE come?” Yuri countered. “What did he expect?”  
“To talk like adults! Yes, okay, he's been a pretty lame dad but at least he's tried!”  
“Hey!” Erik looked hurt. “I'd never been taught to look after a child! My extremely alpha father raised me to believe that women – or omegas in general – bear our children and therefore must look after them. Us alphas are just supposed to have sex, dominate, reproduce, and work. He treated alphas terribly, so I didn't have a very good role model and life teacher! I learned for myself that being a parent was a wonderful thing and that I want to do it! Yes, Elizaveta did tell me that your mother had terminated her pregnancy, Yuri. But I was young, naïve and stupid; I should have asked your mother myself. Not listened to hearsay. I have no excuse for leaving her in the first place. I DID try to fix that mistake, but then Elizabeth's said that, and I…I left for good. I left thinking that Karina had aborted my child and that was that. I heard years later that Karina found out what she'd done and ended their friendship. But by that time, you were all living here…I am at fault for leaving in the first place. I shouldn't have done that, then maybe the rest wouldn't have happened.” Erik sighed, closing his eyes. “Ever since I found out you were alive, I've thought about you. Wanted to meet you. Wanted to say how sorry I am…”  
Yuri turned his head away, determined not to cry.  
There were a few moments of silence, and Yuri heard Erik sigh softly again and gather his jacket.  
Erik stood and Yuri closed his eyes.  
“Yeah, that's right. Go ahead and leave again. You're great at that.” He said crossly, holding back tears.  
“I was just getting some ice cream.” Erik replied. “Your bio here says you're partial to mint choc chip. Does that still apply now that you're pregnant?”  
Yuri looked up, blinking. “What? Um…Y-yeah. Where are you reading this?”  
“The official Yuri's Angels website.” The edges of Erik’s mouth curled into a smile as he held up his iPhone.  
Yuri's own mouth twitched, and soon they were both laughing.  
“Let me get the ice cream.” Rodi grinned. “I'll give you two a minute.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
“…And then the dentist said: “if you think you're a moth, why are you in the dentist’s office? And the guy goes: ‘because the light was on!’”  
“Ughhh dad! That joke is so old!” Rodi groaned.  
“You totally stole that off Scrubs.” Yuri added, finishing the chocolate end of his ice cream cone.  
“You're a fan of that too?!” Erik asked.  
“Oh yeah. Dr Cox is my favourite!” Yuri nodded.  
“Why am I not surprised?” Rodi laughed. “You and he are literally the same person!”  
Yuri chuckled. “Thank you!”  
Erik looked at his watch. “Ah! I'd better get going. I start class in an hour.”  
“Class?” Yuri frowned.  
“I go to night classes.” Erik replied. “International languages and Humanities.”  
“Oh, cool!”  
“Yeah, he does all this work for some charities. One of them is SPACO; The Society for Protection Against Cruelty to Omegas.” Rodi confirmed; “Abused omegas and omega victims of rape, violence and assault turn to this charity for help. They do some amazing work!”  
“Oh. Yeah I got recommended to them after…” Yuri broke off.  
“After what?” Erik frowned. “Did Otabek attack you?!”  
“No way!” Yuri shook his head; “He wouldn't. He loves me. No, I was attacked by an alpha I didn't know. I was pregnant with our daughter at the time, and he smelled my pregnancy scent. He followed me and tried to assault me down an alleyway. I reported him to the police. When he was on bail, he and his friend kidnapped me and locked me in a basement for hours trying to make me change my statement and drop all charges, but I didn't. Now I have PTSD.” Yuri looked at the floor.  
Erik was stunned and visibly upset.  
“Oh god. Yuri…That's horrific! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.”  
“How was THAT your fault?”  
“Maybe if I'd been around through your life, I…”  
“Look, there was nothing that could be done. The guy was a fucking psycho.” Yuri said reasonably. “Nobody knew what he was going to do except him. And his friend.”  
“Was this that Bogdan guy?” Rodi asked.  
Yuri nodded.  
“Despicable.” Erik growled. “Did you ask the organisation for help?”  
“No.” Yuri admitted. “But I'm on medication and see a therapist, so… Plus I have Beka. He takes great care of me.”  
“Beka?” Erik was confused.  
“Otabek.” Yuri clarified. “Beka is his nickname.”  
“Ah I see! Well…If you still need anything, SPACO are really an incredible organisation. They helped Rodi so much. That's why I started volunteering with them.” Erik smiled.  
“You VOLUNTEER with them?!”  
“Oh yes. Every Tuesday and Thursday evening. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I really must go. You have my number now…And I'll see you on Wednesday?” Erik asked hopefully.  
Yuri blushed. “Yeah. See you then.”  
He waved goodbye to Erik, and then Rodi walked home with Yuri to keep him safe.  
“You know I can walk just fine.” Yuri joked as they reached the apartment building.  
“I know, but…I feel super protective of you now!” Rodion shrugged. “After everything you've been through, and now you've got my little niece or nephew in there!”  
“Nephew, I think!” Yuri grinned.  
“Awww cute! You don't find out for sure for like eight weeks though, right?” Rodi asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah. 20 week scan is when we're finding out. Um…Do you…Would you like to come along? I'd have to ask Otabek of course, but…”  
Rodi looked amazed. “Wow, really!? I'd love to! But honestly, I think it should just be you two; it'll be a really personal and emotional thing. Just promise you'll text me as soon as you find out though?”  
“Deal.” Yuri grinned.  
He hugged his brother shyly, and smiled at him. “Um…Rodi? He…Our dad…He's okay.” Yuri murmured, turning beetroot.  
Rodi beamed. “Yeah. He is! He's learning.”  
The two brothers said their goodbyes and Yuri let himself into the apartment.

 

 

 

“Yura!” Beka whispered. “I just got Inna off to sleep! How was it?”  
Yuri smiled and kissed Otabek on the lips. “It went really well. You totally tricked me into it though, with your reverse psychology shit.”  
“Guilty!” Otabek grinned. “I've been feeling very protective of you though, and perhaps a little jealous. He's another alpha after all.”  
“Honestly, he's so sappy.” Yuri laughed. “There's nothing for you to worry about! He even volunteers at SPACO!”  
“The omega abuse protection place?”  
“That's right!”  
“Wow! That's amazing. I hear they're brilliant.”  
“I looked them up online just to check they haven't been involved in any scandals.” Yuri admitted. “They haven't. They're completely legit. One of the best – if not THE best – one out there! And MY FATHER volunteers for them!”  
“Brilliant news!” Otabek smiled broadly, kissing Yuri on the cheek. “So…Are you seeing him again?”  
“Wednesday. Do you want to come along?” Yuri asked.  
“Hmm maybe the time after. I'll let you two bond on your own first.” Otabek replied. “Hey, I'm proud of you!”  
“Thanks. I'm proud of me too.” Yuri blushed.  
Otabek made a mental note that he had been wrong about not fully trusting Yuri's father.  
If anyone could tell a person’s true intentions, it was Yuri; Beka trusted his mate’s judgment over his own biased alpha instincts!

  
“Speaking of things to be proud of…” Otabek trailed off as he gently carried Inna to her crib and laid her down, wrapping the blanket around her, “Inna ate her first proper solids today. She's officially on solid food!”  
“Oh my god! That's amazing!” Yuri grinned. “Aww I can't believe I missed it.”  
“See for yourself at breakfast tomorrow.” Otabek replied. “We need to mash up food for her of course, but she did it. She likes fruit and apple sauce!”  
“Aww, our healthy little baby!” Yuri beamed proudly as he softly stroked her dark hair. “She's so clever! Hmm…And at least now my nipples will get a few months’ break anyway!” He joked.  
Otabek laughed. “Hmm, that's what you think!”  
“Oh?” Yuri asked innocently, his eyes glinting with mischief.  
“You haven't accounted for me yet!” Otabek gave a soft, playful growl and Yuri spluttered with laughter.  
“Let me go pee first, then you can have your wicked way with them!” The blonde grinned.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws angst and character growth at you*

As the weeks passed, Yuri's bump blossomed beautifully, and Inna was introduced properly to solid foods.  
Yuri spent more time with Rodi and his father, including Otabek and Inna after the third meeting.  
Erik and Otabek really grew on each other, and the Kazakh had to admit that he'd been wrong about Yuri's father.  
Erik and Rodi adored Inna, and spoiled her at every chance they got!  
As for Yuri, apart from the obvious baby bump growth, his social skills grew, too.  
Aside from Otabek, Yuri was almost always around people now.  
He spent a lot of time with Victor and Katsuki, but also Mila and Aleks…Sometimes they all hung out as a group!  
The alpha was immensely proud of Yuri; he was happy to finally see his husband living and thriving!  
He was happy to see HIM happy.  
That's all he had ever wanted for Yuri.

 

  
On the eve of the 20 week scan, the couple were curled up on the sofa, spoon-feeding Inna her dessert; apricot jam cake baby food.  
Inna was cheekily trying to lunge for the spoon whilst Yuri pretended it was an aeroplane.  
Otabek had to laugh; Inna was becoming such a little character!  
Once her dessert was finished, Inna gurgled happily and buried her face in Yuri's soft shirt.  
“Yeah, nearly bedtime, my little kitten.” The omega murmured, kissing Inna on her hair.  
He breathed in the scent of apricot and baby powder, and his heart swelled with love for their daughter.  
He lifted her up and kissed her soft little cheek, whilst Otabek kissed the other, making the baby girl squeal and giggle with glee.  
“Goodnight, Inna Bambina!” Otabek said softly, using their fun nickname for her; “Sleep tight.”  
“I'll be right back.” Yuri whispered, planting a kiss on his mate’s lips before carrying Inna into her room to change her and get her ready to go to sleep.  
“You'll be a big sister soon!” Yuri grinned. “We find out for sure tomorrow if you're having a baby brother or a sister.”  
Inna stared up at him inquisitively, stretching out her little arms.  
“You want a cuddle?” Yuri tilted his head.  
“Aaaahhhh!” Inna beamed, her green eyes shining.  
Yuri cuddled Inna tightly, closing his eyes. “I love you, little kitten. You'll always be my baby, eldest or not!”  
Inna clung tightly to him and fell asleep with her head on Yuri's shoulder.  
Otabek walked in at that moment, and smiled fondly, before joining in the embrace.  
“Beka?” Yuri mumbled against Otabek's chest.  
“Yes, Yura?” The alpha asked.  
“I'm so happy.”  
“Me too, Yura. SO happy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yuri and Otabek kissed their baby girl goodbye when Mila came to look after her whilst they went to Yuri's midwife appointment and scan.  
“Be a good girl for your Aunt Mila.” Otabek kissed Inna on the head and the little girl beamed at her father.  
“Aww, she's always good as gold!” Mila insisted. “We’ll have lots of fun playing with your crayons won't we?” The redhead cooed.  
“Eeeeee!” Was Inna’s response.  
“As long as you don't try to eat them again!” Yuri laughed, giving Inna a big kiss on the cheek. “See you soon little princess! We’ll tell you whether you have a brother or sister!”  
“Good luck!” Mila called as she made Inna wave goodbye to her parents.

 

  
“I promised I'd text Rodi and Erik to let them know what sex the baby is.” Yuri said as he held hands with Otabek.  
“You're still not calling him ‘Dad’, hmm?” Otabek asked, tilting his head.  
“It just…I feel like I need more time.” Yuri admitted. “It's only been two months. I didn't know him for like twenty years.”  
“I know,” Otabek murmured, bringing Yuri's hand up to his mouth to kiss the knuckle.  
Yuri blushed.  
“So…When are we gonna do our wedding properly?” He blurted out.  
Otabek was caught off guard. “Oh! Um…Well I was waiting for you to tell me!”  
Yuri smiled. “How about late summer? Our baby will be here by then.”  
“That isn't nearly enough time to plan it all!” Otabek spluttered.  
“Duh that's why we get a wedding planner!” Yuri grinned.  
Otabek laughed. “We’ll see.”

 

 

They were called in almost immediately to see the midwife.  
Yuri was worried when he noticed that the midwife looked grim.  
“We found something on your MSAFP screening test results from two weeks ago.” She got straight to the point.  
“What? Is our baby okay? Are they alive? I haven't felt any kicks yet, which I have should by now…This is our second baby, and usually you feel them sooner, but…” Yuri trailed off.  
“Your baby IS alive.” The midwife confirmed as she rolled the Doppler over his rounded tummy. “He's a perfect size and has a strong heartbeat.”  
“…He?” Yuri blinked.  
“Yes, you're having a little boy.” The midwife smiled.  
“YES! I knew it!” Yuri grinned. “Didn't I tell you, Beka? Omega instinct!”  
“I can't wait to meet him.” Otabek smiled, but then his and Yuri's faces fell as the midwife fell silent.  
“What is it?” The alpha asked.  
“It's just as I suspected.” The midwife sighed. “The screening tests were right. I'm so sorry…Your baby has Spina Bifida.”  
Yuri frowned, and spoke with a shaky voice; “Wha…I don't understand. What is that?”  
“It's a birth defect that happens when a baby’s spine doesn't form properly. As a result, the spinal cord and nerves attached to it could be damaged. It literally means ‘split spine’ in Latin.” The midwife explained.  
Yuri gave a whimper and smacked his hands over his mouth, tears pooling in his green eyes and cascading down his cheeks.  
“Oh my god! No, this can't be happening! We…We needed some good news! We've had nothing but grief. Things were finally starting to be good again, and now this. Now we're losing our baby!” He wept, crying hard.  
Otabek held him tightly, tears escaping down his own cheeks.  
“Is there anything we can do?” He choked out.  
“Actually, yes.” The midwife replied, “Your baby won't die. Well, hopefully not. You have a number of options.”  
Yuri looked up instantly. “What are those?” He sobbed.  
“Well, either your little boy can have surgery a day or two after he's born, where his spine would be fixed, so to speak…or you can have prenatal surgery. This means that we would operate on the baby whilst you're still pregnant with him to fix the spine before birth.” The midwife started, “Or he could have no surgery at all…And the other option…Would be to terminate the pregnancy.”  
“NO!” Yuri barked. “NO WAY!”  
“I understand why you wouldn't want to do that.” The midwife said quickly. “But I have to tell you all available options. Do you need some time to think about it?”  
Yuri was looking down and biting his lip.  
He shook his head slowly.  
“No.” He whispered. “I can't let him have surgery right after he's born. That's a crucial time for us to bond…I'll have the prenatal surgery.”  
Otabek stared at Yuri with a mixture of shock and admiration. “Yura, are you sure?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yes. I want what's best for our son.”  
The midwife smiled, then turned serious again;  
“Of course there will be risks, as with any surgery. I have a duty to tell you…”  
She began to list all the possible risks, and Yuri paled a little.  
Otabek visibly grew upset when he heard that two of the possible risks were losing Yuri or losing the baby.  
Even scarier was the possibility of losing both.  
“I want to try.” Yuri said bravely. “For our child. He deserves a chance.”  
“I'll refer you to the hospital for surgery, then.” The midwife nodded. “You are so brave, Yuri. Your children are so lucky to have you.”  
Yuri swallowed hard and let a tear roll down his nose.  
Otabek held his hand in silent support.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri didn't have long to wait for the news.  
Since the surgery needed to be done quickly and whilst Yuri was still pregnant, he received a date for his surgery that afternoon…  
“Monday.” He whispered, putting the phone down. “They're operating on Monday morning at 9am.”  
“That's…That's just under four days.” Otabek whispered. “I…What if I lose you? What if Inna loses you? We have less than four days left with you.”  
The alpha very rarely cried, but he was inconsolable right now.  
“Hey.” Yuri rested his chin on Otabek's shoulder. “I'm not gonna die, idiot.” He said fondly, playing with the floppy part of Beka's hair. “It'd take a lot to kill me! But let's make the most of these days anyway.”  
He really wasn't sure how things would go with the operation, but he couldn't tell Beka that!  
He had to remain positive.  
Besides, he wanted to distract himself.

 

For the next few days, Yuri, Otabek and Inna spent days out together, taking lots of photos, cuddling more than usual, and having relaxing fun.

Otabek made sure that he and Yuri kissed as much as they could, and when they had sex, they savoured it, taking it slowly.  
It took Otabek all the strength he had not to cry after these romantic sessions!  
When the morning of the operation dawned, Otabek kissed Yuri and the bump before the omega was put under anaesthetic.  
“Good luck.” The alpha whispered.  
“See you on the other side, hot stuff!” Yuri smiled as he was given the injection.  
Within minutes, he was out cold.  
As Yuri was wheeled into the operating room, Otabek sloped sadly to the waiting room, where Karina and Nikolai were waiting with Inna.  
“She's fast asleep, bless her.” Karina gave a thin, forced smile as Otabek approached.  
“Our Yurachka is a brave, brave young man.” Nikolai said, swallowing hard.  
“He really is.” Otabek nodded. “I…”  
He was cut off by the sound of footsteps.  
Erik and Rodi appeared around the corner, their eyes red and lashes starred with tears.  
“I'm so sorry we're late. We brought these, and…” Erik sniffed, looking up. “Karina? Is that really you?” He whispered.  
Karina Plisetskaya glanced up and her mouth fell open.  
“Erik?”  
“What on earth is he doing here!?” Nikolai hissed. “And who…Who is this child? He looks exactly like Yurachka!”  
“Actually sir, I'm not a child. I'm nineteen, almost twen…” Rodi was silenced by his father.  
“Ah, this is my other son, Rodion. Rodi for short.” Erik explained. “Yuri asked me to be here. I…”  
He glanced around.  
“I get the feeling that this was a bad idea?” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“So you're in Yuri's life now?” Nikolai asked.  
“Yes sir.” Erik nodded. “It was actually Rodi here that found him! Completely by chance! I never even knew until a few years ago that Yuri existed!”  
“Elizaveta.” Karina tutted. “She had some nerve.”  
“Indeed. But I was to blame, too. I should never have run in the first place... As you probably know, I was expecting another baby with another woman; I found out shortly after I left. I realised what a massive mistake I had made in abandoning my first child, and wanted him in my life too, but Elizaveta told me that false story before I could find you. I thought Yuri had been…Well. Anyway, a few months later, Rodi’s mother gave birth to him and then abandoned him. I was left to raise him on my own…It was that which made me really learn my lesson. I made a huge, HUGE mistake leaving like I did. I'm truly sorry, Karina. Sincerely. Yuri is an amazing kid. Such a strong person…” Erik sighed. “Karina…Will he…Do you think he will be okay?” He asked in a soft voice.  
Karina smiled sadly. “Only time will tell.”  
Erik’s shoulders slumped.  
“I can't lose that boy again.” He whispered, slumping down on a chair. "I just found him. He's my son, and I love him."  
Rodi sat beside him, picking at his nails nervously. “I can't lose my brother, either. He's all the family I have besides Dad.”  
Karina and Nikolai looked at one another and felt their hearts soften.

  
“Rodion,” Nikolai addressed the nineteen year old, “Our Yuri is a tough boy. He's a fighter and always has been, through everything he has endured. He will be okay, I promise you that.”  
Rodi looked up at Nikolai and smiled, wiping his eyes. “He was right about you. You are the coolest grandpa.”  
Nikolai smiled at that and patted Rodi on the head, as he did to Yuri.  
Otabek smiled, standing back a little.  
“Otabek?” Karina addressed him, “Are you okay?”  
The alpha nodded. “Yes, thank you. I'm just happy that even despite this, something of Yuri's is finally slipping back into place.”  
He exchanged a knowing look and smile with Nikolai, who promptly stood up.  
“Boys? What's say you and I go to the cafeteria?” He winked.  
Otabek and Rodi followed him out whilst Karina and Erik were left to talk.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri saw white.  
It was too much.  
Far too bright.  
He closed his eyes again, but felt a presence beside him.  
Very slowly, he turned his head, but felt a warm weight on his chest.  
Peering down, he gave a groggy smile as he spotted Inna asleep on his chest.  
“Hhhhh-ello, baby.” He murmured, slurring his words.  
“Are you talking to me or Inna?” Otabek joked from beside Yuri's bed. “Welcome back!”  
“Wh’re d’I go?” Yuri slurred again.  
“You were unconscious. You had surgery, remember?”  
“Su-g’ry?”  
“Yes. For our little boy…”  
“Oh m’god! Is-is he okay?”  
“He's absolutely fine. Surgery went really well!” Otabek beamed. “Our little boy is as tough as you!”  
Yuri grinned as best he could.  
“We b’th s-vived?” He asked.  
“You both survived.” Otabek confirmed. “You'll need even more regular scans and tests up until he's born, but they've fixed his spine.  
“Th’ssss great news!” Yuri replied.  
His hands slowly felt their way down the bedsheets until they found his baby bump, and rested on the underside.  
Yuri smiled softly. “Our baby boy.” He murmured.  
Otabek returned the smile and his hands joined Yuri's on the bottom of his bump.  
The alpha softly kissed his mate, and at the same time, they both felt a very definite kick from the bump and looked down in shock.  
“Tha…That was…His first kick!” Yuri exclaimed. “I felt him at last!”  
As if to confirm this, their son kicked again.  
Yuri grew emotional and gently butted heads with his mate.  
“He's finally kicking, Beka!”  
“I know.” Otabek grinned, kissing Yuri on the temple. “As I said; he's as tough as you!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now the important question is: WHO SHIPS KARIK?!?! XD  
> (Karina & Erik) Because I sure as hell do!


	48. Chapter 48

Yuri and Otabek had ended up making out, once Yuri's anaesthetic had worn off.  
They were so busy kissing that they didn't hear anyone enter the room.  
“Put him down, Yurachka!” A deep voice chuckled.  
Yuri looked up; “Grandpa!” He beamed.  
Karina followed her father into the room, followed by Rodi and Erik.  
Yuri was surprised and a little confused.  
“You're all together?” He asked, “And not killing each other?”  
The group laughed.  
“We all have one very special thing in common. Well…Four things in common!” Yuri's mother said, “You. And Otabek and your children. We're all a family, albeit rather dysfunctional!”  
Yuri smiled at this. “So…You're friends again?”  
“We’re working on it.” Karina confirmed with a smile.  
Otabek saw her blush and smiled knowingly.

 

  
Later when Yuri had been left with just Otabek and Inna, he held the baby girl on his body as she slept, his cheek resting on her dark locks as he scrolled through his phone.  
“Are you on Instagram?” Otabek asked.  
“No, I'm looking up names and making a note.” Yuri replied.  
“Ah! What have you got so far?” Otabek peered at the screen.  
Yuri blushed lightly; “Um…Kostya and Nikita.”  
Otabek tilted his head slightly.  
“Those are boys’ names, despite the ‘a’ at the end.” Yuri explained. “I really like those two. What do you think?”  
“I love them!” Otabek nodded. “They sound like handsome boy’s names.”  
“He will be handsome!” Yuri smiled, “If he takes after you!”  
“Ahh, no.” Otabek reddened, “More like you! Anyway, we don't have to decide on a name just now, do we? We have plenty of time.”  
“I know,” Yuri answered, “But it'll be nicer than just calling him ‘the baby’.”  
“True.” Otabek chuckled. “Which do you prefer?”  
Yuri took a breath and adjusted his position in bed, with one hand on his stomach.  
“Um…Which one goes best with Inna?” He shrugged.  
The couple tested out the names with Inna's name, and found that both went well with hers.  
“Okay, well which one sounds better with our names?” Otabek laughed.  
“Hmm…Kostya Altin-Plisetsky? Nikita Altin-Plisetsky? Both sound good.” Yuri sighed.  
“Do we really have to try the patronymic name?” Otabek groaned.  
“Don't you want it?”  
“Inna doesn't have one, and neither do you. Anyway, we aren't exactly traditional people.” Otabek laughed. “Besides…Otabekovich or Otabekovna sounds a little…Eh…”  
“Perfect?”  
“Really?! You think?”   
“Well yeah.” Yuri nodded. “You're their father and to be frank, I want everyone to know that.”  
Otabek looked at Yuri for a few seconds.  
“So I suppose you'll finally have a patronymic name, too, then?” He asked. “Erikovich.”  
Yuri fell silent.  
“Yura?” Otabek frowned.  
“No.” Yuri whispered. “You're right. It's a stupid idea; let's just stick with the first and last names.”  
“But you wanted it…”  
“Not anymore. You have a point…Why name your kids after their fathers? There's no guarantees.” Yuri said bitterly.  
Otabek felt his face flame. “Oh Yuri, I'm sorry! That's not at all what I meant! And anyway, your father is in tote life now…”  
“He could still leave again!” Yuri snapped. “And so could you!”  
Otabek froze. “I…I would never leave.” He whispered, “You're my husband, my mate, my everything! We're bonded. For life! I love you more than anything!”  
“I know.” Yuri replied, “I know that. But I'm scared to make my children have such a lifelong commitment like a patronymic name forever. After what happened with me…There are never any guarantees and it would only hurt them if that happened.”  
Otabek nodded slowly. “I understand.” He murmured. “Like I said, it's ridiculous anyway.”  
Yuri chuckled. “Yeah. Stupid as fuck!”  
But even Otabek could tell that Yuri didn't mean it.  
He was thinking about his own dad, and it still made him close off, despite their progress.  
It was still early days, after all.

 

Otabek gently took the phone from Yuri's hands and placed it on the side.  
“Let's think about names once you're better.” He said firmly, leaving their fingers together. “Would you like some food now? You must be starving!”  
“I am.” Yuri confessed with a small smile.  
“Here, let me take Inna off you.” Otabek gently lifted their daughter and placed her in the crib that the hospital had loaned them to use during Yuri's stay.   
The alpha wrapped her up in the blankets and gently ruffled her hair.  
“Anything in particular you'd like?” He asked Yuri.  
“Um…I don't know? Did they give us a menu?” The omega asked.  
“Here.” Otabek passed Yuri the menu from the side of the bed, and the latter skimmed over his options.  
He opted for some tomato soup and buttered toast, not feeling up to any of the bigger meals.

 

  
When it was brought in minutes later, Yuri was pleasantly surprised to see that they had also provided him with a delicious slice of chocolate cake, with baby blue coloured frosting inside and normal chocolate frosting on top, for dessert.  
“That looks too good to be hospital food!” Yuri blinked. “Surely it isn't?”  
“It isn't.” Otabek confirmed. “I brought it in earlier.”  
“DID you!?”   
“Yes. I asked them to give you a slice when you felt better. I know it's a bit late, but…I never got to be there for the announcement of Inna's gender reveal, and…I knew you'd get through the surgery and wanted to celebrate both. So…” Otabek trailed off, his cheeks flushing pink. “They kept it in the fridge with a label on the box, and promised they'd give it to you when you felt up to eating.”  
“You're the cutest!” Yuri held his arms out for a hug, which the alpha gladly slipped into. “Thank you.”

 

 

Yuri slowly ate his dinner, wiping up most of the remaining tomato soup with his toast.  
As he used the spoon to begin eating the cake, Yuri was amazed to find something hard in the centre of his slice.  
He frowned as he picked it up on the spoon and looked closer.  
It was a piece of milk chocolate, which had been engraved with; ‘it's a boy!’  
“You…You got this specially made, didn't you?” He whispered.  
“It was a rush order, but yes.” Otabek nodded.  
“But that's expensive!”  
“Not really. Besides, you're worth it all.”  
Yuri blushed hard at that response and put his spoon down in the bowl, sliding his arms around his mate’s neck and kissing him passionately.

 

* * *

 

 

  
After a few days, Yuri was discharged and put on bed rest at home, where Otabek waited on him hand and foot, despite protests from Yuri.  
A couple of days in, Yuri was already fed up, and increasingly horny!  
“Beka, please!” He pleaded as he kissed his alpha. “I want you so bad.”  
“We can't, Yura. You just had prenatal surgery…” Otabek sighed sadly.  
“Yeah, over a week ago! Come on, Beka. I'm horny as hell.” Yuri protested. “Feel me!”  
He guided the alpha’s hand down to his penis, which was growing erect.  
Otabek swallowed hard.  
“I'd love to, Yuri. You know I would. But…”  
He broke off as the omega grew tearful.  
Most people would probably accuse Yuri of using emotional blackmail, but the truth was that this WAS upsetting for him.  
Plus he was incredibly hormonal!  
“Fine. I'll do it my damn self.” Yuri snapped tearfully. “Get out!”  
“No, I'm not leaving you like this.”  
“Oh, so you refuse to help me, but you wanna watch me?!”  
“No, I mean I don't want to leave you upset.” Otabek explained. “Yura, we can't have sex. You just had invasive surgery.”  
Yuri was frustrated and got up to storm out and retreat into his nest, but Otabek lifted him up in one easy swoop and helped him back into bed.  
“I said we couldn't have sex.” The alpha said slowly, “But I never said we couldn't do other things.”  
Yuri stared at him.  
“So…What…What are you saying?” He frowned.  
“Would oral sex suffice?” Otabek gave a small, seductive smile.  
Yuri felt like all his Christmases and birthdays had come at once!  
“God yes!” He breathed, taking Otabek's face in his hands as he kissed him passionately.

 

  
Their kiss was disturbed by a kick from the baby.  
“Uh…Ignore him for now?” Yuri laughed nervously.   
“Deal.” Otabek replied.  
The alpha slipped a strawberry flavoured condom over Yuri's still very sensitive penis and began to work him with his mouth.  
The omega threw his head back and ran his fingers through Beka’s short, dark hair as he sucked on Yuri's hard member and worked the head and foreskin with his tongue.  
“Oh fuck…I'm not going to last.” Yuri groaned, “I'm coming!”  
Otabek only worked him harder and faster until Yuri had filled the end of the condom with his seed, moaning loudly and panting.  
“You're amazing.” He breathed. “So SO good. Your turn?”  
“Can you bend that far?” Otabek frowned.   
“Um…No?”  
“Then let me do this…” the alpha slid on a condom of his own and straddled Yuri's chest so that his cock was aligned with the omega’s mouth.  
“Perfect.” Yuri grinned. “And I don't just mean the position!”  
He took his husband in his mouth and worked him expertly with his lips and tongue.  
Otabek was as gentle as he could be; refraining from thrusting into his mate’s mouth, and combing through Yuri's short blonde hair with his fingers.  
Yuri's hands wandered around to grab handfuls of Otabek's ass.  
The alpha moaned and let out a long breath.  
“Don't stop. I'm so close.” He managed to say.  
Yuri kneaded Beka's ass some more, taking more of him in his mouth, just before Otabek clung to Yuri's shoulders, ejaculating into the end of the condom.  
The omega released his husband’s spent penis and craned his neck, green eyes beckoning the alpha to his lips.  
Their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss, before Yuri had to stop due to pain.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked.  
“Mmm. It aches. And my stitches…” Yuri groaned.  
Otabek stopped straddling Yuri and laid next to him, stroking the bump lovingly.  
Their son was squirming and kicking, much to Otabek's amusement.  
“I think someone felt left out.” He laughed.  
“Don't be creepy.” Yuri snorted, before turning serious... “Beka?”  
“Yes love?”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“What for?” Otabek frowned.  
“Before.” Yuri responded. “Getting upset.”  
“Look, you're hormonal. I get it.” Otabek smiled.   
“Yeah, but…”  
“And you're bound to be super horny during pregnancy. Your hormones are to blame for that. Again!”  
“Ugh…You're telling me!” Yuri rolled his eyes. “But I'm sorry anyway. I know you don't want to hurt me. I was just so frustrated and I wanted you so bad…”  
“It's okay, Yurachka.” Otabek kissed him. “All forgotten.”  
Yuri closed his eyes and purred, leaning against his mate affectionately.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Hi grandpa!” Yuri greeted when he called his family home later on.  
“How are you?”  
“I'm doing well, Yuri. How are you feeling? That's the most important thing. And how is my great grandson?” Nikolai replied.  
“Oh I'm okay, a little sore.” Yuri answered. “Little man is so active!”  
“Good! That's what I like to hear. So, have you and Otabek chosen a name for him yet?”  
“We have a couple in mind.” Yuri admitted. “But we can't decide which one.”  
“Oh? Let me hear them.” Nikolai requested.  
“Well, we have Nikita or Kostya.” Yuri replied.   
“Hmmm. Both are nice names…Have you tried them out with your last name?” Nikolai questioned.  
“Yeah.” Yuri sighed, “And with Inna’s name. They both fit perfectly!”  
“Ah. That IS a predicament.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Perhaps wait until he's born, Yura?” Nikolai suggested. “See what he looks most like?”  
“I guess.” Yuri sighed again; “But I was really looking forward to giving him a name whilst he's still growing inside me. It's kinda a little impersonal to just keep calling him ‘the baby’.”  
“Understandable.” Nikolai responded, “Your grandmother and I were much the same though; we couldn't decide on a name for your mother. Eventually, the perfect name just came to us. You see or hear the perfect name, and you just know.”  
“Thanks, grandpa.” Yuri smiled down the phone. “Speaking of which, is mama there?”  
“Ah. No…She is meeting your father.” Nikolai replied awkwardly.  
“Oh.” Yuri was surprised. “Why?”  
“They just needed to discuss things, I think.” Nikolai answered.   
They   
Yuri frowned…  
It wasn't like his parents needed to discuss custody or contact; Yuri was an adult!  
How strange…  
And then it dawned on him…  
As he and his grandpa said their goodbyes and ended the call, Yuri sloped into the kitchen.  
Otabek smiled at him, and then frowned when he noticed Yuri's troubled expression.  
“Yura? What is it?”  
“I…I think my parents are seeing each other again.” Yuri said slowly, “As in…Dating.”


	49. Chapter 49

Otabek bit his lip.  
“Is that not what you wanted?” He asked.  
“I…I don't know.” Yuri sighed. “He hurt my mother.”  
“That was over 20 years ago, Yura. He is trying to fix things.” Otabek reasoned gently, “I hurt you too, once. We hurt each other. Look at us now.”  
“It's not the same.”  
“Maybe not exactly the same, but your father is a much better person now, isn't he?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Yes…Why are YOU so pro-them-getting-together?”  
“I just want you to be happy.” Otabek shrugged. “I thought that your family being together again would help with that.”  
Yuri looked down. “It's too much too soon.” He murmured. “I only just met him again. Do you think he's using me?”  
“No way, Yura.” Otabek said truthfully. “He loves you. He's making up for his past. Not many would.”  
“I guess…”  
“Besides, we don't know for sure if they are getting back together. Maybe they're just going to be friends for your sake?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri brightened. “Maybe you're right.”

 

 

 

As the next couple of weeks passed, Yuri noticed that his parents were meeting up frequently.  
They'd visit him together, or outright tell him that they had plans to meet for lunch or coffee.  
Yuri was happy.  
“I'm glad you're such good friends again.” He told his mother one day after she had visited and brought Yuri a care package that she'd made up for him and the baby.  
“Who, мой маленький котенок?”  
“You and Erik.”  
“Oh!” Karina blushed. “Yes, your father and I are working things out. He's a changed man. And you know I am not a naïve and easily led woman, so believe me!”  
“I do.” Yuri beamed.   
“You and Otabek did it, and you're much younger. So why can't we?” Karina smiled back.  
“Well, actually, Beka and I are different to you and him.” Yuri shrugged.  
“True. But forgiveness takes strength.” Karina replied, “And so does regrowth and starting over.”  
“I know that too well.” Yuri chuckled.

 

 

  
When Yuri was 25 weeks pregnant, he was finally allowed to start going out again and lightly exercising.  
Most importantly (for him!), he was allowed to start lightly having sex again.  
He'd also been given a date for his Cesarean, which was mandatory now he'd had prenatal surgery, as a natural birth would be dangerous.  
“I got the date for my C-section.” Yuri said to Otabek one evening, “At least I'll be unconscious and miss the agony this time.”  
“That's really great babe,” Otabek panted, “But is this really the time for this conversation?”  
Yuri stopped riding his husband for a moment. “I wanted to tell you before I forgot.” He blinked. “So please feel free to destroy my ass as much as you like!”  
With a small growl of arousal, Otabek encircled Yuri in his strong arms and pulled him down for a kiss, rolling them both over to change positions.

 

* * *

 

 

The couple had not long finished their second steamy romp the next morning, when the doorbell rang.  
“Fuck!” Yuri cursed as he struggled to pull a shirt over his head.  
Otabek helped him, then hurried to answer the door, still shirtless.  
“Hiii! Happy birthday to little Inna-Oh! Otabek! What happened to you?!” Victor greeted.  
The alpha looked down frowning, and his eyes flew wide as he spotted the scratch marks all over his shoulders, chest and back.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but Victor beat him to it;  
“Did your cat scratch you?”  
“Uh…”  
“Oh yeah. Kitty scratched him reeeeeaaal good!” Yuri grinned impishly.  
Otabek went completely red, and Katsuki blushed, too, looking faintly horrified.  
Victor seemed undeterred, and they stepped into the apartment with their twins, Hana and Haru.  
“Ah, and here is the birthday girl!” Victor beamed, as Otabek brought Inna out of her bedroom in a little purple dress, a matching ribbon in her hair, and a pink '1 today!' rosette.  
Inna clapped her little hands together gleefully, lapping up the attention.  
Hana and Haru were placed on the rug beside her and they all started playing with the foam blocks together, babbling between themselves.  
“They'll be the best of friends.” Victor beamed. “Oh! I almost forgot; we saw your mother and father on our way here, Yurio.”  
“You did?” Yuri frowned.  
“Yeah, they were sitting in the café where we picked up the cakes.” Katsuki confirmed as he held up the box of cupcakes.  
“It's so good that they're giving things another go!” Victor added. “They seemed quite embarrassed that we caught them kissing!” He laughed.  
Yuri's face fell.  
“Caught them WHAT!?”   
“Kissing…” Victor repeated, looking confused.  
The penny dropped then; “You…Didn't know, did you?” He whispered.  
Yuri couldn't speak.  
“Yurio?” Katsuki asked worriedly. “Are you alright?”  
With a face like thunder, Yuri gave Otabek a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“I'll be right back.” He growled, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys.  
“Yuri! No, wait!” Otabek raced to the door to stop Yuri leaving. “Think this through.”  
“I think fast.” Yuri answered. “Let me pass.”  
Otabek tried to stay firm, but Yuri stared him down.  
Relenting, Otabek opened the door.  
“Yura! Don't do or say anything you'll regret.” He pleaded.  
“I already have!” The omega replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“KISSING!? YOUR MUM AND OUR DAD WERE KISSING!?” Rodi was incredulous. “There has to be a mistake?”  
“Yeah. Letting him back into my life!” Yuri thundered.  
He had called Rodi shortly after leaving the apartment to meet him immediately.  
Rodi had been confused, but once they'd arrived at the meeting place, Yuri had spilled the beans.  
And now, they were on their way to the café that Victor and the other Yuri had mentioned.  
“Am I still welcome in your life?” Rodi asked sadly.  
“You are.” Yuri replied. “You haven't done anything wrong.”  
He and Rodi stopped outside the café and spotted their parents inside with their backs to the window.  
The two brothers sneaked in through the open door and sat down in the booth behind them, undetected.  
Yuri took out his phone and started recording, ignoring the missed calls and texts from Otabek, Victor and Katsuki.

 

 

  
“…I think he'd love that! You're sure we're not moving too quickly?”  
“Having doubts, are you?”  
“No way, Karina. Not this time. Seeing you again after all these years, it…Well.”  
“What?”  
“It made me realise what I'd lost. A remarkable woman. You always were and you always will be. You're intelligent, strong, graceful and classy. Beautiful. On second thought, you're TOO good for me.”  
“Erik,” Karina sighed. “You're not the same person you used to be. You’ve grown as a person.”  
“Have I? A few weeks ago, I'd have agreed with you, but seeing you again after what I did, just reminds me that I did it in the first place!…Karina, I love you.” Erik confessed, “And if you love someone, you should let them go. Maybe it is kinder to just leave you be. I can’t hurt you again.”  
Yuri was shell shocked, rooted to the spot.  
His mother spoke;  
“Erik, listen to me…We were young then. We're almost forty now! We've both changed. You need to stop punishing yourself for what you did when you were a teenager!”  
“But I hurt you.” Erik whispered. “And I hurt Yuri. He won't even call me ‘Dad’. I get why. I really do understand. But it hurts…But how can I complain about that? I have some nerve if I feel the need to complain that he won't call me ‘Dad’ after what I did to him and his mother.”  
Rodi exchanged a look with Yuri, who swallowed.  
“Shall I speak to him?” Karina asked.  
“No, no. Let him do this in his own time.” Erik protested. “Thank you, though. I-I should be going.”  
“Erik Stepanov, don't you dare walk out of this café now, otherwise you're a coward!” Karina said firmly.  
Erik stopped in his tracks, looking meek.  
Karina stepped forward.  
“The only way I'll end up hurt is if you turn your back again. Don't you dare tell me you still love me and then decide to do nothing about it!” She continued.  
There was a short silence.  
“Karina…” Erik whispered, “Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely.” Karina replied, pulling Erik towards her.  
Yuri and Rodi stood up then, clearing their throats.  
The man and the woman were kissing passionately, but leapt apart.  
“Yuri! Rodion!” They stammered. “We were just…”  
Yuri stepped forward.  
“You were using me all this time!” He growled at Erik. “To get back with my mother!”  
Erik looked stunned.   
“What!? NO! I wasn't!” He insisted. “Yuri, I want you in my life. You're my son!”  
“You lied to us.” Rodi joined in.  
“No, I didn't.” Erik insisted again, “I didn't know that we would end up back together! I didn't want to tell you both if nothing came of it. Rodi, you know I'd tell you.”  
Rodi shifted from one foot to the other.  
“You know it's Inna’s first birthday.” Yuri crossed his arms. “And instead of being with your granddaughter on her very first birthday, you're cosying up with each other in some little café!”  
“We were coming over after, we swear!” Karina insisted.  
“After what? After you'd banged each other!?” Yuri shouted.  
“Yuri, keep your voice down!” Karina hissed.  
“We wouldn't have done…THAT!” Erik added, “We only just this minute confirmed that we're getting back together!”  
“Oh please! You think I don't know that one night stands exist? How the hell do you think Inna got here?!” Yuri snorted.  
Everyone stared at him.  
“Wait…Inna was from a one night stand?” Rodi looked confused, “I thought she was Otabek's? She looks like him!”  
“She IS Otabek's.”  
“But you just said…”  
“A year and nine months ago, Otabek and I had drunken sex…A one night stand. We didn't actually become a couple until a few weeks later.” Yuri sighed. “That was the night Inna was conceived. And we should be over there celebrating that!”  
Rodi tried his hardest not to giggle.  
“But no, you two are faaaarrrr too busy hooking up with one another!” Yuri barked.  
“We are NOT hooking up! We haven't even set any boundaries yet!” Karina flung back. “You didn't give us a chance!”  
“Oh I'm sorry. Would that have been before or after you had sex?”   
“WE WERE NOT GOING TO DO THAT! DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YURI ERIKOVICH PLISETSKY!” Karina shouted.  
A stunned silence fell over the group, and Yuri went cold.  
Rodi gave a small gasp.  
“Karina…” Erik said warningly.  
“That…Is NOT…My name.” Yuri said quietly, through gritted teeth. “That will never, ever, EVER BE MY FUCKING NAME!”  
He picked up the nearest vase from a table and launched it in their direction, narrowly missing them and smashing against the chalkboard.  
“Yuri, she didn't mean that. Please calm down.” Erik said placatingly, holding his hands up in surrender. “Think of your son. You're pregnant, and you just recovered from surgery...”  
“If only YOU TWO had thought of YOUR sons, then maybe I wouldn't be angry!” Yuri flung back, hurling another vase at them.  
Erik caught it just before it hit Karina.  
“Yuri! That's enough!” He ordered.  
“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Yuri yelled, throwing a metal napkin holder instead.  
Karina got in the way in an attempt to catch it, but it struck her face instead.  
“RINA!” Erik gasped, “YURI, STOP IT! You've hurt your mother!”  
Yuri snapped back to his senses then, dropping the next object he was about to throw – a pepper shaker.  
“I'm so so sorry.” Rodi whispered to the frightened café staff.   
He rummaged in his pocket and handed over a wad of notes to pay for the damage.   
“Yuri. Come with me!” He grabbed a shell shocked Yuri and dragged him out of the café, all the way to a secluded area of the park where they sat on a bench.  
Yuri was shaking violently.  
“Bro, look at me.” Rodi ordered, crouching down in front of his brother. “Deep breaths.”  
The omega tried to copy Rodi's breathing, but ended up bursting into tears instead, his hands over his face.  
“What have I done?” He wailed. “I can't believe I…I hurt Mama. I have a child and another on the way! What have I done? I'm…I'm volatile and violent!” Yuri wept.  
Rodi cuddled him, rocking him gently.  
“It's okay, Yuri. It'll be okay.” He soothed. “You're bound to be angry. I am too.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
After a while, Rodi had managed to calm Yuri down.  
The two omegas were leaning on the railings next to the pond, watching the ducks glide past, quacking amongst themselves.  
“So why did you and HIM come here?” Yuri asked into the silence. “What happened?”  
“I went through something.” Rodi answered.  
“Yeah, but what?”  
“I…It doesn't matter.”  
A silence.  
“Okay,” Rodi took a deep breath. “When I had just turned 18, I met this guy…He was handsome, friendly, kind, charming…He was an alpha. Anyway, we met in a club after my birthday, and got to know each other. We started dating. He was so sweet at first; a real gentleman. I fell so hard, so fast. He was my first.” Rodi blushed, “But after we'd had sex for the first time, things turned sour…He got possessive and jealous. He demanded sex off me, even if I didn't want it. If I said no, he would get nasty. I got really fed up and scared, and made a plan to leave him. However…” Rodi broke off and swallowed hard.  
Yuri looked concerned as his younger brother closed his eyes.   
“On the day I left him…He…He went into a self-triggered rut. I tried to escape. I DID!” Rodi's voice wavered, “But he pinned me to the wall. And he…”  
Yuri's eyes widened. “He raped you?” He whispered.  
Rodi nodded.  
“I went to the police, and he was arrested. The checks and tests I had to have were so humiliating!” He sobbed. “It was the worst fucking day of my life! I felt so alone…Dad really took care of me. He got in more alpha fights than I'd care to admit to, to protect me. Alphas kept sniffing around me because I smelled really sweet all of a sudden. I didn't know why they took this sudden interest in me!”  
Yuri's mouth dropped open; “You were pregnant, weren't you?” He whispered.  
Rodi nodded and covered his eyes. “Please don't hate me…I know you're a parent…But I couldn't bring a baby into that situation. How it was conceived! I…”  
“Had an abortion?” Yuri guessed.  
“I had to.” Rodi wept. “I couldn't keep a baby conceived by rape! And as far as adoption goes, who would honestly adopt a baby conceived that way? The child is ‘tainted’ to them! It was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Anyway, his friends found out. I have no idea how…They contacted him in prison somehow and word got out that he and his friends were threatening to kill me. Said I was his property now and that I'd pay for what I did. Dad dropped everything and moved us here with no forwarding address. We had to change our phone numbers, email addresses, everything. We had to make ourselves anonymous, so we are ex-directory. We aren't registered to vote in this area, either. They can't find us. Russia is a huge place, and how many Erik and Rodion Stepanovs do you think there are in this country?!”   
Yuri was crying by this point.   
“So…Now you know.” Rodi took a breath and his shoulders shook as he cried into his hands. “I ended up dealing with it by getting drunk and hitting on random alphas. That's all I thought I was any good for. And then I found you. My big brother. I haven't drank since.”  
Yuri hugged him. “I believe you.” He murmured.   
Rodi stared at him.   
“Thank you. I needed to hear that.”  
“Erik really did all of that for you?” Yuri frowned. “Why?”  
“Because he's my dad.” Rodi shrugged. “He was protecting me. He loves me.”  
Yuri nodded slowly.   
Thinking back to what happened in the café, Yuri remembered how Erik had been more concerned for Yuri and the baby’s wellbeing, and Yuri's mother’s, than his own.  
The blonde hung his head and sighed.   
“I've fucked up. Again.” He whispered tearfully. “What do I do? It's irreparable!"  
“Don't dwell on it now.” Rodi smiled thinly. “It's not irreparable - He _will_ forgive you. Right now, you have a beautiful baby girl who's missing HER Daddy on her first birthday. I think she would like you to be with her; prove what an amazing parent you are, despite everything.”  
Yuri nodded and swallowed.   
“Yeah. It's her special day.” He agreed. “I've missed an hour as it is.”  
“Let's not go back empty handed.” Rodi suggested, nodding towards a shop on the other side of the road. “I have an idea. Come on, Gold Medal!”  
And he gently dragged his pregnant brother along with him into the shop.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought the angst was over?  
> Au contraire!

When Yuri and Rodi arrived back at the apartment, Otabek was relieved.  
“Are you okay?” He whispered, taking Yuri aside.  
“Not really.” Yuri admitted. “I'll tell you later.”  
“Are you sure?” The alpha stroked Yuri's hair.  
Yuri nodded; “Yeah. I don't wanna ruin Inna's party.”  
He smiled lovingly at their baby daughter who was sprawled on her playmat with Hana and Haru, whilst they giggled and kicked their little legs.  
“Alright! Who wants some food?” Yuri forced himself to be cheerful as he knelt down and spoke to the babies.  
He was met with a chorus of giggles and excited squeals.  
“Oh noooo! Do presents first!” Victor grinned, pushing a large gift wrapped in rubber duck gift paper towards Yuri and Otabek.   
“Yeah. I want to give my little niece her present too.” Rodi made pleading puppy eyes at his brother.  
“Alright, alright.” Yuri chuckled. “Presents first! I got Inna a little extra something whilst I was out earlier.” He winked at Rodi, whose idea it had been to get Inna an extra gift.

 

 

Inna was extremely spoilt by everyone; from Yuri and Otabek, she got an activity table and a walker.  
Yuri had also selected a gigantic stuffed lion from the shop earlier, and Inna's eyes flew wide as she stared at the toy.  
She stretched out her arms and fell against the lion, giggling, which earned “awwws” from everyone in the room.  
“Our turn!” Victor beamed, as he and his husband handed over one pretty large gift, and another, slightly smaller one.  
“Inna?” Yuri said gently, and the baby looked up at him with her big green eyes. “Your Uncle Victor and Uncle Yuri have something for you.”  
He helped her to turn around and sat her up, facing the large parcel.  
Inna put one of her little hands on the paper, and looked surprised that the paper didn't magically come off!  
Yuri chuckled and Otabek started the paper for Inna, whilst Yuri helped her to open the gift properly.  
“Wow! Look what you've got here!” Otabek said, stroking Inna's dark hair, “A little ball pit!”   
The box displayed a pink and purple blow-up ‘pool’ and heaps of bright, colourful plastic balls that Inna could play in.  
“What do you say, Inna?” Yuri said to the little girl.  
“YAAAAA!” Inna beamed.  
“Thank you, she’ll love this!” Yuri chuckled as the infant squirmed to get out of his arms and play.  
“Hold on a minute, madam! We're not done yet.” Victor laughed; “One more from us…Well, actually, this is from the twins!”  
Yuri Katsuki gently pushed forward the second gift along the carpet, and Otabek helped Inna to open it.  
Inside was a cute little white and black tiger print fleece, and lots of little hair ribbons and flowers.  
Yuri also found a t-shirt and leggings set cleverly concealed inside the fleece, and laughed as he read the slogan on the front of the t-shirt.  
“Beka, look!” Yuri laughed, holding it up.  
“’Go for gold!’” Otabek read, “Very apt! Thank you for the gifts for Inna! She's one lucky girl.”  
“You're welcome!” Victor and Katsuki replied.

 

Rodi shyly handed over his gift to Inna, and once it was opened, Yuri gasped.  
Inside the purple paper, was an entire baby cutlery set; little plastic plates, bowls, knives, forks and spoons, all personalised with Inna’s name!  
“These are so cute!” Yuri laughed. “Thanks Rodi!”  
“You're welcome! I figured that now she's on solid foods, she'd need something to eat them with!” Yuri's brother blushed.  
“These will get a good few years of use! You know, my cousin back in Kazakhstan is seven and he still uses his from his first birthday!” Otabek said as he inspected the box.   
“Yeah, the lady in the baby boutique told me pretty much the same!” Rodi grinned. “The pattern is cute but not BABYISH, so it will last her years!”  
“Thank you everyone. Little Lady is one very lucky girl. Huh, Inna?” Yuri kissed her on top of her head.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Just as food was being served, the doorbell rang, and Otabek let Mila in, along with Aleks.  
“Sorry we're late! Practice overran!” Mila panted. “Where's the birthday girl?”  
“Here she is!” Yuri grinned as he carried Inna over.  
“Hiiii Inna!” Mila cooed, tickling the baby girl’s chin, “Happy birthday!”  
Inna gurgled and reached her arms out.  
“Awww she wants a hug!” Mila observed.  
Yuri handed his daughter over and his friends cuddled her and made a fuss of the baby girl.  
Otabek sidled up and wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind;  
“Your grandfather just called. He's coming round with your parents.” The alpha murmured as he kissed his mate on the cheek and lightly caressed Yuri's rounded stomach.  
Yuri panicked a little.  
“Oh god. I…”  
“It's okay. I know what happened…They told your grandpa and he told me. But it'll be okay.”  
“Excuse me.” Yuri said, as he broke away from the group and locked himself in his nest.  
The omega tried to steady his breathing, but was unsuccessful.  
Slowly, he hid amongst the blankets and garments on the mattress, breathing in the scent of his alpha.  
His head spun…  
Closing his eyes, Yuri tried really hard to calm himself, but visions kept plaguing him;  
The scene from the café earlier replayed over and over.  
Yuri was a monster!  
A violent, vicious monster.  
He grew increasingly upset, and a voice that sounded a lot like Bogdan sneered at him;  
 _“You see? YOU were the evil one all along. Told you I was innocent.”_  
Yuri gritted his teeth and tugged on his short hair, as if the pain would make the thoughts stop.  
He didn't hear the door open, and had no idea that anyone else was in here until the overwhelming smell of alpha filled the room, and began to soothe him.  
“Yura? Are you alright?” Otabek asked from the doorway. “I'm not mad at you. Neither are they.”  
Yuri didn't trust himself to speak;  
He didn't want anything mean to come off his tongue, so he opted for silence.  
“May I come in?” Otabek tried again.  
Yuri nodded, and then heard socked feet padding towards him, before he felt a weight on the mattress next to him.  
Otabek reached out to stroke his hair, but Yuri flinched.  
“Hey, I just wanted to stroke your hair.” Otabek said softly, “What is it?”  
Yuri felt afraid…  
He thought that his alpha was about to punish him.  
Closing his eyes, Yuri whimpered softly to himself, but relaxed when he felt gentle fingers on his chin, tilting his head up, and then a soft kiss to his lips.  
“It's okay.” Otabek murmured. “I get why you were angry. It was a huge shock to you, and you felt used.”  
“Make them leave.” Yuri whispered. “Please.”  
“They're not here yet.” Otabek replied. “But I really think you should talk to them. At the very least, just let them be here for Inna. It's her birthday.”  
The alpha kept his voice soft and even, stroking through Yuri's blonde hair.  
Burrowing deeper into his nest, the omega shut his eyes.  
“Fine.” He sighed. “But I'm not speaking to them.”  
“If that's what you want.” Otabek shrugged.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It took a short while for Yuri to emerge from the depths of his nest, and he was just resting his head on Otabek's lap whilst the alpha raked his fingers through short blonde hair, when the doorbell rang again.  
Yuri dived under his blankets again, and Otabek promised he'd be back in a few moments.  
It actually took MINUTES before Otabek returned.  
“Yura…It's just your grandpa and I.” The Kazakh said gently, “Can we come in?”  
“Okay.” Yuri replied.  
Nikolai flinched, recoiling a little as a strong alpha scent filled the room.  
“Otabek, dear boy…I am a beta, and Yuri is my grandson.” The older man whispered. “You have no need to warn me off. I won't hurt him.”  
“Sorry.” Otabek turned red.  
“Not to worry; I know it's instinct to protect your mate.”  
Nikolai stepped forward and knelt beside the nest that Yuri was currently hiding in.  
“Yurachka? It's me.” He said gently. “Everything is okay.”  
“No.” Yuri whimpered, backing further into the blankets.  
“Are you nesting because you don't feel safe? Or because you're embarrassed? Or…” Nikolai asked.  
Yuri nodded; it was both of those.  
He was about to speak, when he smelled another omega inside his nesting room without authorisation.  
Yuri growled defensively; his instinct telling him to protect his unborn baby from intruders.  
“It's just me, Yurachka.” A female voice said; “It's Mama.”  
Yuri froze then.  
“We just want to talk to you.” Karina continued.   
_‘We’._  
Even that sounded couple-y!  
Yuri retreated further back and hid his face from view, before feeling a little kick from inside his bump.  
He automatically placed his hand on it, and felt some somersaults and more kicks from the life growing inside him.  
And then he heard a growl…  
Peering out of his nest, Yuri spotted a stunned-looking Erik just outside the door, and Otabek was growling in warning, his pheromones overpowering.  
Karina was submitting and looked worried, which in turn, worried Erik.  
An alpha fight was likely to break out any minute, and Yuri had to stop it.  
Bravely, he emerged from the blankets and rubbed his wrist against Otabek's scent gland on his neck.  
Otabek spun around and held his omega close, breathing in his soothing scent.  
“Come in.” Yuri muttered to his family. “Hey, you…” He whispered to Otabek; “Behave.”  
The alpha fussed and tutted, wanting to claim his mate there and then, but he knew he couldn't.

 

  
“Look, I came back into your life because I wanted to know my son.” Erik said eventually, “I still do. But I know you're not okay with your mother and I being together again, and I understand that. So…We've decided that maybe it's best that we go our separate ways before it gets any more serious.”  
Yuri's mouth fell open.  
“But…” He stammered. “I…You…No! I'm sorry for what happened today. I really am! Just give it another shot! Ignore me!”  
“No, Yuri. I wasn't here for you for the first twenty years of your life, and I've hurt you enough. If this bothers you so much, then I won't do it. Your mother and I have agreed.” Erik said sadly, forcing a smile. “We both love each other, it is true. But you're our number one priority; you and Rodion.”  
“You both come first.” Karina agreed. “It wasn't fair of us to resume our relationship without checking with the both of you first.”  
Yuri swallowed.   
“But…”  
“It's okay, Yuri. We are still a family.” Karina smiled, “And we forgive you for earlier; it was our fault. We had no idea it would hurt you so much.”  
“But Mama…”  
“Let's not keep Inna waiting, shall we?” Karina forced a smile as she and Erik awkwardly left the room with Nikolai in tow.  
Otabek looked at Yuri.  
“I don't get it?” He frowned, “I thought you didn't want them together?”  
Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
He was confused…He had wanted a family all his life.  
And then the chance came and he didn't want it...Except that he DID?  
What was happening to him?!  
He put his face in his hands, and the baby kicked again.  
“I ruin everything, don't I?” He whispered, “I almost ruined us, I ruined my life, I ruined my parents, I bet I'll ruin the kids’ lives, too.”  
Otabek was about to protest against all of this and reassure his mate, when Rodi ran in, his eyes red.  
“Dad just told me!” He sobbed. “I thought they'd work it out. I thought you were going to make it right?!”  
“I couldn't get a word in edgeways! I tried to protest, but…”  
“Thanks a lot, Yuri! I could've finally had a mother figure in my life! You know, I just heard her say she had plans to legally adopt me if her and our Dad got back together! You've ruined everything!” Rodi spat.  
Yuri flinched, feeling his chest hurt.  
“Rodi, that isn't fair!” Otabek said crossly, but as he said that, Yuri was up and racing out of the room.  
“Yura?” Otabek called as he followed him out.

 

  
The omega dropped down in front of Inna in the living room, and held her tightly, cuddling her close.  
He gave her a big kiss on the forehead, his cheeks damp with tears.  
“I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry. I should have done this a long time ago. You're better off without me. You all are.” He wept.  
Inna began to cry, and Otabek picked her up and cradled her.  
“Yura, what are you doing? Where are you going?” He asked, the panic rising in his voice.  
“Away. For good. All I do is hurt people and ruin everything.” Yuri cried.  
“No! You don't! Yura, we need you!” Otabek pleaded.  
The whole group of people protested and tried to back up Otabek's words, but Yuri raced out of the apartment as fast as he could whilst pregnant, and headed for the town centre.

 

  
Yuri's eyes were so blurred with tears that he could barely see.  
His breath was coming out in gasps, and his legs felt like jelly.  
He'd barely got anywhere yet!  
The baby kicked inside him, and he cried harder.  
“I'm sorry, little man. I don't know what else to do.” He sobbed.  
As he stepped off the kerb, he was blinded by headlights, and he heard the screeching of tyres.  
Yuri felt himself being knocked to the ground...

 


	51. Chapter 51

Otabek watched in horror as his mate ran into the road, having followed him outside.  
Inna was in the arms of Nikolai now.  
“YURI!” Otabek yelled as a car headed straight for him.  
The alpha raced forward, but he was beaten to it by Erik, who knocked Yuri out of the way, onto the grass verge on the opposite side of the road.  
Otabek cried with relief as he waited for a break in the traffic before he sprinted across the road.  
“Yuri? Yura, love, can you hear me?” He tried desperately.  
The omega wasn't responding, but he was definitely alive.  
He was conscious, even.  
But he had frozen, apart from the trembling.  
Yuri's green eyes had a glazed-over, far-off look to them, and he didn't seem to be ‘with it’ at all.  
“What's wrong with him?” Otabek asked, panic making his voice break.  
Erik looked grim; “He's gone into an omega drop.” He replied. “It happens when omegas get too upset, stressed or overwhelmed. Everything just switches off, if you will. Their omegas withdraw into themselves, like an internal nest, I guess. So he can't think for himself or function properly until he's either encouraged out or pulls himself out of his drop. Since he's pregnant, it makes him twice as vulnerable.”  
Erik took off his jacket and lifted his son off the grass, carrying him to a building, where Otabek and everyone else followed him to.  
Erik nudged open a door and spoke to the woman behind the front desk.  
“Oh my goodness!” She gasped. “Quickly, get him out the back, Erik!” She ushered, “Is this his family?”  
“They're his family and friends, yes. He'd want them with him.”  
“You know him?”  
“He's my other son.” Erik confessed, and the woman gasped;  
“You found him? At last?”  
“At last.” Erik nodded.

 

 

Out the back, Yuri was placed on a bed in a private room, whilst Erik bustled around and a nurse hooked him up to an IV drip.  
Otabek peered around.  
On the walls, he saw many information signs with a blue heart-shaped logo with white letters running through it…  
SPACO.  
But if Erik was just a volunteer…How come everyone was fine with him just coming in and helping himself to the equipment…?  
Otabek frowned.  
“Erik?”  
“Yes?”  
“How long have you been running SPACO?” Otabek asked outright.  
Erik looked stunned, but then relaxed, sighing slightly.  
“I took over this branch when we moved here.” Erik admitted. “I haven't been completely honest with Yuri, but it's for a good reason.”  
“What's that?” Otabek asked.  
Erik quickly explained what had happened to Rodi.  
“Our first branch was in Moscow.” He added; “I set this organisation up BECAUSE of what Rodi went through. There are branches in most towns now - the idea took off so quickly! Anyway...These people were after my Rodi back in Moscow. But I doubt they'd look here. Anyway, I have to be very careful who I tell Rodi's exact whereabouts to, and mine. If they find me, they find him. I can't risk that. Not in a place like this which is dedicated to HELPING omegas.”  
“Not Yuri.” Otabek frowned. “He would never do that.”  
“I know, I know. But I'm so on edge. Rodi is my son…I've always been his sole parent, and I failed him.” Erik sighed. “Just like I failed Yuri.”  
Otabek shook his head. “You've saved both of their lives now, Mr Stepanov. You've gone out of your way and moved heaven and earth to keep Rodi safe, and I know now that you'd do the same for Yura.” He paused. “That's the kind of father I want to be.”  
Erik looked at his son in law with admiration and gratitude. “Thank you. I think you already are.”  
They both smiled at each other, and then turned their focus back to Yuri.  
Otabek gently took the Omega’s hand and felt something in the bond, but…He couldn't figure out what it was, exactly.  
It was oddly calm, but far away.  
Like it was hiding…Like Yuri was hiding.  
He gazed at the omega’s eyes, which Erik had since gently closed for him.  
 _‘Come back to me, Yura. It's okay. You're safe.’_ Otabek's alpha tried desperately to convey to Yuri's omega.  
He felt the feeling in the bond change to something else…Hesitance? Fear? Shame?  
He decided on reluctance and fear.  
Yuri was too afraid to wake up and see the aftermath.  
Otabek would have to wait.

 

 

  
“So…What's the IV for?” Otabek asked after a while.  
“Hmm? Oh. Since Yuri is in a drop right now, he can't think for himself or do anything for himself, so he's unable to eat or drink. Since he's heavily pregnant, he needs to keep both hydrated and sustained even more so.” Erik explained.  
Otabek wasn't sure why, but the way that Erik had said that Yuri was ‘heavily pregnant’, made something primal stir inside him.  
_‘Yes.’_ He thought; _‘He IS heavily pregnant. He is heavy with my child…Mine. MINE. I did this to him.’_  
Otabek let out a small growl without realising, and Erik shot him a shocked look.  
“Now is not the time.” He said, as gently as he could.  
“Sorry?” Otabek frowned.  
“You growled.”  
“DID I!?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh! Sorry…I had no idea?” Otabek was confused.  
He felt ashamed then; how could he be aroused whilst his mate was in such an unstable state?  
“I'll call for one of the doctors to check him over.” Erik said, checking his watch. “Yuri's been in a drop for almost two hours now. This is an unusual amount of time. I think this is a delayed reaction to all the trauma he's been through; it's all just hit him now and that's why his drop is taking so long. I'll get a second opinion. Be right back."  
“O-okay.” Otabek answered, worriedly.

 

 

  
As Erik wandered off to call one of the resident doctors, Otabek nuzzled Yuri privately.  
“Come on, love. It's me. Nobody is angry with you, I promise. We're all worried about you! Please come back.” He murmured, before dropping a kiss on the omega’s lips.  
Once agains, the alpha felt a tug at his bond...Yuri's omega was talking to Otabek's alpha;  
_‘I want to come out, but I can't! Something is stopping me!’_  
“What is it Yuri? What's stopping you?” Otabek whispered out loud.  
_‘Bogdan!’_  
Otabek gave a small sigh and knelt down; “Yuri…There is no Bogdan. I promise you; he's firmly in prison and he can't get out. Yura…The Bogdan you're hearing is YOUR mind.” Otabek explained gently, “It's taken on the voice of your attacker because that's what you’ve come to fear. It's your mind doing this to you. The mind can be a cruel thing sometimes, but I PROMISE YOU, Bogdan is locked up securely in a prison and won't be out for a very, very, VERY long time. Please…Come out. I’ll keep you safe. We all will.” Otabek pleaded.  
He felt a slight nudge through the bond and located it on Yuri's body.  
The alpha lightly stroked the baby bump with his free hand.  
“Come on…This little man needs you to come out. So does Inna.” He murmured.  
Yuri's eyes fluttered open just as Erik returned with the doctor.  
“He's awake!” Otabek beamed.  
“I'll still check him over.” The doctor said kindly, hurrying over.

 

* * *

 

 

After a thorough check-up, Yuri was given the all-clear.  
He and baby were both fine!  
“That was a close call.” Erik said at last, “We nearly lost you.”  
“Not much of a loss.” Yuri muttered.  
“You're wrong, Yuri. You'd be a huge loss; to your children, to Otabek, your grandpa, your friends, Rodi…And of course, your mother and I.” Erik said.  
“Um, about that…” Yuri bit his lip. “I was wrong. Majorly. I fucked up everything…I want you and her to be together. You both seemed happier when you were secretly dating. And I want her to adopt Rodi, too.”  
Erik was stunned. “But…”  
“You do love her, right? Just promise me that you do.”  
“I promise you with everything I have; I love your mother. So much.”  
“Then be with each other. And if you hurt her again, I won't hesitate to kill you.” Yuri gave a sweet smile.  
Erik laughed. “I can assure you, Yuri. Things will be vastly different this time.” He suddenly looked up; “Ah. There's someone to see you!”  
Yuri's head turned around, and he saw Rodi carrying Inna into the room, pale-faced.  
“Fuck, I was so worried about you!” The other omega sobbed as Otabek took Inna. “I thought I'd lost my only brother right after I found you!” He flung himself at Yuri, hugging his brother tightly.  
“I didn't mean what I said! You didn't ruin everything! I was just angry, and technically we can still be a family, right? I mean…”  
“Rodi. We ARE a family. I told Dad I wanted them to get back together.” Yuri interrupted.  
“You…You did? But are you sure?” Rodi blinked.  
Yuri nodded. “I'm sure. Things will be different this time.”  
Suddenly, Rodi stared at Yuri, and so did everyone else in the room.  
“What?” Yuri frowned.  
“You called him Dad…” Rodi said slowly.  
Yuri reddened and looked down.  
“Yeah, well…” He murmured.  
Erik hugged him, and at first, Yuri stiffened, but then relaxed and hugged back.

 

 

* * *

 

  
“…So if you feel that our treatment plan would be better for you, then we'd be happy to start right away.” The doctor concluded a few hours later.  
Yuri took in all the information he'd just received.  
Biting his lip, Yuri nodded; “I haven't really been getting better, have I?”  
“You have made steps, and you've done well so far, but you've acknowledged that there's still a lot of work to be done. We feel that because this is what we specialise in, and what we focus on – helping omegas through trauma – that we can offer you far better help than you'd receive from the hospitals and doctors. We have far more resources here to help you. If that is what you decide.” The doctor explained.  
Nodding, Yuri gave a smile; “Thank you. I'd like you to help me.”  
“We'd be happy to.” The doctor grinned. “Would you be happy to read then information and fill out the forms here? Or at a later date?”  
“Now is fine.” Yuri replied, and the doctor hurried off.  
“I'm so proud of you.” Otabek murmured as he kissed Yuri's temple. “This is a huge step you're taking!”  
“Yeah.” Yuri smiled serenely as he cradled Inna in his arms. “Oh god, I've ruined her birthday.”  
“No, no. It was getting late anyway. Besides, we can have a proper party for her once you're back home.” Otabek reassured.  
“OOH! Does that mean we get to buy her more presents!?” Victor piped up from where he was sat on Katsuki’s lap in the corner of the room. “I saw this beautiful…”  
“Don't say it!” Yuri interrupted. “You'll spoil the surprise!”  
Everyone laughed.

 

  
Yuri's eyes drifted to where his parents were talking by the door.  
They seemed to be grinning, and then, Karina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Erik.  
“Ugh. Gross!” Yuri rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.  
“Now, Yuri. You can't possibly tell me that romance disgusts you?” Otabek said huskily as he leaned over his omega and claimed his lips.  
Someone – probably Victor – ‘oooohed’, whilst Erik got his revenge by saying:  
“Otabek, please put my son down.”  
“Shut up Dad!” Yuri laughed, pulling his alpha down for another kiss.

 


	52. Chapter 52

Over the next few weeks, Yuri started his new treatment.  
The therapists at SPACO were far more professional, patient and empathetic than his previous one from the hospital.  
Yuri was asked to take part in various soothing activities, such as writing and art.  
At first, he was a little bewildered by it and skeptical, but he soon found that it helped to express himself in other ways.  
For so long, he'd done that through skating, but whilst he couldn't right now, he was enjoying finding creative ways of doing it.

As the weeks went on, Inna grew more and more, and so did Yuri's bump.  
He was absolutely enormous now, and felt so heavy!  
His walking was comical, so he sat most of the time.

 

 

On the eve of his C-section – at 38 weeks pregnant – he and Otabek were going over the list one more time, checking that Yuri had packed everything for his hospital bags.  
“Well, that's everything!” Otabek breathed at last, “We’re all set. This time tomorrow, we'll have a little boy!”   
He grinned as he gently set his palm on Yuri's rounded stomach and caressed it lovingly.  
“Little?” Yuri snorted. “He's huge already!”  
It was true; their son – who was still unnamed – was measuring at quite a large length and weight already!  
He would definitely be a big baby.  
“Well, big he may be. But he's still little compared to us.” Otabek smiled, kissing the baby bump, and receiving a small kick for his trouble.  
“Ah. He takes after you already! Not a fan of affection.” Otabek teased.  
“Shut up! I'm a huge fan of affection, if it comes from you!” Yuri grinned, sliding his arms around his mate’s neck and bringing him down to kiss him.  
“But just so you know, I'm going on birth control after this.” Yuri finished.  
Otabek chuckled. “Fair enough.”  
They made out tenderly, just savouring each other as much as they could with a huge bump in the way!  
Unfortunately for both of them, Yuri's sex drive had plummeted at 34 weeks, when he'd had another bump growth spurt!  
The extra weight – and huge bump in the way – had put him off sex.  
It hadn't put Otabek off, however!  
He'd found other ways to pleasure his omega, and Yuri always made sure that he ‘helped out’ his alpha too.  
Right now, the alpha was growing excited again, and was craving some form of intimacy.  
But Yuri couldn't risk having penetrative sex this close to his c-section, so he opted for using his mouth on his mate instead.  
Otabek returned the favour, using the last of the strawberry flavoured condoms!  
“I can't wait until I don't need to use those again.” The alpha laughed as he took the offending latex off his husband’s spent cock afterwards.  
“You and me both! It feels and sounds SO WEIRD!” Yuri grimaced. “The lube is disgusting. The taste is just…Bleh. But…The midwife gave us strict instructions about oral sex during pregnancy!” He sighed.  
“Let's go clean up.” Otabek said, pressing soft kisses to the omega’s neck and just below his earlobe.  
In one swift move, he lifted Yuri up and was about to carry him, but stumbled and fell back on the bed.  
Yuri laughed. “Wow!”  
“Jeeze. You've packed on the pounds, Yura.” Otabek joked.  
“Yeah, I have no idea how that happened!” The omega grinned.

 

 

  
Eventually, they made it to the shower.  
Yuri was a little self-conscious of being naked in front of Otabek now, and turned away in the shower.  
“Yuri? Are you hiding from me?” Otabek asked as the water cascaded down his rippling abdominals, and flattened the hair on his head into a floppy fringe. “You don't need to hide from me; I know what your pregnant body looks like."  
Yuri turned around and his eyes popped out on stalks, just about.  
“Wow!” He breathed.  
“What?”  
“Your hair!”  
“What about my hair?”  
“It looks hot like this.” Yuri grinned appreciatively, carding his fingers through the wet strands that fell over Otabek's forehead.  
“Oh?” The alpha tilted his head slightly. “Floppy fringe? Really?”  
“You look so…So...I dunno. Cute and hot at the same time. It suits you!” Yuri blushed.  
“Hmm. Then maybe I'll keep it.” Otabek smiled as he stroked Yuri's own blonde hair.  
Yuri kept a short style nowadays; a number 3 on the sides and back, and a 7 on top, styled with texturising wax and letting his bangs fall over one eye, slightly.  
But right now, under the water, Yuri looked adorable with it flattened against his head!  
Otabek pulled him close and held him against his own body, kissing the omega’s hair.  
“You look hot, too. And cute as always!” He murmured. “Let me wash you?”  
Yuri nodded serenely and didn't bother to move as he closed his eyes and clung to Otabek like a limpet.

The alpha reached for Yuri's body sponge and shower gel, before gently washing his body.  
Next came the hair, and Otabek smiled contently as Yuri began to purr loudly.  
“You're purring.” Otabek hummed.  
“Mmhmm.” Yuri responded, his eyes still shut.   
“You know you are?” Otabek asked.  
“Yep.”  
“You're too cute. Come here!”  
The alpha placed the shampoo bottle back in the rack and kissed Yuri on the lips, lovingly.  
He wanted his mate to feel as loved and cared for as possible before tomorrow.  
And as it turned out, he was doing an incredible job at doing that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The next morning went by in a rush.  
After an early night, the couple had been up early and at the hospital with everything they needed.  
Yuri was very quickly seen to after their arrival;  
Within just over an hour, he was settled in a private room in the maternity ward, and made comfortable, before being administered the anaesthetic.  
“I love you, Yuri. When you wake up, our son will be here!” Otabek grinned as he kissed Yuri's cheek.  
The omega smiled wearily. “I love you too.” He slurred.  
Seconds later, he was out cold.  
As soon as the nurses were sure that Yuri was unconscious, he was wheeled to the operating room, where the surgeons took over.

 

 

Yuri was in a dark, but warm and comfortable place.  
There was nobody else around; just him.  
This felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it…  
Where was he?  
What was going on?  
Last thing that Yuri recalled was being put under anaesthetic…  
Had he died?!  
He felt a little stressed, and tried to find a way out of whatever this was, but couldn't seem to.  
Distantly, he heard beeping and voices.  
They sounded frantic.  
After a short while, it went away.  
And then he felt the darkness lift ever so slightly.  
It was still dark, of course, but just a little less so.  
It was comfortable and very safe here.  
Yuri's omega was feeling very calm and peaceful here…  
Suddenly, Yuri realised that he must have dropped!  
But how…? He'd been unconscious!  
The omega tried desperately to find a way out, but didn't know where to start.  
The darkness and warmth curled around him like a protective blanket, and whilst it was upsetting that Yuri couldn't get out, he also felt strangely serene.  
Maybe he would stay a little longer…  
“Yuri? Come on out!” Otabek's voice lulled him out of his darkness a little more.  
“Beka?” Yuri's omega called.  
“I'm here, Yura. There's someone here you need to meet!” The alpha responded.  
The darkness lifted a little more.  
But the very faint but clear scent of another alpha – a newborn – filled Yuri's nostrils.  
He knew that smell, although he'd never actually smelt it before!  
The darkness lifted even more so, and Yuri eventually found himself squinting to block out the bright white that met him.  
“Welcome back!” Otabek said, causing Yuri to turn his head to the right. “The surgeons said you dropped again.”  
There, beside his bed, back in the maternity ward, was Otabek.  
He was cradling a little bundle swaddled in pale blue blankets.  
 _Their baby!_  
Yuri's heart thumped and he ached to see the little life that they'd created.  
Sensing the omega’s need to meet and bond with his child, Otabek gently laid the little bundle down on Yuri's chest.  
The baby felt warm and familiar as he nestled into Yuri's body.  
The omega peered down at the new arrival, and spotted a tuft of blonde hair poking out from the head end of the swaddling.  
Slowly and stiffly, Yuri moved his arms to cradle the newborn.  
“H-how is he?” Yuri finally managed to croak.  
“Perfectly healthy.” Otabek smiled broadly. “He should be! He's 8 pounds and ten ounces!”  
“Jesus!” Yuri snorted. “What the hell was I feeding him?!”  
“Everything and the kitchen sink.” Otabek laughed. “But he's perfect…He looks like you!”  
Yuri blushed. “Whose eyes does he have?”  
“I'm not sure?” Otabek frowned. “He hasn't opened them yet.”  
Yuri nodded, and then felt movement on his chest, and heard a small cat-like cry as their son rooted, wanting a feed.  
Already shirtless and gown-less, Yuri had no problem positioning the newborn boy on his breasts; both of which were heavy and full with milk.  
The baby latched onto one nipple easily and hungrily drank.  
After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and peered up at Yuri and Otabek in turn.  
Yuri smiled; “Your eyes, Beka.” He concluded. “Dark brown, just like yours.”

 

* * *

 

  
“Where is he? Where's my baby grandson?” Karina cooed as she, Nikolai, Erik and Rodi filed into the room later on.  
Yuri sat up and peeled back the blankets so that his family could get a good look at the newborn.  
“Awwwww!” Rodi grinned. “He looks like you, Yuri!”  
“He's got Beka's eyes; the dark brown goes so well with the blonde hair.” Yuri replied.  
“He's gorgeous.” Karina smiled.   
“What have you called him?” Erik asked.  
Yuri bit his lip and looked at Otabek.  
“Um…Actually, we don't have a name for him. We narrowed it down to two; Nikita and Kostya, but he doesn't look like either of those!” Yuri sighed.  
“So, for now, he's just ‘Baby Boy Altin-Plisetsky.” Otabek chuckled.  
“Yeah, somehow I can't see that sticking.” Rodi quipped, making everyone laugh.  
“I picked this out for the little man,” Nikolai spoke up as he handed Yuri a parcel; “I'm sorry; they were all out of leopards!”  
“No worries! He's got so much leopard stuff already!” Otabek laughed, nodding to the hospital bag, which was overflowing with various animal themed clothes and toys. “And tigers. And of course bears – my favourite animal!”  
Yuri unwrapped the soft parcel and grinned as he pulled out a soft toy lion.  
“Aww! This is cute! We're lacking in lion stuff! Thanks grandpa.” Yuri beamed.  
He removed the tags before he gave it to the baby, and suddenly paused as he read the tag.  
“Lyov…” He blinked.  
“What's that?” Nikolai looked confused.  
“Oh. They give names to cuddly toys sometimes.” Yuri explained, “It's on the label here. Lyov…I remember that being in the baby name book, but I skipped over it.” He mused. “It means lion.”  
“That's a perfect name for our baby.” Otabek spoke up. “I mean…He's strong after having prenatal surgery done to him! He's blonde with brown eyes – like a lion cub! And one of his parents LOVES big cats!”  
Yuri blushed hard. “It suits him.” He agreed. “Lyov. Our little lion cub!”  
“So now we've got lions, tigers AND bears? Oh my!” Rodi joked, making everyone laugh again.  
Nikolai smiled knowingly at Yuri, who was suddenly reminded of what his grandpa had told him a few months ago, regarding baby names; that the perfect name would just come to him.  
So his grandpa had known all along!?  
“Thanks again, grandpa.” Yuri smiled broadly.  
“Ah no, my pleasure. It's just a soft toy.” Nikolai replied, ruffling Yuri's hair.  
But they both knew it was much more than that!

 


	53. Chapter 53

Yuri and Lyov were in hospital for a couple of days, as Yuri’s stitches needed to heal a little more, and because Lyov had been operated on before birth, he needed thorough observation.  
“Beka?” Yuri addressed his husband as he fed Lyov one morning.  
Otabek looked up from where he was folding up little baby onesies.  
“Did you know that Lyo is an alpha?” Yuri asked.  
Otabek looked surprised. “He's a newborn baby! He's far too young to present.” He frowned, “Or did you get his blood tested?”  
“When I was coming out of my drop after the delivery the other day, I smelt a newborn alpha, and I just KNEW.” Yuri confessed. “I knew it was him.”  
Otabek looked down at their newborn baby son who was calmly feeding from Yuri.  
That little baby boy couldn't be an alpha!  
He looked far too innocent!  
Otabek couldn't imagine this cute little baby ever being an alpha.  
But then, reality hit him, and Otabek had to admit that everyone was a cute little baby once; him included, and he was an alpha too!  
“Okay.” Beka said slowly, “So maybe he's an alpha. Do you know what Inna is? Could you smell it on her?”  
Yuri shook his head.  
“No, but I'd like to find out for sure.” He said.  
Inna was now 15 months old, and was just starting to say a few words.  
She often said ‘Dada’ or ‘Dadad’, and ‘hi’.  
She was also walking mostly unaided now, and was very active with her hands; pointing to things, waving and picking things up or dropping them on purpose.  
At present, Inna was sitting beside Yuri on the bed whilst he fed Lyov, banging a plastic bear on the arm rests of the bed.  
“Inna.” Otabek addressed their daughter, and she looked up inquisitively.  
“Daaaa?” She said.  
“Don't bang the toy on there, please. Your baby brother is eating. He needs peace and quiet.” The alpha said gently, as he stroked the toddler’s hair.  
Inna dropped the bear on the floor deliberately.  
“Ah-ah!” She said.  
“Uh oh indeed!” Otabek grinned as he bent to retrieve the bear.  
As he bent down, Inna started poking her father on the back and squealing with laughter.  
Yuri couldn't help but laugh, earning him a cry of frustration from Lyov.  
“Sorry!” The omega said, helping the baby feed again. “Beka, our daughter is a mischief maker!”  
“Yes. I wonder where she gets that from?” Otabek chuckled, raising his eyebrows meaningfully at Yuri.  
“I have no idea what you mean.” The blonde said innocently. “Oh. You've had enough?” He looked down as Lyov unlatched himself and yawned.

 

  
Yuri covered himself up again and reddened as he noticed that milk was leaking through his shirt.  
“Oh god!” He wailed. “Gross!”  
“Here, baby. I'll take our little lion; you change into these.” Otabek produced a clean shirt and some breast pads from the hospital bag, placing them on Yuri's lap as he gently took their son and burped him.  
Yuri sighed and huffed as he removed his shirt.  
“HOLY CRAP!” He exclaimed, looking down with wide eyes. “Look at the fucking size of them!”  
“Language, Yura!” Otabek hissed; “Our children are in here.”  
“Sorry. But I mean…LOOK!” Yuri gestured to his breasts.  
Most omega males’ breasts grew to about an A cup when pregnant.  
Currently, Yuri was at LEAST a B cup!  
“Hmmm…I'm wondering if this has something to do with the fact he's probably an alpha?” Otabek mused; “You said you could smell him when you came out of your drop. That's quite unusual…But I also heard that alpha babies make the mother’s chest grow bigger! It could just be a wives’ tale, though.”  
“Maybe we should find out, then?” Yuri shrugged as he applied the breast pads and put on his clean shirt.  
Otabek agreed, nodding slowly. “Yes, okay.” He said, “Let's do it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to know this early?” The doctor frowned a short time later, after Yuri and Otabek had explained everything; “Only…Unfortunately, some parents do this and end up abandoning their babies because it's not the result they wanted.”  
Yuri looked cross; “I would never do that!” He barked, holding both children closer to him.  
“Neither would I.” Otabek added, “We aren't closed minded.”  
“Okay.” The doctor answered quickly, “Just wanted to make sure. I'll have to take a blood sample from both of them…”  
Yuri soothed both children with his scent as their blood was drawn separately.  
Lyov cried and Yuri instinctively grew angry that someone had made his baby cry in pain.  
“Easy.” Otabek whispered, placing a placating hand on his omega's shoulder, sensing his mate’s feelings through the bond.  
“I'll take these to the haematology lab and be back with the results later.” The doctor said as he left the room, and a midwife came in to check Yuri's stitches.

 

 

  
Otabek held Lyov whilst this was happening, and the newborn looked up at him with a serious expression at first, almost identical to the one that Otabek used by default.  
The alpha smiled down at his son. “Well, you don't have to take after us to a T!” He joked.  
The baby boy yawned and closed his eyes, his face looking almost like he was smiling.  
Otabek's heart swelled with love for his newborn son.  
But then he caught a whiff of something…  
Alpha.  
It was undeniable!  
Bringing the baby closer to his face, Otabek quietly smelled him, and then flinched slightly.  
Definitely an alpha!  
How absurd…  
Otabek grew worried; was Lyov going to be an overly dominant alpha?  
If that was the case, was that why they could pick up his scent?

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“I have the results back, if you're ready?” Yuri's doctor announced as he swung by later that afternoon, when Yuri and Otabek were reading with Inna.  
The couple looked at each other nervously.  
“We're ready.” Yuri nodded, feeling anything but.  
“Your daughter is an omega.” The doctor said, “Your son...is indeed an alpha. It's very, very common with alpha and omega parents to have two or more babies of both secondary genders.” He finished.  
“Does it say HOW ‘alpha’ he is?” Otabek asked, voicing Yuri's thoughts.  
“Yes! He's an average alpha; not aggressive. It seems he takes after his father.” The doctor concluded; “And I think I have an answer for why you could smell him, Yuri.”  
Yuri looked up expectantly.  
“No matter the age, even newborn, if an alpha can smell a dropped omega, they will try to pull them out of by scenting.” The doctor explained. “This has actually happened before. It's instinctive from birth.”  
“Thank god.” Yuri sighed with relief.  
“But of course, This little man here doesn't know how to control it or ‘switch off’. And naturally, it's not a bonding thing either, so you don't have to worry about being bonded to your own baby! It's just instinct that alphas protect omegas during a drop, that's all.”  
“Thank you!” Yuri sighed with relief. “I was worried that he might be overly dominant or aggressive.”  
“Not at all.” The doctor gave a warm smile, “Now then, on another happy note…The midwife is satisfied that you're healing just as you should be, and I'm satisfied that you and your baby are in perfect health. I'd like to discharge you both tomorrow morning. Can you arrange getting home? Or are you close enough to walk?”  
“I'll ask my parents.” Yuri replied. “Thanks again! I can't wait to get Little Lion home.”  
The doctor beamed; “You're very welcome! Dinner will be served soon. Make sure you both get plenty of rest.”  
“Oh! Whilst you're here…Um…So my uh…Chest area is a lot bigger than it was when I had Inna! I've gone up to a B cup, probably! Is that normal?” Yuri asked, reddening.  
The doctor laughed; “Ah, yes, since you've given birth to a male alpha, that is perfectly normal.” He responded. “They tend to be responsible for the greatest breast growth!”  
“Ah. Cool. I um…” Yuri trailed off, looking red. “Will they go down?”  
“Usually once you've stopped nursing, yes. They begin to return to normal.”  
“Cool. Thanks.”  
Yuri blushed, and the doctor bid them goodbye.  
A silence fell over the room.  
“So…Just to be clear, once you stop nursing the baby, they shrink?” Otabek asked.  
“Yes.” Yuri replied.  
“Oh.”  
Silence.  
“I can always use MY mouth on them if that happens?” Otabek grinned.  
Yuri glared at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The following morning, following another check up, Yuri and Lyov were discharged from hospital.  
Otabek made sure that they had anything, and Karina helped them carry the bags to the car.  
Yuri put Lyov in his car seat and fastened the belt across him.  
As he raised his leg to get into the car, the omega winced.  
“Are you alright?” Otabek asked, concerned.  
“Ugh. Yeah.” Yuri lied.  
“You can't get in, can you?”  
“It freaking hurts! You try having stitches in your…”  
“Okay, take it easy.” Yuri's mother interrupted. “Will it help if we give you a hand?”  
“No.” Yuri snapped stubbornly. “I've got it.”  
He grimaced as he finally got into the car, shimmied across to the middle seat, and fastened the seatbelt.  
Otabek secured Inna into her own car seat the other side of Yuri, before taking the front passenger seat beside Karina.

 

After arriving at home, Yuri disappeared into his nest with Inna and Lyov, much to Otabek's disappointment.  
“Is everything okay with you two?” Karina asked her son in law.  
“I…I don't know?” Otabek replied. “We were fine all morning, but since leaving the hospital, he's been…Well, distant and snappy.”  
“Hmmm. It's not just me then.” Karina mused. “I doubt he'd let me into his nest, since I'm an omega myself. Would you be able to talk to him?”  
“Well, I'll try.” Otabek shrugged.

 

He paced up to the nest room door, and was about to knock, when Yuri opened the door.  
“I was wondering when you'd take the hint.” The omega purred. “Come in.”  
“Uh, Yuri? Your mother is here, and…” Otabek was cut off by Yuri kissing him passionately.  
“Yura.” Otabek breathed, once the kiss was over; “You’re in a haze. I can tell by your eyes.”  
“Don't you love my eyes?”  
“Of course I do! They're beautiful. But they're hazy, and so are you. You just had a baby, we can't do this!”  
“I didn't mean sex, Beka.” Yuri chuckled. “We've barely kissed in days! I was dying to get you alone so we could make up for it.”  
He slid his arms around Otabek's neck and pressed their bodies together as their tongues danced lightly together.  
“Listen, I'm planning on staying in the nest with these two for a few days…Are you going to stay with us?” Yuri murmured.  
“I can do that.” Otabek smiled. “But this isn't like you. Are you okay?”  
“I'm better than okay. My omega just wants to bond with your alpha and our babies some more.” Yuri breathed as he started to tuck in parts of the nest which had come loose.  
Otabek was surprised,  
Yuri had become far more peaceful lately, and acting more off omega instinct than he had ever done before!  
Was that a good thing?  
At that moment, Yuri kissed Otabek lovingly on the lips and leaned back to stare in his dark eyes; “Besides,” Yuri purred; “You need to make good on that promise…Your mouth…”  
He slowly took off his shirt, discarding it on the floor and showing off his new, bigger chest in all its glory.  
Otabek just stared, swallowing hard.

 


	54. Chapter 54

Otabek was completely stunned by Yuri's bold request so soon after having a baby!  
“Y-Yura. I think we should wait.” He said uneasily. “The time isn't right.”  
“Oh? Are you sure? Only, you seemed keen earlier…” The omega tilted his head.  
“Ah, I see. You want to punish me for saying that, don't you?” Otabek sighed.  
“No.” Yuri looked confused. “I WANT you to do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“Pleasure me.”  
“But…”  
“Pleasure me, Beka. I crave it.” Yuri purred, taking his mate’s hands and making them touch his breasts. “And I know you do too!”  
“Yuri, no. This is…”  
Otabek was cut off by the door opening.  
He drew his hands away quickly, looking sheepish and blushing hard.  
“Um. I just wanted to check that all is okay. Only you seemed a little…Out of sorts.” Karina said to Yuri, covering her eyes.  
“Everything is fine, Mama.” Yuri smiled. “Thank you for bringing us home from hospital. Just help yourself to a drink and some food. We’ll be right with you.”  
“How about I make a drink for you, Ms Plisetskaya?” Otabek choked out. “Yuri, I'll be right back. I'm just…”  
He raced out of the nest room, and Yuri was left crestfallen.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“I'm SO sorry!” Otabek apologised to his mother in law. “He just grabbed my hands, and…”  
“It's okay; I heard.” Karina replied. “Something is definitely amiss, though. He's acting very strangely.”  
“Almost entirely on instinct.” Otabek frowned thoughtfully. “Can birth do that to an omega?”  
“Oh yes! You should have seen me after I gave birth to Yuri!” Karina nodded. “Thankfully, my mother and father were around to help me. And Yuri has you, which is even better! I had nobody to, er…Fulfil my needs. Yuri does.”  
Otabek was stunned; “I…I can't have sex with him, surely!? Not this soon!”  
“No, no. But you can do sexual THINGS with him. Just be safe.”  
“Um, okay…” The alpha reddened; talking about this with his mother in law about this was embarrassing for him.  
“Anyway, I'll leave you to it!” Karina winked. “I'm meeting Erik.”  
“Thank you so much for giving us a ride home today, and I'm sorry about…”  
“You're welcome, Otabek. And no need to be sorry! I know he won't last long like this. Take care of them all, won't you?”  
“Always.” Otabek promised.

 

  
As soon as Karina had left, Otabek took a deep breath and stepped into the nesting room.  
Yuri had put both of their babies safely down for a nap in Inna's room, and was now in the nest alone, his smell overpowering with frustration and sadness, with a slight hint of abandonment.  
“Yura?” Beka called out tentatively.  
Movement came from the nest, and a low whine.  
Otabek wanted to rush in, but even though they were bonded, Yuri might not want him there.  
He shifted awkwardly.  
“Yuri, can I come in?” He tried again, shyly.  
At that moment, the omega peered out of the nest, his green eyes hopeful.  
“Beka!” He grinned. “You came back!”  
“Of course I came back.” Otabek was thoroughly confused.  
Yuri took his hand and pulled him into the nest, attaching himself to Otabek's lips.  
As they kissed, Yuri was letting our little moans; “Alpha. Breed me! Knot me!”  
“No, Yura. You just had a baby!” Otabek replied.  
What on earth was going on!?  
He remembered what Karina had told him, but it made no sense; Yuri wanted to mate again!  
The omega hadn't been this way after having Inna.  
Otabek felt Yuri's forehead for a fever, but if anything, Yuri felt a little cooler than usual.  
Yuri's eyes were primal…It was almost like he was in heat!  
But that was impossible.  
“Yuri, please. Snap out of it.” Otabek said firmly; “I can't and won't knot you. Not now.”  
The omega whined a little.   
“Alpha! Please!” He clung to Otabek's shirt and pressed his hardened member against Otabek's flaccid one. “Alpha…I'm so, so wet for you.”  
Sure enough, Otabek could smell the slick, and it was clouding his rational mind.  
What was he doing!?  
His omega was begging for him!  
He was clearly open, and slick was pooling at his entrance.  
But no.  
Yuri had just given birth!  
He was nowhere near ready to be that intimate yet, ESPECIALLY breeding and knotting!  
Instead, Otabek wanted to pleasure him another way.  
Remembering Yuri's request from earlier, the alpha swallowed hard and then kneeled in front of Yuri.  
“No sex. Especially no breeding or knotting!” He said, firmly and clearly. “However…” His eyes dropped to Yuri's chest, which was still bare.  
Yuri grew excited and pressed his chest against Otabek's, whose hand wandered up to cup one breast.  
His thumb started out softly, stroking the erect bud beneath it.  
Yuri's head was thrown back, and the omega gasped in pleasure.  
Otabek kissed his exposed neck, and Yuri moaned.  
“Beka…Alpha…Fuck me!” Yuri pleaded. “Please.”  
“I can't.” Otabek replied. “You were in pain just earlier and I know you still are. So I have to find other ways to…”  
He was silenced by Yuri kissing him deeply.  
Otabek decided that no harm or pain could be caused if they frotted whilst Beka paid attention to the omega's breasts.

 

 

  
Yuri was already discarding his underwear, like he knew what was coming.  
Otabek slowly took off his jeans and boxer briefs, his manhood proudly half standing to attention.  
Yuri's eyes were fixated on Otabek's semi erection, and he reached a hand out to stroke it up and down.  
The alpha’s eyes fluttered shut instantly, and he thrust up into his mate’s hand.  
After a few moments, Beka was hard enough, and Yuri pressed their cocks together.  
He started to move, and the friction between their two members caused pleasure to course through them both, dragging out soft moans and ragged breaths.  
Otabek's eyes were drawn to Yuri's ample chest, and the alpha leaned forward, taking one nipple in his mouth, lapping at it with rapid movement with his tongue.  
Yuri moaned louder and slithered his arms around his mate’s neck, to hold on.  
Pre was leaking from both of their erections, and dribbling down them, lubricating them even more.  
It made the frottage even better, and soon they were both lost to the pleasure.  
Both of them neared their orgasms; closer and closer.  
Otabek was still lapping at Yuri's hardened nipples, and focused on one to suck.  
His lips were gentle on the bud as his tongue worked the slit.  
Yuri was a wreck at this point; “Alpha! Beka, baby I'm coming!” He gasped.  
Otabek pressed harder with his cock and slightly increased his speed, as Yuri moaned loudly, coating the alpha's penis in his sticky, white substance.  
Beka growled appreciatively, and felt the base of his own cock swell slightly, as semen threatened to spill out any second.  
He suddenly tasted something odd as he continued to suck on Yuri's breast.  
Pulling back a little, Otabek spotted a pale white-cream substance leaking out of the mound that he'd just been lapping at.  
Yuri was still riding out his orgasm as he looked down, and smirked a little.  
“Go ahead! Drink my milk, Beka.” He breathed.  
Otabek froze when he heard that…  
This was their baby’s food!  
He couldn't…He wouldn't!  
Drawing his head away, Otabek buried his face in Yuri's neck instead and sucked on the skin.  
Moments later, he was coming, spilling all over Yuri's shrinking penis.  
As the couple panted for breath, Otabek's face flamed as the realisation hit him…  
What had he done!?  
Yuri had just had a baby!!!!  
He shouldn't be having sex for weeks yet, and here they were, frotting and sucking on breasts, and ejaculating all over each other!  
Otabek felt ashamed.   
What a weak alpha!  
But Yuri was purring with satisfaction, stroking and coaxing the last of Beka's come out of his cock.  
“Yura, stop. Stop.” Otabek whispered, taking the omega's face in his hands. “I'm a bad alpha. The worst alpha. I'm so sorry!”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Yuri frowned. “You're the best alpha I could have asked for.”  
“You've JUST given birth a matter of days ago…Well, you had a C-section. And only earlier, your stitches were hurting you. And now I've done this…”  
“I asked you to do stuff with me.” Yuri shrugged. “I wanted it!”  
“Yeah, but I shouldn't have. You need time to heal. What if I've hurt you?!” Otabek put his head in his hands. “I'm no better than those idiot alphas who think that omegas should just be for sex, and nothing else!”  
“Do you think that of me, then?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course I don't!” Otabek looked insulted. “I love you!”  
“Well then.” Yuri shrugged. “You're nothing like them. Now please can we get back to enjoying our post-sex cuddle?”  
Otabek opened his mouth to speak, and then narrowed his eyes.  
“You're very rational all of a sudden…You're out of your haze.” He stated.  
“Oh?” Yuri asked innocently, “I guess I am.”  
“You were never in one, were you?”  
“I was.” Yuri said slowly. “Just not today…”  
He gave Otabek a mischievous grin, and the alpha looked cross.  
“YURI! How could you!?”  
“I was horny as fuck in hospital and you couldn't do stuff with me there. I was gagging for it, to be honest.” The omega replied, shrugging.   
Otabek was fuming.  
“Yura, this isn't funny! You tricked me into sexual stuff! I thought we were better than that…I thought YOU were better than that!” He seethed. “You just had a baby. I didn't have sex with you because your stitches need to heal. YOU need to heal!”  
Yuri suddenly looked troubled; “I'm sorry. I just thought you might want to be intimate with me too. It's been weeks…”  
“Yes, and I’d have loved to. But I would be happier if you were healed and healthy first!” Otabek snapped.   
He got up, and put his clothes back on in silence.  
“Beka? I'm sorry.” Yuri murmured.  
He sounded sincere.  
Upset, even.  
“Where are you going?” The omega whispered.  
“To check on our children.” Otabek sighed.  
As he opened the door, he heard a muffled sniff, and looked back.  
Yuri had retreated back into the nest and appeared to be crying.  
Otabek softened a little.  
“I'll be back in a minute, okay?” He said in a calmer, gentler voice.  
When Yuri didn't respond, Otabek hesitated in the doorway, and then headed into Inna's room.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lyov was sleeping peacefully in his Moses basket, suckling on his pacifier.  
Inna was in her crib, but not asleep.  
She was sitting up and playing with her stuffed animals.  
“Hi, Inna.” Otabek greeted her, and the toddler beamed at him, lifting her arms, wanting to be picked up.  
Otabek leaned into the crib and lifted Inna up into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hello pretty girl.” He said, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against Inna's hair.  
“Daaaaa.” Inna answered.  
The alpha couldn't help but smile.  
“Are you hungry yet? Any accidents?” He asked, checking if Inna needed changing, but all was well.  
“Okay. Let me just wash my hands and then make you some lunch, okay?” Otabek gently put Inna back into her crib and disappeared into the bathroom to wash his hands.  
Once he'd finished, he lifted Inna back out of her crib and carried her into the kitchen, seating the little girl in her high chair.  
“What do you feel like eating for lunch, Inna?” Otabek asked as the little girl slapped her hands on the table of her high chair. “How about tomato pasta?”  
Inna squealed enthusiastically as Otabek took a tin of children’s pasta shapes in tomato sauce out of the cupboard and poured the contents into a saucepan.  
As he cooked it, Yuri emerged in the doorway, in just a bathrobe.  
He smiled at the scene in front of him, despite how he was feeling.

 

  
Otabek quickly wiped down Inna’s high chair table, and then carefully cut up a soft roll into quarters and placed it on a plate in front of her along with her cooked pasta.  
“There you go, princess.” He smiled, kissing her hair.   
He placed a beaker of juice in the cup holder as Inna ate her lunch, and then he set to work on tidying up the saucepan.  
Inna was happily eating her lunch and ‘singing’, which was making Otabek laugh.  
Yuri watched them carefully from the hallway.  
Once Inna had finished her lunch, Otabek took away the dish and set down a small bowl of cut up fruit for her to pick at with a spoon.  
“Is that nice?” He asked as Inna finished a piece of mango.  
She nodded.  
“Good girl. Daddy’s just going to clean up, okay?” Otabek smiled.  
Inna picked up a grape and suddenly spoke; “Daddy clean!”  
Otabek spun around in shock, and Yuri's mouth fell open.  
It was then that their eyes finally met, and earlier’s argument was instantly forgotten and forgiven.  
“Inna! What did you say?” Yuri asked as he padded into the room and bent slightly to speak to his daughter.  
Inna was chewing on her grape, and swallowed it before speaking again; “Daddy clean.” She repeated.  
“Awww! You are such a clever girl!” Yuri grinned, giving Inna a big kiss on the cheek.  
“She really is.” Otabek agreed.  
Inna just continued to eat her fruit, and Lyov started crying.  
“Ah. That's my cue.” Yuri chuckled nervously. “I'd better…”  
Otabek nodded.  
“Um, Beka?” Yuri hovered in the doorway and the alpha looked up from where he was drying the saucepan.  
“Yes, Yuri?”  
“I…I really am sorry…About earlier.”  
“I know.” Otabek answered.  
He took a few steps forward and kissed Yuri on the lips.  
Yuri blushed. “Do you still want to talk about it?” He asked.  
“I think it's best that we do.” Otabek nodded as he put the pan away. “I love you.” He smiled.  
Yuri smiled back, relieved.  
Otabek knew that Yuri must be worrying that Otabek might dump him or something after earlier, and the alpha needed to reassure his mate that this wasn't the case.  
“I love you too.” Yuri replied as he slipped away to feed Lyov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> One more thing:
> 
> I wanted to ask first before I just dove straight in, but...I was wondering if anyone would consider becoming a patron if I set up a Patreon page?I've never seen it done for writers before, but apparently we are included haha!It's something I've never considered before; I just assumed it was for artists, and I am hopeless at drawing!  
> Of course the benefits of being a patron would mean I'd share 'behind the scenes' info with you, like storyboarding, spoilers, new story ideas, that sort of thing... I'd probably show snippets of the new chapters before I post them, and maybe even post them there before here, if there's an option to do that?  
> Maybe even commission a few one shots?
> 
> I've never used Patreon before, and I don't like crowdfunding, honestly.But I've unfortunately fallen on hard times lately. I DO have a job (run a business) and it's still tough right now.  
> I wanted to ask what people's thoughts were before I went ahead and did it?Please let me know.
> 
> Thank you!


	55. Chapter 55

Yuri was still stressed and a little on edge when he made his way into Inna's room to feed Lyov, despite Otabek's love declaration.  
As the omega lifted their newborn out of his Moses basket and lifted his shirt, Lyov cried harder.  
“What is it, Lyo?” Yuri asked.  
He was answered by an overwhelming scent of baby alpha again.  
Yuri flinched.  
He knew that Lyov was instinctively trying to calm him after smelling the stress, and that the baby boy couldn't help it, but it still caught him off guard.  
And apparently Otabek, too!  
Otabek appeared in the doorway, softly growling.  
“Beka, don't!” Yuri said firmly, turning away slightly to protect Lyov. “It's Lyo.”  
Otabek visibly relaxed then.  
“Ah, yes. I keep forgetting.” The alpha sighed. “Sorry.”  
Lyov was now feeding from Yuri, but became a little unnerved.  
Otabek came into the room and sat on the arm of the chair where Yuri was feeding their baby, and gently stroked his hair.  
“He's protective of you.” Otabek smiled. “He's looking after you.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri breathed, “Our Little Lion will be a good alpha.”  
“Absolutely!” His husband agreed. “Now…About earlier…”  
Yuri swallowed; “Uh huh?”  
“Just tell me why you did that?” Otabek asked.  
He sounded sad, and Yuri instantly felt awful.  
“I guess I just got so horny and desperate for release…I knew you wouldn't do it with me unless our omega and alpha sides took over, so I…I tricked you. I guessed you might do SOMETHING at least.” The omega confessed. “I took advantage of you. I'm sorry Beka. I dunno what the hell possessed me to do that.”  
Otabek looked upset, and looked down; “You made me think I'd taken advantage of YOU. I still think I have…You just had our son, and I did sexual things with you...”  
“I know. I've said I'm sorry; what else can I do?” Yuri sighed.  
He was getting emotional, and it was starting to show.  
Damn it!  
Otabek paused for a few moments whilst he thought.  
“Promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again.” He said at last.  
Yuri nodded; “I promise. I swear on both of our children.”  
Otabek took a breath. “Okay. Thank you.”  
“I need to be on my own for a while.” Yuri murmured, getting to his feet and hurrying to the nest with Lyov.  
Beka watched him go, and sighed.  
He'd hoped that they were okay now, but usually when Yuri wanted to be alone, that meant that he was very upset.  
The alpha desperately wanted to go after him, but Yuri had clearly said he wanted to be alone.  
Otabek sighed again and leaned against the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

  
In the nest, Yuri was trying to calm down.  
Lyov was once again instinctively scenting, and had finished his feed by now.  
“I'll have to use masking wash on you.” Yuri wrinkled his nose. “And the body mist, maybe the lotion too.  
Lyov yawned and stretched his little arms and kicked his tiny legs.  
Yuri had to smile; “But you're so damn cute!” He cooed, kissing the baby on his head.  
Just at that moment, Yuri got a notification on his phone.  
Opening it, he discovered that JJ had commented on one of his photos.  
Yuri clicked on the notification banner, and was taken to his photo from the day after Lyov had been born; it was a family photo with him, Otabek, Inna and baby Lyov all in the hospital room.

 _‘Cute family! Congrats on your little boy! Was this little guy responsible for making you so sick at Victor and Yuri's wedding?’_  
JJ’s comment read.

Yuri chuckled lightly and tapped out a reply;

‘ _Thanks! Yeah he's guilty lol!’_ And then as an afterthought… ‘ _How are you and Isabella?’_

After a few minutes, Yuri received a reply: _‘Aww but he's adorable. So is your little girl. We are gr8 thanks! Also joining the baby club – a little boy here too!’_

_‘They are beautiful. Wow congrats guys! If you need any baby clothes by the time he's born, we’ll have plenty free by then?’_

Yuri blinked as he sent the reply comment.  
Who'd have thought that he and JJ Leroy would end up friends one day?!  
The blonde smiled.  
JJ and Isabella were both betas, and the former had become far less arrogant and annoying as he got older.  
Plus he had looked after Yuri and Victor and Katsuki’s wedding when he got sick.  
Yuri really owed him for that…

 

The door opened then, and Yuri peered out of his nest.  
“Hey. Are you okay?” Otabek asked softly.  
Yuri didn’t answer; he just nodded slightly.  
Sighing, Otabek sat beside him, and Yuri stiffened.  
The alpha leaned down and gently tilted Yuri’s chin up with his fingers, before kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
“Now how do you feel?” He murmured.  
“Ah…Um…A-a bit better.” Yuri stammered, reddening.   
“Good.” Otabek whispered, kissing Yuri again.  
This time, the omega responded.  
“Wait,” Yuri said after a few moments, “You’re mad at me.”  
“Not anymore.” Otabek answered.   
“But…”  
“Yuri.”  
The omega snapped his mouth shut and let Otabek kiss him some more.  
After they’d broken apart for air at last, Otabek turned to Lyov.  
“Hey, Little Lion, come here.” He lifted the baby up into his arms and cradled him. “I think we need to get you some masking spray.”   
“I was thinking that.” Yuri admitted. “But…Is it cruel? I mean…”  
“No, it’s baby safe.” Otabek replied.   
“Beka? Does it bother you?” Yuri asked, “That Lyov’s emitting alpha scent already?”  
“A little.” Otabek admitted, “But he’s our son. I love him already, and I know he can’t help it. I just don’t want him to drive you away from me.”  
“He could never do that. We’re bonded.”  
“Yes but he’s your baby. Isn’t it true that omegas would instantly abandon their bondmates for their own child?”  
“Oh Beka,” Yuri looked sad, and reached up to stroke Otabek’s face, “No, it isn’t true. Only if the omega feels unsafe. But I’m happy with you.”  
“Even though I won’t have sex with you right now?”  
“Of course! I know why you want to wait; I shouldn’t have tricked you. I was being thoughtless as fuck. I really haven’t changed that much.” Yuri sighed sadly.  
“You have, Yura.” Otabek reassured. “Anyway, I have an idea…You mentioned something that we could try.”  
“What’s that?” Yuri asked.  
“You suggested whilst we were doing what we were doing earlier, that you wanted me to drink your milk?”   
“Oh god! Beka, I’m so sorry! I…”  
“We could try that. If you want.” Otabek said shyly.  
Yuri stared at him.   
“You…You WANT to?!” He asked, flabbergasted. “Wow!”  
“I know you like breast play a lot. It turns you on, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri answered sheepishly.  
“Well…When you’re next in The Mood, then we can do that.” Otabek said huskily.  
Yuri nodded mutely, too stunned to speak.  
“As for our Little Lion here…We’ll definitely need to get some baby friendly masking spray for him; I don’t mean to be so blunt, but his alpha scent is making me feel competitive for you, and the last thing I want is to resent my own child.” Otabek said.  
Yuri nodded, and started rummaging through the drawers in the nesting room, before triumphantly holding up a spray bottle.  
“Masking spray!” He grinned. “It’s in a mist form, it’s newborn friendly, and still has over a year left until it expires.”  
“Perfect.” Otabek answered. “Um…could you spray him? I don’t want to do it wrong…”  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded.  
He shook the bottle and took off the cap, before shielding the baby’s face as he gently sprayed the mist onto his scent glands.  
Lyov cried a little, burying his face in Otabek’s shirt.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, little lion. It’s just masking spray.” The alpha soothed, gently rocking the baby in his arms.  
The newborn looked up at his father and the tears stopped almost instantly.  
Otabek smiled down at him, caressing the baby’s short blonde hair with the thumb of his hand that was supporting Lyov’s head.  
Lyov nestled in closer to Otabek’s chest and buried his face in the shirt even more.  
“Looks like he’s a daddy’s boy already!” Yuri hummed, smiling. “I’m the one who feeds him!”  
“Babies are fickle.” Otabek chuckled softly. “But so cute! We make the cutest kids.”  
“If that’s a hint that you want more, the answer is no.” Yuri said. “My stitches still hurt!”  
“Oh, so they DO still hurt?” Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.”  
Yuri blushed. “Yeah okay, okay. I get it. How many more times do I need to apologise?”  
“I was just teasing, Yura. Don’t get so defensive.” Otabek kissed the omega on the lips.   
Yuri relaxed a little.  
“Oh.” He said suddenly, “JJ and Isabella are having a baby! He told me on Instagram!”  
“No way!” Otabek replied. “That’s great news. Did you congratulate them yet?"  
“Yeah I did. They’re having a boy too. I told JJ that if they needed any newborn size baby clothes by the time he’s born, that we’d have plenty. Is…Is that okay?” Yuri fixed his husband with a steady gaze.  
Otabek smiled broadly; “Yuri Altin-Plisetsky! Are you being NICE to JJ Leroy?”  
“Shut up!” Yuri reddened. “He’s not all that bad. He did help me, after all.”  
“You’re learning, my Ice Tiger.” Otabek chuckled as he placed a kiss on Yuri’s lips. “And yes, we can send them some clothes! Why don’t we send a card and maybe a congratulatory gift for Isabella? Just something small?”  
“Sure, why not?” Yuri shrugged.  
Otabek beamed with pride; his Yuri was really maturing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Oh hey, JJ it’s Yuri. As in Altin-Plisetsky…Hi! So like congratulations and stuff on the baby…Yeah he’s really good thanks; we have ourselves a little alpha boy! He’s already very protective of me!...Hmm?...Oh, well I dropped – you know, omega drop – well anyway, I dropped during the c-section, and he helped me come round when I was back in the maternity ward. He was scenting me!...Yeah…I didn’t know that either! But the doctor told me it was normal, so I looked it up, and he was right! It’s instinctive from birth…Thanks! Yeah he is…So um…Otabek and I were wondering what kinda stuff Isabella might like? We were going to send you guys a little care package thing or whatever to say congrats……YES THIS IS REALLY YURI!”

  
Otabek had to laugh at that.  
He couldn’t blame JJ for being sceptical that it WAS, in fact, Yuri on the phone to him right now!  
They’d been sparring for years, and although JJ’s was only in jest, Yuri was always such an angry person that he took it seriously and ended up inadvertently starting a feud.  
Thankfully, the two had put it behind them now; 

Yuri was currently the living room with Otabek. He'd phoned JJ to congratulate him and Isabella properly, and organise a care package for the mother-to-be.  
Otabek listened as Yuri continued the phone call;  
“...Because, well, you helped me. And we talk sometimes. Doesn’t that make us like friends or something?...Exactly! So…What kinda stuff would she like, do you think?...Uh huh…Yeah…Mmhmm…Oh I had that when I was pregnant with Inna! I loved it! I’ll definitely send some of that – I can’t recommend that shit ENOUGH!”  
When JJ had thanked Yuri and their conversation ended, Yuri ended the call and sat on Otabek’s lap, reading the list he’d made on his phone’s ‘Notes’ app.  
“So, she’s craving marshmallows at the moment, and drinking herbal teas – well we can do that, right? And then lavender bubble bath, and – get this – she heard about this amazing stretch mark cream online that you can only get in Europe, and obviously we have it here. I swore by it when I was pregnant with Inna, so you remember? In my third trimester? You used to rub it all over me…Anyway, I’ll send some of that too, and then…” Yuri trailed off when he caught sight of Otabek smirking. “What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing. You’re just so impassioned about helping someone. It’s nice. It suits you.” The alpha smiled, stroking Yuri’s hair. “I think parenthood has turned you soft!”  
“Oh yeah?” Yuri narrowed his eyes and gave a mischievous grin. “We’ll see about that!”  
He set about tickling Otabek, who barely reacted.  
“How many more times, Yuri? I’m not ticklish.” The alpha grinned triumphantly.  
Yuri dramatically cracked his knuckles and slowly inched towards Otabek’s neck with his fingers, before tickling him there.  
Otabek definitely reacted this time!  
“DIDN’T TAKE NECK TICKLES INTO ACCOUNT, DID YA?!” Yuri teased as Otabek howled with laughter. “How soft am I now, bitch?!”

 

  
They were both breathless with laughter when the landline phone rang.  
Otabek tried to sound normal as he answered.  
“Hello?...Oh hello! Yeah, he’s right here.” He then held the phone out to Yuri, “It’s your mother.”  
Yuri took the phone and spoke;  
“Hello Mama.”  
“Yuri! Oh my god…”  
“Mama? Are you crying?” Yuri asked, alarmed, and then he remembered that she’d gone to meet Erik and his heart pounded. “What did he do to you!?”  
“Oh Yuri. He’s…He’s made me so happy!” Karina sobbed. “I’m crying because I’m happy.”  
“What the hell?” Yuri was confused. “Mama, you need to elaborate.”  
“Your father asked me to marry him!” Karina laughed. “And I said yes!”  
Yuri’s heart plummeted, and dropped into his stomach.  
He wasn’t even aware that he’d dropped the phone and made the batteries fall out.  
“Yura? Yura, what is it?” Otabek looked shocked. “What did Erik do?”  
The omega tried to get his mouth to work, but couldn’t.  
When he eventually did, he managed to croak out the fateful words; “My parents got engaged.”

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's slight lactation (sexual) later in this chapter, as requested ;)
> 
> If that somehow bothers or offends you then please skip this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There was silence for a few moments whilst Otabek tried to think of what to say.  
“Does…Does that make you upset?” He asked eventually.  
Yuri stared at him.  
“I dunno.” He admitted. “I don’t really FEEL anything in particular. I feel jumbled up.” He muttered, fiddling with his nails. “I-I mean…I just had a baby, and they’re going out and getting engaged right after the birth of our son!?”  
“You feel they’re stealing our thunder?”  
“Well yeah! That and…It’s too much too soon! They went 20 years without seeing each other, then he just walks back into our lives. I got used to that, and then I JUST got used to them being in a relationship, and already they’re engaged! Like, it’s too soon!” Yuri sighed, holding his head in his hands.  
“Well, to be fair Yura, we got engaged pretty fast too. And married.” Otabek reasoned. “Time isn’t a measure of love.”  
“I know that. But we were always in love. And also, we had a baby on the w…” Yuri suddenly broke off and went white. “Oh FUCK!” He whispered. “Oh god. That’s it isn’t it? Mama is pregnant? Oh my god. No. No way! I’ve already got Rodi and it took some getting used to him!”  
“Hang on, Yuri. I don’t think your mother is pregnant! Engagement doesn’t always mean pregnancy. I think they’re just in love.” Otabek said hurriedly. “Besides, doesn’t she take suppressants?”  
“She could have forgotten one day!?”  
“I highly doubt…”  
“This can’t be happening.”  
Yuri started to have a panic attack, so Otabek gently rubbed his back to help him breathe, all whilst scenting him to soothe him.  
“Yura, darling, you’ll drop again.” Otabek murmured softly, “Take deep, slow breaths.”  
Yuri tried this, but already he was feeling faint.  
Otabek held Yuri in his arms and stroked his hair, releasing more of his scent.  
“I-I can’t…” Yuri slurred.  
“Can’t what, Yura?” Otabek asked gently.  
“Can’t…Have…”  
“Yuri? Keep talking to me...Yuri?”  
But the omega’s eyes were slipping closed.  
“No! No no no!” Otabek whispered. “I don’t know what to do when an omega drops!”  
But it was too late; Yuri had already dropped.  
“Yura, please come out!” The alpha tried desperately. “It’ll be okay.”  
But even he had to admit that that didn’t sound very convincing.  
Beka sighed, wondering what to do…  
“Lyov!” He whispered suddenly, but then his heart sank; they’d used masking spray on him earlier.  
“Shit shit SHIT!” He cursed himself.  
And then, he frowned. “You idiot. YOU’RE an alpha! YOU can scent him!” He muttered to himself.  
Otabek nosed at Yuri’s scent gland and kissed it lovingly, before he released some puffs of his scent from his glands.  
Otabek’s alpha tried hard to get through to Yuri’s omega, gently encouraging him out of the drop, all whilst scenting him.  
A few minutes later, Yuri’s eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes.  
“Beka?” He croaked, “I dropped again?”  
“Yes. But I managed to scent you this time.” Otabek grinned. “Did you feel my alpha?”  
Yuri nodded. “I did…The bond…”  
“It’s okay; you’re back now. Now we can deal with this calmly.” Otabek said sensibly.

 

But before they could launch into a discussion, the doorbell rang.  
“I’ll get it.” Otabek smiled, hurrying over to answer the door.  
“Oh hello Otabek! Is Yuri in?” Karina’s voice made Yuri instantly alert.  
He tried to sneak into his nest, but was caught on the way.  
“Yuri! Are you okay?” Karina asked.  
What the hell was he supposed to say to that?!  
“I feel a bit…Blah.” Yuri murmured, shrugging.  
“Oh honey, you will do. It’s your first day back at home after a c-section! You’re bound to be tired, achey and feel irritable.” Karina smiles sympathetically. “Are you formula feeding or is he on the breast?”  
“Mama!”  
“Well it’s a valid question, дорогой! It’s very draining, very emotional…Very sore! And then to breastfeed! I imagine you’re all over the place right now.” Karina said.  
Yuri had a feeling that her comment was pointed…Hopeful, even.  
Her blue eyes flickered up to meet her son’s steadily, and he bit his lip.  
“Are you pregnant?” He blurted out.  
Karina burst out laughing; “God no! Whatever gave you that idea?” She asked, and then she paused… “Oh. Oh Yurachka…Because your father and I got engaged so soon?”  
Yuri nodded mutely.  
“I’m not pregnant.” Karina stated firmly. “But I do love your father very much, and he loves me. Things are much different this time around; we are both adults, we are both putting in the effort, and we are both happy. You and Otabek got engaged and married fast! Why can’t you be happy for me?”  
Yuri’s mouth fell open.  
“Are you kidding me!?”  
“With respect, Ms Plisetskaya…Yuri is worried for all of you. He has tried so hard to get to know his father again. It’s only been a matter of months since they met again, after twenty years of thinking the man didn’t want both of you. After a few months, you’re suddenly announcing an engagement!. This actually affects all of you, Rodi included. Yuri’s your son, and he’s been helping to support you since he was ten years old! Personally I think his feelings about this are more than valid, even if you can’t see it right now. And yeah, we got engaged quickly. And yes, we had a baby on the way and months of unsolved misunderstandings…But what we didn’t have twenty years of questioning why we were abandoned by the other.” Otabek said. “I’ve known Yuri was my soulmate since I met him again in Barcelona. Our baggage was nothing compared to this. Surely he and his brother deserve a say in this? Adults or not, this affects them too! Demanding they be happy for you after being abandoned for years, and trying to slowly fix their own familial relationships is completely unrealistic. In fact, I’d even say it’s manipulative! You can’t just force it upon Yuri; you risk losing your own son – the only constant in your life besides your father for twenty years!”  
Yuri stared at his mate in surprise and admiration.  
Otabek had usually been calm and neutral throughout this entire situation, ever since Erik had come back into Yuri’s life.  
He had been a voice of reason, able to see both sides of things.  
But standing up for Yuri just now had taken the omega by surprise…He was relieved that Otabek really did understand, and was on his side.  
Karina sighed. “Fair enough.” She said. “I get that.”  
She stood up and headed to the door, pausing just long enough to speak again;  
“I’ll speak to him. I’m sure he’ll understand…Get some rest, Yurachka. Let Otabek formula feed Lyov, perhaps? Don’t push yourself too hard.” Karina gave her son a soft smile, before exiting the apartment.  
“Thank you.” Yuri murmured. “For what you said. You didn’t have to.”  
“No, I did.” Otabek replied, “I’ve tried to see the positives, but as far as I’m concerned, there isn’t one. You all need time. I get that it’s exciting and thrilling to be proposed to after going so long without romantic interest, but it wasn’t fair on you. It’s almost like forcing you to reconcile quicker than you feel able to. In fact, there’s no ‘almost’ about it!”  
Yuri nodded with a sigh.  
“But your mother is right about one thing.” Otabek spoke again, stroking Yuri’s hair softly, “Rest. Get some sleep. You’ve had a rough few days. I can take care of Lyov.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course.”  
“I can express a few bottles?” Yuri offered.  
“It’s okay. We have some formula. He liked it in hospital.” Otabek reassured.  
Yuri nodded and turned around to head into the bedroom, but instead made a beeline for the nest.  
He paused.  
“Beka?” He addressed his husband.  
Otabek looked up questioningly. “Yes, Yura?”  
“Are you mad at me? For what just happened?”  
“No. Actually, I think you were right to feel this way. I know I try to see things from both sides, but this was too much.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded. “So…I’m not being a brat?”  
“Not at all.” Otabek reassured.  
Yuri nodded again. “Thank you.”  
He walked back into the room and kissed his mate lovingly, before heading back into the nest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
It was the following morning when Yuri finally woke up.  
Realising that he hadn’t had any dinner the night before, his stomach rumbled.  
But then a smell of food cooking hit his nose and he inhaled, a grin spreading across his face.

  
Peeling off the blanket with a yawn, Yuri padded into the kitchen.  
“Hey you!” He purred, looking Otabek up and down appreciatively.  
The alpha was shirtless, his muscles rippling.  
Otabek turned to grin at Yuri; “Good morning handsome! I’m making breakfast.”  
“I’ll take a Kazakh to go.” Yuri said, sauntering up to his mate and running a hand over Otabek’s ass.  
“Careful, Yuri.” Otabek replied huskily, “You know I can’t take you up on that!”  
“I wish you could take me up. Up the ass!”  
“Yuri! Not in front of our babies!”  
The omega turned his head and spotted Inna in her high chair, and Lyov in his carrier, with the cat curled up beside it, protectively.  
“I’m sorry for not coming to bed last night.” Yuri said, wrapping his arms around Otabek from behind.  
“It’s okay. When I came to check on you, you were out like a light!” Otabek responded. “You needed the sleep. Lyov and Inna were fine. They’ve both had breakfast; now it’s our turn!”  
He served up the food and Yuri hurried to use the bathroom and then wash his hands, before returning to the kitchen.  
Otabek handed him a plate of pancakes with fruit on top.  
“This looks amazing! Thank you.” Yuri leaned over the table to kiss him.  
“It gets better!” Otabek grinned, sliding some chocolate sauce across the table.  
“Mm, I can think of some things we could do with this.” Yuri said huskily, squirting a little on his finger and seductively sucking it off again.  
Otabek eyed him hungrily; “Yeah, well I am a big fan of milk chocolate.” He responded, his voice just as husky and flirtatious.  
Yuri looked up at him under his eyelashes and smiled.  
“Food first. Fun later.” He grinned. “And I promise…This WILL be fun!”

 

  __

* * *

 

 

  
After lunch that afternoon, Yuri and Otabek moved their flirtation to the sofa.  
Lyov was having a nap, and so was Inna, who usually had a nap after lunch.  
“I wasn’t kidding about the chocolate sauce.” Yuri purred, pulling it out from underneath the cushion on which his head was resting.  
Otabek chuckled. “So dirty!”  
They continued to make out and gently grind against each other.  
“God, I really wish you could fuck me.” Yuri groaned.  
“Sorry.” Otabek shrugged; “It’s far too soon.”  
“Ugh I knooooow.” Yuri whined. “But I want that huge dick in me, regardless of how sore I am.”  
Otabek blinked in shock. “Yura!”  
“What?”  
“Behave yourself.”  
“Never!”  
The omega bucked his hips upwards, and Otabek exhaled heavily.  
“Stop it.” He grinned. “Shirt off.”  
“Yes sir!” Yuri smiled broadly, excited for what was about to happen.  
He made a show of removing and discarding his shirt on the floor, and the alpha looked him up and down appreciatively.  
“You look so…Wow!” He breathed.  
“I look fat.” Yuri argued. “I still have baby weight!”  
“You did only have Lyov a few days ago.” Otabek pointed out.  
“Yeah, but still.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Well I think you look beautiful.” Otabek leaned down to kiss Yuri’s stomach.  
The omega flushed pink, and chuckled nervously.  
“Hey…Wrong body part!” He murmured.  
“I’m working up to it.” Otabek replied with a smile.  
He kissed a trail up Yuri’s stomach, chest and then very lightly licked the flat of his tongue over one of Yuri’s nipples.  
The omega exhaled audibly at the touch, knotting his fingers into the blanket on the sofa.  
Otabek performed the gesture again repeatedly, and Yuri arched his back, letting out soft moans.  
He swore he could come just from this!  
His alpha was so good with his mouth!  
Yuri found one of his hands gently cupping the back of Otabek’s head, carefully holding it in place as the alpha began to suck on the nipple.  
Yuri bit his lip and moaned, his penis already achingly hard in his sweats.  
Otabek seemed to sense this and moved one hand down to stroke Yuri through the fabric.  
“Beka…” He breathed, “Oh my god!”  
Smiling, Otabek hummed as he began to gently swirl his finger around the tip of Yuri’s erection, all whilst gently sucking on the omega’s nipple.  
Yuri was softly moaning by this point.  
“Wh-what do you want me to do for you?” He breathed.  
“Just lay back and enjoy yourself.” Otabek replied.  
“But…”  
“Relax.”  
Yuri did as he was asked…Or at least, he tried!  
It was hard to relax when he was being stimulated in two out of his multiple most sensitive places.

 

Pre began to drip out of the slit of Yuri’s cock, and Otabek swirled it around the tip, before slowly stroking him up and down, gently peeling back his foreskin.  
The alpha’ tongue was occupying Yuri’s nipple, making the omega cry out.  
He resumed sucking and tasted something familiar…  
“Ah…Beka…We-we haven’t used the…” Yuri panted.  
Otabek shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He replied, continuing to suck as his mouth slowly filled with milk.  
The taste was really strange, but surprisingly not bad.  
He was loving the way that Yuri was reacting to his touch; writhing and moaning beneath him.  
“Do…Do I taste okay?” Yuri whispered.  
Otabek swallowed; “Delicious.” He declared, diving back down for more.  
Yuri felt himself close to tipping point, and Otabek must have sensed it too, because he lowered Yuri’s sweats completely and began pumping him with his hand, driving him further to orgasm.  
With a breathy moan, Yuri came all over Otabek’s hand.  
The alpha continued to drink a little more, until Yuri was on the edge of orgasm again.

 

After coming twice, the omega was tired, so Otabek stopped.  
“Let me do something for you.” Yuri requested. “Suck your dick? Anything.”  
“Just your hand is fine. I’m kind of close.”  
“How? You weren’t even being stimulated.”  
“Not physically.” Otabek blushed. “But trust me…I’m not far off.”  
Sure enough, he was rock hard when Yuri felt for his cock.  
Within minutes, the alpha was spilling all over Yuri’s hand, too.  
“Mmm. That was hot.” Yuri breathed as his lips were claimed.

 

 

Their make out session was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
“Shit!” Yuri cursed as he threw his clothes back on.  
Otabek pulled his on, too, hurrying over to answer the door.  
“Hi boys.” Erik said as he strode in. “Are…Are Inna and Lyov awake?”  
“No, they’re napping. Why?” Yuri frowned.  
Erik sighed. “We need to talk.”  
“Oh, I’ll go wake them up then!” Yuri joked.  
Otabek couldn’t control his snort of laughter, but both of their faces fell when they noticed that Erik was not looking amused.  
“Dad?” Yuri asked feebly.  
“Your mother called off the engagement.” Erik whispered. “It only happened yesterday, but this morning, she broke it off. She didn’t say why, but she won’t marry me.”  
“You’re not breaking up again, are you?” Yuri asked sadly.  
“No. She wants to remain with me, but…Just not get married. She seemed so happy yesterday. I don’t understand…Did she say anything to you?” Erik asked.  
His tearful eyes broke Yuri’s heart, and he knew he had to come clean…  
“Dad, it…It’s my fault. Again.” 


	57. Chapter 57

Erik stared at Yuri with a frown.  
“I don’t understand…” He said slowly.  
Yuri launched into an explanation of his conversation with his mother the day before, as Erik listened quietly.  
When he was done, his father just nodded.  
Silently, he got up and headed for the door.  
“Where are you going?” Yuri asked.  
Erik sighed. “I have a ring to return.”  
“Don’t be like that.” Yuri said, “It won’t be forever, right?”  
“Who knows?” Erik shrugged. “Look, I get it. I do. I understand where you’re coming from, and you’re right. But I just…” He trailed off, sighing. “I can’t do anything right, can I? I can’t make anyone happy. I always seem to upset you or Karina. What am I supposed to do, Yuri? I wasn’t given a manual on How To Make It Up With Your Long Lost Son And Get Back Together With His Mother. I don’t know that what I’m doing is wrong! I haven’t had a relationship since your mother!”  
“Uh…Rodi’s mum…?”  
“That wasn’t a relationship. That was casual sex. Rebound sex that culminated in another pregnancy, and I decided to stick around for my child. Not her.” Erik shouted; “I have a really fucking crappy way of showing it because I used to be all kinds of screwed up, but your mother was the only person I ever actually loved and I blew it! And now…Now I’ve ruined my whole life. I have a son who I just can’t get it right with, another son who doesn’t want to live with me anymore, and the love of my life threw the engagement back in my face, because it’s all too fast! Well forgive the fuck out of me! But how am I supposed to know what speed to go at? I have no experience with this! I only thought about how much I love Karina, how much I want to be with her and how I want to show her and both of our sons how much I’m willing to make us all a family. That this is forever and I’m not going anywhere.”  
Erik ran out of breath.  
Yuri stared at him.  
“Are you done?” The omega asked, folding his arms. “Nobody is given a manual on how to do things, but most of us have some grasp on common sense.”  
“You mean like that time you assumed I was dating Mila with no proof?” Otabek put in.  
He’d meant for it to be lighthearted, but Yuri glared at him.  
“Do I hear our son crying?” He said, raising his eyebrows.  
Otabek frowned; “No.”  
Yuri raised his eyebrows again, his eyes widening.  
Otabek got the hint then, and sighed as he traipsed out of the living room.  
“Dad, we went twenty years thinking you wanted nothing to do with us. You come back into our lives just months ago, and now you’re suddenly engaged to my mother. Or, you WERE. I never said DON’T get engaged, I just meant not this quickly! You know I’ve been taking care of mum and grandpa since I was ten? Mum works, but she doesn’t earn much. I’ve been earning money from my skating. I took care of my family since I was A LITTLE KID. Maybe that’s why I’m so fucking angry all the time and so tough. I’ve had to be. I had to be the man of the house since I was ten. And then…THEN…I present as an omega! Which made me angrier! Look…I’ve wanted a father figure for years but nobody wanted to be. Yakov – he was my coach – he kind of tried, but he wasn’t very good at it. My grandpa was too old. Victor…” Yuri broke off; “Victor is too young. He’s more like an older brother or something. Plus when I looked up to him, he ditched me for his now-husband. Yeah, he pissed off to Japan to become his coach after they met at a banquet and the other Yuri got completely shitfaced drunk and danced with him…Then months later, some video of him skating Victor’s routine went viral, Victor the dumbass thought it was some weird booty call, so he went to Japan with his dick out and they fell in love, blah blah. So yeah. No father figure…I HAD TO BE MY OWN FATHER FIGURE.” Yuri broke off, seeing that Erik looked a little confused.  
He tried again;  
“Dad. I had to be my own father figure for years…I had to be the breadwinner for almost ten years. And then… I found out I was actually going to BE someone’s parent. I’ve never felt so scared and screwed up in all my life. I tried to abort my baby... Inna.” Yuri confessed.  
Erik looked completely shocked at this. “What?!”  
“Yeah. I went to the appointment! But I couldn’t do it. I saw her at a scan, and I couldn’t do it…Some day she might find that out, and that kills me. Because I would make my own daughter feel the way you made me feel. Unloved and unwanted. And then, I get attacked, after that I get fucking KIDNAPPED! And then Inna is born, I get some psychosis shit, end up pregnant again, then Rodi and you come into my life out of nowhere, now I've just had another baby and keep dropping due to so much stress! So yeah, forgive me for wanting to take shit slowly. And you and mum being together has EVERYTHING to do with me! Would you even have come back and been with her again if I hadn’t existed?” Yuri asked.  
Erik fell silent.  
“I don’t know, Yuri. I really can’t answer that, because I genuinely don’t know.” He admitted at last.  
“Don’t you at least want to get to know us better first? Before we just jump back into being a family and you end up married? I can’t rush this. You and her might be able to, but I won’t be forced to, and I doubt Rodi would like it either.” Yuri finished. “I’m not asking you to END the engagement, just slow the fuck down! I'm not trying to wreck your relationship! I’m trying to fucking salvage it so we don’t end up having to go through that again! I can’t take it anymore! And I highly doubt mum can either!” Yuri shouted, his eyes red with tears.  
Before Erik could reply, Yuri sank into the armchair.  
“Can you go? I’m not feeling good.” He asked quietly.  
“Yuri…”  
“Please.”  
Otabek came out of the bedroom then, looking concerned;  
“Yura, are you okay? I felt something in the bond.” He asked.  
“I’m just leaving.” Erik murmured. “See you soon.”  
He exited the apartment, and Yuri tried to calm his breathing.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked again.  
Yuri shook his head. “I hurt. My stitches, my stomach, my head…”  
“I’ll take you to the bed.” Otabek whispered, lifting Yuri up carefully, and carrying him to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

As Otabek laid Yuri on the bed and fetched him a bottle of cold water, Yuri finally stopped shaking.  
“Now I know where I get it from.” He said with a humourless laugh.  
“Get what from?” Otabek asked.  
“My natural talent at fucking everything up. He’s a pro. But then so am I.” Yuri sighed, popping open the sports cap of his water bottle and taking a swig.  
“You do not fuck things up, Yura.” Otabek shook his head. “We all make mistakes.”  
“Yeah, but mine are of epic proportions. Not only do I hurt myself, but I hurt everyone else, and THAT is where I get it from! Of all things to get from my father, it had to be that.” Yuri closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillows.  
“Well I don’t think you fuck up.” Otabek said softly; “Life is trial and error. Nobody is told how to do it correctly.”  
Yuri frowned at Otabek. “What did you just say?”  
Otabek was puzzled. “Life is trial and error. Nobody is told how to do it correctly.” He repeated.  
“Great. He said something along those lines.” Yuri pulled a face.  
“Hmm well, that was about the only point he had.” Otabek muttered. “However, you were right about things moving too fast. That was a stupid move.”  
Yuri nodded.  
Silence fell over them for a few moments.  
“Beka, I think we should go away.” Yuri said, suddenly. “For a holiday. A fucking long one.”  
Otabek stared at him; “Are you sure? I mean…After everything the last few days…Are you ready?”  
“We need to get away from drama. I’m blaming myself for so much, and you were right. It isn’t my fault, and I’m so SO sick of all of this stress. And I know you are too. You’re just better at hiding it. I mean…Look what I did yesterday with the whole tricking you into sex thing! I wouldn’t usually do that. I just felt so stressed and horny. Everything is all over the place and I can’t cope with it all.” Yuri broke off, covering his face. “I’m sorry, I know I’m ruining your life.”  
“You’re not ruining my life!” Otabek looked stunned. “We’ve been through some tough, challenging things, but aside from all of that, I’m happy with you. It’s strengthened our bond and our love! You’re right; we DO need a holiday. Just us and our children.”  
“I’ll take the cat to my grandpa.” Yuri whispered. “Where should we go?”  
“Hmm…How about somewhere special to us?” Otabek smiled, sliding his arms around Yuri. “Where we first met.”  
“Yakov’s boot camp?” Yuri frowned. “He doesn’t do those anymore!”  
Otabek laughed; “I meant Barcelona!”  
Yuri’s green eyes lit up. “Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Can…Can Lyov fly yet? Is it too soon? He’s newborn…Hell, can I even fly yet?”  
“Relax, Yura. I will look for answers. You rest, please.” Otabek pleaded. “You need it.”  
Yuri nodded mutely, flashing Otabek a smile.

 

  
Otabek opened up his laptop and began to research…  
‘How soon after a c-section can someone fly?’  
His heart sank when he read ‘usually three to four weeks’, and ‘newborns can travel by air at least two days after birth, but most airlines’ regulations say two weeks.’  
That wouldn’t do.  
Otabek racked his brain for another solution.  
He began to search online for places in Russia they could go to in the meantime, and as his eyes fell on a result, he smiled.  
It was perfect!  
Now he just had to check with Yuri…

 

  
“Repino!?” Yuri blinked, “But that’s still in Saint Petersburg.”  
“Yes, but who would think to look there?” Otabek shrugged. “The Gulf of Finland.”  
“I dunno…” Yuri bit his lip, “It’s still so close.”  
“Yes but you can’t travel by air for at least three weeks. Plus we need to get these two put on our passports.” Otabek reasoned. “At least if we stay in Russia until then, we can get everything sorted. And hey, it’s still a holiday.”  
“I guess.” Yuri was warming to the idea.  
Otabek had a feeling that the hotel he’d found was what was swinging it!  
The Residence Hotel and Spa was absolutely stunning!  
Expensive, sure, but they could afford it.  
Yuri had heaps of savings, and so did Otabek.  
Plus the money they still made from Otabek’s DJ work, and Yuri’s part time job that he’d started a few months ago before he left to have Lyov.  
Yuri suddenly thought about that…  
“What about our jobs?” He asked.  
“We’ll be back before your maternity leave is over. And I can find work there, surely?” Otabek shrugged. “It’s a hotel, they have events. I’ve actually done a gig there before.”  
“HAVE you!?”  
“Yep. Ages ago now, but yeah. They did ask if I’d like to come back one day…”  
“Alright, you’ve twisted my arm. Let’s go.” Yuri grinned.  
“How does the day after tomorrow sound?” Otabek asked, checking for late rooms.  
“Perfect. We’re going by train, right?” Yuri rested his chin on Otabek’s shoulder.  
“Yup.” The alpha confirmed. “I can book tickets.”

 

 

  
After a few minutes, they’d booked their room and their train.  
Yuri felt excited all of a sudden, and relieved.  
“I’m so glad we’re doing this. I really need a break, and so do you.” He smiled, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his mate’s shirt.  
“We do need this.” Otabek agreed. “It’s long overdue.”  
“Just us and the kids.” Yuri sighed happily, “Should we tell anyone we’re going?”  
“Maybe just your grandpa. Since we want him to look after the cat!” Otabek chuckled.  
“True. I’ll call him.” Yuri sat up and grabbed his phone.  
At that moment, Lyov cried and Otabek stood up to go check on him.

 

“Hey little lion! What’s up?” The alpha asked.  
He needn’t have asked!  
Lyov needed changing and it was all too obvious!  
“Whew! Lyov! What have we been feeding you?” Otabek grimaced as he pulled on a pair of vinyl gloves from the box by the changing mat.  
Otabek changed him and threw the dirty nappy in a bag, dropping it in the changing bin, before stripping his gloves and washing his hands in the bathroom.  
As he returned to Lyov’s cot, the newborn began to cry again.  
“Hungry?” The alpha asked. “Should I get you a bottle?”  
“It’s okay.” Yuri spoke up, ending the call. “I’ll feed him.”  
Yuri took off his shirt and held Lyov whilst he fed.  
“What did your grandpa say?” Otabek asked.  
“He said he will take Potya.” Yuri replied, “And that we deserve a holiday and time away from it all. I’m going to take Potya round tomorrow.”  
“What about your mother?”  
“She’ll be at work when I take him round.”  
“Okay.” Otabek nodded.  
Silence filled the room for a few minutes.  
“Um…Beka? Am I doing the wrong thing? Going away? I can’t help but feel guil…”  
“Yuri.” Otabek interrupted. “Please don’t feel guilty. You’ve done nothing wrong. After everything you’ve been through these past couple of years, you need a break. We need to reconnect, and we need to bond with our babies. Alone. With no more stress.”  
The Omega nodded. “You’re right.” He murmured. “Fuck, what has happened to me? Since when am I such a crybaby?”  
“You’re not!” Otabek protested. “You’re my tough tiger! But we all feel overwhelmed at some point, and it’s not surprising that you do! After everything…Trust me. This is for the best, I think. You need a break from all the stress. We all do.”  
Yuri smiled, his green eyes shining. “I’ll always trust you. Thank you…For sticking with me.”  
“I love you, Yura. It’s as simple as that.”  
“I love you too, Beka. More than anything.”

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for some body worship? I think you are ;)

Yuri was relieved when their little family were finally in Repino two days later.  
The hotel was stunning, and their room was nothing short of luxurious!  
The couple had asked for a screen to use as a divide between them and the babies’ cribs.  
Of course, they had no plans to have sex so soon after Yuri had given birth, but they still wanted privacy to kiss and other things.  
As soon as they’d arrived in their hotel room and flopped onto the bed, exhausted, Yuri’s phone rang.  
“Hello?” He answered.  
“Hey Yuri. Where are you? Your grandpa said you’d gone out of town. I understand why you didn’t tell dad, but…Why didn’t you tell me?” Rodi’s voice asked, clearly hurt.  
“Oh shit!” Yuri facepalmed. “I’m sorry Rodi. I meant to call you, but it all happened so quickly and we had so much to organise. We only booked it the night before last.”   
“Oh. Well then I guess I can’t be too mad at you.” Rodi laughed. “Are you okay though? Safe?”  
“Very.” Yuri sighed contentedly as he reclined again, nestling on Otabek’s chest, as the alpha stroked his short blonde hair, and planted a kiss on it.  
“Beka with you?” Rodi asked. “Did I hear smoochin’?” He teased.  
“Of course Beka is with me.” Yuri chuckled, “So are Inna and Lyov. And yeah, Otabek just kissed my head.”  
“Aww!”   
“Shut up!”  
“Anyway. How are you feeling? How are the kids? And Otabek obviously?”  
“I’m a lot more relaxed now, thanks.” Yuri answered truthfully. “I think being away from it all is going to do all of us a world of good. Otabek is okay; he’s relaxed too I think. He’s cuddling me right now. He says hi! Lyov is good; very hungry! And don’t my boobs fucking known it!” Yuri groaned, as Rodion chuckled, “Inna is fine, too. She’s saying her first short sentences!”  
“No way! Oh my god!” Rodi sounded excited, “What did she say?”  
“She said ‘daddy clean’.”  
“That’s SO cute!”  
“I know! So…You okay?” Yuri asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine thanks. I was just worried about you, but you sound better than fine now. I hope this time away helps, man, really.” Rodi said sincerely. “I’m just a phonecall away.”  
“Thanks Rodi. You too.”  
“Thanks. Anyway, I’ll let you and Beka get back to your fluffy romantic crap.” Rodi joked.  
Yuri laughed and said goodbye to his brother before the call ended.  
“You really feel more relaxed?” Otabek asked after a few moments.  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “It’s nice to just be AWAY. Even if it’s only a short train ride away…But still.”   
Otabek gathered Yuri in his arms and kissed him all over his head and face. “I’m glad! I’m so happy too. I love you.”  
“I love you too, you big sap!” Yuri grinned, and they kissed tenderly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The following day, Yuri and Otabek had gone down to the pool inside the hotel, and Yuri was relaxing on one of the loungers beside the pool.  
He was watching as Otabek took Inna in the water in her baby swim seat, and gently pushed her around the water in it.  
Yuri wished he could swim, but it was still far too soon.  
He mentally cursed himself as he remembered that he had checkups to attend after his c-section.  
How was he meant to get to them!?  
For now, he put it to the back of his mind as he watched Inna gleefully splashing her hands in the dazzling blue water.  
Otabek laughed as their daughter tried to paddle along with her hands.  
Beside Yuri, Lyov stirred in his sleep, and the omega gently stroked the baby’s blonde hair comfortingly.  
Eventually, Lyov started to cry, wanting to be fed.  
“Beka, I’m just going out to feed Lyov.” Yuri said.  
“Why don’t you do it here?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri peered around at the other guests in the pool, and clammed up.  
“I…It’s too busy.” He murmured. “Sorry. I really need to go and feed him. I’ll be back.” Yuri kissed Otabek, before picking up Lyov and carrying him out of the pool area, into the corridor.  
Slipping into a quiet corner, Yuri found a squashy armchair next to a telephone and a table.  
He sat on the armchair and lifted his shirt, letting Lyov feed.

 

Yuri peered around nervously, making sure he wasn’t seen.  
After a few minutes had passed, Yuri heard the door to the spa open, and froze.  
A group of people walked past, speaking in Finnish.  
They didn’t even see Yuri as they entered through the doors to the poolside.  
Yuri relaxed and Lyov finished feeding.  
“Had enough?” Yuri asked, pulling his shirt back down again and kissing Lyov on the head.  
As he carried the newborn back to the poolside, Yuri scanned the water, looking for Otabek and Inna.  
But they weren’t in the water.  
Yuri began to panic when he heard a voice calling him from his left side.  
“Yura?”  
“Beka! There you are!” Yuri sighed with relief. “I’m a nervous wreck.”  
He sat down carefully on the lounger beside Otabek.   
The alpha looked at Yuri with concern. “Why’s that, Yura?” He asked, caressing the omega’s soft hair.  
Yuri shrugged; “I dunno.”  
He did know, but he felt stupid admitting the reason out loud.  
Apparently Otabek sensed this, because he fixed Yuri with a look that drew the answer out of the omega;  
“I…I know I wanted to get away, and I know we needed this so much. But I can’t help feeling on edge. I was relaxed at first, but now I feel like all eyes are on me, and I’m tense…” He paused to take a breath; “Ugh. I never got this back when I was still a skater. What the hell is wrong with me?”  
Otabek cuddled him close.  
“You’ve been through a lot of trauma, a lot of stress.” He murmured softly, “Yura, I promise nobody here is judging you. We are all here for the same reason; to have a break, some time away.”  
Otabek paused.  
“Would you like to go to the spa?”  
“Hmmm. I’m not really sure I’m in the mood. Plus I’m not sure if I can even do anything this soon after a caesarean.” Yuri shrugged as he cradled Lyov back to sleep.  
“How about I give you a massgage?” Otabek offered.  
“Right here!?”  
“No, in our room.”  
“But…You and Inna are enjoying yourselves. I don’t want to ruin your fun.”  
“Yura, we’ve been here for two hours. It’s fine. We can go to our room, I will give you a massage, and then we can go to lunch and spend the afternoon looking around, if you like? We have plenty of time here, remember? A few weeks!” Otabek reasoned. “We aren’t running out of time. It’s only our first full day.”  
“Okay.” Yuri relented with a smile. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

  
Back in their room, the young couple laid their children down for a mid-morning nap, and pulled the screen across, before Yuri timidly stripped off and laid down on the bed, face-down.  
“Yuri.” Otabek said gently. “Please let me look at you.”  
“What? Why?” Yuri frowned.  
“I want to see your body.” The alpha replied.  
“But it’s…” Yuri broke off.  
This was Otabek!   
He was the last person who would judge Yuri or his body…Right?  
Slowly, Yuri turned over.  
Otabek’s eyes drifted fondly over the omega’s naked body, and he reached out a hand to softly caress his skin.  
“You’re beautiful.” He declared, barely above a whisper.  
“But I’m fat, and then there’s this stupid scar…” Yuri pulled a face.  
Otabek shushed him and kissed his lips, continuing to caress Yuri with both hands.  
“How about a full body massage?” He asked huskily.  
“I um…I thought it was just my back?” Yuri tilted his head.  
“I want to pay attention to all of you. You’re so tense, Yurachka.” Otabek murmured, nuzzling their noses together.  
Yuri just about melted on the spot.  
“Well, okay…” He squeaked.

 

  
Otabek found the baby oil which they had obviously intended for using on Inna and Lyov after a bath, but Otabek clearly had other ideas.  
He oiled up his hands and began to massage Yuri’s back and shoulders, the base of his neck.  
Yuri exhaled softly.   
Otabek was clearly talented all across the board!  
“Mmmm.” Yuri breathed, feeling Beka work out the knots in his back. “You’re so good at this!”  
“Thank you.” Otabek answered quietly.   
They continued in silence for a few minutes, until the alpha’s hands drifted lower down Yuri’s back, on his lower spine and just above his buttocks.  
“What are you doing?” Yuri hummed in amusement.  
“A full body massage.” Otabek answered innocently.  
“Yeah right!” Yuri laughed, making no attempt to stop him.  
Otabek grinned to himself and continued to massage Yuri’s lower back, before moving onto his waist and hips, gently turning Yuri over onto his back.  
Their eyes met for a moment, and for those few seconds, Yuri thought Otabek was going to kiss him.  
But the alpha began to massage down Yuri’s legs instead, and that’s when Yuri caught on; Otabek was teasing him!

 

Otabek began to work his way slowly up Yuri’s legs, back to his hips, before gently hovering over the scar.  
Yuri froze for a moment as Otabek stared at the scar, and worried that the alpha found it hideous.  
Instead, Otabek gently kissed around the scar, and peppered kisses upwards, all over Yuri’s stomach, before gently massaging it.  
“You’re beautiful, Yura.” He murmured.  
Yuri peered down, and grimaced as he took in the scar, the stretch marks, the slightly sagging skin from where he had been pregnant.  
Almost as if he’d read Yuri’s mind, Otabek looked up.  
“I mean it.” He said sincerely, “You’re really beautiful. And amazing. I can’t believe that just days ago you delivered our baby. That this body was full and heavy with my child…”  
At first, Yuri was worried that Otabek’s alpha side was rearing its head, but after sniffing the air and smelling the normal amount of subtle pheromones that Otabek naturally produced, he relaxed.  
Otabek’s skilled hands moved upwards to Yuri’s chest to give it a gentle massage from behind, in a spooning position, before Yuri finally turned over and kissed him passionately.  
The alpha abandoned his massage, responding to the kiss with mutual passion.

 

Yuri felt himself getting aroused, and began to breathe quickly.  
Otabek clearly didn’t notice, because when the kiss ended, he spoke softly; “do you want to get some lunch now?”   
Yuri gazed at him seductively and gave a small smile.  
“Sure. After you’ve had a drink.” He purred.  
Otabek looked confused. “I can get one whilst we eat…”  
“I meant…Here.” Yuri sat up slightly and almost pressed his chest against Otabek’s face.  
The alpha understood then.  
“I don’t know, Yura…” He hesitated.   
“Please?” The omega whispered.  
Swallowing, Otabek lowered his head and gently took one of Yuri’s nipples in his mouth, making the omega gasp with pleasure.

  
Laps of the tongue and gentle sucks drove Yuri to the edge.  
Along with soft pumps to his erect member.  
Within minutes, he was spilling into a tissue, as Beka stroked him through his orgasm.  
Yuri tossed the tissue in the bin and grabbed Otabek’s face with both hands, pulling him down for a kiss.  
“Uh…Yuri?” Otabek said after a few moments.  
“Yeah?” Yuri whispered.  
Otabek looked down and bit his lip; “Um. About the whole lactation thing…Do you mind if we stop?”  
Yuri blinked with surprise. “Oh okay. Why? Does it taste bad?”  
“No! Not at all…I just feel…Wrong? Like I’m stealing food from our son.”  
“Beka…I’m not exactly on a limited supply here.” Yuri chuckled.  
“No, I know. I just feel wrong for doing it.” Otabek said awkwardly. “Don’t get me wrong; I love your breasts! They’re so…Mmm…But as for actually drinking your…I…I just…”  
“It’s okay.” Yuri interrupted. “We can do other stuff, right? Hands.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Of course not. And hey, if you massage me all over like you did today, you can have me any way you want!” Yuri purred.  
“Oh?” Otabek grinned.  
“I liked it. It made me feel so much better about myself. I look so gross and fat, bruised and scarred…Ugh. But you made me feel sexy again.” Yuri blushed.   
Otabek smiled at his mate and cuddled him from the front, kissing him lovingly.  
“You are sexy. I didn’t need to do anything!” He insisted.  
Yuri hummed and nuzzled into Otabek’s chest, closing his eyes.  
He smiled to himself as he felt Otabek’s fingers lightly massaging his scalp.  
“Let’s just order room service.” Yuri murmured. “I’m too happy here to go out just yet.”  
“Okay.” Otabek agreed, planting a kiss on Yuri’s forehead as his fingers continued to work on his hair. 


	59. Chapter 59

As the weeks passed, Yuri and Otabek began to relax a lot more.  
Yuri had found a place nearby to get checked up, and was given the all clear, whilst their passports were updated to include Inna and Lyov.  
Yuri’s mother and father had called a lot, and whilst he spoke to them, he kept conversations short .  
His grandfather was far easier to talk to, and he rang every other day.

 

  
One of the first things Yuri did when he was given the go-ahead to do things again, was jump into the swimming pool and even introduced Lyov to the water on a little baby float.  
Otabek was pleased that Yuri was able to do basic things again, but when night fell one evening, and both children were down to sleep, the omega climbed onto Beka’s lap and they made love slowly, tenderly and lovingly for the first time in a few months!  
Kisses were exchanged, and they held each other tightly.  
It felt almost as if they had bonded all over again.  
Afterwards, they basked in the post-sex glow, and Yuri purred so loudly that he thought his chest might explode!  
Of course, they’d been careful and used protection, and now Yuri was on birth control.  
Lyov had taken against breastfeeding suddenly after a couple of weeks, and now only drank formula, so Yuri didn’t need to worry about him being affected by the medication too.

 

Inna’s speech was improving slowly but surely, and she loved her baby brother very much, being disappointed that he was far too young to be included in many things that she liked to do.  
And Otabek had in fact managed to secure himself a temporary job at the hotel whilst they stayed, meaning that they got a discount off their room bill!

 

 

One early afternoon, whilst the family were in the pool, Yuri sighed contentedly.  
“Something on your mind, Yura?” Otabek asked as the Omega leaned back on him.  
“I just don’t want to leave.” Yuri confessed. “I love it here. I could live here. It’s cheaper than our rent, anyway!”  
Otabek laughed at that.  
“I’m glad that you’re happy. These last few weeks have been exactly what we needed. What YOU needed. You’ve smiled almost every day, you know?” He stroked Yuri’s hair, which he’d got freshly cut earlier that morning in the hotel salon.  
“Oh?” The omega hummed as he gently pushed Inna along in her ring.  
“Yeah, you’ve been smiling and laughing, and that old Yuri glow is back!”  
“Well at least this time I’m not knocked up!” Yuri joked.  
Otabek laughed again; “No, I can smell you’re approaching your heat.” He pressed his nose against Yuri’s scent gland. “Shame I’m nowhere near a rut yet.”  
“Actually it’s a good thing.” Yuri bit his lip. “I’m not ready for dealing with an alpha rut just yet.” He admitted. “I mean…The sex we have has never been so amazing!” He lowered his voice. “Well…It’s always amazing, but lately we’ve been so…I dunno. Connected, tuned in to one another, and like…” he trailed off, searching for the right word.  
“Perfect?” Otabek offered, planting a soft kiss on the bond.  
Yuri exhaled, feeling a familiar feeling of arousal rise in his body.  
“Yes.” He swallowed. “Perfect.”  
He turned around and claimed Otabek’s lips with his own.  
They kissed for a few seconds, before they heard a whistle.  
Both of them shot an annoyed look at the lifeguard, who was pointing to a sign.  
“Sorry guys, no heavy petting!” He shrugged apologetically.  
“Clam it, Piotr!” Yuri seethed. “That was hardly heavy!”  
Piotr the lifeguard gave another shrug. “Look, my boss will kick my ass if I don’t follow the rules.”  
“Your boss isn’t here now. And we were only kissing.” Yuri countered. “If you want heavy petting, you should see the shit we do in private, buddy!”  
Otabek snorted, blushing slightly. “And on that note…” He lifted Yuri up out of the water and on to his shoulders, making the blonde help.  
“Hey!”  
“We’re going back to our room… to have intercourse.” The alpha announced, loudly.  
Piotr turned scarlet and Yuri sniggered along with Otabek as they helped Inna and Lyov out of the water.

 

 

 

“Are we really going to do it!?” Yuri asked in a low voice as they towelled themselves and their children dry.  
“Actually, I was thinking we could get some food.” Otabek replied. “It’s already twelve thirty.”  
“Okay. Anywhere in particular?” Yuri asked. “I hear the food in this hotel is incredible.”  
Chuckling, Otabek shook his head.  
They both adored the food in the hotel, it was true, but Otabek had other ideas;  
“Um, actually I found a place when we were out the other day.” He replied. “It’s sort of smart-casual.”  
“Ugh.” Yuri sighed, “What does that even mean? Smart-casual? That’s so confusing! It’s either one or the other.”  
“Yeah, I see what you mean.” Otabek chuckled as they gathered their things and made their way out of the poolside, both carrying a child each. “But what smart-casual means is; dress smart, but not FORMAL smart.”  
Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“Okay, I’ll help you.” Otabek grinned. “I’m sure you have some things.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek stood back and admired his handiwork back in their room;  
He’d found a pair of khakis and a pin striped shirt with a collar.  
“You look so handsome!” He smiled.  
Yuri admired his reflection in the full-length mirror.  
“Meh.” He said, and then grinned to show that he was joking. “You did good! Thank you.”  
They kissed for a few moments, and then Otabek got dressed.  
“Mm-mm!” Yuri hummed appreciatively as Otabek took off his swimming trunks and t-shirt, standing stark naked. “Delicious!”  
“Behave.” Otabek laughed as he quickly pulled on a clean pair of boxers from the bag they’d brought back from the hotel launderette the evening before.  
He rummaged in his wardrobe and pulled out an outfit similar to Yuri’s, whilst Yuri dressed Inna in a skirt and tights, and a cute little t-shirt with a Siamese cat in a tiara on the front.  
Finding a cardigan that would go with her ensemble, Yuri pulled her arms through it and fastened the top button.  
“There! Now you look even more beautiful than you already are, my little kitten!” Yuri lifted the little girl and kissed her on her cheek.  
Inna laughed and snuggled against Yuri’s face.

 

He put her back down again, and proceeded to change and dress Lyov in his own little smart outfit of baby-khakis and a shirt and sweater ensemble.  
“Handsome!” Yuri declared, kissing their son.  
He placed him in the pram, before heading into the bathroom.  
Minutes later, they were washed, dressed and ready to leave.  
Otabek grabbed his wallet and the room card-key before they slipped out of the room.  
Yuri pocketed his own wallet and card-key, before lacing his fingers on his free hand through Beka’s, as they headed towards the elevator.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Wow. You weren’t kidding.” Yuri commented as he finished his lunch and peered around the restaurant they were currently sat in. “It’s fancy!”  
“Yes, well…” Otabek cleared his throat and took Yuri’s hand. “I uh…There’s a reason for that.”  
“Oh?” Yuri frowned. “Are we celebrating something?”  
“With a bit of luck.”  
“Beka…What…?”  
Yuri trailed off as Otabek got down on one knee and opened a small black box to reveal a stunning gold ring.  
“Yuri…I want to do this properly this time. No rushing, no town halls…Everyone witnessing us making our vows after everything we’ve been through together, and celebrating how our love has weathered the worst storms. You deserve a proper wedding and I promised you one, because I love you Yuri. More than anything. Will you marry me? Properly?” Otabek swallowed as Yuri stared for a second, his mouth open and his eyes damp.  
Slowly, Yuri nodded.  
“Yes!” He croaked, as tears ran down his cheeks. “Hell yes!”  
Beka replaced the ring Yuri already wore, and they kissed lovingly to the sound of applause in the restaurant.  
“You sappy bastard! I wasn’t prepared for this!” Yuri laughed as they hugged tightly.  
“That was sort of the point.” Otabek replied with a grin. “So…We can start to plan our wedding properly!”  
“I’ve already started.” Yuri admitted, blushing hard.  
“Okay, but I’m not wearing a dress.” Otabek quipped.  
Yuri snorted and playfully pushed him; “Idiot! We’re both wearing suits.” He grinned, before turning to Inna, who was staring intently at her parents whilst Lyov slept soundly after devouring his formula.  
“Hey, Inna! Your daddies are getting married for real!” Yuri grinned as he lifted her out of her high chair.  
Inna giggled gleefully and clapped her hands together as if she understood.

 

 

 

 

That afternoon, the little family were wandering along the beach, the breeze blowing through their hair.  
Inna was content with plodding along beside Otabek as he held her hand.  
Every so often, the toddler would exclaim and jump up and down on the sand.  
“Is she stomping on things?” Yuri asked with a frown.  
Otabek looked down and watched as Inna bounced along.  
“No.” He shook his head, “She’s just playful.”  
“So then let’s play!” Yuri grinned.  
“You’re not suggesting that we bounce along too, are you?” Otabek laughed.  
“Not quite.” Yuri replied as he stopped pushing the pram and ran back a little way. “Inna? Watch Dada!” He called.  
Inna turned to look, and Yuri ran forward lightly, taking off and spinning three times in the air; on ice, that would have been a perfect triple loop.  
“Ow! Ow! Holy Jesus shit, that was a bad idea.” Yuri grimaced, leaning over.  
“What did you do?” Otabek asked in alarm. “Did you hurt your…You know. Your uh ‘birthing area’?”  
“No, I pulled a muscle.” Yuri answered before hissing in pain, stretching his leg.  
Inna giggled.  
“Thanks, Inna.” Yuri rolled his eyes.  
Otabek grinned. “You’re out of practice, Plisetsky!” He teased.  
“Oh yeah? Let’s see what you’ve got, Altin!” Yuri retorted.  
“Please. Easy as shit.” Otabek snorted, running back a little way, before running forward again and performing what looked to be a triple salchow from the ground.  
“Try a quad, bitch.” Yuri goaded, grinning wide.  
“I will if you will.”  
“You’re so on!”  
Yuri ran back again, before sprinting forwards and launching off the ground in a quadruple lutz.  
He executed it flawlessly, before prancing back to Otabek, breathless and grinning.  
Otabek tried the same jump, and landed perfectly, scooping Yuri up into a hug, both of them laughing.  
“Hmmm. I can’t wait until you come back to the ice.” Otabek murmured, kissing Yuri’s hair.  
“Me too.” Yuri responded, before pulling away; “Hold on. You said COME BACK, as if you’re already there. Does that mean…Are you coming back too?”  
Otabek grinned. “Yep!”  
Yuri squeezed him tightly. “YES!!! I can’t wait! I thought you weren’t?”  
“Yeah well…I have a lot of stuff that inspired a whole load of new ideas. Plus Victor said he’d still coach us and that the offer still stands…” Otabek answered. “We’ll be rinkmates, but rivals again.”  
“And husbands.”  
“We’re already husbands.”  
“Yeah but PROPER husbands.”  
“I know. Isn’t it amazing?” Otabek grinned.  
Yuri smiled back at him, and for the first time in so long, the blonde finally looked happy and relaxed; his green eyes had that gleam back in them again.  
It made Otabek smile even wider.  
“Are you happy, Yura?” He asked.  
Yuri’s grin grew even more and he snuggled into the alpha’s chest. “The happiest I’ve been in years!”  
And that made Otabek beam.

 

  
Their emotional moment was broken by Inna trying to mimic the jumps that her dads had just performed on the sand, but falling over.  
“Aww, Inna! You’re too little to be doing that just yet. But just you wait; when you’re old enough, you can go to dance classes, maybe. Or perhaps you’ll be a figure skater like us?” Yuri stroked her hair.  
Inna merely giggled and kept jumping up and down.  
Otabek took over pushing Lyov in the pram as Yuri held Inna’s hand and they carried on walking along the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a little break because I've got a huge project coming up and then I'm actually competing (showjumping) soon so I really need time to focus and prepare. Sorry!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please drop a comment and I'll try to reply ASAP


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you so much for your comments!  
> This fic isn't over yet haha ;)
> 
> Yuri still has some things to sort out, and then of course we have a wedding coming up!
> 
>  
> 
> The showjumping is actually tomorrow! I am shitting my pants, seriously!  
> It's the biggest show I've ever competed in. Yikes!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> And! I've started a new fic called Eye of the Tiger, if you guys are interested in that? (Please be sure to read the tags and authors note on the first chapter of that fic before proceeding. I will say that much.)  
> Thanks again!

The following morning, Yuri called his brother to tell him their news.  
“Come on, come on!” Yuri muttered as every ring went unanswered.  
“Hello?” A voice on the other end of the phone answered breathlessly.  
“Finally!” Yuri chuckled. “Hey Rodi.”  
“Hey Yuri! How are you guys? How’s the break?”  
“Good thanks. We’re all feeling much better here. What about you?”  
“I’m great thanks. My new job is going well.” Rodi said enthusiastically.   
“Awesome. Um…I need to tell you some news.” Yuri got straight to the point.  
“Are you pregnant again?”  
“No!” Yuri laughed. “But…Beka and I are getting married. Properly this time!”  
“Oh my god! Congratulations!”  
“Yeah. And um…Well…I was wondering if you’d be my best man? Best brother I guess you could say.” Yuri asked shyly.  
There was silence over the line for a few seconds, and Yuri wondered if Rodi was still there.  
But before he could ask, Rodi shrieked excitedly.   
“ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?!?! I WOULD LOVE TO!” He exclaimed, “Thank you soooo much! I’m so honoured! I wish I could hug you!”  
Yuri froze at that; he did not like hugs unless they came from Otabek or their children.  
“Ha, well you’re not here.” He laughed.  
“Have you told Dad and your mum yet?” Rodi asked.  
“No. I called my grandpa but they were out. I asked my grandpa to walk me down the aisle.” Yuri said.  
“Not Dad?” Rodi sounded confused.  
“Um no.” Shifting uncomfortably, Yuri bit his lip. “I…I wanted grandpa to do it. He’s been there for me my whole life and I wanted to repay him.”  
“That makes sense.” Rodi answered, and Yuri let out a sigh of relief.  
The omega had been worried that his brother wouldn’t understand.  
After a few more minutes of catching up, Lyov started to cry.  
“Uh oh! Sounds like you’re being summoned!” Rodi chuckled, “I’ll let you go. Text you tomorrow!”  
“Okay, bye Rodi.”  
“Bye bro!”  
The call ended and Yuri hurried over to Lyov, just as Otabek appeared with a warm bottle of formula.  
“Wow! That was fast!” Yuri blinked.   
“I knew he was about to start crying for a feed, so I warmed up the milk before he did!” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri leaned against the wall, smiling.  
“You’re so tuned into him.” He commented proudly.  
“Guess I am!” Otabek grinned, cradling the baby whilst he fed.  
“Our little alpha.” Yuri said softly, stroking the baby’s blonde hair. “Maybe that’s why you’re so tuned into him? Because you’re an alpha, too?”  
“Maybe!” Otabek nodded slowly. “I never thought of that.”  
Inna toddled over and clung to Yuri’s leg as she sucked on her pacifier. “Daaaa?”  
Yuri lifted her up and kissed her cheek.  
“You’ve got jam all over your face, _malysh_!” He laughed. “How did you do that!?”  
“Ah. I gave her a jam sandwich. She got a little too into it. Sorry! I meant to clean her up but then Lyov was going to cry, and…” Otabek blushed.  
“It’s okay.” Yuri answered. “Having two babies is a lot of work! I’ll go clean her up.” He shot Otabek a loving grin before retreating into the bathroom, armed with Inna’s face cloth.

 

* * *

 

 

“So. What do you have so far?” Otabek asked that afternoon whilst the children were down for their nap.  
“I’m so glad you asked!” Yuri gave a wicked grin as he stepped out onto the balcony with Beka, and dumped a huge album on the table.  
Otabek stared down at it, eyes wide.  
“Well.” He started, “That’s an impressively huge book, but somehow I still don’t think it’s big enough for us to jump into the pages!”  
“Dummy!” Yuri said fondly, stroking Otabek’s face. “It’s a book of ideas I’ve collected!”  
“Holy shit.” Otabek squeaked as he lowered himself into the chair opposite Yuri.  
“You knew I was crazy! You knew what you were letting yourself in for!” Yuri laughed, flicking to the first page; “So…First of all; save the dates and invitations! There are like twenty three designs here.”  
“TWENTY THREE!?”  
“Shhh! Inna and Lyov are sleeping!”   
“Of course. But…Why so many?”   
“I couldn’t decide. They’re all cool.”  
“Right.” Otabek said slowly, carefully inspecting all of them. “Hmm…How about this one?” He pointed to a set with tiny snowflakes on it, on thick pearlescent paper. “But with this one’s calligraphy? I think they suit better. And we should have all of our wedding stationery matching…” Otabek broke off, seeing Yuri staring wide-eyed. “That was the wrong answer, wasn’t it?” He sighed.  
“No! That was the perfect answer!” Yuri spluttered, “I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing for weeks! We are meant to be!” He pulled Beka down by the collar and planted a kiss on him. “This is gonna be a breeze. This just proves we’re right for each other.”  
“Because we agree on wedding stationery?”  
“Because we agree EXACTLY! I’m no mathematician, but what were the odds that we’d both like the same design, same calligraphy, AND agree that it should ALL match!? When there are twenty three choices!” Yuri beamed excitedly.  
Otabek just laughed. “You have a point. But we always knew we made perfect sense, didn’t we?”

 

 

* * *

 

  
A few days later, Yuri even had to admit that they had to return home.  
They had been away for almost three months now, and whilst he felt he had healed well having some time away, it was time to get back to reality.  
Besides, he had a few things he needed to say to people.  
Leaving the hotel was the hardest; they’d loved it there, and their newborn baby had grown there for three months, developing so much.  
As had Inna!  
She was now talking in short sentences, and toddling along.  
Inna really was a beautiful little thing; her dark hair had really grown, which Yuri put up in little pigtails with bows, and her green eyes were bright, healthy, happy and inquisitive.  
As for Lyov, he was just as beautiful.  
His blonde hair was flat against his head, slightly floppy at the front, and his dark brown eyes gleamed with health and happiness.  
“I can’t believe we made these!” Yuri would grin sometimes, as he and Otabek watched their babies sleep or play, or even just sit on their laps for a cuddle.  
So much had changed…  
But now, they had to face the past and stop running.  
Yuri was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit! It’s cold in here!” Yuri complained as he switched the lights on in the apartment for the first time in three months.  
Spotting the mountain of post that his grandpa had put on the table when he’d checked in three times a week, Yuri groaned.  
“I’ll put the heating on.” Otabek replied, carrying Inna over to the thermostat with him.  
The little girl was fast asleep in his arms, her long lashes contrasted against the light coloured skin on her cheeks.  
Yuri held Lyov and let out a sigh.  
It felt alien in here now; not at all like home.  
An ache inside him longed for comfort and safety; for a nice warm nest.  
Glancing at the room he once used for that, Yuri mulled it over.  
Otabek smiled knowingly.  
“Go ahead.” He said. “Go build a nest. It might help you feel more at home.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri replied gratefully.  
The omega gently laid Lyov in his crib for the first time, and covered him up, before retreating into his former nesting room.  
It no longer smelled of him and Otabek; it smelled of clean.  
That wouldn’t do.  
Gathering blankets and clothes belonging to both of them, Yuri began to build a new nest.  
It was nothing like his old one; he’d changed, and his nest had to change with him.

 

 

  
After almost an hour of folding and tucking, sorting and building, it was ready.  
But it needed something else…  
Yuri hurried into Lyov and Inna’s room where Otabek had just put their sleeping daughter in her own crib, and took him by the hand.  
“I need you.” The omega breathed, claiming Otabek’s lips with his own.  
Otabek didn’t argue at all!  
He kissed back and allowed himself to be guided into the nesting room, where Yuri pulled him into the nest along with him.  
Clothes were thrown off, a condom was put on, and in minutes, the alpha was inside the omega, thrusting desperately.  
Of course they’d had sex at the hotel, but since the only privacy they’d had between them and their children had been a screen, they’d had to make do with that.  
Which, of course, meant they’d had to be quieter!  
Now, though, they let themselves go.  
Yuri moaned and clawed at Otabek’s back as the alpha assaulted his prostate.  
The nest was filled with their pheromones, deliciously and comfortingly overwhelming, just how Yuri wanted it.  
Slick covered the towels that the omega had laid down beneath them, and Yuri felt himself close to orgasm.  
“Keep doing that.” He gasped. “I’m so close.”  
Otabek nodded, leaning down to kiss his mate passionately.  
Yuri moaned against his lips as his orgasm washed over him, coating his and Otabek’s stomachs in white.  
Otabek let out a groan of his own, filling the condom with his seed, contracting inside his lover.  
Panting for breath, the couple began to come down from their lust-induced haze.  
“Perfect.” Yuri breathed, kissing Beka on the lips.  
“You are.” Otabek smiled.  
“No, you are.” Yuri replied, “Now the nest feels more like home!”  
“But does the apartment?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri looked down.   
“Because it doesn’t to me. Not anymore.” Otabek admitted. “I mean, I feel at home wherever you are. But this apartment, it…It just…”  
“We’ve changed.” Yuri shrugged. “We’ve grown. Bad memories are rife here. I’m sorry, I don’t mean because of YOU. But…”  
“No, I know. I feel the same.” Otabek agreed. “We should sell up.”  
Yuri sighed with relief. “But where would we go?”  
“I think you know the answer to that already, love.” Otabek whispered. “They offered us a permanent place. We’d be staff, so there’d be a huge percentage off the rent. Plus full use of the residential staff kitchen. And there’s a rink nearby.”  
“But…Who would coach me?”  
“Victor.”  
“He and Katsuki live here.”  
“Yuri…Have you ever listened to anything they’ve said?” Otabek chuckled. “They’re moving to Repino too. Why do you think I organised for us to stay there? I knew you’d love it there, and if we live close by, he can still coach you!”  
“You scheming little bastard!” Yuri laughed, swatting playfully at Otabek. “Did they know about this!?”  
“Of course they did.” Otabek admitted. “But don’t worry; we’re only a few minutes’ train ride away from your family and our friends, so we can see them all the time. And before we leave, you have a few things to clear up here.” He gave Yuri a meaningful look.  
The blonde nodded. “You’re right. Thank you Beka. For always knowing me best, and what would make me happy. But what about you? What do you want?”  
“I want the man I love to be happy, I want my children to be happy, and I want us to have a peaceful life.” Otabek replied honestly. “And…I want a second round!” He grinned.  
“Done!” Yuri laughed, kissing his mate.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Pacing towards the rinkside the following afternoon, Yuri smiled knowingly as he saw a familiar figure sitting in one of the seats rinkside, watching Victor and the other Yuri gliding along the ice, dancing together.  
Taking a seat beside the man, Yuri crossed his arms and legs.  
“You just couldn’t stay away, huh?” He grinned.  
Yakov Feltsman turned to look at him and smiled. “It’s been my life for years.”  
“Yeah. I get that.” Yuri nodded.  
A silence passed between them.  
“I’m coming back.” Yuri said, and Yakov stared at him.   
“You are?”  
“Yep. So is Otabek.”  
“But...Who will coach you?” The older man asked.  
“Who do you think?” Yuri nodded towards Victor.  
Victor looked up and beamed at his friend.  
“Yurio! We’re so happy that you’re moving to Repino, too!” He called, as he and Katsuki skated over to the barrier and leaned over it. “A fresh start will do you good.”  
“Exactly.” Yuri nodded, “But I had to clear some stuff up here before we leave. Closure and all that.”  
“I understand.” Yuri Katsuki nodded.  
It was true; Katsuki DID understand.  
He had done exactly that a few years previously.  
After being away from home for five years, the Japanese had returned home to his family, which is when Victor had shown up to coach him.  
Eventually, they’d found themselves in a relationship and then engaged, with Katsuki moving to Russia to be with Victor.   
But they returned to Japan a lot to see his family, even now.  
He’d repaired his past, changed himself for the better, and had the closure he’d needed to help him move on.  
Yuri wanted to be like that.  
“I’m glad we’ll have you guys.” Yuri said now. “You don’t mind us following you, do you?”  
“Of course not!” Victor spoke up.  
“You and Otabek are like family.” Katsuki added.  
“Thanks.” Yuri blushed, and then turned to Yakov; “Actually, that’s what I’m here to talk to you about. I didn’t intend to get pregnant, you know. But I did, and now I’m a parent. My children are everything to me, and I want them to have what I didn’t have. But I was always going to come back to the ice, Yakov.”  
The older man looked up at Yuri.  
“You…You felt like I was turning my back on you, didn’t you?” Yuri whispered.   
Yakov nodded slowly. “I thought you were throwing your life away.” He confessed, “Everything you worked for. But I heard from everyone what you were going through, and how even after that, you were an incredible parent. That fighting spirit you’ve always had never left, did it? I was worried that it would.”  
“Yakov. Come on, it’s ME!”   
“I know…But also, yes. I did feel a little abandoned too. I’m retired now, and I thought that was it. Everyone was having a family and I was being forgotten in my last season as a coach. I’m…I’m sorry Yuri. Truly.” Yakov said.  
The omega was stunned; he NEVER saw emotion from his former coach in all the years he’d known him, but right now, he looked positively broken.  
Yuri threw his arms around him in a hug.  
“You were like another dad to me.” Yuri murmured, “I’d never have forgotten you or walked out on you like that. I thought _you_ wanted rid of _me_.”  
“I was just hurt.”   
“Yeah I know.” Yuri nodded. “You’re welcome to come visit any time! I’ll have a part time job at the hotel, and we’ll be resident staff, meaning we will be living in the hotel. So you can stay there with our discount!” He added.  
Yakov laughed. “I hear it’s a very nice hotel, actually!”  
“It’s freaking amazing! Yeah, you and Lilia should come stay. And obviously we will come back here a lot to see my family and our friends.” Yuri promised. “We’re only a few minutes away on the train.”  
Yakov grinned. “We would like that very much.”  
Yuri stood up and was about to say his goodbyes when his former coach called his name.  
Yuri spun around, looking at Yakov questioningly.  
“I’m really glad you’re coming back to the ice.” Yakov grinned. “I have no doubt you’ll be a gold medalist again.”  
“Duh!” Yuri laughed. “Of course I will!”


	61. Chapter 61

Yuri stared around the apartment.  
It was so empty now…  
Only a week had passed, and Yuri and Otabek had taken up their part time jobs at the hotel, and been offered a vacant staff apartment inside the hotel building.  
Victor and his Yuri had left the day before with their twins Hana and Haru, texting Yuri later that evening to let him and Otabek know that they’d arrived at their new home and were unpacking.  
“I’m not looking forward to the housewarming.” Yuri sighed. “Too many people.”  
“It was your idea.” Otabek laughed.   
“And it was a stupid one!” Yuri grinned. “Y’know, it’s weird…I was so excited to leave here, but now I’m kinda…Not SAD, but…”  
“I know.” Otabek said softly. “A lot happened here; good and bad. It’s all the memories.”  
“Right.” Yuri nodded in agreement. “Like…I lost my virginity to you in that very bedroom. I got pregnant that same night in that very bedroom! I gave birth to Inna in this one!” He nodded at the nesting room. “And then I got pregnant again in that bedroom.” Yuri finished with a laugh.  
Otabek chuckled and kissed Yuri’s hair. “Hmmmm…But then we also got attacked here.”  
“It doesn’t feel like HOME anymore, you know?” Yuri said sadly.  
“I know.” Otabek sighed. “Come on…Let’s go.” He said softly, guiding Yuri by the small of his back.  
They picked up the last of their belongings, and headed outside.

 

* * *

 

 

The train journey didn’t take long at all, and both Inna and Lyov were awake through it, staring out of the window.  
The moving truck was meeting them at the hotel by the staff housing area around the back.  
Once they had got off the train and taken a taxi to the hotel, Inna and Lyov had fallen asleep.   
“Thank you.” Otabek said as he paid for the taxi and Yuri helped the kids out of the back, followed by their belongings.  
“Home sweet home.” Yuri beamed. “Look, Inna, Lyo. This is our home now. Do you remember this place?”  
Inna stirred in his arms, and Lyov remained asleep in the pram.  
“Yurio! Otabek!” Two voices called.   
They spun around to see Victor and Katsuki heading towards them with Hana and Haru.  
“We came to help you!” Katsuki smiled.  
“Thanks guys. But what about you?” Otabek asked.  
“Oh, we did ours, no problem!” Victor waved a hand, his mouth forming his signature heart-shaped smile.  
“Well, thanks.” Yuri replied.   
Haru peered up at Inna and Yuri grinned at him, kneeling down for the little boy to see his friend.  
“Iiiii-aaaaa!” He babbled.  
“Almost.” Victor praised. “It’s I-NNA.”  
“Ah.” Haru tried again.  
“Close enough.” Katsuki chuckled. “He’s not quite there yet. Hana isn’t either.”  
“They’ll get there soon! Inna was about average, too.” Yuri replied as he bent down to pick up the rucksack on the floor.  
“Oh, I’ve got it.” Victor said, swooping down to retrieve the bag. “So…Excited to come back to the ice?”  
“Hell yeah!” Yuri answered enthusiastically as the group trooped inside the hotel.

 

 

  
Upon reaching their apartment, Otabek took out the keys.  
“Ready?” He asked.  
“Ready.” Yuri nodded, taking a deep breath.  
Otabek unlocked the door and let Yuri and the others pass him first before joining them inside.  
Four mouths fell open as they gazed around the spacious, modern apartment.  
“Wow!” They said in unison.  
“This place is beautiful.” Yuri breathed, taking in the fresh, bright décor;  
The living room was large, painted white with one green-yellow wall, with a beautiful canvas art on it.  
The furniture was a stylish grey, and the tables were white and polished to a shine.  
There were two bathrooms; the larger of the two was decorated with white and light blue tiles, with a shiny white sink, toilet, and bath/shower combo.  
The smaller bathroom was much the same, but minus the bath; only a shower.  
“Let’s check out the rooms!” Yuri grinned, leading everyone into one room;  
This room was one of the smaller bedrooms, and was plain white with one lilac wall.  
The room next door was also white with one pale aqua wall.  
As for the main bedroom, once again, all the walls were white apart from one, which was a deep plum purple colour, and all of the furniture was white and silver.  
“There’s a nesting room, too!” Otabek called from the hallway, “Yuri, come and see!”  
The omega headed out of the main bedroom and stared into the vacant room, which was painted completely white.  
“Perfect.” Yuri nodded, itching to start building already. “It’s a good size and nice and bright, calming…”  
“GUYS!” Victor beamed, racing into the room, “You should see your kitchen!”

 

  
“This is by far my favourite room.” Yuri nodded approvingly as the four friends peered around the kitchen.  
It was a fair size, and even led out to a large balcony with a fire escape.  
The kitchen itself was, again, white, but with a vibrant red wall, marble worktops and shiny appliances.  
The island in the middle was completely spotless apart from an empty vase.  
“This is so COOL!” Yuri grinned. “I love this place! Can we seriously afford it?”  
Otabek nodded. “Since we sold the other apartment and will be working here and get a discounted staff residence price, yes. Plus we will be skating again soon.” He pointed out.  
“I am so happy.” Yuri hugged his mate and planted a kiss on his lips.  
“OOOOOOOH!” Victor cooed jokingly.  
“Shut up, COACH!” Yuri laughed, resting his head on Otabek’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The four friends enjoyed a takeaway together at the apartment that night, after they’d moved everything in.  
After Victor and Katsuki had left, Otabek had put the kids to bed in their new rooms before joining Yuri on their new plush grey sofa in the living room.  
Exchanging a kiss with his mate, Yuri moaned softly.  
“What are you plotting, Yura?” Otabek chuckled.  
“To christen this new sofa.” Yuri breathed, heaving himself on to the alpha’s lap and sliding his arms around his neck before kissing him again.  
“Oh yeah?” Otabek hummed.   
“Yup!”  
“Mmmm.” Beka leaned back and laid down on the sofa, holding Yuri in place as they kissed passionately.  
Yuri was grinding against Otabek, their growing erections becoming evident.  
“Condom?” The omega asked.  
“I’ll go get one.” Otabek stood up and rummaged in his jacket pocket, pulling his wallet out.  
From his wallet, he produced a foil square and brought it over to the sofa, where Yuri instantly started to pull down the alpha’s sweats.  
“Wow you’re really eager, hmm?” Otabek chuckled.  
“We haven’t had sex in over a week, I’m craving you.” Yuri replied. “I want your dick inside me right now!”  
Otabek blushed hard, stunned, but he helped Yuri to de-robe, before taking off his own shirt.  
Yuri was the one who took off Otabek’s underwear and rolled the condom on him, before lowering himself onto the alpha’s hard length, letting out a hiss of pleasure when it passed through the ring of muscle inside his entrance.  
Yuri rode his mate hard and fast.  
“Baby, slow down.” Beka protested after a few minutes.  
“S-sorry.” Yuri gasped as Otabek’s member rubbed deliciously against his prostate.   
He tried to slow down, rolling his hips erotically.  
Beka held Yuri’s hips and then moved his hands lower to grab handfuls of the blonde’s ass, squeezing it as he did so.  
Yuri was breathing heavily, nearing his release.  
Otabek’s gaze drifted down Yuri’s body to his chest and he stared, mesmerised, at Yuri’s breasts, which were still large and full from when he’d had Lyov.  
Yuri caught his mate staring and grinned devilishly.   
“Go ahead. You know you want to.” He purred. “Taste me!”  
The alpha needed no second invitation.  
Despite his protests a few months back that he should stop doing what he was about to do, he couldn’t help himself now…  
His lips pressed against each nipple, and he lightly sucked on them, before lapping his tongue over each one in turn.  
Yuri bit his lip and moaned softly, before lowering his head and kissing Otabek’s neck, his hands wandering up the alpha’s chest, up his neck and then carding through short, dark hair.  
Otabek gently lifted Yuri off his lap, not breaking away from the nipple he was currently working on, and laid Yuri on his back on the sofa, staying inside him the whole time.  
Otabek used long, quick strokes, making sure he was angled slightly upwards so that he’d hit his mate’s prostate.  
Yuri was moaning loudly by now, as Otabek swirled his tongue around Yuri’s most sensitive bud, whilst fucking into him.  
Otabek felt himself growing down in his nether regions and broke away from Yuri’s breast;  
“Yura, I’m…I’m going to knot.” He panted.  
“Mmmm, good.” Yuri moaned, “Give it to me.”  
“I’m a little worried that this might be a full knot.” Otabek warned; “not a breeding knot, but about the same size.”  
“Just do it. Cum inside me.”  
Otabek’s knot grew larger and larger, swelling at the base, and slightly up the length.  
Yuri took the knot well, panting and gasping with pleasure through his moans.  
“Aaahhhh! Fuck, Beka! I’m coming!” He cried, before letting out another moan of pure pleasure, white liquid spilling out of his glans, and onto his bare stomach.  
Otabek gave a low growl of arousal and his knot unleashed hell inside Yuri; the condom flooding with semen.  
Once they had both finished and slowed to a stop, Yuri moved gently to lie down properly whilst Otabek was still inside him, waiting for the knot to shrink.  
Yuri claimed his alpha’s lips in a passionate kiss, and Otabek kept emitting soft growls, a strong tug at both of their bonds letting them know that they had well and truly reconnected!  
“We haven’t had sex that amazing in months!” Yuri panted.  
“Oh, thanks!” Otabek whined jokingly.   
“No I mean we haven’t REALLY gone at it!” Yuri explained. “Did you feel it? In the bond?”  
“I did.” Otabek confirmed, resting his forehead on Yuri’s, and closing his eyes.

 

 

  
Once Otabek’s knot had shrunk, he pulled out and licked kisses into Yuri’s mouth.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Don’t forget; we have our housewarming tomorrow.”   
“Ugh.” Yuri groaned. “Can’t we just tell everyone it’s off, then have sex all day?”  
Otabek laughed at this. “No.” He said, “We’ve already made the plans!”  
“I’m sure they’ll understand.” Yuri grinned cheekily.  
“Yura, you’re naughty!” Otabek chuckled.


	62. Chapter 62

The following evening, Yuri stashed away the last of his suitcases under the bed as Potya made himself comfortable in his bed in the corner of the bedroom.  
“Yuri! They’re here!” Otabek called from the front room.  
The omega raced out into the entrance hallway, his heart hammering.  
Otabek’s parents, brothers and sister had flown in from Kazakhstan the day before, and were staying in the hotel as guests.  
Yuri realised that before today, although he had met them before, he hadn’t met them since he and Otabek had been together!  
Only as friends.  
He swallowed hard and hoped they remembered him fondly.  
Otabek seemed to sense Yuri’s worry, and held his hand comfortingly.  
“It’s okay, love.” The alpha said, opening the door; “They adore you!”

 

  
As the door opened, a family of five beamed brightly, their arms all extended to hug their son and their son in law.  
“Beka! My darling! It’s been so long; we’ve missed you so much!” Otabek’s mother grinned. “Hello Yuri! Look at you; you’re glowing!”  
“Thank you.” He replied, suddenly feeling bashful. “Come in.”  
He and Otabek led the family into the apartment, and they all marvelled over the décor.  
“This is beautiful!” Otabek’s younger sister gasped.  
“It is.” Their father agreed, “We are all so proud of you. You’ve done so well!”  
“Thank you, әке.” Otabek replied, smiling brightly.  
“Sooo…” The youngest of Otabek’s brothers spoke up; “Where are our niece and nephew, brother? We’re dying to meet them properly!”  
“Oh, of course.” Otabek answered, as he and Yuri retreated into their children’s separate rooms, returning with Inna and Lyov, who both looked equally intrigued.  
“This is Inna, and this is Lyov.” Yuri introduced, gesturing to each child in turn.  
“They’re beautiful!” Otabek’s mother gasped. “They look so much like both of you.”  
Yuri swelled with pride and he softly purred, just as there was a knock at the open door.  
“Yurachka! It’s us!” A female voice called.  
“Come in!” Yuri replied, and his own family trooped into the house.  
“Hi!” He greeted, as Inna wriggled in his arms, stretching her own arms out for a cuddle.  
Yuri’s family greeted him and Otabek, before the alpha introduced them all;  
“This is my mother in law Karina, my father in law Erik, brother in law Rodion, and grandfather in law Nikolai.” He started, “And this is my mother Zamira, father Serik, my little sister Aisha, younger brother Ravil, and older brother Dastan.”  
The two families exchanged pleasantries and got chatting easily about their sons and grandchildren, before swapping stories.  
By the time Victor, Yuri, Mila, Aleks, Georgi, Lilia and Yakov arrived, Yuri visibly relaxed.  
Inna was happily playing with Haru and Hana, whilst Otabek cradled Lyov, who was hungrily drinking a bottle of formula.  
Yuri had to admire Otabek’s family; he could definitely see where his husband got his good looks from – the entire family looked as though they’d stepped out of the pages of some Kazakhstan fashion magazine!  
They were all very attractive, and apparently very rich!  
Yuri glanced at his own family.  
His grandpa was, of course, retired. His mother worked hard, but didn’t exactly earn a fortune!  
His father? Well, of course, he owned the entire company for the centres for abused and troubled omegas.  
Rodi had a normal, everyday job, too.  
Suddenly, Yuri felt very out of his depth.  
Everyone else in this room had come from wealth of some sort…  
Even Katsuki’s family owned a very popular hot springs resort back in Japan.  
The omega began to feel uncomfortable, and retreated into the bedroom.  
Did people think he was a gold digger?  
In his defence, he’d never wanted Otabek’s money, and he hadn’t guessed before that his family were loaded.  
Were they judging HIS family?

 

  
“There you are!” Otabek grinned a few minutes later as he walked into the bedroom, snaking an arm around Yuri’s waist and kissing his temple. “My mother is insisting on showing you my baby photos.” He groaned. “I knew you’d love the chance to laugh at those!”  
“Sure. What’s not to laugh at? The silver spoon you had in your mouth?” Yuri found himself saying.  
Otabek frowned. “Um…Well there are photos of me eating and looking messy in the process?” He replied, a little confused. “I suppose they’re funny.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Yura? What’s wrong? You seem…Angry. Have I upset you?”  
“No.” Yuri sighed. “I’m sorry. I just…I feel out of my depth.”  
“Oh. Too many people? Would you like to be alone for a while?” Otabek asked.  
“I mean…Your family are loaded, right?” Yuri blurted. “Mine aren’t. I can’t help worrying that your family might think we’re peasants.”  
Otabek took an intake of breath. “Listen,” he said gently, “My family aren’t like that. Honest! They’re really not. They don’t care about other people’s financial status whatsoever. All they care about is if someone is a good person. They’re getting along so well with your family, look!” Otabek led Yuri out of the bedroom and nodded in their direction; Yuri turned to look.  
Sure enough, the Altin family were open and animated with their speech, laughing along with Yuri’s family.  
Rodi seemed to be having an in-depth discussion with Ravil, Otabek’s 20 year old brother.  
Everyone looked comfortable and happy.  
Yuri still felt unsure.  
“They…They don’t think I’m a gold digger do they?” He asked meekly.  
Otabek looked puzzled; “What on earth gave you that idea?”  
Yuri shrugged.  
“Yura, they know who you are, and they’ve met you before. The last time they came here.” Otabek answered. “They know you’re a famous figure skater with a bunch of medals! They know you’ve won gold before, too.”  
“Oh.” Yuri replied with a blush to his cheeks. “I know they’ve met me. But we weren’t together then.”  
“True.” Otabek agreed, “But I’ve spoken to them plenty of times and we have Skyped them, haven’t we? They really like you. They said we suit perfectly.”  
Yuri hummed softly. “Because we’re both awesome?” He joked.  
“Of course!” Otabek chuckled. “Please come back out? I promise nobody is judging you.”  
“Okay.” Yuri agreed, taking Beka’s outstretched hand and following him back into the front room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Ah, there you are!” Erik called, waving Yuri and Otabek over. “Look what your mother has!”  
“Oh no.” Yuri groaned, as Otabek led him over to their parents.  
“Yurachka, you were so cute!” Karina beamed proudly.  
“You really were.” Zamira Altin agreed, “Lyov looks so much like you! The blonde hair and the cute little nose and face.”  
“He has our Otabek’s eyes though.” Serik added.  
“He does!” Erik agreed. "I wonder if he will have our Yuri's angry streak?" He joked, making the others giggle.  
Yuri was blushing so hard by this point, that he muttered an excuse and scuttled off to talk to his friends.

 

 

  
“Hello!” Victor said as Yuri joined him, Katsuki and the others.  
“Hey.” Yuri replied in a strangled voice.  
“Baby photos?” Katsuki guessed.  
“Yup.” Yuri nodded. “I need a drink!”  
“I’ve got you.” Mila laughed as she reached behind her for a little bottle of vodka mix, before removing the cap and passing it to Yuri.  
“Thanks.” He croaked, chugging half the bottle.  
The others stared at him in shock.  
“Um. Yurio?” Katsuki raised one eyebrow. “Slow down a little.”  
“Ah, he can handle it. He’s Russian.” Victor replied.  
“Exactly.” Yuri nodded, taking another swig. “Besides, these are only pint sized bottles.”  
“Yeah, but…” Katsuki broke off as Yuri fixed him with a bewildered look.   
“Everything okay, Yuri?” Aleks asked, his arm snaked around Mila’s waist.  
“Um. Ish.” Yuri shrugged, polishing off the bottle and reaching for another.  
“What’s wrong?” Aleks tilted his head.  
“Oh. Um…Well, we just moved to a new place. I’ve had a really shitty year and now it’s all getting better. Oh and then…I feel like Otabek’s family are super rich and mine aren’t! And then as if I didn’t feel bad enough about that, my mum gets out baby photos.” Yuri complained.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Katsuki frowned. “It sounds good. Your parents are all getting along! And hey, you’re all one big family now, so of course the baby photos would come out! My parents did the same at mine and Victor’s wedding, remember?”  
“And my mother returned the favour.” Victor groaned.  
“Yeah, but you’re both like…Rich. They probably think my family and me are total peasants. Beka said they don’t think like that, but I can’t help worrying. I want them to know I’m good enough for their son, especially since we haven’t properly announced our PROPER wedding yet.” Yuri blurted out. “Oops!” He smacked a hand to his mouth.  
“Wait. WHAT!?” Mila gasped excitedly.  
“Keep your voice down!” Yuri hissed. “We casually mentioned it to my family on the phone, but we haven’t told his side, yet. We haven’t OFFICIALLY announced it.”  
Mila squealed and hugged Yuri.  
“Aleks? Your girlfriend is crushing me.”   
“Sorry Yuri. Um, Mila? Baby, that’s enough. He can’t breathe.”  
“Sorry!” Mila grinned as she released Yuri. “This is huge!”  
“Yes, it is, but shhh! We have to announce it.” Yuri whispered.   
He downed the drink in his hand and reached for another.  
Everyone stared at him.  
“What? I need liquid courage.” He shrugged.

 

 

  
Otabek wandered over as Yuri was on his fifth drink.  
“I think you have had quite enough.” He whispered, gently removing the bottle from Yuri’s grasp.  
“Noooo!” Yuri moaned, already sounding drunk.  
“No offence, but you’re a lightweight.” Otabek chuckled. “Seriously. Letting the people of Russia down.”  
“Shuuuuup!” Yuri slurred, grabbing a shot glass and filling it with vodka, downing it in one.  
“Yuri!” Otabek scolded.  
“I need courage Beka. Stop telling me off.” Yuri whined. “We said we’d tell everyone prop…Prop…Propeller-ly…About our real engagement and our propeller wedding! So ssshhhhh! This takes guts. Especially since your family are rich as fuck and mine are not.”  
“Yuri, we spoke about this earlier...Perhaps I should make the speech?” Otabek suggested.  
Yuri waved him off. “Naaaaah! I’ll do it. You sit there and jus’ look pretty, ‘kay sexy?” He planted a kiss on Otabek’s lips.  
The alpha blinked in surprise.  
Aleks wandered over.   
“Um, are you okay Yuri?” He asked with concern. “You look a little…Wobbly.”  
“Isss all good broseph.” Yuri hiccuped.   
Aleks exchanged a look with Otabek, and decided to veer the subject onto safer ground.  
“Your parents look happy.” He said.  
Yuri followed his gaze.  
“Yeah. They’re back together. They got enga-jid! Like us! And I got mad and upset ‘bout it. But I think I’m okay now” he admitted.  
“Aww. Well I don’t blame you for being apprehensive.” Aleks nodded. “It’s understandable. I mean, it was kinda rushed, right? After twenty years of…Well. Not being there.”  
“Yeah.”  
“But they look so happy now. Like they just fit. They’re acting like a proper family.” Aleks smiled. “They seem so ordinary but in a really good, really happy way.”  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah. They do.” He confessed.  
Aleks was absolutely right.  
“You’re right Aleks. You’re right.” Yuri patted his friend on the back a little too hard. “If’n you’ll ‘scuse me for a minute I has a speech to…speak.”   
“Wait! Yuri!” Aleks tried to stop his friend, but Yuri was already banging a fork on a glass, which ended up smashing the glass.  
Yuri snorted with laughter.  
“Oops! Well that got your attention!” He laughed. “Hi everyone! I have a speech!”  
“Oh no.” Otabek whispered, rushing forwards to join his mate. “Yuri, please let me…”  
“As you know, Beka and I are marriiiieeeed!” Yuri sang, “BUT we only had two people there and it was in some town hall thing. So it counts, but it also doesn’t count. We want to do this proper-prop-propeller-ly!”  
“Yura, are you drunk?!” Nikolai hissed.  
“Grandpa! Shh, I’m speaking.” Yuri replied in a stage whisper. “Anyway! Otabek and I are doing things _propollololy_ this time! We are having a real wedding and you are ALL invited!” He announced.  
The room filled with cheers and claps, which even made Otabek beam for a moment…  
Until Yuri started talking again.  
“And I have something else I wanna say!” Yuri said loudly. “My friend, my buddy Aleks, he said just now how much like a proper happy fam-falamily…my parents look. And how it doesn’t look like my dad just fucked off for 20 years and came swanning back! He has proven himself, and I can’t imagine us not being a falamily now! We all fit together, man and that’s so great!” He broke off, sounding like he was about to cry, before continuing again; “Mum, Dad, you have my blessing to get married. As long as it isn’t around our wedding day because that’s all about us.” Yuri grinned, before swaying a little.  
Otabek held out his arms to steady Yuri.  
The omega then spoke entirely in Russian, before passing out in Otabek’s arms.  
The room fell silent for a moment.  
“Oh my god! Did he really just say ‘long live our Fatherland’?” Rodi asked, and cracked up laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Yuri awoke, his head was pounding.  
He slowly peeled his eyes open and peered around him.  
“Mmm…where the fuck am I?” He croaked.  
And then he remembered; they had moved to Repino, and this was their new apartment.  
Why was he on the couch?  
What time was it?  
Peering around for a clock, Yuri spotted his phone charging on the table next to the sofa.  
Grabbing it, he gasped as he unlocked the screen.  
“Holy shit! It’s 10am!” He threw back the blanket and hauled himself off the sofa, tripping over an empty bucket next to him and falling on the floor.  
“Ow! What the hell?” He complained, rubbing his ankle. “Beka?” He called out.  
Otabek emerged from the bedroom, smirking a little. “Yes, Yura?”  
“Why are you grinning like that? What’s going on? Why am I on the sofa? Did we fight?” Yuri asked.   
Otabek bit back a laugh. “Au contraire! In fact, you were VERY friendly with me last night!”  
“Oh no.” Yuri groaned, putting a hand to his head. “I got drunk, didn’t I?”  
“You were wasted.” Otabek confirmed. “On only five drinks and one shot! You’re a lightweight.” He joked.  
“My head hurts like a bitch. Speaking of bitches, can you stop grinning at me like one, and get me a painkiller please?” Yuri requested.  
Otabek was silently shaking with laughter as he took a packet of painkillers from the cupboard and pointed to the bottle of water on the coffee table.  
“Thanks.” Yuri said as he took a couple of tablets and washed them down with the bottle of water. “Ugh. So, what’s the damage? Oh god…Did I make a total ass of myself?”  
“Of course.” Otabek grinned. “But nobody thought badly of you! They knew you were nervous and got hammered.”  
“Great.”  
“My parents found it funny.”  
“Oh god, nooooo!” Yuri buried his red face in his hands with shame. “I bet they hate me now!”  
“Not at all; they said you were very sweet.”   
“How was I SWEET!?” Yuri frowned.  
“You announced our official wedding.” Otabek started, “And you gave your parents your blessing to go ahead and get married. You got tearful. Oh and you quoted a line from the Russian national anthem.”  
“That’s it. I’m never going out again!” Yuri hid under the blanket on the sofa.  
Otabek chuckled. “Hold on!” He said, peeling the corner of the blanket up to look at Yuri properly. “As Rodi and I were setting you down on the sofa, you confessed your undying love for me. And uh…Then you…Got a little handsy.” The alpha admitted, turning pink. “And when I protested and told you that we won’t be having sex when you’re drunk, you told me that you felt broody.”  
“WHAT!?!” Yuri spluttered. “B-broody!?”  
“Yeah…You made that part very clear.” Otabek blushed, “Rodi left when you took my penis out and told me to, and I quote; ‘fill you with my babies. Put it in and don’t stop until you’re pregnant again.”  
Yuri stared in horror.  
“B-but I don’t WANT any more!” He protested. “Did I really say that?!”  
“You did.” Otabek confirmed. “But I told you that you were far too drunk to think about that. I didn’t have sex with you.”  
“I know. I trust you.” Yuri whispered. “I think I need a longer lie-down.”  
“Good idea.” Otabek agreed. “I’ll make you some breakfast.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri answered.  
His mind was whirring as he flopped back onto the sofa again.

What an idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> әке - father/dad.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm on holiday (vacation) at the moment.
> 
> Please leave comments; they fuel me ;)  
> Thank you for reading!


	63. Chapter 63

“Ugh. I hurt in places I forgot I had.” Yuri groaned as he skated around the ice for the first time in about a year.  
“Hmm, I seem to recall you saying something like that when you were pregnant, and when you’d given birth. BOTH TIMES!” Otabek teased as he glided easily along the ice.  
It was a few days later, and the couple were having their first training session at the local rink, under Victor’s coaching.  
“Yeah? Well you try carrying a small human in your body for nine months and then having to expel it through a hole in your…Private area.” Yuri snorted. “And then have them sucking your nipples dry!”  
“Oh what a shame; I’m an alpha, so I can’t.”  
“Yeah, yeah you cheeky bastard!”  
“Less of the language, you two.” Victor interrupted from the centre of the ice.   
He was acting stern but his smile betrayed him.   
“Does that sound like parent talk?” He grinned.  
“Absofuckinglutely.” Yuri replied cheekily.  
Victor narrowed his eyes.  
“Get off the ice.” He said.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Off.”   
Yuri huffed and sighed, skating over to the barrier and off the ice.  
“Seriously, Victor?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Listen to your coach, Yurio.” Victor replied evenly. “Now, you can do a vertical standing split, da? Please demonstrate, and hold for thirty seconds.”  
Yuri’s mouth fell open. “What the hell, Victor!? I haven’t done one of those in over a year! I’ve had two babies since then!”  
“Then you should have thought about that before you tried to sass me. Splits. Now.” Victor folded his arms.  
“This is some bullshit!” Yuri muttered.  
“I heard that! Forty seconds.” Victor called out.  
“Ugh.” Yuri grumbled.  
He held onto the barrier and lifted one of his legs as high as he could go.  
Gritting his teeth, Yuri tried to get his leg to go higher.  
He felt the pain searing through his hamstring, and an even greater pain in what felt like his uterus.  
Otabek had made his way over by this point, face clouded with concern.  
“Victor! He’s in agony!” The alpha snapped. “He only had Lyov three and a half months ago!”  
“Yurio, stop.” Victor instructed. “That’s enough now.”  
Yuri slowly put his leg back down and exhaled shakily.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri nodded unconvincingly. “Uh huh.”  
He made his way back onto the ice and leaned on the wall for a while, letting the burning in his thighs calm down a little before he took off, skating around the rink again.

 

  
Victor called out to him; “Yurio, I’m sorry. I thought…”  
“It’s fine.” Yuri replied. “Let’s just get to work, okay?”  
Victor nodded, consulting Yuri’s ideas notebook that he’d brought with him, and handed to Victor.  
Otabek had done the same, but seemed to be working by himself.  
Yuri sighed; Otabek was very much a ‘do it yourself’ person when it came to skating.  
“Yurio, which of these themes are you going to go with?” Victor called out.  
Gliding over to join his coach, Yuri peered at the notebook.  
“Hmm…Which one do you think?” The blonde shrugged.  
“Seriously?” Victor frowned. “Have you learned nothing over the last few years?”  
“WHAT!?”  
“I can’t give you the answers. You have to do whichever feels best for you. Whichever one YOU…”  
“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I FEEL!” Yuri yelled, his voice echoing around the rink.  
Otabek stopped abruptly, before skating over.  
“Yura? What is it?” He asked.  
“I can’t do this.” Yuri sighed. “I want nothing more than to skate again, but it’s almost like I’ve forgotten what I’m doing! How is this even possible? I don’t know what I feel like doing because I have no idea what I feel! All I can think about right now is how Inna and Lyov are with some babysitter we’ve only just met, and how much I miss them. And how I ache everywhere, and how hard this is now.” He ran out of steam and covered his face with his hands. “I don’t know which routine to skate. I thought I had tons of inspiration, but…It’s all just noise. I’m dead, aren’t I?”  
“No, Yura, you’re not dead.” Otabek said soothingly. “Just stressed.”  
“He’s right.” Victor agreed in a soft tone. “Come sit over here…”  
Victor exited the ice and sat on the bench rinkside, with Yuri and Otabek joining him.  
“Now then; how do you feel? Put it into words.” Victor requested.  
“Stressed, agitated, frustrated that I can’t do things anymore, missing my babies…And kinda horny, to be honest.” Yuri folded his arms.  
Otabek blushed hard, but Victor didn’t seem at all phased.  
“Hmm. Reminds me of a fifteen year old Yuri Plisetsky during his senior debut!” The platinum smiled. “Minus the marriage and children, of course!”  
“I’m not that guy anymore.” Yuri sighed. “I’ve grown up. I’ve changed.”  
“Yes, you have.” Victor agreed, “A lot has happened to you, but the world don’t know that. BUT what they will know is how you used to be, and I think that was growing a little stale…Hear me out!” Victor said as Yuri opened his mouth to protest; “It was going stale, HOWEVER, now you have an entire story to tell. Why not use the stress, agitation, frustration and your raging young adult hormones in the beginning of your routine? Like you used to do; just let it all out!” Victor winked. “Just…Not like Chris used to do.”  
Otabek snorted unattractively, and covered his laughter with his hand.  
Victor grinned too, trying his hardest not to laugh too. “Start out with how you used to be, and then from that, blossom. Just like you have in real life.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?” Yuri asked, bewildered.  
“I can’t give you the answers, like I said before.” Victor replied with a sad smile. “But I can give you examples…Think of your timeline over the last couple of years; losing Otabek briefly, finding out you were pregnant; remember how you felt then, and then your reconciliation with Otabek…The pure love and joy you felt at finally being with the man you love. And then, if you want to, recall the trauma. Channel that and really try to portray the fear, and then your escape. And then remember when you held Inna for the first time. Fast forward to Lyov…Your life as a parent, a husband, finding your brother and father, moving to Repino to start a new chapter of your life, leaving room for mystery and possibility. What will happen next? You don’t know, right? So leave your audience on a cliffhanger, too.” Victor finally ran out of words, but he smiled as Yuri’s green eyes shone brightly; a sure sign that his head was now full of ideas.  
“Yeah.” He whispered.  
“Kind of like your Welcome To The Madness exhibition skate combined with your Agape short program.” Otabek joked.  
“Exactly!” Victor nodded eagerly. “Yurio? Can you do it?”  
Yuri stood up wordlessly and made his way onto the ice, stopping in the centre. “Beka, can you record me?”  
Otabek took out his phone and began to record a video, nodding at Yuri to start.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
There was no music, but Yuri didn’t need one.  
He glided around the ice at rapid speed, his first step sequence heavy-footed and anguished.  
Almost violently, he launched into his first jump; a triple loop, and landed perfectly as though he’d never been off the ice.  
Upon landing, Yuri peered off into the distance and held out one arm longingly, before seemingly shrinking into himself and performing a sit spin with a ‘shoot the duck’ variation.  
“Is that…Is he trying to convey a spiral into descent?” Otabek whispered to Victor, who was leaning on the barrier next to him, one finger to his lips, deep in thought.  
“Looks like it!” Victor confirmed. “Very imaginative.”

 

Next, Yuri came up out of his spin, almost slowly, and gently placed one hand on his abdomen as he then moved forward and removed his hand to instead balance his body weight, performing a spread eagle.  
Following the exit from that, he twirled for three rotations, then stopped, looking as though he was running his hand over someone’s face.  
“This is when he reunited with you.” Victor said to Otabek.  
From then, Yuri’s routine turned much softer, happier.  
He performed his first quad; a toe loop, and then a triple axel as a combination jump.  
Then came the trauma…  
Another spin – a camel this time – spiralling down, down into a cannonball spin, before he made it out again, somewhat dazed-looking, peering around anxiously before performing a quad salchow.  
After that, he seemed to be portraying the pregnancy with Lyov…A beautiful time again, wherein he performed an Ina Bauer element, once again with one hand on his stomach just briefly as he came out of it.  
Another quad – a lutz this time – and a half-lap of the rink, before leaping up into a split jump, landing again with a flourish.  
“He’s excited! This must be the fresh start.” Otabek grinned.  
Yuri took his final pose position in the centre of the ice; one hand as though it was cradling something, and the other extended in the air in triumph, his legs crossed prettily.

 

 

As Yuri panted for breath, Otabek stopped recording and he and Victor burst into applause.  
“EXCELLENT YURI!” Victor cried. “That was beautiful!”  
“Welcome back, Plisetsky.” Otabek grinned, joining his husband on the ice to lift him up for a kiss.  
“Thanks.” Yuri breathed. “That’s gonna be my free skate.” He announced.   
“Perfect choice.” Victor approved. “Skate like that and you’ll be draped in gold medals.”  
Yuri held out his fist for a fist bump, which took Victor a moment to understand.  
As the older man fist-bumped his younger friend, Otabek kissed Yuri’s temple.   
“I’ll have some trouble beating THAT.” He chuckled. “But you can bet your gorgeous ass that I’m going to try!”  
“Now I just need a short program.” Yuri bit his lip.  
“We can work on that. I’m sure we can all come up with some ideas together. Maybe my Yuri will help us?” Victor suggested. “After practice, come to our apartment.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, heading back out onto the ice to run through it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Yuri was watching his earlier free skate routine on the laptop after Otabek had sent it over, and was mulling over ideas he’d been given for the Short.  
“Baby? Come to bed.” Otabek pressed kisses up Yuri’s neck from behind, and the omega laughed softly.  
“Beka! I have to work on the short program.” He murmured.  
“Yura, you have months to work on it.” Otabek persisted. “This won’t stay hard forever!”  
The alpha pressed his erect penis against Yuri’s back, making the omega burst out laughing.  
“You are so rude!” He chuckled, turning around and catching Otabek’s lips in his.  
They kissed for a few minutes, and then Yuri let himself be led into the bedroom.  
As things grew heated, Yuri rummaged in the bedside drawer for a condom.  
“Here.” He said, producing a foil square. “Wrap it and I’ll strip for you!”  
Otabek smiled. “Or you could just strip?”  
“Funny.” Yuri laughed. “Do you need help putting it on?” He teased.  
“No. I just wondered if you really wanted me to wear one?” Otabek shrugged.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Well…You know…What you said the other night…”  
“Uh, what?” Yuri frowned. “What did I say?”  
“You know…When you were drunk, you said you wanted me to – and I quote – fill you with my babies” Otabek turned red.  
“Oh for god’s sake. I was wasted, Beka!” Yuri laughed, “Besides, I’m coming back to figure skating. I can’t get pregnant now!”  
“Hmm.” Otabek shrugged.  
“Wait. Do you WANT me to?” Yuri frowned. “I thought you wanted me to come back?”  
“I do!”  
“Well you can’t have both!”  
“I know…Sorry, I just…Alpha hormones.” Otabek shrugged it off.  
Yuri eyed him suspiciously. “Otabek, look me in the eyes…Are you wanting to get me pregnant again just so I won’t compete against you and YOU will win gold?”   
Otabek was so stunned by Yuri’s accusation that he laughed, which just annoyed Yuri even more.  
“OH SO YOU ARE!?” The omega raged.  
“No! I’m laughing because that’s ridiculous!” Otabek shook his head. “I love you, Yura. I wouldn’t sabotage this for you. You really think I’m like that?!”  
“Well, no, but…”  
“Come on.” Otabek grinned. “Where were we?”  
“WE were putting a condom on you!” Yuri waved the foil packet pointedly. “Actually, on second thought…Move.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m topping.”  
“You don’t trust me NOT to get you pregnant?!”  
“Mmm…It’s not that I don’t trust YOU; it’s that I don’t trust biology and my luck! If I top, I definitely won’t get pregnant!” Yuri shrugged. “Roll over.”  
“So romantic.” Otabek rolled his eyes, but did as he was told anyway.  
“I’ll romance the crap right out of you.” Yuri replied, leaning down for a kiss.  
Otabek responded to the kiss and before long, Yuri was inside him, drawing out soft moans of pleasure.

 


	64. Chapter 64

Otabek was jogging on the spot two days later, outside the apartment building.  
He sighed as he checked the time on his watch.  
At last, he saw Yuri in the doorway.  
“Finally!” The alpha rolled his eyes, but grinned lightheartedly.  
“Sorry.” Yuri shrugged. “I just…I wanted to know that the sitter had everything under control. I also hid a webcam in every room just to make sure she’s behaving herself and not stealing anything or hurting the kids, or…”  
Otabek swooped down to kiss Yuri in an attempt to silence him.  
“Very good idea.” Otabek responded tactfully, “But she’s a professional. She’s had amazing references and came highly recommended. They’ll be fine.” He said softly.  
“I know, but I just worry…” Yuri bit his lip. “Is…Is it too soon to go back to skating?”  
“Yuri, listen to me.” Otabek put an arm around his mate’s shoulder, “It was always going to be like this, no matter how old they are! No parent is ever comfortable leaving their children the first few times, regardless of their age. It’s not too soon if you really want this.”  
“I DO want this. I need to finish my career with a bang!”  
“And you will. I believe you can!”   
“Thanks Beka.” Yuri smiled, leaning up to kiss him.   
“Shall we?” Otabek asked now, nodding at the path ahead of them.  
“Yeah.” Yuri exhaled.  
The couple started to jog together, making their way to the nearby park, where Victor was waiting for them, looking a little less than impressed at their lateness.  
“Sorry. Yuri was upset about leaving the children.” Otabek explained, “it’s only the second time.”  
Victor’s expression softened and changed then to one of understanding.   
“No worries; you’re here now.” He smiled. “And we have work to do. Your jog should have you sufficiently warmed up, so now we should move on to stretching and flexibility.”  
Otabek looked worried, and even Yuri bit his lip.  
“Don’t worry; I’ll start with the basics.” Victor said quickly, “Nothing too strenuous for now. But, how can I put this?...Otabek, you need far more grace on the ice. You’re a spectacular skater with an exceptional assortment of elements, but you lack grace and fluidity. And Yurio, your own grace and flexibility has lessened…Through no fault of your own, of course. But as brilliant as your free skate was the other day, I know you can do better. Your flexibility is what makes you stand out against the competition.”  
The platinum finished, and swept his gaze over the couple;  
Otabek was nodding in agreement, but Yuri looked as if he was seething at the criticism.  
Victor saw this and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.  
“Yuri? Any thoughts?” Victor invited.  
As Yuri opened his mouth to argue with his coach, he thought hard.  
Okay, as much as he hated to admit it, Victor was right.  
He WAS lacking.  
And Victor wasn’t blaming him, but rather wanted to help him get himself back to the top.  
Yuri always had hated criticism, but Victor had been constructive and fair, but firm.  
On top of that, he had been right.  
Swallowing, Yuri took a deep breath and spoke; “No, Victor. Y-you’re right.” He croaked.  
For a split second, Otabek and Victor were stunned by the admission, but then the older man gave a soft, proud smile.  
“Well done, Yuri.” Victor praised, addressing the blonde by his actual name for once, “For taking my criticism on board, and knowing it wasn’t a personal attack on you. And for being willing to listen and grow. Are you willing to let me help you do that?”  
Otabek held his breath as he glanced at Yuri.  
Yuri lifted his chin and gave his friend a determined smile.  
“You bet, coach!” He nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Well I think practice went well!” Otabek panted later that afternoon when they’d returned home.  
“Uh huh.” Yuri groaned, as someone handed them both a bottle of cold water each.  
“You two are sooo weak.” Rodion snorted as he watched his brother and his brother in law stretched out on either the sofa or the fluffy rug on the floor, propped up by pillows.   
“Shut up.” Yuri replied before taking a long swig of water. “It’s been ages since I worked so hard! I am nowhere near as flexible as I used to be!”  
“Yet.” Rodi added. “You will be.”  
“One would hope.” Otabek spoke up; “It’s easier for Yuri; he was already flexible before! I wasn’t.”  
“Aw, you’ll learn.” Rodi shrugged as he opened his own bottle of water for a quick drink.  
“Not necessarily, Rodi.” Yuri said, “You can’t teach an old dog new tricks!” He teased.  
Rodi almost choked on his drink as Otabek swatted at Yuri with a cushion.  
“Way harsh!” Rodi laughed.   
“Aw, he knows I’m only kidding.” Yuri grinned, before grimacing as he readjusted his position on the couch. “Besides, Otabek can be very flexible!”   
Otabek visibly reddened and spluttered as Rodi bit back a laugh.  
“I think that’s my cue to leave. I don’t want to stay if you two are gonna be fucking any time soon!” The younger of the two brothers chuckled as he made to get up.  
“I hardly think we have the energy for that right now, so you’re safe!” Otabek said as he rolled onto his back. “Besides, you said you needed to tell us something, Rodi. What’s up?”  
“Oh yeah!” Rodi took a deep breath. “Um…Yuri…Your mum and our dad have started planning their wedding.”  
Yuri’s smile faltered. “Oh?”  
“You gave your blessing, remember?” Rodi frowned.  
“Well, yeah, but I was drunk, and…”  
“And they don’t want to waste any time.”  
“H-how soon?”  
“Um…Spring.” Rodi confessed. “After your skating season is finished.”  
Yuri didn’t know what to say.  
He was frozen.  
“So this is really happening, huh?” He whispered.  
“Uh huh.” Rodi nodded. “I can’t believe it either.”  
Otabek glanced at Yuri, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but the blonde was closed off.  
Seemingly forgetting his aches and pain, Yuri stood up and ambled over to the window.  
As he stared outside, images flashed in his mind of things he had been through in the past couple of years.  
For some reason, his mind kept going back to his free skate program that Victor was helping him choreograph – the one Yuri had come up with by himself the other day.  
And then his mind drifted back to his short.  
He hadn’t worked on that much, if he was honest.  
Suddenly, he needed to escape.  
“I need to go.” He said, dropping a kiss on Otabek’s lips as he made a grab for his bag and skates.  
“Yuri?” Otabek frowned.  
“Sorry. I just…I need to.” Yuri replied, not looking at Rodi as he passed by him on the way out.  
Rodi sighed.   
“I shouldn’t have said anything.” He groaned. “Yuri’s never gonna be okay with this, is he?”  
“I’m not sure.” Otabek admitted. “One minute, he is. The next, he isn’t. He’s confused and hurt. It’s understandable.”  
“I know. I know it is.” Rodi gave another sigh. “He’s gone to the rink, right? Should we go after him?”  
“Soon.” Otabek replied. “Best to let him calm down a while.”  
Rodi bit his lip but sank down into a chair anyway, waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Yuri ignored the protests from his aching muscles as he pounded into the rink and flung his bag down next to the counter, inquiring about rink time for now.  
“You’re in luck. There’s only one other person in there.” The lady behind the counter smiled. “It’s not private practice exactly, but it is off peak time, so please go in.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri replied as he pushed the money across the counter and hurried through the doors to the rinkside.  
Pulling on his skates, Yuri heard someone skating over to the barrier.  
“Victor’ll be impressed with your dedication.”   
Yuri looked up, and was met by the friendly face of Yuri Katsuki.  
“Hey Katsuki.” The omega greeted his older friend.  
“You seem somber. Everything okay?” The Japanese alpha tilted his head.  
Sighing, Yuri bit his lip.  
“My parents are planning their wedding.” He said.  
“Oh? I guess you’re not happy about that, huh?” Katsuki asked. “Even though you said you were.”  
“Look, I was wasted!” Yuri snapped.   
The other Yuri didn’t seem bothered by the omega’s snappy tone, but rather rested his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the barrier.  
“So? What is it then?” Katsuki frowned. “Why exactly ARE you unhappy about your parents making a go of things? I think you know by now that your dad isn’t going to hurt you again. Or your mum. So what is it REALLY, Yurio?”  
The blonde swallowed and stared up at the older man.  
“It…it doesn’t matter.” He whispered.   
Barging his way past Katsuki to get onto the ice, Yuri yelped when he felt the alpha take him by the arm and turn him to face him.  
“Yuri, tell me.” Katsuki demanded. “I want to help. Lord knows we all do, but you keep shutting us out. Your parents are happy, they’re in love, they won’t get hurt and neither will you. Your dad isn’t going to hurt her again; how many more times does he have to prove that? What’s actually stopping you being happy for them?”  
“Back off, pig!” Yuri growled, yanking himself free. “It’s none of your business!”  
“You haven’t changed a bit, really, have you? You’re still as mean-spirited and selfish as you were when you were younger.” Katsuki shook his head, turning away so that the younger man couldn’t see him wincing at his own words and biting his lip.  
Yuri was gobsmacked. “How fucking DARE YOU!?” He yelled. “I am nothing like that now! I’ve totally changed! You know why!”  
“Hmm. I’m not buying it.” Katsuki replied, still looking away.  
“I just…” Yuri took a deep breath and spoke through gritted teeth. “I’m the one who’s scared, okay? I’m scared that having a normal family will make me all happy, but then if it goes wrong again, I’ll get destroyed again. And yeah, maybe I will turn mean spirited and selfish again! It was my defence at first, but then it just…It was automatic. Being mean became who I was. People knew me as Yuri the Asshole. They never screwed with me! And whilst that part was good, it was fucking lonely. I don’t wanna go back to that again. I don’t wanna be that person. If my dad leaves my mum again, I’ll have to watch her spiral downwards and then I’ll resent him. And what if I resent Rodi too? I’ll become hateful again and that could get me into all sorts of trouble; I’ll lose everything I’ve gained.” Yuri finally ran out of steam, and tears slid down his cheeks. “I’m just…I’m so tired of fighting.” He whispered.   
The raven haired pulled Yuri into a hug.  
“Yeah but fighting is what you do best. It’s how you’ve survived.” He reasoned.  
“You know what I mean. I meant the wrong kind of fighting.” Yuri sniffed. “I don’t want to be alone again.”  
“That won’t happen, Yurio.” Katsuki assured gently, “Otabek knows you, so do Victor and I. We know better. And so do your family. And listen, I really don’t think your dad will leave again. Truly.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
Wiping his eyes, Yuri gave a weak smile. “By the way, you totally fucking tricked me into spilling didn’t you?”  
“Uh, yeah.” Katsuki confessed. “I’m sorry for calling you mean spirited and selfish.”  
“Well, you were right.” Yuri shrugged. “But I’m not like that anymore. I never want to be again.”  
“And you won’t. Because you’re conscious of it, and you’ve worked so hard to be where you are now. Despite everything you’ve been through.” Katsuki smiled. “Listen to me though; your parents aren’t going to break up again. Don’t ask how I know. I just do.”  
Nodding, Yuri smiled at his friend. “Thanks. Sorry for calling you pig.”  
“Eh. Don’t worry about it.” Katsuki shrugged. “Besides, I know I’ve lost weight lately. I’ve been working extra hard!”  
“At getting Victor pregnant again?” Yuri teased. “Hard work, huh?”  
Katsuki frowned. “What? No, we haven’t been trying…” He replied in confusion. “I mean sure, we’ve been…You know…Intimate. But that’s normal. We’re married!”  
Yuri turned scarlet, whilst Katsuki paled.  
“Is…Is he? Did he tell you? Did you smell it on him? Yurio, what’s…”  
“Yura! I knew you’d be here!” Otabek’s voice interrupted Katsuki, and the alpha entered with Rodi, Inna and Lyov. “Are you alright?”  
“Sorta, yeah. I just needed to clear my head.” Yuri nodded. “I’m gonna skate for a bit to release some of the tension. Um…Katsuki? Are you okay? Do you wanna join me?”  
But the other Yuri was making his way to the break in the barrier.  
“Excuse me. I…I need to talk to Victor.” He said in a small voice, as he pulled off his skates.  
Moments later, he had put his shoes on, stuffed his skates in his bag and thrown it over his shoulder, racing out of the building.  
“Was it something I said?” Otabek blinked.  
“Nope. My big mouth as usual.” Yuri groaned.   
He made his way onto the ice, and started letting out his feelings in his skating, as Otabek and Rodion watched from the side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me over a month to update this! I guess I just needed a break.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments are very much appreciated! :)


	65. Chapter 65

“YURIO!”  
“Oh crap.” Yuri groaned as he heard Victor bellowing his name upon approaching the rink the following day.  
“Why did you tell my Yuri that I’m pregnant!?” Victor demanded.  
“Sorry.” The blonde shrugged. “I thought he knew.”  
“I’m NOT pregnant!” Victor said crossly. “I had to take four tests just to be sure! What on earth gave you that idea?!”  
“I thought I smelled it on you. Since I’m an omega too, I thought…”  
“Well you thought wrong. I’m due a heat, yes. I’m not pregnant though.”   
“Sorry.” Yuri sighed. “I guess I got it wrong.”  
“No kidding.” Victor frowned. “Get to work. Your flexibility requires a lot of improvement, and that’s an understatement!”  
He turned away huffily, and Yuri exchanged a look with Otabek.  
“You kind of asked for that one.” Otabek muttered as they turned away.  
“It’s not like I said it to be mean!” Yuri argued. “I thought he was! Maybe his upcoming heat was what I smelled? I guess I got it all wrong. I got thrown off by something else.”  
Otabek considered this for a moment and then proceeded to speak; “Perhaps you’re the one who’s…”  
“NO!” Yuri interrupted. “Just…No. I’m on birth control. I’m coming back this season. Don’t even think about it!”  
And with that, he skated off.  
Otabek sighed in a mixture of bewilderment and realisation. “Two moody omegas approaching their heats.” He whispered to himself. “I’m going to take the full force of this, aren’t I?”

 

  
As it turned out, Otabek had been right.  
Ish.  
Yuri was annoyed with him for ‘taking sides’ with Victor and ‘pushing the idea of more babies’, and Victor was annoyed with Yuri for his genuine mistake, making Otabek the ‘golden boy’ of that particular training session, which in turn upset Yuri more.  
The alpha was pleased when it was time to go home; he couldn’t take much more of being the favoured one and the one in the doghouse all at the same time.  
He felt awkward and irritable, and wanted nothing more than a relaxing bath.  
Besides, his muscles hurt.  
Yuri, however, had other ideas.  
“I want a bath!” He snapped.  
“Well then we can bathe together.” Otabek suggested, hoping that it would smooth things over between them.  
“No thanks.” Yuri frowned. “Not after you were kissing Victor’s ass all day! I have a good mind to tell Katsuki, you know! Tell him that you and Victor were making eyes at each other and flirting!”  
“Oh come on, that’s ridiculous and you know it!” Otabek sighed. “Look, I really would like a bath by myself for once. I rarely get the chance to do more than a ten minute shower at most!”  
“And what about me!?”  
“Yura, every week I run you a nice hot bath with lavender.”  
“Well then you can do it now.”  
“Yuri…”  
“It can be your way of apologising.”  
“Apologising for WHAT!?” Otabek spluttered. “What did I even do!?”  
“You were flirting with Victor!” Yuri threw back.  
“Oh for god’s sake, Yuri! I don’t like Victor that way, and you know it! I wouldn’t flirt with him! We are far too different!” Otabek replied. “I’m not arguing about this anymore. Look, I need to relax for once. I’m going in the bath.”  
Yuri blocked the doorway defiantly, and Otabek felt anger rise dangerously inside him.  
“Yuri, stop blocking the door.” He said as calmly as he could. “Stop being childish.”  
“Say sorry for flirting with Victor!”  
“I wasn’t flirting with Victor in the first place! I didn’t ask to be his golden boy today! He was just taking his frustration with you out on both of us. I couldn’t wait to get out of the rink! Now can you move out of the way please. I need to calm down.” The alpha tried again.  
“No.” Yuri crossed his arms. “Say sorry.”  
“I’m not apologising for your paranoia.”  
“SAY SORRY!” Yuri pushed again.  
And Otabek snapped then, growling; “STAND ASIDE, OMEGA!”   
Yuri flinched, looking reproachfully at his mate, and slipping out of the way.  
But Otabek was already regretting his outburst.  
“Yura, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” He said softly, backing away a little.  
But the omega was already running for their room, tears filling his green eyes.  
Otabek slipped down the wall, onto the floor, head in his hands.  
What had he done?

 

* * *

 

 

The alpha did take a bath, but he was unable to enjoy it or relax at all.  
He kept worrying about Yuri, and eventually, he had to get out and towel himself dry.  
He ran the water again and filled it with lavender, leaving out fresh towels for Yuri, before padding over to the spare room which Yuri was using as a nest.  
Otabek knocked and then entered.  
In the middle of the room, was a newly-built nest, and the room reeked of sour pheromones – sadness, tears, and – heartbreakingly for Otabek – fear.  
The alpha’s heart dropped, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, which felt like it was choking him.  
“Yuri?” He called gently.  
Upon seeing the nest move slightly, and hearing a soft sniff from inside, Otabek’s heart broke and he hurried over to the nest, waiting just outside.  
“Yura, I’m sorry I shouted at you like that. I’m so sorry.” He said in a strangled voice, trying hard not to cry. “I hate that I’ve caused this. Please come out, I want to make things right.”  
The omega shifted a little and sighed sadly, wiping his tears.  
“Don’t hurt me.” He whimpered.  
Otabek couldn’t stop the tears from flowing now, despite fighting them. “Yura, I would never…I could never hurt you!”  
Yuri slowly emerged from the nest, and the two bondmates cried harder at seeing each other’s tear-stained faces, and fell into each other’s arms.  
“I’m sorry for accusing you.” Yuri wept. “I know you’d never…”  
“Never.” Otabek clarified. “I love you more than anything, Yuri.”   
“I love you too.” Yuri replied.   
“I…I ran you a bath.” Otabek sniffed, nuzzling Yuri’s cheek and scenting him gently. “If you still want it.”  
The omega swallowed hard. “Only if you come in with me.”  
Otabek didn’t say that he’d already had a bath; he didn’t want to push Yuri away again.  
Besides, the pruning would go down!  
So he settled for a nod, instead.

 

 

In the bath, Yuri leaned against Otabek’s chest and closed his eyes, purring softly.  
Beka closed his eyes, too, his arms encircling his mate lovingly.  
“You’re approaching a rut, Beka.” Yuri murmured.   
Otabek thought for a moment, before realising that Yuri was right.  
His body felt warmer, he felt achey, exhausted and a desire to be close to the omega and his scent.  
And then of course, the snappiness and short temper.  
A sweet smell filled the alpha’s nostrils as he rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder, and suddenly his recent moods also began to make sense.  
“You’re approaching a heat, too.” Otabek observed. “We’ll need to organise child care for Inna and Lyov!”  
“But…I don’t want them out of the house.” Yuri whimpered. “They’re my babies. They need to stay with me.”  
“Yuri, during your heat, you won’t be able to think of them and their needs.” Otabek reasoned. “They need care. Someone we can trust. It can’t be Victor and the other Yuri; Victor will be having his own heat, too.”  
“Hmm…Well…” Yuri bit his lip thoughtfully. “How about my parents?”  
Otabek looked surprised. “Are you sure? You’re still feeling on edge about…”  
“But I trust them to look after our children.” Yuri admitted, interrupting.   
“Okay. Then we should ask them as soon as we’re out of the bath.” Otabek nodded.  
“Um…I’m gonna get my birth control double checked tomorrow.” Yuri said. “And you’re wrapping it!”  
“Of course.”  
“I’m not risking sabotaging my return.”   
“I would never do that to you.” Otabek promised. “Besides, you’re my inspiration too. I don’t think I could skate without you there.”  
Yuri stared at him in shock. “W-what did you just say?”  
Otabek looked confused. “I said you’re my inspiration.” He replied slowly, “And that I can’t skate without y…”   
He was interrupted by Yuri kissing him, and jumping into his lap, which splashed water everywhere.  
“Holy shit, I love you.” He breathed. “You’re mine too. I can’t do this without you either.” The blonde whispered between kisses.  
“I love you too.” Otabek responded.   
Yuri smiled and hummed against his mate’s lips as he rocked back and forth on his lap.  
“Yura…Baby…Not in here.” The alpha murmured. “Bed. Condoms in the drawer.”  
“Got it.” Yuri grinned.

 

  
Otabek lifted Yuri out of the bath and carried him over to the bedroom, both of them wrapped in towels.  
Within minutes, Yuri had slipped a condom onto Otabek and was riding him deliciously hard.  
Otabek threw his head back and exhaled raggedly.  
“Fuck!” He breathed. “Oh my god!”  
Yuri purred seductively at hearing his alpha so lost to pleasure that he was using expletives.  
Bending down over his mate, Yuri caught his lips in a passionate kiss.  
Otabek kissed back and tried to roll Yuri over so that he could take over, but the omega pinned him down by the arms and shook his head.  
“Don’t. I’m close!” He panted.  
“Already!?” Otabek blinked.  
Yuri was saved from having to respond, as his breathing quickened and moans dripped out of his mouth, his muscles tensing.  
A string of white shot out of his length and pooled on the alpha’s stomach in front of him.  
“S-sorry.” Yuri panted, “I couldn’t last long…This close to my heat.”  
“It’s okay. I’m pretty much the same this close to rutting.” Beka replied, moments before he came inside the condom, his chest heaving with every breath.  
“So…I take it I’m forgiven?” Otabek panted.  
“Hell yeah. Am I?” Yuri replied.  
“Definitely!” Otabek grinned, pulling his mate down for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few minutes before either of them remembered that they needed to call Yuri’s parents to ask about childcare.  
“I wouldn’t ask, only we’re both in heat or rutting soon, and our other friends are too. Apparently we have the same cycles!” Yuri said down the phone, as he struggled to get his foot into his skinny jeans, and tripped over, Otabek catching him just in time.  
“Are you okay?” Karina asked down the phone.  
“Yeah sorry. I’m trying to get changed. We uh…Just got home from training.” Yuri bluffed.  
Karina wasn’t convinced. “Uh huh.” She replied and Yuri cringed as he heard the grin in her voice!  
“Of course we’ll have the kids! I’d love to see my grandchildren! We will pick them up in the morning. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m not due for at least another 36-48 hours.” Yuri answered. “Beka is probably about the same.”

 

And so it was settled.  
“I need to write a list of instructions.” Yuri said as soon as the call ended.  
“I’m sure your mother knows how to look after children! She raised you, after all! And you’re unruly!” Otabek teased.  
Yuri shot his husband a look of mock outrage and swatted him with his T-shirt.  
“Inna and Lyov are different. They’re little angels of course, but we already know they’re particular about some stuff, and we know how to deal with them! My parents aren’t fully used to them.” He explained as he began to write up a list in his notebook.  
Otabek gave a small smile and snaked an arm around his mate, kissing his hair lovingly.  
Something inside him stirred; he loved this side of Yuri… The maternal, nurturing and protective side.  
All omegas possessed it to some degree, but in someone who used to be so full of anger, attitude and who was so confrontational, it was still a sight to behold.  
Parenthood really had changed Yuri, and the stirring inside of Otabek turned into longing.  
Maybe it was because his rut was approaching and they were bonded to each other, and Yuri’s omega instincts were extra obvious as he approached his heat, but Otabek wanted another child.  
The mere image of Yuri heavy with his baby again filled him with such a strong feeling of pride and arousal, that Otabek unwittingly emitted a soft growl.  
Yuri just looked at him, blinking in confusion.  
“What? What’s wrong?” The omega asked.  
“Sorry. I…I don’t know.” Otabek stammered, embarrassed.  
“Are you horny again?” Yuri asked now as he set his pen and notebook down on the bedside table, and proceeded to pepper his mate with kisses. “We’re still naked. We could easily go again!” He purred as he rummaged in the drawer for a condom and pulled one out.  
Otabek’s heart sank, and opened his mouth to ask that they go without.  
But then he realised he was thinking selfishly; he couldn’t ask that of Yuri...  
It was his comeback season…He couldn’t possibly expect him to carry another child.  
Yuri belonged on the ice.   
At least for another few years.  
Besides, they already had two beautiful children…  
Swallowing hard and battling his alpha side, Otabek took the foil square, removed the condom and put it on Yuri instead.  
“Your turn.” He murmured huskily.  
Yuri purred, grinning, as he pulled his alpha down onto the bed again.


End file.
